


裂(Crack)

by light_and_warm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 132,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *原著向 | 背景为第七部 | 15w长篇 | 已完结*简介：01 | 某一天，哈利身体里的魂器苏醒了。02 | 十六年来他已经习惯了这种温度。他这才发现他是这么冷。03 | 一个关于爱与灵魂的故事。





	1. 裂（正文）

**Author's Note:**

> I gave farfalle the authorization to translate this work into English.   
> Below is the article link：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973463/chapters/39892626

哈利最近总觉得有人在盯着他。  
这种感觉和一般的盯梢不太一样，那粘着他的视线不是来自于某棵树或小木屋后的一双眼睛，更像是冷冰冰地贴在他的后脑勺上，像是一块冷透的、味道怪异的面饼。  
他们从魔法部抢到了斯莱特林的挂坠盒，在幻影移形中却不小心暴露了他们临时的聚居地格里莫广场12号，不得不过上了四处流浪的生活。  
哈利不禁怀疑是某个食死徒跟着他们来到了这儿。罗恩受了伤，他们也没能找到食物，饿得发慌，这种时候如果被食死徒盯上恐怕难逃一劫。但哈利无论朝哪个方向看都没有找到任何可疑的人物，他多次询问过赫敏她施的防护咒语是否可靠，女孩似乎觉得自己受到了冒犯。  
“我相信不会有人发现，哈利，”她说道，“如果有可疑的人物接近，我的魔法会发出警报的。”  
“你是说，如果有人在附近，我们肯定能发现？”  
“当然是这样！”  
哈利没有再问。如果赫敏的话没有错，那么就是他产生了错觉。也许是他的神经过于紧绷了。  
罗恩痛苦地哼哼起来，哈利站起身，一边披隐形衣一边说道：“我出去找吃的，外面就是一条麻瓜街道。”  
赫敏朝他点点头，打开防护罩，轻声说道：“注意安全，哈利。”  
哈利吸了口气，慢慢走出小树林。他相信他的隐形衣，如果有人在这儿盯着他，他的目光肯定也无法追到他身上来。哈利绕过一条杂草丛生的泥泞小道，小心翼翼地将隐形衣下摆提起来一些，但依然发出了细微的动静。  
也许被那个人听见了，哈利想，如果他推测出他在哪儿，说不定他会跟上来，这样他就知道那个人是谁了。  
哈利频频回头，试图找到一只腿，没有隐藏好的一个轮廓，或者一点走路时的沙响，什么都好。可他什么都没有发现。那双眼睛依然贴着他的后脑勺。  
见鬼，他想，这到底是中了什么邪？  
眼前就是热闹非凡的麻瓜街道，此时正是下午，阳光一波一波洒向街边的行道树和小店铺，路上的人来来往往。哈利深吸了一口气，眯起眼，享受着难得的放松。他已经很久没有和赫敏、罗恩以外的人交谈过了，当然，魔法部的骚乱除外，那算不得一次很好的经历。  
他将隐形衣裹得更紧了一些，谨慎地往前走，东面有一家看起来生意不错的面包店。  
一阵冷风让他打了个寒噤，哈利揉了揉鼻子，低下头，周围的影子似乎变得更黑了。风越来越冷，从隐形衣的缝隙间渗进来，如同无数根尖锐的刺扎细细密密进骨缝里。他仰起头，街道一下子进入了冷寂漆黑的隆冬，所有的阳光都在一瞬间蒸发，那些麻瓜的面容定格在原地，成了一张张嬉笑怒骂的空洞面具，宛若鬼魅。  
冰冷的呼吸将他严严实实地包裹起来，血液似乎都被冻得坚硬。一团团雾气般的黑色影子从不远处飘来，所有的快乐都消失了……尖叫声开始响起，从脑中的某个点，那种黏糊糊的被盯梢的恶心感像黑洞吞噬了他。父亲的叫喊，然后是母亲……放开，不要……他浑浑噩噩地后退着，勉强挣脱那种负面力量的控制。摄魂怪庞大的身影已经近在咫尺，它们摇摆的斗篷，丑陋的嘴咯吱咯吱吞噬空气的声音，滑动时冷冷的沙响……  
隐形衣骗不过摄魂怪，哈利脑海中闪过这样一个念头。他拼尽全力从口袋里抽出魔杖，大脑一片空白：“呼神护卫！”  
杖尖冒出了一团银白雾气，溃散了。戴在胸口的挂坠盒荡了一下，发出沉闷的声响。哈利绞尽脑汁想着自己快乐的事，他感觉摄魂怪已经搭上了他的手……又滑又冷，他讨厌这种感觉。  
“呼神护卫！”  
依然只有一团毫无作用的雾气。这次它们没有后退，围得更近了，其中一个摄魂怪摘下了兜帽……不，不！不能——呼神护卫——呼神——他在内心恐惧地尖叫着，喉咙喑哑，只能发出撕裂般的毫无意义的吼叫。  
他不需要这个，它们不能——不——哈利向后退去，被旁边的一个麻瓜撞了一下，跌坐在地上。摄魂怪也扑了上来，它张开口，那是一个腐烂的黑洞，呼着恶气。  
哈利感觉那儿正传来一种能将他的魂魄都吸走的力量，视野模糊了，各种各样寒冷的情绪裹挟着他往一个方向涌去……周围没有光，他意识到他的灵魂在被吸走，他处于灵魂出窍的状态，而前方的黑洞是一个绞肉机，它能榨干所有丰稔的灵魂，将它们的快乐都抽走，只留下负面情绪。  
哈利模模糊糊地明白一但他被黑洞吸进去后，他就会彻底消失。为此他奋力挣扎起来，可他无法反抗风暴。风声嘈杂，仿佛无数压扁的塑料罐互相使劲摩擦发出的尖利声响，他的灵魂在这种声音中被肢解成一片一片。  
他要死了，哈利从未如此清晰的认识到这一点。他的灵魂要被吸走了，他将永远消失，成为摄魂怪的食物……这种死法太糟糕了，可他没有办法。赫敏和罗恩会在街道上找到他活死人一般的身体，为他哭泣。他们会怎么处理他呢？……这都不重要了。他死了。  
黑洞越来越近，从中伸出了无数只大手，狠狠抓住他的四肢。他任它们抓握着，也许它们想从他身体中掘出快乐来，像盗墓贼挖宝藏一样。但他现在不快乐，一点都不。  
一个东西狠狠地撞了他一下，将他向后撞回了最大风速区。他挣扎着向后看去，那儿浮着一个灰黑的影子，他也像他一样被牵引着，哈利看得出他在努力往回飞，可漩涡的力量实在是太大了，他仍在缓慢地向前挪动。  
“推我一把。”那个影子发出了一个声音，哈利莫名觉得有些熟悉。他也开始奋力挣扎起来。  
“你是谁？”他大吼道，回声重重。  
“推我一把！”那个影子又往前挪了一些，离他更近了。哈利伸出手抓向他，但没有够到。还不够近。  
“你是谁？”他重复道。  
那人没有回答。哈利喘了口气，马上又被往后拽去。  
“我不，”他说道，“凭什么？”  
“你说什么？”那人似乎有些恼火，“照我的话做，波特！”  
“你想占领我的身体，我清楚，”哈利冷冷地说道，“我为什么要帮你？”  
那个影子已经移到了他的手能触碰的地方，哈利抓住了他的腿，试图依靠他脱离引力的抓握。那人用力甩动脚，想将他甩下去，哈利双手抓得很紧，于是他们在黑暗风暴中翻滚起来。  
“滚开，波特！”那个人嘶嘶地低吼着，哈利没有说话，说话会让他浪费多余的力气。在暴风中打滚可不是什么轻松的事，但他所抓住的这个人似乎比他要轻得多，也虚幻得多。他想起了抓住半袋米的感觉。  
“如果你不想死就别乱动，”他说道，“两个人的阻力更大。我敢说我一放开你，你就会被撕成碎片。”  
“我不需要你来判断我会不会被撕成碎片。”那个人转过了头，哈利终于看清了他，手下意识抓紧了。  
那双黏在他后脑勺的眼睛，漆黑一片，冷冷地看着他。他觉得自己要吐出来了。  
“该死的，为什么是你？”他大吼道，“我松手了，伏地魔！”  
“你敢，波特！”这次是他抓着他不放，哈利用力地扭着身子，他们在半空中滚得更厉害了。  
他在邓布利多记忆中见过这张脸，那时候他来霍格沃茨申请一个教职，但被他拒绝了。他的面容还有当年英俊的轮廓，可像是被烧灼了一般，显得有些阴狠。  
哈利的手臂被伏地魔细长的手指紧紧抓着，他无法想象这样虚幻的魂灵也有如此强大的力量。他向前看了一眼，不得不承认他们在翻滚中又离那个漩涡近了一些。  
这样不行，他想，虽然他很愿意和他来一场肉搏，但这会让他们都消失。也许他应该找机会把他推进深渊，借着反推力独自逃跑。这个计划再完美不过了，可着实难以实施，因为伏地魔抓得太紧了。他的呼吸似乎飘过了他的鼻子。  
“听着，我们必须要想个办法，”哈利声音嘶哑，在这里说话太费劲了，“你不想被摄魂怪吞噬吧？我们现在有共同的目标。”  
那人哼了一声，没有说话。  
“首先，你把我放开。”  
“想都别想，波特。我知道你在耍什么把戏。”伏地魔马上说道，哈利痛苦地呻吟了一声，他感觉他抓得太紧了。  
“好吧，那就一起努力往回飞，别在这里磨磨蹭蹭！”他恼火地喊道。  
男人又冷笑了一声，但没有反驳。引力越来越大了，也许是那只摄魂怪已经不耐烦了，这对于他们来说简直是灾难性打击。哈利拼命地向后挣扎，他不再觉得冰冷了，求生欲使他充满力量。他对自己之前自暴自弃的念头感到羞愧。  
伏地魔拽着他的一只手往后飞，哈利惊讶地发现他轻盈得不可思议，虽然带着他显得有些笨重，但这也让他不至于被吹得东倒西歪。  
“这是为什么？”他忍不住问道，他们渐渐离开了风速区，在半空中平稳地浮着。偶尔吹过的黑风对他们已经够不成威胁。  
“好了，现在安全了。”伏地魔说道，哈利注意着他的手，猜测他的打算。他做好了心理准备。  
“那么……”握着他的肩膀的手猛然一推，哈利整个身体向前倒去。他就知道伏地魔会这么做，很快就从另一侧绕了回来，伏地魔已经朝着入口处飞去了。他前行得比哈利快得多，后者咬牙追赶着，一头撞了进去。  
整个大脑震了震，哈利喘息着，掌心撑着地面。他抬起头，发现麻瓜街道又回来了。摄魂怪依然在徘徊，隐形衣从肩头滑了下来，他连忙重新披好，起身往回走。  
该死，这到底是怎么回事？哈利暴躁地挠着脑袋，他搞不清楚伏地魔为什么会出现在他的脑子里。他的确能感知到他的思想，能通过他的眼睛看周围的一切，但这不一样。  
难道伏地魔又附身了？哈利恶心得想吐，他附在他身上想杀死他，是这样吗？可从刚刚的情况来看，他似乎也自身难保，他不会冒这样的险。  
一直以来盯着他的眼睛就是他，这令他浑身发麻。哈利不禁想起五年级他看向邓布利多时，内心就会浮起一种不属于他的攻击欲，这有点像，可邓布利多和他说过伏地魔不会再试着附在他身上了。  
“你完整而纯净的灵魂对于他来说是致命的，哈利。”他那时候这样说道，“他已经知道附在你身上会有怎样的代价。”  
可是邓布利多还有很多事没有告诉他，不是吗？他想着，他没有和他说过他的家庭，与他自己相关的一切他一个字都没提……但无论如何他总是关心他的，他会把有用的都告诉他，希望这能帮助他活下来。  
哈利慢慢回到他们的帐篷，赫敏和罗恩在里面等着他。他一进入就意识到自己没有买面包，他把这件事完全忘掉了。  
“食物呢？”罗恩问道。  
“我在街道上遇到了摄魂怪，我没法变出守护神。”哈利说道。  
“为什么？你明明能变出那么好的守护神！”赫敏震惊地看着他，哈利从他们眼中读出了失望，难受至极。  
这怎么能怪他呢？他差一点就被摄魂怪吻了，他们差一点就见不到他了——他们以为他是自愿这么做的吗？  
“我也不知道。”哈利最后这样说道。  
“所以说我们还是没有吃的，是吗？”罗恩大声说道，“我饿死了！我从差点失血而死到现在，只吃了几块毒蘑菇！”  
“那么你去抵抗摄魂怪啊。”哈利被他的话刺激到了。  
“我是想去，可是我胳膊还吊着呢，你可能没注意到！”  
“很讨巧嘛。”  
“你这是什么——”  
“对了！”赫敏忽然大声说道，两人都停了下来，看向她，“哈利，你是不是还戴着挂坠盒？”  
哈利低下头，挂坠盒正紧紧地黏在他的皮肤上。赫敏帮他摘了下来，他顿时感觉胸口轻松了许多。  
“怎么样？”  
“嗯，好多了！”  
“你该不会被附身了吧？”罗恩皱起眉。  
哈利想起了在脑海中进行的那场搏斗，他多么希望那只是一场错觉。  
“我想没有，我还记得发生了什么事。”  
“无论如何，我们必须得换个地方，知道摄魂怪在这里还呆着不动是不明智的。”赫敏解除了帐篷旁的防护咒语，三人手拉着手一起幻影移形。  
他们最后在一家农场找到了鸡蛋和面包。那时已经是傍晚，他们在帐篷里大口大口吃着晚饭，赫敏显得有些不安：“这不算偷吧？我在鸡蛋下面塞了点钱。”  
“你想太多了，赫敏！”  
吃饱肚子确实能让人感到愉快，饿肚子会带来烦躁和争吵，这一点在他睡在碗柜里挨饿的时候知道了。这是难得的一个充满欢笑的夜晚，当哈利独自去帐篷外守夜时，他依然对前景充满乐观。  
他望着远方渐渐熄灭的窗户，夜风牵动他的衣领，带来一丝凉意。哈利吸了口气，慢慢在草坪上坐下来。  
那种被盯着的感觉消失了，一定是因为他戴着那个挂坠盒的缘故。就像那本日记本一样，伏地魔能通过他的魂器迷惑他人，他们得再小心一些才行。  
哈利想着就要回屋里提醒他的朋友们，现在是赫敏戴着挂坠盒。脑海中蓦然响起了一个声音，那种被盯梢的感觉又回来了：“错得离谱，波特。”  
他立刻停下脚步，僵硬地站在原地。  
“……伏地魔？”他在脑子里想道，没有说出声，“为什么你还在？”  
“这得问你，波特。你对我做了什么？”他的声音含着冰冷的愤怒，还有一丝困惑，这让哈利有些惊讶。  
“我？——你觉得我可能对你做什么？”  
“我本来不可能会在这里，”男人冷冷地说道，“如果让我知道你做了什么，波特……你知道你会有什么下场。”  
“我说了我不知道——见鬼，你以为我会愿意让你呆在我脑子里？”一想到这儿哈利就觉得有些反胃，这和那时候他与日记本交谈没有区别，而这次远比那一次危险——他没法把自己的脑子扔得远远的，“如果你有办法从我脑子里出去那就这么做吧，谢天谢地。”  
伏地魔沉默了一会儿，忽然说道：“现在是什么时候？”  
“什么？”哈利没有听懂。  
“现在的年份，波特。”  
“……1998年。进入我的大脑让你错乱了是吗？”  
“这不可能。”男人断然道，他的震惊几乎难以掩饰，“不可能，你在骗我，波特……我讨厌别人对我撒谎……”  
“如果你在做梦的话，醒醒好吗？”哈利在脑子里喊着，他的伤疤猛然刺痛起来，这令他呻吟了一声，捂住了它，“没有哪个正常人不知道现在的时间，如果你的脑子出了问题，恭喜，我很高兴。”  
“我也希望我在做梦，而不是呆在一个幼稚的小男孩的脑子里。”他压着怒火说道。  
“我成年了，伏地魔。”哈利回敬道，“当然，比起你长生不老的梦想，这不算什么。”  
又是一阵令人难受的沉默，出现在哈利没有想到的时刻。他觉得有哪儿不对。他认为这一切都是伏地魔的阴谋，但对方似乎比他更糊涂。  
哈利试图去感受伏地魔的思想，但他刚这么做就被对方察觉了，他的伤疤猛然火烧火燎地抽痛起来。  
“别试图窥视我的思想，波特。”  
“实际上，大多是时候它是自己跑到我脑子来的。”哈利抽息着说道。  
“什么？”  
“我是说，我也不想知道你在想什么，但我的伤疤会自己传导过来，明白吗？”哈利有些抓狂，伏地魔明明很清楚这件事，他真的是失忆了吗？  
“给我解释一遍，波特。”  
“够了，我没有义务给你解释。你失忆了，但我不会因此放过你，就算你在我的脑子里。”  
“噢，你要扎穿自己的脑子，是吗？”他冷笑着讽刺道。  
“……我会想别的办法。肯定有能把你消灭但又让我活下来的办法。”  
“令人感到悲哀，波特。死去的只会是你。”  
“哦，那你为什么不试试呢？试试现在就杀死我，你肯定能做到的。”哈利恼火极了，“你在怕什么？”  
伏地魔不说话了。哈利发现自己在习惯这种沉默，它有一种令人安心的快慰感。  
“……这么说，已经过去了十六年。”哈利打了个哈欠，伏地魔忽然开口了，“在那之后你又活了十六年。”  
“抱歉，我不太想追忆往事。”哈利真诚地说道，“我们可以来聊聊你是怎么失忆的。”  
“在那以后发生了什么？”伏地魔没有理会他。  
“十六年前——”  
“我去了预言指定的地方。然后——”  
“我们一定要讨论这个吗？”哈利粗暴地打断了他，“讨论你是怎么杀人的，这会让你有快感，是不是？”  
“我只记得这些，男孩，”伏地魔凶狠地说道，“你那时候还只有一岁，我杀了你——”  
“祝贺你杀死了你最大的敌人——一个只有一岁的男孩。不，你没有杀死，因为我还活着，一直活到了现在。”哈利冷冷地说道，“你应该祝贺我。”  
说完后他便尖叫了一声，伏地魔的暴怒超出了他的想象。伤疤的疼痛烧灼着他的眼，哈利摘下眼镜放在一边，捂着眼睛喘息着，可毫无用处。  
“哈利，怎么回事？”赫敏拉开帐篷的帘子，急切地问道，“你看见可疑的人了吗？”  
“不，呃，我只是伤疤有点疼。”他吸了口气，用掌心压按着。  
“好吧，”她板起脸，“你说过你已经不再感觉到他的思想了。”  
“没什么，”他摇摇头，“真的没什么。”  
赫敏叮嘱了他几句后重新回到帐篷里，哈利继续揉着额头。已经轻了一些，但依然在尖锐地刺痛。  
“我说得没错，”他咕哝着，“你确实没有成功过。你不能要求我对你有什么好态度。”  
“没成功过。”  
“当然是这样。”  
“也就是说我后来还试着去杀死你？”  
哈利停止揉额头，他的怒火升级了。  
“是的，我入学以来几乎每年你都试着去杀我。你居然忘了，伏地魔，我以为我不会更恨你了。”哈利觉得忍耐自己的脏话成了一件比登天还难的事，但他的伤疤余痛未泯，“一年级的时候你去偷魔法石，我阻止了你；二年级你的那本日记打开了密室，那时候你也要杀死我……三年级你得到了一个仆人，你和你的仆人进行了一个策划，为了你的复生……你成功复活了，又要杀我，但还是没成功。五年级我们在魔法部打了一仗，六年级你杀死了邓布利多。你都忘了，是吗？”  
“……我不是完全没有感应，”他似乎在思索着什么，“有时候我知道一些。四年级以后的事我有点印象，不过……那不是我做的。”  
“不是你！那还能是谁？”哈利冷笑。  
“我说的是不是这个我，男孩。”伏地魔的声音又变得冷酷了。  
哈利还想反驳，他忽然意识到了什么，大脑蓦地痛起来。  
“魂器，”他的呼吸急促，“你在我身体里……天哪，怎么会有这种事……你居然……”  
“说明白一点，波特。”伏地魔有些不耐烦。哈利的整张脸都扭曲了。  
“你应该在那时候就杀了我的。”过了几秒，他将头压在膝盖上，死死地瞪着自己的鞋尖。  
“我一直都是这么想的，男孩。但你还是没有解释你的话。”  
“我真是受够了。”哈利喃喃着，“受够了，伏地魔。我以为只要杀死你就好了，现在我还得杀死自己。”  
“你之前还自大地认为有办法解决。”  
“那是因为我没想到我是个魂器。我以为是什么黑魔法，魂器——我只知道怎么摧毁它，”哈利使劲抠着地上的泥块，他的指甲缝里挤满了泥土，“你只记得十六年前的事，是吗？你记得你杀死我的那一刻，那你记得你是怎么死的吗？”  
“闭嘴，波特。”  
“沉寂了十六年一定让你觉得很荒凉，”哈利自顾自地说道，“但你活该。你应该再尝尝它的滋味，代替所有你杀死的人——”  
然后他没有再说下去了。他尖叫了起来，抱着头在地上打滚，直到赫敏和罗恩冲出来将他拖回去，他依然在尖叫，痛不欲生。  
后半夜哈利没有守夜，赫敏代替他坐在帐篷外。他没有盖被子，躺在床上怔怔地望着头顶发呆。伤疤的疼痛从未如此剧烈过，比之前任何一次都要彰显它的存在感。他现在知道是什么原因，因为这股愤怒来自于他身体里的那片灵魂，而不是作为传话筒。  
他是伏地魔的一个魂器。  
他能感知伏地魔的情绪，只因为他是肮脏的，他的身体里有他残破的灵魂中的一片。那片灵魂在他失败的那一刻从他身上分离，进入他的躯体，和他一起生活了十六年……他和杀害他父母的仇人呆了十六年却一无所知。  
这恐怕不是伏地魔蓄谋的，他不可能拿他的仇人做魂器。他向来讨厌黑魔法，可他自己身上就充斥着本世纪最邪恶的黑魔法。  
旁边的罗恩发出了鼾声，哈利依然没有睡着。他想拿根绳子把自己勒死，这样失去了魂器保护的魂片也会死去。他太脏了，比被附身还要肮脏。他是个魂器。  
哈利闭了闭眼，强迫自己睡觉。

第二天的情况依然没有好转。他没有和伏地魔说话，但他知道他一直在观察他，那盯梢的目光令他自厌。  
哈利猜测他的视野是和他一样的，他也能听见他们的对话，这让他暴躁不堪，他害怕他能联系上主魂，这样他们就完蛋了。  
他会暴露他们的所在地，曝光他们的计划，让他们无处可逃。一个潜伏在哈利身上的、无法驱赶的监听器，真是妙极了。  
傍晚时他实在是受不了了，直截了当地问道：“你能不能联系上其他的你？”  
脑海中没有声音。哈利试着去感受伏地魔的思想，却撞到了一面屏障。  
他对他设置了大脑封闭术，他想。但这至少能提醒他。  
“我警告过你了，波特。”他终于说话了，“一点惩罚能让你记得更清楚一些。”  
他能控制自己的愤怒让他感到痛苦，这是伏地魔唯一允许他知道的虚假情绪。可你只剩下这个方法了，哈利想，他知道他能听得见。  
然后他又差点痛得满地打滚，但这次他将拳头塞进了嘴里，没有打扰其他人。  
“新式的钻心咒，”他喘息着，“我知道你为什么会喜欢了。”  
“显然很管用。”  
“回答我的问题，伏地魔。”哈利毫不客气地说道。  
“你在命令我，嗯？”  
“我不相信你没有尝试过，”哈利说道，“但我想他应该接收不到你的思想，不然他就会知道他的魂器已经少了好几个。”  
“很自信，波特。但你是错的。”伏地魔嘲笑道，“两片灵魂之间自然会有感应，他能进入你的大脑，我当然也能进入他的。”  
哈利的脸色一下子变得苍白。他按着额头，勉强自己镇定下来，他不能乱了阵脚。  
“你把这件事告诉了我，明明隐瞒着更有效。你想让我害怕，但我不会。我知道你在骗我。”哈利的手指微微颤抖，“你不可能帮我，也不会帮他。”  
“你说什么？”  
“里德尔的日记也没有试图去联系他，而是打算用自己无法独立的灵魂来杀我。你们是他的一部分，也都具有一样的特性——不愿受人控制，即使这个人是自己。”哈利边思考边说道，几乎要相信了，“让我想想——如果你告诉了他，他赶过来把我杀死，那么你也会死去。也许他会在乎自己破碎灵魂中的一片，想办法把你收回去，但这也说不准，他也有很大的可能性会牺牲你，毕竟他制作了那么多魂器，为了他的事业牺牲一个也不算什么。我说的有错吗？”  
伏地魔没有回答，哈利觉得有些无趣。一旁的罗恩和赫敏又开始讨论伏地魔可能会把魂器藏在哪儿，他加入了他们的行列。  
“我们再来说一说他呆过的地方，”赫敏的膝盖上垫着一卷羊皮纸，上面写着一行行大字，“孤儿院，霍格沃茨，博金-博克，阿尔巴尼亚……”  
“是啊，去阿尔巴尼亚吧，”罗恩讽刺道，“搜索整个国家只需要花一下午。”  
“那儿不会有什么，”赫敏说道，翻着羊皮纸，“他在流亡前已经制作了五个魂器，邓布利多断定那条蛇是第六个。我们知道那条蛇不在阿尔巴尼亚，它一般都跟伏——”  
“我没告诉你不要说那个名字吗？”  
“好吧！那条蛇一般都跟神秘人在一起——满意了吧？”  
“不大满意。”  
“我觉得他不会在博金-博克藏什么东西，”这句话哈利已经说过很多次了，这次他竭力感受着大脑中的波动，但大脑封闭术的效果很好，“博金和博克都是黑魔法专家，他们一下就会发现魂器的。”  
罗恩打了个哈欠，哈利强自克制着不往他脸上扔东西的冲动，继续说道：“但我还是觉得他在霍格沃茨藏了什么东西。”  
不知为何，他觉得脑子里的那个人动了动，也许是他的错觉。  
赫敏叹了口气：“但邓布利多会发现的呀，哈利！”  
“邓布利多当面对我说，他从不认为自己知道霍格沃茨的所有秘密，如果有一个地方是伏——”  
“喂！”  
“神——秘——人！”哈利吼道，被刺激得几乎忍无可忍了，“如果有一个地方真正对神秘人有重要意义，那就是霍格沃茨了！”  
“哦，得了，”罗恩嘲笑道，“他的学校？”  
“对，他的学校！这是他第一个真正的家，一个表明他很特别的地方，对他来说意味着一切，即使在他离开以后——”  
“我们说的是神秘人，对吗？不是在说你吧？”罗恩的声音从未显得如此可恶，他拉扯着脖子上的挂坠盒链子，有一瞬间哈利简直想冲上去用它把他勒死。  
这场讨论最后仍无疾而终。转眼又到了晚上，哈利抱着膝盖坐在帐篷外守夜。他们呆在一片小树林里，天空中乌云密布，阴沉沉的风将树枝吹得一阵一阵簌簌作响，似乎马上就要大雨倾盆。哈利猜测赫敏施的魔法中没有一个能防雨，到时候他还得自己念防水防湿。  
白天关于魂器的争论仍在大脑中萦绕不去，虽然最后赫敏驳斥了他的观点，他也不得不承认她说得很有道理，可那个念头就像在脑中扎根了似的难以拔除。  
霍格沃茨，他默念着，他肯定不会放过，肯定有什么办法……  
“喂，你醒着吗？”哈利无声地试探道，“你是不是把一个魂器藏在霍格沃茨了？”  
理所当然地，伏地魔没有理他。哈利没有气馁，那个男人肯定旁听了一切，他也不必在他面前隐瞒。  
“我们一整天都在讨论你，你觉得怎么样？”  
大脑里的一根筋似乎动了一下，像有一阵微风拂过，传出一声冷哼。  
“很愚蠢。”他冷冷地说道，哈利有些意外没有听见更多的嘲讽。  
“是邓布利多的结论。他认为你一共制造了七个魂器，当然，在我变成魂器之前还只有五个，分别是日记本、斯莱特林的挂坠盒、马沃罗戒指、赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的宝物，”哈利说道，伏地魔没有回应，但他能感觉到某种紧绷的气氛，似乎有一只透明的大掌正朝他的后脑勺抓来，他的后背抖了抖，“在你被分离以后，他又制作了第六个魂器，就是那条蛇。当然，第七个魂器是他自己。”  
“……蛇？”伏地魔低声说道，阴恻恻的声音在颅脑中回响，仿佛能将他的灵魂都冻住。  
“别问我为什么，你自己更清楚。”哈利耸耸肩，抱紧了手臂，“邓布利多说把活物做成魂器非常冒险。”  
“确实非常冒险。”他意有所指地说道。  
哈利愣了一秒，内心有个空洞把所有的快乐都卷走了。  
“哦，是啊，”他干巴巴地说道，“你自作聪明，不是吗？”  
哈利说完后便等待着他发怒折磨自己，可过了好几秒都没有任何动静。他有些困惑地挠了挠头发，能感觉到伏地魔似乎在思考。  
“流亡阿尔巴尼亚是怎么回事？”过了许久，他忽然问道，哈利正困得打瞌睡，一下子被惊醒了。  
“啊？……噢，这件事和你有关，”哈利咕哝着说道，他还有些不清醒，“你刺杀我失败后就去了那儿。”  
“以灵魂状态。”他又补充道，想了想，评价了一句，“我看过英国和阿尔巴尼亚在地图上的距离，一个幽灵跑这么远可不容易。”  
话音刚落他就感觉有根针刺了一下他的脑壳，险些让他尖叫出声。  
“嘶——好吧，我猜你肯定没兴趣回答我为什么要去那里，”哈利弓着背揉着太阳穴，那儿仍在突突地跳，“你到底有没有在霍格沃茨藏东西？”  
“你以为我会回答这个问题？”  
“不会，但会让你心情糟糕。”  
一秒钟后，哈利咬住了自己的胳膊。  
半夜树林里下起了雨，他在雨滴彻底打湿他的巫师袍之前拉开帐篷的拉链爬进去，脑袋仍充斥着一种膨胀的痛感，扎着他的前额和太阳穴。  
帐篷间一片昏暗，罗恩已经睡着了，赫敏坐起身看向他，揉着眼睛：“到换班的时间了？”  
“不，还没……外面的雨很大，”哈利在一边坐下，一手撑着脸，吸了口气，“你再睡一会儿。”  
“下雨就别出去了，容易感冒。”赫敏的建议正合哈利的心意。他又坐了一会儿，在帐篷的布料上躺下了。

接下来的几天哈利几乎没有和伏地魔交流过。他们转移了阵地，赫敏溜进一个麻瓜图书馆查了一番，从资料中得知那群孤儿院多年前就拆毁了，一座办公大楼霸占了原址。  
“也许我们可以试试在地基里挖一挖？”赫敏兴致不高地说道。  
“他不会把魂器放在这里的。”哈利蹲下身，手指轻轻抚摸粗糙的地面，双眼微眯，刺眼的阳光照得他的头有些痛。他的伤疤也隐隐作痛，不知是不是错觉。  
下午他们在一片紫色的沼泽边休息的时候，哈利的伤疤又刺痛起来。他条件反射地捂了上去，意识到这不是那片魂片的情感波动，而是来自更遥远的主魂。脑中很快地闪过几个影像，变得比以前模糊了许多，哈利努力辨别着，但画面毫无预兆地消失了。他睁开眼，发现自己坐在地上，大汗淋漓。  
“怎么回事？”他喃喃着，这种状况从未发生过。  
“听起来你觉得很遗憾。”那个消失已久的声音响起了，哈利吸了吸鼻子。这是这几天来他第一次听见他的话。  
“是你干的？”  
“我想你以后不需要这个了。”  
“十分感谢，辛苦你多管闲事了，”他嘟囔着，有些暴躁，“不过我更想被骚扰。”  
“我以为你很讨厌那些‘钻心咒’。”伏地魔低声说道，他从他的声音中听出了一丝讥讽。  
“那不是，只有你是故意的。”哈利冷冷地呛了他一句，“比起疼痛，我更在意我能得到的。”  
“你是想说你很耐揍。”  
“不——该死，我不是这个意思！”他有些火大，脸烫起来。虽然之前所有人都希望他能学会大脑封闭术，防止伏地魔入侵他的大脑，可这一切忽然实现后他一点都不高兴。  
“我想我很清楚你是什么意思，”男人的声音近在咫尺，柔软光滑如同丝绸，哈利从未感到如此恼人，因为那听起来像是在他耳边说话，“你渴望得到那些信息，那些，关于我的。”  
“你可别说你感到害羞。”  
“你再多嘴一句，波特——”  
“这是事实，我们每天都围着你打转，这就是目的，不是吗？”哈利挖苦道，“你的脸皮比我想象得要薄一些，伏地魔。”  
伤疤蓦然刺痛起来，哈利呻吟了一声，脸色发白地倒在地上，一手撑着潮湿的地面。逞一时的口舌之利没什么好处，可他就是忍不住。  
“看来你之所以耐揍是因为你毫无长进。”那个男人残忍地说道。  
哈利揉着发红的伤疤，拍掉手掌的泥，庆幸赫敏和罗恩都在帐篷里。但这又让他产生了另一种不安，因为他渐渐发现他的两个朋友最近似乎总是背着他讨论些什么，他一进入帐篷他们马上就停止了交流。  
他们在魂器的搜索上一无进展，时常幻影移形更换营地，每个人轮流戴挂坠盒，大约十二个小时轮换一次。戴着挂坠盒的时候哈利伤疤痛得更频繁了，他觉得是魂片在搞鬼——在没有看到画面或听见声音的时候，他很难辨清他们两个。  
哈利开始怀疑他的朋友们对他心存不满，因为现在的情况看起来像是在毫无目的地流浪，也许他们以为他会有什么秘密计划拿出来分享。罗恩从来不掩饰他的坏心情，但哈利害怕赫敏也开始对他失望。种种压力之下他只好绞尽脑汁思考其他魂器可能会在什么地方，可思来想去只有霍格沃茨，然而罗恩和赫敏都认为不可能，他便不再提了。  
他发现自己做不到无视他们的态度，甚至有些难以控制自己的胡思乱想。有些细节一旦注意到了就显得刺眼起来，而他只能把这些猜忌压在心里，但这意味把它们交给了另一个听众。  
“如果你不愚蠢地依赖所谓的朋友们……进展恐怕会快很多。”  
听到这句话的时候哈利正和罗恩、赫敏一起在铺满金色落叶的秋日树林里搭帐篷。周围地区的摄魂怪越来越多了，无孔不入，携带的冰冷雾气和自然产生的雾混在一起，在无形之中散播着绝望。  
哈利清楚伏地魔不会给他提任何好建议，他只是在心里哼了一声，没有回答。  
“至少能减少自怨自艾的无用时间。”  
“我没有自怨自艾。”哈利狠狠地说道。树林旁有一片湿润的草坪，他跟着赫敏猫着腰，努力辨别茂盛的草丛间的可食用蘑菇和毒蘑菇。林间吹过的晚风非常冷，他打了个寒噤。  
“你在想什么我都清楚，波特。”  
哈利没有作声，蹲下身拔起两朵顶着白色小帽子的蘑菇扔进篮子里儿。他擦掉额头上的汗，挪动僵硬的双腿继续寻找其他的蘑菇。  
“如果只有你一个人，你不需要找这么多食物……也不用听别人的抱怨。”男人慢条斯理地说道。哈利不由自主地握紧了手中的篮子。他明白这个时候他应该大声反驳，斥责他根本不懂什么是友情，但他一句话都说不出来，因为伏地魔的话和他心里想的一模一样。  
“他们不赞同你的观点，但也提不出更好的……他们在拖你的后腿，波特。”  
“你今天的话太多了。”  
“我没说过我沉默寡言。”  
“我觉得你像前几天一样假装不存在就很好。”他冷冷地说道，喝出一口气，镜片蒙上了一层雾。他的脚几乎完全麻木了，袜子粗糙地缠着脚趾，手也冻得冰冷，但采到的蘑菇只在篮子底部铺了浅浅一层。他抬起头，赫敏已经不见了。  
“该回去休息了，波特。”伏地魔的声音很低柔。这是哈利第二次觉得他说的话很有道理。  
他们没能找到足够的食物解决晚餐，不得不继续忍受罗恩的埋怨。第二天他去河边抓鱼，用飞来咒倒是比想象中省事得多。可当哈利看着盘中的几块烧焦的、灰不溜秋的鱼肉时，他清楚这种日子还得持续下去。  
“我妈妈，”罗恩低头戳着盘中的鱼肉，“能凭空变出美味佳肴。”  
哈利扫了他一眼，果然看见他的脖子上挂着魂器的金链子，便勉强压下想骂罗恩几句的冲动。  
“你妈妈不能凭空变出食物，”赫敏说道，“谁都不能。事物是‘甘普基本变形法则’的五大例外中的第一项——”  
“哦，说大白话，行不行？”  
“——不可能凭空变出美味佳肴！如果你知道食物在哪儿，可以把它召唤过来；如果你已经有了一些，可以给它变形，也可以使它增多——”  
“哦，这个就不用增多了，真难吃。”罗恩说道。  
“哈利抓的鱼，我尽了最大努力！我发现最后总是我去弄吃的，大概因为我是女孩吧！”她涨红了脸，有些控制不住自己的音量。  
“不，因为据说你是最精通魔法的！”罗恩反唇相讥。  
赫敏跳了起来，几块烤梭子鱼从她的锡盘里滑到地上。  
“你明天负责做饭好了，罗恩，你可以去找原料，想办法把它们变成能够下咽的东西，我坐在这儿拉长了脸发牢骚——”  
这种争执每天都会发生一两次，哈利没有加入他们的争吵。赫敏说话的时候他保持沉默，他说话的时候赫敏保持沉默，这算是他们之间的默契。但即使一句话也不说，他内心依然觉得赫敏说的是对的，他们辛辛苦苦准备一日三餐，他以前从来没有打过猎，赫敏也没有做过饭，这已经是他们能做到的极致了，可某个病人就是不领情。  
“吃力不讨好，是不是？”  
哈利一抖，握紧了手中的叉子。  
“如果是你，肯定能忍受这种环境……”  
他忍不住循着他的话往下想，弗农姨夫一家从小就经常让他饿肚子，让他挤在狭小的碗柜和阁楼里……进入霍格沃茨后情况好了很多，但他不会忘记那长时间饥荒般的寄人篱下的生活。韦斯莱家虽然不富裕，但肯定没有让罗恩挨过饿，他离开家门之前也许以为这只是一场有趣的冒险……  
“你告诉过他们其中的危险，但他们不听……这不是你的错，波特。”伏地魔轻声说道。  
是的，他说过了，在他们还没有启程的时候就已经提醒过这一点。他原本也是打算自己一个人去寻找魂器，那时候罗恩和赫敏斩钉截铁要帮助他，他还高兴了很久。  
哈利感觉内心某个地方被抽空了一缕，一下子清醒过来，猛地甩甩头，把脑子里盘旋的念头赶出去。不对，他在想些什么？他不能再听伏地魔的话了，毫无疑问他在蛊惑他，他说的话一个字都不能信。  
“不相信？这是你自己的心里话，波特……没有人比你更清楚了。”魔鬼恶劣地指出这一点。  
哈利无法控制地感到了一丝惶恐，他的内心在被那个男人无死角地监视着，他甚至不用猜他在想什么，这使他产生了一种极度的恶心感。更令他难受的是，在他咆哮着反驳伏地魔时深处有一个声音弱弱地说他是对的，他只是把自己藏得并不那么深的恶意挖掘出来加以扩大，但说到底那还是自己的。  
哈利把碟子放在一边，抬起头，赫敏和罗恩还在争执。他举着双手跳起来，喊道：“住口！马上住口！”  
两人齐齐转过头看向他，赫敏显得很愤慨。  
“你怎么可以站在他那一边，他几乎从来不做饭——”  
“赫敏，安静，我听见有人！”  
哈利屏住了呼吸，仔细分辨。帐篷外传来安静的溪水声，以及风吹过树枝的吱呀声响。少顷，在寂静的夜里，他所听见的说话声又响了起来。他回头看向悬挂的窥镜，它没有反应。  
“你在我们周围施了闭耳塞听咒，是不是？”他小声问赫敏。  
“我什么都施了，”她也用同样的音量回答，“闭耳塞听，麻瓜屏蔽和幻身咒，一股脑儿全用上了。不管是什么人，应该都不会看到或听到我们。”  
他们抽出魔杖等待着，沉重的脚步声和摩擦声，以及石头和树枝掉落的声音，在夜中显得格外突兀。声音响了一些，那帮人渐渐近了，赫敏抓过串珠小包，从里面拉出三条伸缩耳，扔给哈利和罗恩各一个。他们急忙将那肉色的细绳一头塞进耳中，另一头小心翼翼地送到帐篷外。  
几秒钟后哈利便听到了比之前清晰得多的对话声，来自两个的男人和两个妖精——他们正在河边捕鱼，时不时爆出一声大笑。  
哈利仔细分辨着他们的对话，出乎意料的，他们在霍格沃茨的同学迪安·托马斯也在其中，那几人甚至讨论起了一件发生在学校的事件——金妮和一群学生试图把格兰芬多宝剑从斯内普办公室里偷出去，这使得哈利捏着伸缩耳的手指僵住了，浑身又冷又热，激烈的心跳让他有些想吐。  
“那小姑娘和几个朋友一起溜进斯内普的办公室，砸开了好像是放着宝剑的那个玻璃匣子，正在偷偷把宝剑拿下楼时，被斯内普抓住了。”  
哈利瞥了罗恩和赫敏一眼，他们都紧绷着脸，一刻都不敢放松。  
“啊，上帝保佑他们，这帮孩子是怎么想的，以为他们能用这把宝剑去对付神秘人？或者对付斯内普本人？”  
“哦，不管他们想用它干什么，斯内普断定这把剑放在那里不安全了，几天之后，我想是得到了神秘人的许可，他把它运到伦敦存在了古灵阁。”  
两个妖精笑得更大声了。  
“我还是看不出有什么好笑的。”泰德说。  
“那是赝品。”妖精的声音很刺耳。  
“格兰芬多的宝剑！”  
“哦，是的，它是仿制品——仿制得非常好，这点不假——但它是巫师造的。真品是许多世纪以前由妖精铸造的，有一些只有妖精造的武器才具备的特性。无论真品在哪儿，反正不在古灵阁银行的金库里。”  
哈利的大脑被这个消息填满了，以至于险些漏听后面的内容。校长室里的宝剑是赝品——斯内普不知道这个，他惩罚了那些孩子——金妮——古灵阁里宝剑的是赝品——妖精——金妮——  
他太久没有与外界交流了，也太久没有想起这个名字。女孩温暖的脸庞浮上眼前，他无法控制地描摹她的眉眼，焦急又痛苦地猜测着她的遭遇，攥紧了拳头。直到脑子里响起一个嘲讽般的冷哼声，他才恍然清醒，晃了晃头。  
这时，迪安清晰的声音从伸缩耳中传来：“我认识哈利·波特，我认为他是真正的——救世之星，或者随便你想用什么词。”  
伏地魔又冷笑了一声，哈利没有理他。  
他们的讨论声渐渐低下来，最后消失了，只剩下刀叉叮当作响。再次响起来的时候，是在讨论该睡在河岸上，还是该退回树多的山坡上。确定树下更隐蔽后，他们熄了火，将餐具收拾好，沿着山坡慢慢往上爬，说话声渐渐听不见了。  
哈利张着嘴看着他的朋友们，他有千万句话想说，可嘴里吐出的只有几个词：“金妮——那把剑——”  
“我知道！”赫敏叫道，冲过去抓起串珠小包，把整只胳膊都伸了进去，翻找着一个显然埋藏在深处的东西。  
“找……到……了……”她咬着牙说道，哈利连忙过去帮她一起把一个华丽的画框从钱包中拖出来，摆在帐篷边上。他的心跳更快了，从未如此亢奋过。  
这是格里莫广场12号菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的画像，这位老人在霍格沃茨的校长室也有一幅画像，他恐怕对那把剑知道点什么。他们期待地看着画框，菲尼克斯一溜进来，赫敏手疾眼快地施了一个“掩目蔽视”，受到粗暴对待老校长马上不满地抱怨起来。  
他们追问着一起参与偷宝剑行动的学生的下场，那把剑的下落，一切有用的线索都不肯放过。菲尼克斯决绝地离开后哈利和赫敏仍激动地讨论着，在帐篷里走来走去，用发亮的眼睛看着对方。  
“那把剑能摧毁魂器！妖精造的刀刃只吸收能强化它的东西——哈利，那把剑浸透了蛇怪的毒液！”  
“邓布利多没有把它交给我，因为他还需要它，他想用它摧毁挂坠盒！”  
“——他一定想到了，如果把它写进了遗嘱，他们就不会让你得到它——”  
“——所以他防制了一把——”  
“——然后把真的那把放在……哪儿呢？”  
他们瞪着对方，那个答案似乎呼之欲出，就在头顶飘来飘去，可无论如何也抓不着。  
“他可能藏在——可能藏在哪儿呢？嘿，罗恩，你有什么看法？”哈利下意识问道，但对方没有回答。他扭过头去，几乎要以为他不在帐篷里，随后才发现罗恩躺在下铺的阴影中，一动不动。  
“哦，想起我来啦？”  
“什么？”  
他哼了一声，盯着上铺的床板：“你们两个接着聊啊，别让我搅了你们的兴致。”  
哈利有些迷惑不解，求助地看向赫敏，后者摇了摇头，显然和他一样不知所措。  
“你的朋友生气了，”许久没有说话的伏地魔开口了，他显然觉得这个场面很有趣，“他也许希望你像家养小精灵一样讨好他，波特。”  
“闭嘴。”哈利冷冷地说道，这时罗恩的声音已经变得响亮起来：“我在这儿确实过得有点终生难忘。你知道，胳膊残了，没有东西吃，每天夜里背皮都要冻掉。你知道，我只是希望，在四处奔波了几个星期后，我们能够有一点成绩。”  
“多么有道理，”伏地魔评价道，“你的成绩还不能满足他。”  
“我还以为你知道参加的是什么行动呢。”哈利抿紧了嘴唇，他的胸口有一团熊熊燃烧的火，他不知道这来自于对罗恩的愤怒还是别的什么。  
“是啊，我也以为我知道。”  
“那么，哪个部分没有符合你的期望呢？”哈利大声问道，“你以为我们会住在五星级宾馆里？隔一天就能找到一个魂器？你以为圣诞节就能回到妈咪身边吗？”  
“我们以为你知道自己在干什么！”罗恩嚷嚷道，站了起来，他的目光像锋利的刀子刺进哈利的胸口，“我们以为邓布利多告诉过你要干什么，我们以为你有一个真正的计划！”  
“罗恩！”  
“再吵下去很不明智，波特。”  
“滚开，别对我指手画脚。”他在心中吼道。后来他意识到他说的话是对的。

第二天早上哈利醒来的时候盯着头顶的帐篷布料看了好久，才慢慢回想起昨晚发生的一切。又用了一点时间，他勉强把压在胸口的大石头驱赶走一部分，让自己接受那都是真的。  
他和罗恩大吵了一架，把前些天积郁的矛盾全部摆在了明面上。那些暗地里的怀疑都成了现实，将仅剩的一点点喜悦冲刷得一干二静。他们互相指责，罗恩大声说他受够了，他不知道自己为什么还呆在这里，赫敏在一旁哭泣。最后两人几乎打起来——赫敏的铁甲咒阻止了一场恶斗的发生，但它也压断了最后一根稻草。当女孩破开它冲到雨中去找罗恩的时候，他已经幻影移形离开了。  
哈利在床上躺了很久，平时这个时候他早已经起床了。赫敏也没有起床，但从呼吸声和床铺上隐约的动静来判断，她肯定也醒了，只是和他一样干躺着，仿佛这样就能不去面对发生的一切。  
过了几分钟，哈利深吸一口气，慢慢地爬下床，扫了一眼下铺的位置。那儿空荡荡一片。罗恩真的已经离开了。  
他们收拾帐篷花费的时间比平时多了一个小时。赫敏双眼红肿，仿佛一夜未眠，时不时往身后的树林里望去，渴望找到一个红头发的人影，可除了时不时飞起的黑鸟以外什么也没有。  
当把串珠小包打开又合拢三次以后，赫敏也找不到什么拖延的理由了。她和哈利手拉着手幻影移形，出现在一片石南丛生、狂风呼啸的坡底上。  
他们刚站定，赫敏就挣开他的手走到旁边的一块大石头旁蹲下来，后背微微颤抖。哈利僵硬地站在原地，他知道她在哭，他应该上去安慰她的，可双腿不知为何被定在原地无法动弹，浑身冰冷。他本来就不擅长安慰别人，对哭泣的女生更是手足无措。罗恩嘲讽的脸在眼前闪过，他最后大步在赫敏身边绕圈，开始施她平常为保护他们安全而施的那些咒语。  
“闭耳塞听……麻瓜屏蔽……平安镇守……”  
无形的屏障将他们笼罩起来，哈利多加了一个防风咒，这样赫敏就不用把自己蜷缩得那么小。这种时刻似乎连伏地魔也懒得幸灾乐祸，他能感觉到他一直在盯着他，随时打算挑他的错误。  
幻身咒他一直用得不是很熟练，也许是因为有隐形衣的缘故。后背被人拍了拍，哈利转过身，赫敏揉着眼站在他面前，低声说了句“我来吧”，一边唏嘘一边接过哈利的活。  
风吹动石南丛带来茫然而辛辣的清香，哈利坐在赫敏之前呆的那块石头上发怔，脑中一片乱麻。  
接下来该怎么办？哈利迷茫地想着，不知自己是不是问出了声，因为有个声音回答了他：  
“习惯它。”  
习惯什么？哈利听得朦朦胧胧，但无由来地觉得安定了不少。  
接下来的几天中，他都没有提到罗恩。赫敏似乎也知道强行提他是没有用的。他们之间的话变得越来越少、越来越单调，关于魂器和格兰芬多的宝剑陷入了死胡同，哈利有时候搞不清自己对罗恩和邓布利多的愤怒哪个更多一点。几乎每个夜晚都是在沉默中度过，他躺在床上看黑漆漆的帐篷顶，或者坐在帐篷外看黑漆漆的天空，都是一样。  
“你一定觉得很无聊。”一个夜晚，他这样对自己身体里的那个不速之客说道，“没有新的进展，吃不饱也睡不好，外面随时随刻都有人在死亡……”  
“你在担心她也会离开。”男人一针见血。  
哈利愣了愣，罕见地没有反驳。  
这没什么了不起的，他本来就能知道他在想什么。  
“我想，我真是疯了才会让他们跟着我一起毫无目的地流浪。”他喃喃着，习惯性地揉了揉自己的额头，又觉得自己和伏地魔说这个只是自讨没趣。他怎么会理解他的心情？他还曾让他的朋友们在风雪中等他，只为了谋求一个教职。  
“我听到你在想什么了，波特。”  
“我说的没有错。”哈利懒得掩饰，索性大大方方地说道，“你那天去霍格沃茨，难道不是想把四学院创始人的宝物偷过来做魂器吗？但邓布利多阻止了你。”  
伏地魔冷笑了一声，哈利没有理他，继续说道：“不过和他一样，我也不觉得你把那群人当朋友。你有一群仆人，但你没有一个朋友。”  
“我不需要那种东西。”他轻蔑地说道。  
这个回答一点也不出哈利的预料。伏地魔没有朋友，也不需要朋友。他只相信他自己，什么事情都愿意亲力亲为。  
“所以我为什么要和你说这些。”哈利有些懊恼。树林间又起风了，呜呜的声响仿佛来自遥远的边界。星星在头顶闪烁，他叹了口气，心想自己现在竟然只能和死敌说这些心里话，不由得感到有些可笑。  
这些天他们把菲尼亚斯的画像放在罗恩的床铺上，仿佛这样就能抵消掉他离开所带来的些微空虚。虽然菲尼亚斯对第一次到来时不友好的待遇感到很不满，但在克制不住了解哈利近况的诱惑下，他还是答应隔几天就来一次。哈利和赫敏因此得知了不少霍格沃茨的消息，比如斯内普需要应对一群低调的反抗派顽强的长期抵抗，他恢复了乌姆里奇的旧规定，禁止三人以上的学生集会和任何非正式的学生社团。金妮被禁止进入霍格莫德。  
哈利猜测金妮，也许还有卢娜和纳威正跟她一起，在尽力维持邓布利多军。零星的信息使得他空前地想念金妮，几乎到了胃痛的程度，同时也让他想到了罗恩，想到了邓布利多，想到了霍格沃茨，对学校的思念几乎和女友一样强烈。当菲尼亚斯描述斯内普的镇压措施时，哈利有过一瞬间的冲动，他想着干脆回学校给斯内普捣乱——这个念头很快就被他打消了，他知道以他头号通缉犯的身份进入霍格沃茨和闯进魔法部一样危险。  
“西弗勒斯·斯内普……”  
“我以为你已经把我的记忆都读过一遍了。”  
“记忆不能读取，愚蠢的男孩。它不是一本书。”他讥讽道。  
“斯内普也说过差不多的话，”哈利翻了个白眼，“我的大脑封闭术就是他教的，毫无用处。”  
“看出来了。”  
“这么说，他帮了我大忙。”哈利感觉到伏地魔正肆无忌惮地捕捉着自己的记忆，就像从记忆之河中舀起一碗水，一提到斯内普他就能回想起一堆糟心的往事，而这些恰好能帮助伏地魔了解另一个他到底干了些什么。  
这种感觉非常……诡异，从未如此诡异过，即使他以前就能感觉到有人在盯着他，也知道他能洞悉他的思想，可如此真切地将自己的过往开放在别人面前——除了斯内普那些可恶的大脑封闭术课程以外，就只有他了。  
“你上课的表现很有趣，波特。”伏地魔像是笑了一声，懒洋洋地说道。哈利恨得牙痒痒，甚至想拍自己脑袋一掌。他努力让自己不要胡思乱想，可越想这样做，那些不愿让人知道的内容就越涌上心头，无法控制。  
“让我看看……这是什么？”伏地魔的声音忽然一变，哈利马上警觉起来，下意识捂住了眼睛，又想到这样一点用也没有。他不知道他又看到了什么，但有预感不会是好事。  
“够了，我猜你一定经常在你仆人的脑子里翻垃圾。”  
“有时候你不得不从垃圾里找到有价值的东西，”他说道，“当然，我注意到你脑子里的垃圾比别人都多。”  
哈利觉得没有比生气却无法发泄更让人难受的了。  
“真棒，我对垃圾的定义和你正好相反。”他咬牙切齿。  
“你的标准对于我来说无关紧要，”男人轻轻地说道，“不过既然有很多时间……我不介意了解一下传说中大难不死的男孩幼稚的想法。”  
“我不想说。”  
“看出来了，不过这由不得你。”  
哈利缩了缩脖子，他感觉到似乎有一只手正抚摸着他的后脑勺，回头看去却什么也没有。这种感觉很舒服，像是任自己浮在水里，什么也不用管……恍惚间他意识到这是不对的，非常不对……  
一阵冰冷的触感令他后背一僵，哈利猛地清醒过来，发现自己已经倒在了地上，浑身无力。  
“见鬼，”他撑起来，按了按额头，低咒一声，“你对我做了什么？”  
“翻了一下垃圾场。”  
“难为你了。找到了什么？”  
“一点有趣的东西。你很重视你的朋友、亲人，以及——”  
“都是你没有的东西，很显然。”哈利抢在他诋毁之前打断了他，“看我的记忆一定让你感到痛苦，是不是？”  
“——以及，你只有核桃大的脑子里总是想着的那个红头发的小女生。”  
哈利张了张嘴，舌头似乎打结了，只憋出一句：“什么？”  
没等他嘲笑他，他马上说道：“这和你没关系。”  
“当然，”他不耐烦地说道，“我的意思是，她是你的朋友。”  
“——不只是朋友。”哈利咽了口口水，胸口有些鼓噪。他知道这无可隐瞒，但不知为何就是觉得有些怪怪的。  
“的确和其他人不一样。”  
那种怪异的感觉更强烈了。  
“等一下，你该不会——不，你怎么可能会不知道——？”  
“说清楚点，波特。”  
哈利的喉结动了动，他简直不敢相信。也许伏地魔听说过这种事，一个男孩对一个女孩的恋慕，或者反过来，但他不知道这是一种什么样的感觉，他对此一窍不通。  
哈利并没有太意外，伏地魔对友情和亲情都嗤之以鼻，更不可能懂得爱情。那个预言是这样说的，他拥有黑魔王所不具备的力量——邓布利多说这是爱，现在他算是明白为什么了，因为伏地魔根本就不理解。  
“预言？”  
哈利反应过来，翻了个白眼：“你简直像一个偷窥狂。”  
“这不是重点，那个预言——”  
“那个预言的意思是，如果你搞不清楚我和金妮之间的感情，你就打败不了我。”哈利信口胡编，但他觉得也相差不远。  
“说谎。”  
“你知道我有没有说谎，”哈利耸耸肩，“邓布利多说了，你在某些方面无知得可笑。”  
他的太阳穴突突地跳，头痛欲裂。伏地魔显然很愤怒，这使得他的大脑封闭术都不那么严密了。但他没有马上发火，不知为何，哈利甚至感觉到他有一丝细微的……恐惧？可是为什么？  
“你是说，你和那个女孩之间存在着我不理解的力量？”他慢慢地低声说道，带着明显的怀疑。  
“不只是我和金妮。还有我爸妈救我时所做出的奉献，我知道你只会把我的存活当成幸运，或者以为是一种你不了解的古老魔法发挥了作用。还有邓布利多对我们的帮助，还有我的其他朋友、长辈、老师，你以为我活到现在只是因为我一个人——凭借着运气和一点魔法技巧吗？”哈利一口气说道，他能感觉到中途伏地魔多次想打断他的话，但他没有理会。  
“当然是运气，波特！”他的声音中蕴含着风暴，可哈利一点都不怕。  
“你不能把敌人的每一次胜利都归于运气，除非你不想面对事实。”哈利说道，“或者说，你的确在害怕我知道一种你不知道的力量。”  
伏地魔沉默了一会儿，冷冷地说道：“所以你觉得你——一个刚成年的巫师——能打败有史以来最伟大的黑巫师？凭借着你所说的那种力量？”  
“我不知道，但你无疑是这样相信的。”  
“一派胡言，波特。”  
“你很把那个预言当一回事，不是吗？”  
“这个问题毫无意义。”他冷笑。  
“当然有意义——就是因为它，你才对我特殊看待！否则你怎么会去杀一个素不相识的婴儿？”哈利觉得自己几乎要吼出声来了，大脑隆隆作响，“我的人生都是拜你所赐，伏地魔，是你把我变成这样的。你因为一个人还没有做的事而惩罚他，就别怪他对你恨之入骨。”  
他的大脑此时像一锅煮沸的热汤，什么也无法思考，然而那个男人却似乎丝毫不受他的情绪影响，冷静地旁观着这一切。  
“我看见你内心充满了愤怒和怨恨，波特……你想让我理解，是吗？”反问的尾音微微上扬，如同一只冰冷的大手轻轻抚摸他的神经末梢。哈利又感到一阵泄气，是啊，他在做什么呢？让伏地魔理解他的苦衷无异于一个笑话，他还不如去让克利切赞美小天狼星。  
“没有，我应该睡觉了，”他说道，“晚安。”

每天晚上睡觉之前他都会许一个愿望，希望他们能早日找到关于魂器或宝剑的线索，或者希望罗恩能忽然出现，再或者，他绝望地想着，让他的死敌从他的脑子里滚出去，他已经受够了。  
这些天他和伏地魔的交流比赫敏还要多。以前他很难想象自己会和他如此平静地聊天——在发现愤怒除了给自己添堵以外没有任何用处以后，巧妙地避开那些无解的话题就变得很有必要。他一遍一遍地和他讲罗恩，讲韦斯莱一家，讲赫敏，讲他最讨厌的两个男孩——达力·德思礼和德拉科·马尔福，他知道他早就听烦了，这样更好，他不介意让他更烦。  
“韦斯莱夫人对我们特别好，圣诞节都会给我和赫敏准备礼物，”他说道，“德思礼一家只给我寄了牙签和纸巾。”  
“一件龙图案的毛衣？”伏地魔冷不丁地说道。  
“……我记得我没告诉过你这个。”  
“有一点印象。”  
哈利一愣，调整了一下自己的坐姿，把手放在膝盖上：“你想起来了？”  
“没有，只是模糊的感应。”  
他沉默了一会儿，问道：“你在我身体里呆着到底是什么感觉？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“你呆了这么久，难道没有——嗯——醒来一次？比如说他附身的时候——没有？或者说，你没有想逃出去吗？”哈利有些犹豫，这个问题他思考了很久了，伏地魔也知道他在纠结什么，但他一次都没有回答过。  
“没有醒来过。不然你早就死了，波特。”伏地魔尖锐地说道。  
“但你现在醒了，你感觉怎么样？”哈利追问道。  
“觉得你特别烦。”他冷冷地说道，“无论你想问什么……魂片不能脱离魂器本身，我以为你很清楚。”  
“我见到的上一个魂片，他住在一本日记本里。我觉得你的条件大概比他好一点。”  
“很有趣是吗？”他低声说道，哈利听不出他是不是生气了，“如果你想听，波特，呆在你身体里很舒服……你很有生命力。明白是什么意思吗？”  
哈利愣了一下，脸不知为何热起来，嘀咕了一句“不想明白”，没有再骚扰他了。  
日复一日的躲躲藏藏让他们感到厌倦，哈利觉得自己越来越疲惫了，连睁开眼睛都觉得困倦。他翻看着从街头捡到的破旧报纸，一直压抑在心中的某个愿望变得强烈起来。他觉得是时候提出来了，于是特地挑了一个好时机——这天天气不错，他们难得享用了一顿美餐：赫敏披着隐形衣从超市里带了蛋糕和牛奶，离开时往收银台塞了点钱。两人吃饱喝足后，哈利清了清嗓子，说道：“赫敏，我想去戈德里克山谷看一看。”  
“嗯，我觉得的确应该去了，哈利。”赫敏从一本书中抬起头。  
本来想了一堆理由来说服她的哈利张了张口，忽然不知道该怎么回复。赫敏将手中的书递给他，这是邓布利多留给她的《诗翁彼豆故事集》。哈利看了一眼，皱起眉：“我没有学过如尼文，赫敏。”  
“这不是如尼文，我在字音表上没有见过这个符号，”赫敏说道，“它是用墨水画上去的，到处都是，哈利！看起来像是一只眼睛，你之前有见过吗？”  
哈利凑过去仔细看她指着的那个符号，它看上去像是一只三角眼，瞳孔中间有一条竖线。  
“这不是和卢娜爸爸脖子上戴的一样吗？”他想了会儿，说道。  
他们在出来游荡之前曾参加过比尔和芙蓉的婚礼，在那个宴会上卢娜的爸爸戴了一条和这个标志一模一样的项链。  
“嗯，我也是这么想的！”  
“那这就是格林德沃的标志。”  
“什么？”  
哈利解释了一遍在宴会上克鲁姆对他说过的话，赫敏瞪大了眼，显得很吃惊。  
“格林德沃的标志？……如果它和黑魔法有关，可为什么会出现在一本儿童故事书上？”  
“是啊，挺怪的。”  
赫敏没有再说话，继续研究那个奇怪的标志，哈利不得不又提了一次。  
“赫敏，我一直在想——我想去戈德里克山谷看看。”  
“噢，哈利。”赫敏放下手中的《魔法字音表》，“是的，我觉得我们应该去。我觉得格兰芬多宝剑可能会在那儿。”  
“嗯？”  
“戈德里克山谷是格兰芬多的家乡，这个地方就是以他的名字命名的，”哈利还是一脸茫然，赫敏叹了口气，“你有没有看过《魔法史》，哈利？”  
“噢，我可能看过，”他咧开了一个笑容，“大概是一年级刚买过来的时候稍微翻了一下吧，就那一次，我想。”  
“戈德里克山谷、戈德里克·格兰芬多、格兰芬多的宝剑，你不认为邓布利多会希望你这样联想吗？”她认真地看着他说道。  
“哦，是啊……”  
哈利不想承认他在提议去戈德里克山谷的时候其实并没有想到宝剑，这些天他反复地咀嚼着过去的记忆，内心又满又胀，但从回忆中挣扎出来后却感觉胸口像是破了一个大洞，所有虚幻的温暖都泡沫般破碎了。他只听小天狼星和卢平描述过他的家，一个除霍格沃茨以外完全属于他的地方，即使已经被摧毁也比女贞路的那栋小房子要好得多。除此以外，他还在婚礼上曾经听说住在那儿的巴希达·巴沙特是邓布利多的多年老友，也许她能稍微消除这段时间他对这个老人产生的困惑和怀疑。  
“你知道巴希达·巴沙特吗？”他问道，“她也住在戈德里克山谷。”  
“你是说《魔法史》的作者？”赫敏眨了眨眼。  
“呃，应该是。她和邓布利多是朋友。”  
“噢，你说邓布利多会不会把宝剑交给她保管？”她的眼睛亮了起来。哈利犹豫了一下，实际上他觉得这个可能性不高，穆丽尔姨妈她们说巴希达已经老糊涂了，邓布利多托付宝剑的话风险就太大了。但她的想法和他的目的一致，哈利也就没有提出自己的观点，说道：“是啊，有这个可能。我们是不是应该去那儿？”  
“我们得去。不过要做好充足的准备，需要用到幻身咒，复方药剂也得带上，这样的话我们就得去弄点头发……或者说你觉得我们全程都用复方药剂比较好？……”当眼前出现一个清晰的目标后，赫敏马上就和他一样兴奋起来，积极地策划着他们的行动。哈利时不时应一声，赞同她的提议，心思却飘到了很远的地方。  
他终于能回家了，回到那个一岁以前自己呆过的地方。他已经不记得了，厄里斯魔镜中父母的面容在雾中变得模糊，摄魂怪攫取的记忆里只有他们匆匆的脚步和尖叫。那道绿光如此遥远，又从未如此接近。如果没有伏地魔，他将会在那儿长大，和他一起庆祝十七岁生日的将会是他的爸爸妈妈，他会和普通的巫师小孩没什么不同……  
“波特。”  
“正常人都知道这个时候应该闭嘴，”他不情愿地从幻想中浮上来，好心情一扫而空，“我以为你还没有无耻到这个地步。”  
“你要去你的家，是吗？”  
“显然！你葬身的地方，我听说有人在那里发现了你焦黑的尸体——”哈利还没说完就感觉大脑被尖锥戳穿了似的痛起来，一下子咬住了自己的手臂，俯下身去，后背一耸一耸，喘息着。赫敏奇怪地看了他一眼，担忧地问道：“怎么了？”  
“没——没什么。”他吸着气回答道，声音有些怪。  
她依然狐疑地看着他，哈利低着头爬回了自己的床铺，将头压进枕头里。可以触碰的柔软的黑暗让他感觉好了一些。  
“真的有人发现了我焦黑的尸体？”男人阴恻恻的声音在大脑中嘶嘶作响，哈利不想理他，把枕头罩在了头上。  
“回答我，波特。”  
“够了，我不知道！只是有人这么说——或者你把这当成我用来吓唬你的幌子也行，”哈利咆哮道，“我不觉得杀戮咒会留下焦黑的痕迹，也许你顺便把房子也炸了吧。”  
“那你还活着可真是个奇迹。”他的声音冰冷。  
“我也这么觉得。”哈利闷闷地说道，“我不懂，你随随便便就能变出一副身体，还会在乎这个？”  
“你不在乎？”  
哈利试着想了想自己的遗体受众人瞩目的情景，吞了口唾沫。  
“我觉得还好，”他慢腾腾地说道，“如果你下葬的时候肯定需要有几个人看着，比如你的家人和朋友，我觉得没什么关系。如果我遇到像你一样——呃，尴尬的情况，那也只能自认倒霉。”  
“自认倒霉？”伏地魔哼了一声。  
“我是说，我不在乎别人怎么想，会编排我是怎么死的，这种话我听过太多了，就算我活着情况也不会好多少。但我知道我重视的那些人会相信我，那就够了。我只在意他们的看法。”  
“比如你总在我面前念叨的那几个人？”  
“对，”哈利忍不住露出了一个笑容，“我知道你肯定厌烦了。”  
“你怎么就能确定他们会相信？”男人低声说道，“怎么就能确定他们比普通群众更有智慧，不会被流言蒙蔽？”  
“这和智慧没有关系。这是朋友之间的信任，他们知道我到底是怎么样的。”  
伏地魔沉默了一会儿。哈利仿佛听见了大脑中沙子般起伏的呼吸声。  
“你这么信任他们，但他们却可能背叛你。”  
哈利皱了皱眉，这句话听起来像是在挑拨离间，但又缺乏力道。他猛然意识到了什么，问道：“你是在说那些背叛你的食死徒？”  
伏地魔没有回答。  
“他们在你死后背叛了你，都宣称自己当初是被控制的。你是说这个吗？”  
他还是没有回应，但没有回应就是最好的回应。哈利能感觉到一点他的情绪波动，有怒火——对食死徒的，也有对他的；有困惑，也许还有一丝恐惧。他不理解，哈利意识到这一点，他不知道自己为什么会被背叛。或者说，他不明白为什么他的仆人们转变得如此之快——几乎是瞬间，这座黑暗堡垒轰然崩塌，树倒猢狲散，甚至几乎没有人相信他还能东山再起，没有人再去寻找他的踪迹，即使他早已证明自己是一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师，可那群人宁愿相信他已经被一个一岁的婴儿打败。  
“呃……这也许是多方面的原因。但我觉得，大概正是因为你不够相信他们才会变成这样。”哈利想了想，说道。  
“我够信任他们了。”男人冷冰冰地打断了他的话。  
“不，你不信任他们。你从不会把真正重要的事情交给他们做，不是吗？你不会把自己的后背留给他们，因为你就算表面看起来如此信任你的仆人，可你本质上不会相信任何人。”  
“我把一个魂器交给了卢修斯，我以为——”  
“以为他会妥善保管，是吗？如果你真的这样想，你应该告诉他这是魂器，可你没有。他大概以为这只是一件黑魔法器具吧……看，这就是你对他的不信任。”哈利说道。伏地魔又沉默了。  
“真正全身心信任一个人，是能从平时接触的过程中感受出来的。你对他到底有没有提防，对方能感受得到。既然你没有全身心信任别人，也不能要求对方始终对你忠诚。”他继续说道。伏地魔冷笑了一声，慢慢地开口：  
“全身心信任？如果你坐到这个位置上，哈利，你会发现这是不可能的事……你现在说得出这些话是因为你很弱小，没有人想要夺走你的位置……”  
“可到处都有人想杀我，想把我抓回去领功，按照你的说法那我谁都不该相信，我应该独自上路。”哈利在脑中大声叫道，盖过了伏地魔冷慢的声音。  
“有个所谓的朋友已经抛弃了你。”  
“他会回来的，”哈利说道，“我敢保证。”  
“我也以为那些人会回来的。”伏地魔不屑地说道。  
“你敢不敢和我打赌？罗恩和那些人不一样。他会回来找我们的。”他固执地说道。其实他自己也说不好，就算罗恩想来找他们，赫敏布置的防御魔法也使这变得几乎不可能，可他就是不想在这个方面上认输。  
“从这几天的情况来看，他只是一个被惯坏了的、只知道抱怨的男孩而已，你的信任比我想象的还要泛滥。”他漫不经心地说道。  
“你敢不敢？”哈利没有理会他。  
“你会为你的一时冲动后悔的……赌什么？”  
“嗯——”  
“我建议有个时限，否则这场赌约大概熬不到它生效的那一天。”他打趣道。  
“不用。如果我赢了，让我想想——你答应我一个请求，到时候再说。”  
“我希望你不要提太过分的要求。”如果他在他面前的话，他猜他一定微眯起了双眼。  
“肯定是你能完成的要求，”哈利说道，“好吧，轮到你了。”  
“我也保留意见。”伏地魔懒洋洋地说道，似乎根本不把这个赌约放在心上。哈利磨了磨牙。

哈利很想第二天就出发去戈德里克山谷，但赫敏另有主张。她相信伏地魔料到哈利会去父母死去的地方凭吊，他们必须要做足各方面的准备。在她说这句话的时候，伏地魔冷笑了一声。  
他们从圣诞节前购物的麻瓜身上偷到了头发，又反复练习幻影移形和显形。终于在一个星期后，赫敏才同意启程。他们要在黑暗的掩护下幻影移形到那个小镇，所以两人到了黄昏才喝下复方药剂。在那之前，哈利悄悄从赫敏的串珠小包里取出了自己的背包，翻出很久以前海格送给他的那本相册。他很久没有看它了，泛黄的照片中男人和女人的笑容似乎也变得陈旧。他们朝他挥着手，哈利痴痴地端详着爸爸妈妈的面容，手指在相片上摩挲着。  
“该走了，哈利。”赫敏在背后唤道。他合上相册，接过她递过来的复方药剂，变成了一个秃顶的中年麻瓜，赫敏变成了他那瘦瘦小小、有点像老鼠的妻子。她穿了件厚厚实实的外衣，将装着他们全部家当的串珠小包塞进外衣的口袋里。哈利将隐形衣披在两人身上，拉着她的手一起旋转着进入了窒闷的黑暗。  
他们一落地就踏在了一片松软的雪地上，四周是一望无际的黑与白。风吹进他的领口，他缩起脖子，向后看去，发现他们正站在山脚下。旁边的赫敏小小地叫了一声，说道：“天哪，会留下脚印的。我们来的时候怎么就没有想到雪？”  
她用魔咒将他们走过的脚印消除了，但哈利不想用这种蹩脚的方式来隐藏他们的行踪。他把隐形衣扯下来塞进口袋里，握住她的手。  
“哈利！”  
“走吧，没人在看着我们，而且我们用了复方药剂。”他说道，声音非常粗哑。  
他们涉雪前行，呜呜作响的雪风吹刮着他们的鬓发和毛茸茸的兜帽。哈利把帽子戴起来，他的鼻子冻得通红，赫敏给他们两人施了保温咒，这才感觉舒服了一些。  
他们慢慢往前走，沿途经过那些被雪覆盖的房子。哈利眯着眼张望着，每一座都可能是詹姆和莉莉曾经住过的，或者是巴希达现在住的。他望着那些沉重的木门、高高的铁栅栏和光秃秃的院子，试图找到一丝熟悉的影子，但明白这是不可能的。那时候他才一岁多一点，什么也不记得，甚至记不起是谁把自己带走的……海格说是他连夜把他带到了邓布利多身边，远离了那个被摧毁的房屋。哈利不清楚自己现在还能不能见到它，赤胆忠心咒失败后会发生什么……  
面前的小巷向左拐去，一个小广场呈现在他们面前。广场中央有一个战争纪念碑状的建筑，被风中闪烁着彩色辉光的圣诞树掩住了。这里的雪都被压实了，村民们在他们面前交错往来，到处都是被彩灯照亮的脸庞和叽叽喳喳的嬉笑声，旁边的小教堂里唱起了颂歌。  
“哈利，我想今天是平安夜！”赫敏低声说道。  
“是吗？”长时间的流浪生活让他忘记了日期，而且他很久没有看过报纸了。  
“我可以肯定，”赫敏说道，望向月光中洁白的教堂，“他们……他们会在那儿，是吗？你爸爸妈妈？我能看到后面的墓地。”  
哈利的手悄悄握紧了。他的内心在颤抖，比起激动更像是恐惧。他不知道自己会看见什么，甚至不知道到底想不想看了。他吞了口唾沫，胸口的挂坠盒让他感到一丝沉重。  
赫敏牵着他的手往前走，走到广场中央时，她忽然停住了。  
“哈利，看！”她指着那块纪念碑，在他们走过时它发生了变化，不再是一块刻满名字的方尖石碑，而是变成了三个人的塑像：一个头发蓬乱、戴着眼镜的男人，一个一头长发、容貌美好的女人，她怀中抱着一个男婴。雪花落在他们的头顶和肩膀上，显得洁白而安静。  
哈利走近了，仰起头瞻仰他父母的面容。他从没想过这儿会有一座他们的雕塑。这看起来多么奇怪，他想，原来自己小时候是这个样子的，一点都不像……头发还只有短短的一层，额头上也没有伤疤。他能感觉到呆在自己脑子里的那个人也在静静地看。  
“走吧。”看够了以后，哈利说道。他们继续往教堂走去。飘渺的歌声越来越响，在寂静的夜中回荡，无由来地让他想起无数个在霍格沃茨度过的圣诞节，那些南瓜饼和热汤，雪花中通红的欢乐的脸，装饰着星星和小天使的圣诞树……  
墓地入口有一扇窄门，赫敏尽可能轻地拉开它，两人无声无息地踏进积雪很深的地，沿着一排排整整齐齐的墓碑往前走。它们立在浅蓝色的银毯上，在明亮的月光下呈现出发蓝的铅灰色。  
赫敏很快就发现了一块黑乎乎的碑石，上面刻着坎德拉·邓布利多，生卒日期底下是“及女儿阿利安娜”，还有一句格言：珍宝在何处，心也在何处。  
哈利内心咯噔了一下。看来丽塔·斯基特和穆丽尔姨妈至少说对了几分事实，邓布利多一家的确在这儿住过，还有人在这里去世。  
他们都有根深深扎在这里，在这片古老的土地上……可他从来没有和他提过，没有告诉他他们有这样的缘分，仿佛这对于他来说只是无关紧要的巧合。哈利闭了闭眼，他的脸很干，没有一点湿润的痕迹。他宁愿自己没有看见这块墓碑。  
“你确定他没有提过——？”赫敏问。  
“没有，”他简短地说道，“继续找吧。”  
他的内心充斥着两种矛盾的声音，在寂静的夜晚与银色的墓地中暂时达到了平衡。平时这个时候伏地魔肯定会出来指点一二，但这次他没有，也许他是睡着了。哈利清楚不是。  
这儿会有他的墓吗？一个古怪的念头窜起来，他也是在这里死去的，和他们一样……他们会怎么处理他的尸体，会给他一个坟墓吗？……就算有，恐怕也不会在这片墓园里，那就显得太可笑了。也许他们会把他运回他的家乡，但他真的有家吗？他隐姓埋名，几乎是迫不及待地抛弃自己的出身，谁都不敢提起他的名字，也不知道他到底是谁……  
“你会在自己的墓前凭吊吗？”他无声地问道。一片雪花落在他的鼻尖，他没有把它擦掉，任它融化成水滴落。  
“今天我不想和你争执，波特。”过了几秒，那个声音说道。哈利吸了口气，这时赫敏在几米以外叫道，有些尖锐：“哈利，在这儿……这边……”  
他朝她走去，抛掉那些胡思乱想，心情沉重，胸口仿佛被石头挤压着，呼吸都变得刺痛。  
墓碑与坎德拉和阿利安娜只隔了两排，像邓布利多的坟墓一样，是白色大理石做成的。墓碑上的文字在黑暗中闪闪发亮，哈利不用蹲下，甚至不用走得很近就能看清上面的铭文。  
詹姆·波特  
生于1960年3月27日  
卒于1981年10月31日  
莉莉·波特  
生于1960年1月30日  
卒于1981年10月31日  
最后一个要消灭的敌人是死亡  
哈利慢慢读着这些文字，喉咙发紧，充斥着一种冰冷又炽热的气体。他把最后一句话念了出来，皱起眉头：“‘最后一个要消灭的敌人是死亡’……这不是食死徒的想法吗？它为什么会在这儿？”  
“它指的不是食死徒那种打败死亡的方式，哈利，”赫敏柔声说道，“它指的是……你知道……生命超越死亡，虽死犹生。”  
可这里只有一块墓碑，他想，他们死了，长眠在冰冷的土地下，留他们的儿子一个人在世界上。他们不会知道他在如此近的地方望着他们，渴望看他们的脸，和他们说哪怕是一句话……一切都没了，他盯着那行“1981年10月31日”，那像是命中注定的一个夜晚，一切都结束了，一切都开始了。  
哈利没有抹自己的脸，任泪水从眼角流下，打湿了围巾。他低下头，墓碑前是他们深深的脚印。赫敏用魔杖变出了一只晶莹的圣诞花环，哈利把它摆放在墓碑前。  
他站起身擦干眼泪，低声说了句“走吧”，不敢再看一眼。

夜渐渐深了，大片大片的雪落下来压在他们的肩头。哈利的睫毛上沾满了冰晶，他的嘴唇被冻得发白，即使有围巾抵挡也显得杯水车薪。  
“哈利，停下，”旁边的赫敏唤道，她一只手搂着他的腰，“看那儿，哈利！那里有人在看着我们。”  
他们停下脚步，他朝她指着的方向望去，那里黑洞洞一片，什么也看不见。  
“你确定——”  
“我看到有东西在动，我可以发誓……”  
赫敏挣脱开他，从怀里抽出魔杖。  
“我们外表看起来像麻瓜。”哈利指出这一点。  
“刚刚在你父母坟前放了鲜花的麻瓜！哈利，我相信那儿有人！”  
他沉默了一会儿，一种冷寂而诡异的感觉笼罩在心头，他努力不让这影响他的思考。  
“是猫，或者是小鸟，”他说道，“总之不会是食死徒，不然我们已经死了……不过还是披上隐形衣吧，我想。”  
他们离开黑漆漆的墓园，踏上湿淋淋的石板路。教堂的颂歌又响起来了，街边的酒吧里仍亮着光。他们加快步伐穿过街，时不时朝后看着，经过了许多彩灯闪烁的窗口，窗帘上映着影影绰绰的圣诞树影子。  
“怎么能找到巴希达的房子呢？”赫敏哆嗦着，“哈利？你怎么想？哈利？”  
他没有回答她，望着这排房子尽头的一团黑影。他无意识地加快脚步，拉着赫敏朝那儿走去，她在冰上滑了一下。  
“哈利——”  
“看……看哪，赫敏……”  
“我没……哦！”  
那是一座并不高大的房子，在海格将他抱走后十六年间长满了荒草和苔藓。房子的大部分还能依稀看得出轮廓，完全覆盖在黑色常春藤和积雪下，但顶层房间的右侧完全被炸毁了，他猜测那是咒语弹回的地方。  
他能活下来的确是个奇迹，他想。  
“看来那个传闻可能是真的，”他在脑子里说道，不知道自己为什么会想到这个，“发现了你焦黑的尸体……”  
很意外地，伏地魔没有说话，哈利甚至感受不到他的愤怒。  
他走上前，从隐形衣下握住了那生锈的铁门，铁锈沾了他一手。他仰望着它，并不打算推开，只是这样握着它的一部分。  
“你不会是要进去吧？看上去不安全，也许——哦，哈利，看！”  
似乎是他的手放在门上引起的，一块木牌从面前杂乱的荨麻和野草中钻出，抖落了一堆积雪和树叶，摇摇晃晃地立在他们面前，上面写着闪亮的金字：  
1981年10月31日，  
莉莉和詹姆·波特在这里牺牲  
他们的儿子哈利是惟一一位  
中了杀戮咒而幸存的巫师。  
这所麻瓜看不见的房屋被原样保留，  
以此废墟纪念波特夫妇，  
并警示造成他们家破人亡的暴力。  
在这些优美的字旁边写满了各种题字，都是来瞻仰“大难不死的男孩”死里逃生之处的巫师写上去的。有的只是用永不褪色的墨水写下了自己的名字，有的在木板上刻下了名字的首字母，还有的写了留言，在黑夜中闪耀：  
祝你好运，哈利，无论你在哪里。  
希望你能读到，哈利，我们都支持你！  
哈利·波特万岁。  
“他们不该写在牌子上！”赫敏不满地说道。  
哈利朝她咧嘴一笑：“挺好的，我很高兴他们这么做。”  
他冷冷地俯视着正在对话的男孩和女孩，也许现在应该称为男人和女人——毕竟他们用了复方药剂。这些天他从这个男孩身上汲取了足够的精力，已经能够独立完成一些事了。汲取精力是一个缓慢的过程，尤其在哈利并不信任他的情况下更是进展迟缓。有段时间他短暂地让这个男孩对他产生了一定的依赖感，但并不长久。他没有打算凭借这些达到自己的目的，他清楚那些用来迷惑普通巫师的招数恐怕对他难以生效——他没有尝试过，但就是有这种直觉。  
不过今天是个好时机……悼念父母，这会让他放松警惕。而且他感受到了另一个熟悉的力量的接近。机会已经来了……  
他没有提醒他，此时三个魂器聚在了一块儿……如果他们都沉睡着，那不会出现什么问题，但如今他已经醒了，主动权就掌握在他的手里。  
他看着那个男孩单独跟着那个老妇人走进一座黑暗腐臭的房子里，她身上也散发着尸体腐烂的臭味……混合在了一起，那个愚蠢、天真的男孩没有察觉到，他甚至没有发觉她说的是蛇佬腔。  
蛇佬腔，他引以为傲的技能之一，为什么会出现在他身上？这个问题让他不是很舒服，他暂时抛到一边。视角挪动着，毫无差别，都是一团臭烘烘的黑。男孩举着魔杖，侧身移到那个老妇人和她没有整理的床铺之间，始终盯着她松垮垮、布满皱纹和尸斑的脸。这是对的，但结果依然不会改变。  
“这是什么？”男孩问道。  
“那儿。”另一个魂器指着那乱糟糟的一堆脏衣服，说道。  
那一瞬间他产生了一个古怪的念头，也许这个魂片也醒来了，否则纳吉尼所表现出来的智慧已经超出了他的预期。但他说不准，他什么都说不准……他沉睡了十六年，不是吗？他已经落伍了，对现在的把握只有从哈利脑子里找到的那一点点可怜的记忆碎片，大部分还是一些没营养的东西。  
男孩转开目光，在一堆东西里搜寻着。他轻易地捕获了他浅薄的思想，他还在期待着能找到一把宝剑……他耐心等待着，那个家伙应该要行动了。  
视野晃动着，余光中闪过那个老妇人的身形，她古怪地动了动，这是一个预兆。男孩惊恐地转过身，浑身发软……那衰老的身躯倒了下去，一条斑斓的大蛇从她脖子里喷射出来，张开了血淋淋的大嘴。  
开始了，他狞笑，在他大脑里喊着。男孩头昏目眩，大蛇猛地扑上来，将他的前臂咬中了——隔着厚厚的棉衣，不算太严重，至少不会马上死去。但他的胳膊被掀起来，魔杖脱手而出击中了头顶破旧的大灯，它旋转着，一下子熄灭了，灯管砸落在地发出刺耳的声响。  
“看住他！”  
这个声音来自最强大的一个自己，或者说是最完整的……很快就不会是他了，很快……  
一个趔趄，他倒在梳妆台上那堆臭烘烘的衣服里，蛇尾击中了他的腹部。他也感觉到了痛，痛入心扉……就像那一天，仿佛还是昨天，他将魔杖抵在那个好奇地盯着他看的婴儿的额头上，下达了死亡的命令——然后他就破碎了，变得什么也不是，剧痛和恐惧包裹了他，让他变得无比脆弱。  
在他恍神的几秒钟内，哈利已经被蛇紧紧缠在了地上。他的颧骨压着坚硬的地面，大蛇几乎把他肺里的所有空气都挤出来，把冰冷的挂坠盒压进他的胸膛，如同一块尖锐的冰锥，抵在离他的心脏没有几寸远的地方……男孩的挣扎变得越来越微弱，他的脑中闪过大片白色冷光，但没有死去那夜的黑暗冷……楼下的女孩高声喊着，他知道就是现在，抓紧机会——  
他毫无障碍地挤开了他失去意识的灵魂，额头突突地跳着，他能感觉到主魂正在英国冰冷的高空飞行，心里洋溢着狂喜，没有用飞天扫帚和夜骐。  
你还能高兴十几秒钟，他无声地讥笑道，微微动了动手指，令他几乎窒息的感觉瞬间消失了。但身体上的不适感依然存在，他咳嗽了一声，尝试控制这具年轻的躯体扶着墙壁站起来。他觉得眼前有些模糊。  
不对，眼镜好像飞出去了。他皱起眉，弯下腰寻找。他原来的视力一直很好，在魔法精进后变得更超乎寻常，但这个传说中唯一能打败他的男孩却戴着一副傻乎乎的眼镜。  
他在墙角找到了他的眼镜，用指腹擦了擦上面的灰尘再戴上。纳吉尼的身体在碎瓷器和肮脏衣物上滑过，它似乎察觉到了什么，困惑地看着他，没有冒进。这让他放下心来，看来那片魂片还没有苏醒……否则它马上就会扑上来杀死他这个潜在的竞争对手，就像他即将对他做的事一样。  
视野变得清晰起来，他绕过纳吉尼庞大的蛇身寻找那个男孩丢失的魔杖。脑中又出现了那片深黑的天空，他越来越近了……他看到了魔杖的一角……  
“哈利，哈利！”一串跌跌撞撞的脚步声伴随着惊惶的叫喊，他朝楼梯口望去，那个愚蠢的女孩跑上来了——轻易地让波特单独跟着一个魂器上楼，他们到底是怎么活到现在的？  
她跑到了房间门口，正想说话，他举起手指向她，一道红光击中了她的额头。她的身体晃了晃，倒在了地上。他不再看她，跨过一堆碎玻璃走到哈利的魔杖前，脸色一变。  
魔杖在飞舞的过程中不知撞到了什么，已经断成了两截，断裂面露出的凤凰羽毛可笑地讽刺着他。他顿了一秒，拾起它塞进口袋里，转身将手指瞄准了贴着墙爬动的大蛇，昏迷咒再次击中了它。黄澄澄的蛇眼发直，咚的一声躺倒在地，他勾了勾指头它便自己浮了上来，跟在他背后。伤疤猛地炸开，他已经来了……魂片和主魂之间的联系比他想象得要近，甚至于有些不受控。他一把抓住纳吉尼滑溜溜的身体，旋转着消失在黑暗中，耳后是那个自己狂怒的咆哮。

“在哪里？……你在哪里……纳吉尼，回答我！”  
他睁开眼，从地上爬起来，抖了抖袍子上的杂草和落叶，用了点简单的魔法把上面的污渍弄干净。据他所知哈利已经很久没洗过澡了，每次都是在无法忍受的时候用清洗咒消除身上的味道。  
“纳吉尼……”  
额头上的伤疤一跳一跳，他按了按，指尖有点冷。那个冷酷的声音还在回响，试图唤醒他的宠物。他冷笑了一声，看了一眼仍在昏迷的大蛇，没有理会。幻影移形的地方是哈利和赫敏之前呆过的一片森林，他走到树林的河边，他的时间不多，但耽误一两分钟没什么关系。首先，他要看看他的脸。  
他只见过哈利一岁时的模样，对于他来说所有的婴儿长得都差不多……唯一有印象的就是那双翠绿的眼睛，直直地看着他，似乎把他当成了詹姆……但很快他就意识到他不是他的父亲，哭了起来。  
在哈利的记忆里自然很难看到他自己。他活了下来，活到了成年，肯定已经无法辨认了。无论如何，也许是出于一种他自己也无法解释的欲/望，他觉得他应该在施行那个计划之前看一看他的脸。  
晚上的光线非常暗，河水中只有一片沉沉的银黑。他蹲下身，掌心浮起一束暖橙色的光芒打照在脸颊上，有些刺眼。  
复方药剂的效果已经褪去了，河水中映出的脸有些脏，或许是在巴沙特黑糊糊的屋子里沾上了灰。哈利的面容很清秀，黑发乱糟糟地堆着，皮肤在暖光的打照下显得十分温柔。那双翠绿的眼睛和记忆里一样明亮，但此时看起来有些冷——应该是他自己的缘故，实际上现在这张脸一点都不哈利，眼神冷漠，嘴唇微抿着，倒像个即将出征的死神。他对这个比喻十分满意，站起身走到纳吉尼旁边，使了个小魔咒将它唤醒，用蛇佬腔嘶嘶地低声说道：“带伏地魔大人去找离他最近的食死徒。”  
哈利觉得自己做了一个很漫长的梦。  
他回到了二年级的密室，日记本里英俊的男孩和他的蛇怪在一片昏暗腥臭的地狱中袭击他，试图将他杀死在五十年的阴谋里……摇晃的蛇头，斑斓的蛇纹在眼前涌动，如同河底的石头……一个人在他脑子里狂笑着，震动他的整个大脑，几乎将他逼疯。还有巨大的怒火，那人吼叫着，他的吼叫也是哈利的吼叫，他的痛苦也是哈利的痛苦，他又失败了一次，在相同的地方，这也许是一个魔咒……然后场景变了，他在黑暗中飞行，星光和冷风在身侧飘荡。他降落下来，落在一片黑漆漆的地里……是墓地，灰白的墓碑面朝着他，和他爸妈的墓地不太一样，显得更灰败一些。他恍然间明白他又回到了四年级，那个伏地魔重生的噩梦般的夜晚，还是那一口油锅，以及一个矮小的仆从……嗯？不，不对……  
“你在做什么，波特？——放开我！”  
“摄神取念！”  
那人恐惧又愤怒的双眼恍惚了，他在内心尖叫着，不，不要——放开他——  
“站在那里别动，有人过来就通知我……对了，我没见过你，是新收的食死徒？”他听见自己用锋利冷酷的声音这样说道，抬起了那个食死徒又尖又白的脸，“你叫什么名字？”  
“……德拉科·马尔福。”男孩茫然地说道。这句话让哈利清醒了一些，他又大叫起来，可毫无用处，仿佛只有他一个人听得见……他在哪儿？为什么、为什么……  
“马尔福？……你是卢修斯·马尔福的儿子？”  
“是的，主人。”  
模糊的视线晃动着，视野渐渐下降，他看见了一条蛇，和蛇怪长得不太一样……是伏地魔的蛇，自己龟裂的手抓住了它，然后他感觉大脑一痛，仿佛被一只大锤子用力敲中了，两眼发白。不，不……  
“过来，德拉科，帮我抓住它……快一点！”  
不，不要……  
他叫得撕心裂肺，可谁都听不见，也许是被忽略了，这让他几乎绝望。德拉科呆呆地接过他手中的蛇，他看见自己伸出一根指头点了点，一团红光包裹住了整个长长的蛇身，诡异至极。德拉科的手也变得越来越红，充血了似的。他尖叫起来。  
“闭嘴，男孩！”  
哈利觉得越来越冷，似乎自他醒来以后热量就在不断地丧失，此时变得更加明显……仿佛有一把刀劈开了他的胸腔，伤疤阵痛，呼吸如同被冷雾包裹，口唇近乎干涸，他整个人处于恍惚的濒死状态，身体却依然坚毅地立着，一动不动……  
“把你的手割掉扔进锅里，快！”  
不，不要，停下来……好冷，冷得说不出话……他看见他划开了自己的手腕，将血滴进煮沸的油锅里，冒起了一团腥气……眼前一片昏黑，树影缭乱，来个谁都好，阻止这一切吧……  
哈利眼前一黑，什么也感觉不到了。

冷……好冷……他从来不知道这个咒语会有这种副作用。不对，在这之前他就感觉这具身体变得越来越冷了。  
在他掌控这具身体之前，呆在男孩的躯体里让他觉得暖和得过分，生机勃勃，非常舒适。这种温暖以前会让他反感，但十六年来他已经习惯了它，以至于当他发现他将失去它时，内心升上一股恐慌和震怒。  
这不可能，同一具躯体为什么换了个灵魂就变得如此冰冷？他知道自己原来的身体也非常寒冷，可他以为这是体质原因，现在看来也许和灵魂有关……但他现在没空去在乎这些，战斗尚未结束，那个用来献祭的同类还在顽强抵抗。那是一团不成形的影子，已经被吸去了大半力量，不足以构成威胁。  
“你会后悔的……你会付出代价……”那个残魂发出嘶哑而尖锐的叫喊，他猛地扑到他身上，发红的眼睛瞪着他。德拉科抱着自己的断臂哀哀地哭泣，因为失血过多而脸色苍白，似乎下一刻就要倒在地上了。  
“杀了我你也别想好过！”  
宛若谶言的恶毒诅咒钉子般钉在他的大脑里，那一刻他有些恍惚，感觉似乎缺失了什么。他站起身，看向东倒西歪的两个男孩，眯起眼。  
“去看看他怎么样了，德拉科。”  
“主、主人……”  
“你听见我的话了。”  
男孩用仅剩的右手抹了抹眼泪，踉踉跄跄地朝倒在一边的哈利走去，抽泣着跪下身，拨开他汗津津的刘海。断臂流出的血滴在他的脖颈上，仿佛黑色的污渍。  
他凑过去盯着他看了一会儿，哈利的脸有些发青，嘴唇惨白，下巴微微颤抖着。德拉科扭过头，低声说道：“主人，他看起来——很不好，好像……”  
“好像什么？”  
“好像中毒了……”他还没说完，男人大步走到他身边，他连忙退到一旁，大气也不敢出。  
伏地魔解开哈利身上厚厚的棉衣，用指甲撕开了最里面的一件保暖内衣。他的右臂上有两个小小的孔，正往外流着黑血，那是纳吉尼留下的牙印。  
“把你的魔杖给我。”他朝他伸出苍白细长的手，德拉科不敢反抗，哆嗦着将魔杖递给他。他接过后挥了挥，却发现毫无反应，他与魔力似乎失去了感应。  
怎么回事？  
他又试了一次，确定没有作用后将魔杖放在一边，把哈利的内衣脱下来用指甲撕成布条紧紧绑在伤口上方。  
“弄点冷水来！”他把魔杖抛还给他，“这附近有酒吧，马上去！”  
“主人，我——”德拉科面色如土，指了指自己的断臂，“我动不了……”  
伏地魔血红的眼睛盯着他看了一会儿，后者害怕地向后挪去，双腿打颤。他劈手夺过他手中的魔杖，站起身跨了出去。  
他一路上尝试着唤起自身与魔法之间的联系，可这只是无用功。他仿佛从顶端落入深谷，变成了他最讨厌的麻瓜，所有轻而易举就能做到的事如今变得无比困难。该死！这就是那个被他牺牲的魂片的意思？他切断了他与魔法之间的感应，把他变得比死去还要脆弱。  
伏地魔大步跨进那间脏兮兮的酒吧，他十六岁来到这里时路过它，如今它和那时候没什么两样。玻璃墙壁上贴着不入流的招贴画和广告，几个男女随着嘈杂的金属音乐扭动。老板站在吧台后和一个女人聊天，他一进来就吸引了所有人的注意，几个离得比较近的麻瓜看清他的脸后一下子从椅子上倒了下来，却不敢发出一声。  
“给我准备一瓶冷水和纱布，”他径直走到老板面前，掐住了他对面女人的后颈，细长的手指把她勒得说不出话来，眼珠翻白，“三分钟之内，立刻！”  
老板是个一头乱发的中年男子，下巴上的胡子还没有剃干净。他后退一步撞在了背后的酒架上，一瓶人头马嘭地在地上砸成了碎片，把他的裤腿浇湿了。他没有说话，抓着扶手逃一般地跑进了内室。  
四周一片寂静，几乎没有人说话。偶尔有人想要讨论，伏地魔冷冷地扫了一眼，他们马上吓得面色发白，低下头不敢与他对视。  
几分钟后，内室终于响起了一串类似于东西翻倒的声音，老板跌跌撞撞地跑出来，将一瓶装着水的啤酒瓶和一卷纱布扔给他，他稳稳地接住了，转身在一片注视中快步离开酒吧。  
还是不行……不行……该死，见鬼，他怎么能让手下败将影响到？他必须要搞清楚这是为什么，必须……  
当他回到原处的时候，哈利依然倒在那儿，德拉科躺在他旁边，似乎在和他说话。他双眼微眯，感觉很不好。他已经醒来了？这里有一个问题，一个他解释不通的问题，为什么他要救他？他已经没有利用价值了……  
他还没有靠近，两个男孩已经发现了他，一同朝他看来。哈利挣扎着坐起来，一把抓住了伏地魔垂下的袍子：“你快去救马尔福——”  
“躺下。”  
“伏地——”  
“波特！”  
也许是被他阴鸷的脸色吓住了，哈利没有再说话。他把他按回草地上，拔掉软木塞，用清水冲洗他的伤口。虽然伤口不深，但因为时间拖延过久，已经能看见一些浅浅的淤斑。哈利咬牙忍着痛，伏地魔的力道一点也不温柔，又尖又长的指甲时不时刮在他皮肤上，又刺又痒。他睁大眼看他在深夜中格外沉冷的扁平的脸，他几乎没有嘴唇的嘴，他手中的玻璃瓶和纱布……这一切看起来太古怪了，他难以思考，甚至忽略了他的动作。  
他勉强侧过脸想去看德拉科，实际上他们刚才没有说几句话。他还没理清楚到底发生了什么，而倒在一旁的德拉科魔怔了似的只会流眼泪，他好不容易才和他打了个招呼，结果伏地魔就回来了。  
“你在看什么？”男人冷冷地说道，狠狠地绕了一圈纱布。哈利痛得抽气，瞪了他一眼，结果就被他的下一个举动惊呆了。  
他俯下身，将嘴贴在了他的伤口处。疼痛让触觉变得格外敏感，任何一点微小的举动都能引起他的震颤。哈利惊愕地看着他，感觉到他正吮吸着他伤口处的毒液，嘴唇和牙齿抿着他的皮肤，那种触感比针扎还要难忍。他颤了颤，不由自主地握紧了拳头。  
“放松，波特。”  
“你——你嘴里有没有伤口？”哈利不知自己为什么会问出这样一个问题，他希望他没有听见。  
然而事与愿违，男人抬起眉，歪过头吐掉口中的毒液，冷冷地说道：“你想检查一遍？”  
“没有。”哈利马上闭嘴，他现在觉得他的伤口火辣辣地疼，“呃，我没想到你会知道这方面的知识。”他指的是野外自救。  
“我没期待你能知道。”他嘲讽似的说道。实际上在此之前他也不知道自己还记得这个，想起它的来历甚至让他有些恼火。失去魔法是一个意外，这是他的失误，否则他一秒就能治好他……但现在能派得上用场的只有这种他鄙夷的麻瓜办法，虽然这只能解燃眉之急。  
一阵冷风吹入敞开的衣襟，哈利的半边身子都冻得发麻。他又去看旁边的德拉科，发现他已经闭上了眼，似乎昏迷了。  
“等一下，你不管管你的食死徒吗？”他大声问道，拨开他的手，“他为你献出了手臂，汤姆·里德尔！”  
“你叫我什么？”  
哈利没有理他，侧身小心翼翼地将德拉科冰冷的身体拖过来。他的袍子上沾满了血，在他手上留下了粘腻的一大片黑色。  
“你不是可以接手臂吗？”他想起那时候小矮星彼得的银色手臂，仰起头对上了伏地魔冷冰冰的眼神，“你再不管他，他就要死了！”  
他的目光依然毫无温度，站起身俯视着哈利。德拉科的头软软地垂在他胸口，哈利试图把他抱起来，但他的体重超出了他的想象。  
“帮帮忙！”他焦急地看向他，双手托着他的腋下吃力地站起来。伏地魔这才有了动静，慢慢弯下腰接过德拉科。哈利胡乱理了理自己的衣服，将拉链拉上，伸进口袋里想去找自己的魔杖，一根陌生的魔杖被塞进了他手中。  
他抬起头看向他，又看着手中的魔杖。  
“呃，这不是我的魔杖。”  
“我知道。”伏地魔似乎有些不耐烦，撇过头没有看他。哈利还想和他争辩几句，但在瞟见德拉科毫无血色的脸后还是放弃了，问道：“好吧，既然你不愿意给他新的手臂，那我们去圣芒戈医院？”  
“复方药剂。”  
“哦，你说得对，”哈利从口袋里掏出赫敏之前给他的一只小瓶子，拧开瓶盖，“这么说，你是答应了？”  
伏地魔冷哼了一声，没有回答。哈利仰起头喝了一小口瓶子中水泥般的液体，勉强将它咽下去，收好瓶子。整理好的衣服重新被撑开了，他很快重新变回了那个中年麻瓜，走上前握住伏地魔的手。他的手很宽阔，非常冰冷，似乎比这片漆黑的冬夜还要冷上三分。  
哈利咽了口唾沫，不再多想，空间扭曲感包裹住了他们，他们原地旋转起来。

他的手非常温暖。  
虽然表面上来看，这是一只麻瓜的手，但他感觉到了熟悉的温暖，就像无数个浸泡在他身体里的日日夜夜，所能触摸的那种几乎将他摧毁的温度。  
他很清楚如果没有那天的那只摄魂怪，他永远都不会醒来，会溺死在这片柔软的海里。死亡催生了他，他再次被迫近的死亡唤醒。当年无知的婴儿早已长大成人，他做了一个十六年的梦，却发现世界已经将他抛在了后头。  
伏地魔站在病房外空空荡荡的走廊上，冷冷地透过门上的玻璃看里面的情况。  
这条走廊本来不是空的，有不少穿着墨绿长袍的治疗师走来走去，还有一些前来照顾的病人家属提着饭盒和水壶来来往往，但当他和哈利出现在这里以后，所有人都消失了。家属们躲进了病房，治疗师逃一般地离开，只留下德拉科的主治医师一脸惊恐地在角落瑟瑟发抖，抱着他的笔记本。  
“治好他。”他不愿多说，旁边的哈利看了他一眼，走上去低声安慰了治疗师几句，这才让他的情绪勉强稳定下来。  
治疗师用几个咒语帮德拉科止了血，观察了一会儿他的手臂，对着哈利说道：“他——长出新的手臂需要在这里待上三天左右。”  
“会不会有后遗症？”哈利问道。  
“不会，他耽误的时间不算太长……”治疗师总算不那么结巴地说道，他看了德拉科一眼，委婉地表示了自己希望单独帮德拉科进行治疗的意愿。哈利拽了拽伏地魔的袖子，示意他离开病房。  
“我们要在这里呆三天。”  
“我们？”  
哈利愣了愣，松开手后退一步。他几乎要愤怒了。  
“他是为你伤成这样的，你就这么对他？”他低吼道，“如果你就是这么对待你的手下的，难怪他们不会来找你！”  
“他不是‘我的’手下。”  
“他帮了你，你这个疯子！”  
“没有哪个食死徒值得伏地魔大人为他停留三天。”他低声说道，与哈利的激动形成了鲜明的对比，“这个话题到此为止。”  
哈利深吸一口气，摇了摇头，勉强压下怒火。他早该想到他就是这样的人。  
“好吧，我还以为——”  
“你以为什么？”  
“别打断我的话，我以为你良心发现——其实你根本没有那种东西，所以你为什么要帮我吸出蛇毒？”哈利扭过头瞪着他，那个场景他现在想来依然觉得不可思议，简直像在梦中，伏地魔会救他的死敌——这是哪里搞错了吧？  
他们对视了一会儿，伏地魔忽然扭过他的胳膊拽着他往前走，哈利又惊又怒，但又不敢大声喧哗，只能低声咒骂着，试图挣脱。伏地魔的力气比他想象中大得多，抓住他的手坚若磐石。他直接把他按在了前台上，对浑身颤抖的接待员说道：“伏地魔大人需要见到治疗蛇毒的主治医师。”  
接待员脚滑了一下，二话不说捂着嘴跑了出去。  
“你疯了吗？”哈利咬牙切齿地吼道，伏地魔已经不再按着他了，他用力扭过肩膀，受伤的手臂一阵刺痛，“你到底在做什么？”  
伏地魔瞥了他一眼，就当哈利以为他不会回答的时候，他开口了：“你的脑子令人厌倦。”  
哈利愣了三秒才反应过来他在说什么，干巴巴地说道：“我很高兴你不再对我的记忆感兴趣了。”  
“从没感兴趣过。”  
“好吧，那你是怎么从我脑子里逃出来的？”他一字一句地问道。  
“一个实用的小魔法，需要一个祭品。”  
“是黑魔法吧？”  
“用活物制作魂器非常冒险……所以我牺牲了纳吉尼。”  
“……什么？”哈利有些听不懂他的话了，伏地魔冷冷地看着他，似乎并不打算解释，“你是说，你把纳吉尼作为了祭品？”  
“准确地说，是它体内的魂片。”  
“它死了？”  
“显而易见。”  
“可是——”  
“但是出来的时候出了点差错……我把一部分东西遗落在了你的脑子里。”他盯着他的目光变得尖锐起来，哈利喉咙一紧，内心有块石头滚了下去，一直滚入深渊。  
“一部分东西……遗忘在……我的脑子里？”他慢吞吞地说道，像是不认识这几个字似的。  
“我的魔法能力，波特……在你还回来之前，我会一直盯着你……”  
“停，等一下！你说你把你的魔法能力留在了我的脑子里，可我根本没有感觉到这种东西！我还是和以前一样不会黑魔法，也不知道怎么不借助魔杖飞行，这根本说不通。”哈利连忙说道。  
“那不能说明什么，你以为你能轻易动用伏地魔大人的力量？”他逼近了一步，哈利瞬间感受到了强烈的压迫感。他张了张口，不知该说什么，这时正好接待员拖着一位中年治疗师跑了过来，哭丧着脸。  
“抱、抱歉耽误了这么久！我实在找不到其他人……”  
哈利和伏地魔对视一眼，他咳了一声，努力对接待员和治疗师露出一个笑容，说道：“没有关系，麻烦你们了。”  
不知为何，他觉得他们的身体抖得更厉害了。  
哈利的蛇毒治疗得很快，他甚至没有感觉到痛，只是治疗师难看的脸色让他总觉得自己是不是患了绝症。  
“你……你已经安全了，先生。”治疗师哆嗦着说道，低着头不敢去看哈利背后的伏地魔。  
哈利将袖子拉回去，和他道谢，治疗师却惊恐地后退了一步，连忙摆手。  
“不……这是我们应该做的……”  
哈利有些无奈，只好不再说什么刺激他，和伏地魔一同离开病房。  
医院的走廊里寂静极了，灯光显得尤为昏暗，一闪一闪，照亮了内心的惶恐。哈利整理着思绪，他还有些理不清到底发生了什么。他记得自己和赫敏去了巴希达·巴沙特的家，结果巴沙特变成了一条蛇……  
“你不怕我。”伏地魔忽然说道，哈利转头看向他。这是个陈述句。  
“怎么了？”  
男人没有回答，只是望着寂静的走廊。  
哈利想了想，“你想让我像那些治疗师一样怕你？”  
“我没有这么说过。”  
“算了，我不想费劲去猜你在想什么，”哈利耸耸肩，“不过你知道，如果我像他们一样怕你，在你面前话都说不清楚，那我就不可能活到现在了。”  
伏地魔瞥了他一眼，没有发表评论。哈利觉得有些无趣，摸了摸鼻子，忽然想到了什么，问道：“对了，赫敏在哪里？”  
伏地魔脚步一顿，又继续往前走，一言不发。哈利瞬间意识到了什么，停下了动作。  
“你把她留在那里了是不是？”他的声音在打颤，脑中似乎有一锅水在烧，什么也感觉不到。他拔出魔杖，还没来得及幻影移形就被一只手按住了。男人面无表情地看着他，那蜘蛛脚一般细长的手硬是把他手中的魔杖夺过来，攥在手中。  
“还给我！”  
“你想去哪儿？”  
“这不关你的事！”哈利吼道，“如果她出了什么事，我饶不了你！”  
“噢，你想怎么做？”他竟是笑了一下，但很快就被阴沉取代了，“冲到那个人面前，把你的朋友救出来，是吗？我猜你跪下来向他求饶，说不定他会放她一马，你觉得呢？”  
哈利愤怒地瞪着他，紧咬着下唇，似乎下一秒就会一拳砸在她的脸上。过了几秒，他僵硬地说道：“这都是你害的，你以为该怪谁？”  
“你总不会以为我会帮助你，波特。”他嘲讽的语气令他几乎失去理智，哈利握了握手指，最后朝他伸出手：  
“把我的魔杖还给我。”  
男人的表情瞬间变得有些古怪。  
“快一点——”  
伏地魔慢悠悠地将手伸进黑袍的口袋里摸索了一会儿，取出断成两截的魔杖递给他，脸上慢慢露出一个意味不明的笑容。  
哈利的目光瞬间呆滞了。他看看他手中的魔杖，又看看伏地魔，一股恶气卡在喉咙里不上不下，怎么也出不来。那根陪伴了自己六年的魔杖静静地躺在那儿，它曾经如此灵活听话，能完美地完成他的每一个命令，可现在只有一点点羽毛连接着两截断开的木头。他的嘴唇抖了抖，而对方偏偏还要在这个时候添油加醋：  
“是你自己折断的，波特。你不介意带着这个去打败他吧？”  
哈利木着脸慢慢从伏地魔手中接过它，端详了一会儿，放进口袋里。毫无预兆地，他一拳砸在了他的胸口。

圣芒戈医院院长提供的房间位于顶楼，非常舒适。床上铺着厚厚的垫子和墨绿色的棉被，墙上挂着一幅风景油画，墙边的床头柜上放着两只精致的陶瓷杯。  
然而在带他们来这儿的招待员慌不择路地离开后，伏地魔往里面看了一眼便关上了门，说道：“隐形衣。”  
“怎么了？”哈利的语气很不好，不过还是从口袋里拿出那团闪亮光滑的丝绸。伏地魔从他手中抽过来，罩在两人身上。  
虽然仍对伏地魔抱有怨气，但他依然仰起头用询问的眼神看着他。男人的大手用力抓着哈利的肩膀，后者正想挣扎，他按得紧了一些：“别动。”  
“所以我们不住在这里？为什么？”他压低了声音。  
“如果你住在这里，等于让别人掌握了你的行踪。我不明白你怎么能这么蠢。”他冷冷地说道。哈利气得说不出话来，手肘向后顶去，结果被伏地魔一下子抓住了。  
“你如果再来一次，波特……”  
“哦，你要怎么做？你想出了什么不用魔法折磨我的方式吗？”他讥笑道。  
“有很多，波特。别挑战我的耐心。”  
他们绕开人流量较大的楼梯间，从另一条紧急通道来到一楼，离开这座在麻瓜眼中只是个废弃的百货大楼的建筑，来到黑洞洞的街道上。哈利眯着眼看了会儿四周，正想出声，伏地魔低头看了他一眼，取出魔杖塞给他：“幻影移形去你们露营的地方。”  
“啊？”  
“或者你想睡在大街上？”  
“可是我们没有帐篷——好吧，别这么看着我，我的变形术还不过关，如果你放心的话——”  
“别废话，波特。”  
哈利瞪了他一眼，抓着他的胳膊幻影移形到了一片寂静的山谷里。  
一落地他就松开了他，闷闷不乐地站在原地。这是他和赫敏、罗恩都来过的地方，一想到这儿他的胸口就抽痛不已，连呼吸都有些困难。他不知道自己为什么还和他呆在这儿，而不是找机会杀死他——这是个绝妙的机会，他失去了魔法，变得和麻瓜没什么两样……再不下手，他就要面对两个伏地魔了。脑中浮现出男人苍白扁平的脸，他伏在他身上时丝绸摩擦皮肤的感觉，还有他令人发疯的吮吸……见鬼，他在想些什么？  
哈利晃晃脑袋，把那些不合时宜的胡思乱想都赶跑。伏地魔已经解下了隐形衣，随手搭在他肩膀上。他似乎是观察了一圈周围的情况，冷冰冰地问道：“这就是你挑选的地方？”  
“你有意见？”哈利回过神来，把隐形衣塞进口袋里，“布置一圈防护咒语应该没人能发现，不过我们恐怕只能睡在草地里了。当然，我知道医院的床更舒服——”  
“就照这么做。”男人打断了他，这让他有些意外。哈利摸了摸鼻子，开始慢吞吞地施展魔法。  
你应该杀了他的，而不是在这里傻乎乎地准备和他一起睡觉……如果你不杀了他，他可能会在夜里杀死你。一个声音这样劝诫他，哈利觉得非常有道理。天知道这个男人在打什么主意，他可能下一秒就杀了他，这样他就被自己的轻信摧毁，就像邓布利多一样……  
但如果他想让他死，他完全可以不必救他。他刚才也说了，他的魔法遗留在他的身体里，所以他不会让他死去……可这和自己要杀他没什么冲突，哈利郁闷地想，他本来就是要摧毁魂器的，只是现在魂器变成了人。  
哈利选了一块被树遮挡着的草坪，绕着走了一圈，将他们平时使用的防护魔法都用上了，又弄干净草坪上的雪，将厚厚的外套脱下铺在地上。夜晚的雪风吹得他打了个寒噤，四周传来呼啸的风声。他忽然觉得在冬夜里餐风露宿不是个明智的决定。  
他可能会被冻死，至少会被冻僵……死之前什么也没完成，连一句道别的话都来不及说。哈利一边这样想着一边坐在外套上，他吸了吸鼻子，发现自己已经被冻出鼻涕来了。  
伏地魔始终站在一旁冷眼旁观，此时向他走来，皱着眉弯下腰扯了扯那条外套。  
“把它披上。”他说道。  
“噢……可是这样躺着不舒服。”草坪很刺，扎在身上难受。虽然外套也只能挡住一部分。  
“那就忍着。”他不客气地说道。哈利只好挪动屁股把衣服拽起来，铺在身上。伏地魔在他身旁坐下，他似乎一点都没觉得不舒服，哈利观察着他身上单薄的巫师袍，心想他应该比自己冷得多。  
他又施了几个放风咒和升温咒，觉得自己肯定是疯了。  
两人在草地上干坐了一会儿，谁都没有率先躺下。哈利的眼皮有些沉，今天发生的事情太多了，他大脑发昏，但仍强支撑着不倒下去。他打了个哈欠，觉得应该说点什么。  
“你不觉得冷吗？”  
男人瞥了他一眼。  
“看起来你已经冷得发抖了。”  
“我没有，”哈利嘴硬道，他不明白为什么穿得比他少得多的伏地魔看起来一点都不受山间夜晚的低温影响，缩了缩腿，“你为什么不觉得冷？”  
伏地魔没有回答。太温暖的人遇到冬天才会觉得冷，他反而会对过热的东西抵触更大，比如那只放在旁边的手。  
哈利见他不回答，也懒得追问，抓着外套躺了下去。他实在是太累了，一合上眼就毫无防备地跌入梦境，不一会儿就传来了平稳的呼吸声。伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，伸手贴在了他额角闪电形的伤疤上，微眯起眼。  
这是他分裂的证明。他无意中制造出的一个魂器……照书上来说，魂器是本世纪最邪恶的发明，他选用有象征意义的宝物来作为魂片的载体，以示他的长生不死是尊贵的。  
但事情出现了差错。书里从来没有说过一个魂器有了自我意识会发生什么，就像他以为那些食死徒不会背叛自己，他也料不到魂器会背叛。他在这方面显得格外薄弱……但比哈利·波特要好得多。  
他冰凉的手指慢慢下滑，滑进男孩敞开的衣领。他轻松地把他的脖子握在手中，食指指腹紧挨着那根跳动的大动脉，轻轻摩挲着。似乎感到有些不适，哈利偏了偏头。伏地魔通红的眼睛直直地盯着他，多么轻易，他不用魔法也能杀死他……太轻信了，就这样安稳地躺在他面前，他的呼吸多么脆弱……他就是这样相信他的朋友，相信他身边的每一个人的吗？他想起在森林里听见的对话，想起他让他救德拉科时焦急的表情……他不是很讨厌他吗？  
他的手慢慢收紧，又缓缓松开了。他望向天空，乌云遮住了月光。  
哈利睡得很不安稳。他在无数个梦境中跳跃，所有人都在梦中走了一个过场，他梦见了罗恩和赫敏，他们坐在红皮火车上向他招手……还有金妮，她身边飞舞着一群蝙蝠，他无法接近她……最后是那个噩梦般的男人，他掐住了他的脖子，越收越紧，他挣扎着，脸色发紫，险些死在梦中。然后还是他，那双血红的眼睛越靠越近，他的嘴唇轻轻抚着他……不是伤口，而是更让人难以理解的部位……  
哈利猛地睁开眼，后背已经冒出一层冷汗。头顶黑漆漆的天空让他明白自己并没有睡多久，他侧过头，发现不远处坐着一个人，他看不清他的表情。  
哈利坐起身，将黏糊糊的外套拨到一边，慢慢朝那个人挪去。他碰了碰他的胳膊，对方马上抽回了手。  
“你睡不着吗？”他问道，打了个哈欠。  
伏地魔没有理他。  
“我想过了，明天我要去医院一趟。”哈利说道，等待着他阻止自己或逼问他为什么。但伏地魔只是扫了他一眼。  
“为什么要救德拉科？”他忽然问道。  
“嗯？——怎么了？”哈利下意识以为他又要做什么，警惕起来。伏地魔莫名感到一丝不快。  
“你讨厌他。”他指出这一点。  
哈利揉了揉鼻子，耸耸肩，坦然地看着他：“这没有错，但你不可能因为这种理由就见死不救，不是吗？”  
“你不怕他恩将仇报？”  
“呃……我没想过这个。”  
见伏地魔就要露出嘲讽的表情，哈利恼火极了：“我没指望你能理解。你只想着你自己，我知道。”  
“你在救你的敌人，波特。你难道不应该杀了他吗？”他低声说道。  
“错了，我从始至终要杀的只有你一个。”他冷冷地说道，又挪回了原位，屈膝抱着厚实的外套。  
“我不明白你为什么不马上行动。”  
“是啊，我也想知道。”哈利望着头顶摇晃的树枝，眼睛有点酸。  
他们沉默了几分钟，伏地魔又问道：“你去医院做什么？”  
“有点事情。”哈利此时一点都不想回答他，含混地说道，在草坪上躺下来。  
“你担心德拉科？”  
“不是，”这是他的第一反应，几秒后，他改口道，“……可能是吧。”  
“我不会让你们单独说话，波特……”  
“我没打算做什么！你害死了我的朋友，难道还不允许我去救她吗？”他忽然爆发了，提高音量，扭过头不去看他，“你以为谁都和你一样，心里全都是肮脏的念头，成天想着怎么杀人——”  
“闭嘴，波特！”  
“那就别阻拦我，别管我在想什么！”  
哈利瞪着伏地魔，这个男人的面容是可怖的，他本应该感到恐惧，无数次绝望的经历加强了这种恐惧，但此时他又生出了一种错觉。这不应该，他和他的死敌坐在这里争执，这多么像一场普通的争吵——当然，前提是他们都不能用魔法，否则就是你死我活了。  
“你是说，想让德拉科帮忙救你的朋友？”男人冷冰冰的声音又响起了。哈利的肩膀动了动，他实在不想理会他，但伏地魔显然不可能容许他的拒绝。  
“一点小忙，我不会让他做什么危险的事情。”他嘀咕着，又转过头去，“你不同意吗？”  
旁边响起窸窸窣窣的声音，哈利警觉地翻身，赫然发现对方已经坐在了他身旁，吓得想往另一边挪去。伏地魔抓住了他的手臂，哈利打了个哆嗦，他的掌心非常冷。  
“你的手太冰了。”他推了推，见对方没有回答，便用手包住了他的大半手掌。他想起了寓言故事里让蛇躲进怀里取暖的农夫，不由得感觉有些可笑。  
蓦地，男人抽回自己的手，从他的毛衣下摆探了进去。冰冷的皮肤毫无阻隔地紧贴着滚烫的后背，哈利倒吸了一口气，条件反射扭身就要把他的手甩下来。那只宽阔的手绕过背脊在他的腰侧按了按，他顿时感觉半个身子都麻了，忍不住骂了一句脏话：“妈的，你在做什么？”  
“很有意思，”他打量着男孩慌张的脸，眼中流露出一丝愉悦，懒洋洋地说道，“如果我没猜错，刚才你想暖我的手。”  
“现在不想了。”哈利咬牙说道，谁知道这种荒诞的念头是怎么冒出来的，“放开，我要睡觉了！”  
伏地魔的手大得不正常，甚至于有些病态。他似乎在寻找一个最温暖的位置，指甲时不时扫过他敏感的肌肤。哈利想翻身躲过这场煎熬，但对方手疾眼快地用另一只手按住了他的大腿，这让他僵住了。  
“你紧张什么，波特？”他轻柔地说道，听不出有什么不对。哈利长吸一口气，他的手现在停留在他紧绷的腹部，妈的，他一点都不希望他继续往下摸——往上也一样，他觉得他的脸可能已经像鬼飞球那么红了。  
他的手似乎有点暖起来了——也许只是他适应了那种冰冷，按道理来说这没什么好适应的，没什么能吸引他，见鬼，他在碰哪里？！  
“我帮你施升温咒，”他用力推着他的手，从牙缝里挤出这句话，“够了，别玩了！”  
“很痒？”他轻声问道，这句话如羽毛微微扫过他的耳尖。哈利几乎要疯了，他不明白他怎么能——他不应该——他该死的肯定睡不着了——  
伏地魔满意地收回手，哈利的反应很有趣，不太像是愤怒，倒有些像在羞愧……和作为魂片的时候感觉很不一样，舒适，滚烫，一些在内部难以观察到的反应……  
哈利用力拉下毛衣，用手贴了贴脸，坐起身板着脸说道：“我帮你施升温咒，别再用我来取暖了。”  
“很有效，波特。”  
“是吗，我一点都不高兴。”男孩的脸还是红的，握着魔杖的手在微微颤抖。伏地魔饶有兴致地观察着他，注意到他的目光，哈利又瞪了他一眼。  
他快速地施展咒语，不等伏地魔催促便把魔杖还给他，拉过外套背对着他躺下了。

德拉科希望他醒来的时候能看见自己正躺在家中舒服的大床上，盖着又厚又软的棉被，床头柜上放着一杯热乎乎的茶。就算旁边围着一群可怕的陌生食死徒也无所谓，那总比发现自己断了半截手臂，躺在难闻的病床上动弹不得要好得多。  
他不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。本来他不过是在街上漫无目的地游荡，家中的气氛令他感到厌倦和恐惧，他费尽心思逃离父母的视线，打算出去透透气。他没有确定的目的地，随便去哪儿都好——哪儿都比家里强。  
然而几分钟后他就收回了这句话。  
那条蝰蛇，他已经几个星期没有看见它出现在马尔福庄园了，此时却簇拥在哈利·波特身旁。而他昔日的死对头看起来也很不对劲，他冷漠地望着他，眼中没有一丝情感。他从没在他身上感受到这么强的压迫感，压得他抬不起头，说不出一句嘲讽的话语，仿佛连心跳都失去了控制。  
德拉科慢慢睁开眼，直直地盯着苍白的天花板。那太像一场不真实的噩梦了，漆黑的墓园，苍白的墓碑，缓慢爬行的大蛇，他毫无反抗地割断了自己的手臂，落进一口煮沸的大锅里……流血又流泪，无力地倒在雪地上，冬夜的风呜呜地吹着他的脑袋，没有人在乎他的生死。  
他想回去，他在内心尖叫着，他错了，他要回去——他不会再跑出来了，对不起，对不起……  
他吸了吸鼻子，刺鼻的消毒水味冲进了鼻腔，几乎将他的眼泪呛出来。他动了动左臂，试图活动手指——没有手指，什么也没有，他只能看见一层散发着古怪气味的厚绷带。他终于明白这不是梦。  
他想回去，想回家……  
门吱呀一声开了，他浑身一颤，下意识扭头朝那儿看去。两个他现在最不想见的人出现在了门口。  
“我们来得是不是太早了？”男孩低声问道，迟疑着在门口张望了一会儿，小心翼翼地踏进去。  
是啊，太早了，那就滚出去，他恶毒地想着，右手紧握成拳。  
“他醒了。”另一个有些尖锐的声音说道，德拉科一下子绷直了身子。  
男人停在了病房门口，男孩慢慢走到病床边。德拉科下意识想合上眼，但又觉得不过是多此一举。在伏地魔面前撒谎，他还没有这个胆子……可波特为什么会和主人呆在一起？  
“马尔福，”哈利搬了张椅子坐在他旁边，“你感觉怎么样？好点儿了吗？”  
德拉科微眯起眼，拿腔拿调地说道：“我感觉很不错，不劳费心，波特。”  
“治疗师说你过几天就能出院了。”哈利似乎没听出他话语中的讽刺，“到时候你就能——呃，回家，然后……”  
“我以为你会把我抓起来呢。”他打断了他的话。  
哈利抓了抓头发，显得有些尴尬，不知该怎么往下接。  
“——不会，我是说，这是个误会。”  
“误会？”这个词不知戳中了他的哪个痛点，他的声音一下子拔高了，“我断了一只手是误会？你为什么不去死，波特？”  
“我——”  
“抓紧时间，波特。”站在门口的伏地魔忽然说道，两人都是一震。德拉科的脸色更苍白了，浑身的血液仿佛都被冻住。他莫名又有点想哭。  
“我想请你帮个忙，马尔福。”哈利快速说道，观察着他的表情，“等你回去以后，能帮我看看赫敏在不在你家吗？”  
他知道从五年级开始马尔福庄园就已经变成食死徒的大本营了。如果赫敏还活着——他几乎不敢去想她死去的可能性——她很有可能被带到了那儿。  
“怎么，泥巴种被抓起来了吗？”德拉科只想他们现在马上离开，伏地魔宛若实质的视线让他越来越坐立不安了。  
“我不知道，她可能在你家里。”  
德拉科悄悄看了眼伏地魔，他实在不明白现在究竟是什么情况。主人不仅不动手杀死波特，还任由他去救人……难道这是对自己的考验？……那么他到底该不该答应？  
“我拿不准，”过了一会儿，他慢吞吞地说道，“我的手还没好，到时候再说吧。”  
说完后他又看了眼伏地魔，后者表情不变，这让他有些忐忑。  
“嗯……我知道这看起来很危险，你只需要告诉我她在不在马尔福庄园，其他什么都不用做。”哈利说道，他也看了眼身后的伏地魔，发现他并没有做什么奇怪的事，不由得感到一丝困惑。  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，最后说道：“我不知道，我帮不了你的忙。我要休息了，我的手还没好。”  
哈利还想再说什么，一只冰凉的手拽住了他的胳膊。他回头看去，伏地魔正站在他面前。  
“时间到了。”  
“什么？可是之前没有说过——”哈利还没说完，伏地魔已经不耐烦地拖着他往外走。德拉科木木地看着他们在门口披上隐形衣，伏地魔瞟了他一眼，他险些吓得从床上滚下去。  
那是个警告，他知道。他不能把今天的事说出去，甚至昨天的事也一个字都不能提，否则他就完了。  
“为什么阻止我？他马上就要答应了，你之前可没说过什么时间期限！”刚离开医院，哈利马上甩开他的手质问道。他们站在一条狭窄阴暗的巷子里，在隐形衣的披罩下无法离彼此太远。幢幢树影落在两人的脸和肩膀上，像是抹上了一片灰。  
“很遗憾，我看不出他想答应。”  
“我还没有尝试，你怎么就——”  
“够了，你答应过会配合我，不要浪费时间。”  
哈利瞪着他，紧咬下唇，几乎咬出血来。是啊，他知道，这个男人当然只在乎他自己，根本不在意他的朋友是死是活——他怎么可能在意？他恨不得他们都死光，不是吗？  
也许是察觉了他仇恨的眼神，男人逼近一步，将他抵在小巷潮湿的墙壁上，一只手按着他的肩膀。  
“你在后悔？”他低声问道，带着一丝危险。哈利抖开肩膀上的手，冷冷地说道：“没有。”  
“那样最好。”  
他们在今天早晨达成的协议是，伏地魔陪哈利去医院找德拉科，同时哈利也必须配合伏地魔寻回魔法。  
很显然，这个协议非常不合理，即使后来哈利争取到了一些附加条件也依然对他很不利，可他没有拒绝的余地。他的魔杖断了，而从伏地魔身上偷走魔杖几乎是不可能的事，没有魔杖他无法摆脱他的控制。或许他能趁乱逃跑，但他只要利用自己的身份很快就能把他搜出来。他也想过在医院里抢一根魔杖逃走，但这个想法很快就被他否决了。他还记得魔法部里那些被强行夺走魔杖的可怜巫师，他不知道那些人失去了魔杖该怎么工作和生活……他不能为了这个去害人，如果因此让他们家破人亡，这都是他的错。  
“我不同意。我为什么要给一个想杀死我的人递刀？”  
“除非你不想再见到你的朋友。”  
“别拿这个威胁我，我还有别的办法能救出她。”他涨红了脸。  
“或许，当你赶到她身边的时候可能只能见她的最后一面了。”他恶毒地说道，满意地看见男孩的脸更红了，“你知道我说的是事实。”  
“但如果我还没有去救她你就杀了我，这他妈还有什么意义？你以为我会相信你的鬼话？”他朝他怒吼道，“我宁愿换一种方式，我知道我什么时候该做什么。”  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，慢慢说道：“五分钟。”  
“什么？”  
“你帮我找回来以后，作为回报，我给你五分钟的赦免时间。这五分钟内我不会杀你。”  
“噢，我是不是该感恩戴德？”他讥笑道，“五分钟，多么慷慨，我真不敢想象你居然以为我需要这个——”  
“那你还想要什么？”他的声音陡然阴冷起来，嘶嘶作响，“我不可能放过你，波特，你心里清楚。”  
“我有自知之明，”哈利回敬道，“我需要十分钟和一根魔杖，魔杖不能从无辜的巫师手中夺取。”  
“我不可能给你准备魔杖。”  
“这算是谈崩了？真棒，我现在就走。”哈利气呼呼地说道，“反正不能用魔法的人不是我。”  
他说着就把隐形衣收起来塞进口袋里，披上外套，朝山谷外走去。鞋子里似乎进了沙子，脚底板硌得难受，他刚踏出两步肩膀就被用力抓住了，那人扭着他的胳膊把他拽回来，硬是按在怀里。  
“德拉科的魔杖可以给你，但必须是在找回魔法之后，”他在他耳边说道，喷出的热气让他极为不自在，“如果我发现你想逃，波特……”  
“十分钟——”  
“十分钟也没用，你会死在我手里，波特！”  
他抓得太紧了，哈利觉得自己的肩膀似乎要被捏碎，骨骼发出嘎嘣嘎嘣的声音。他强忍着痛楚，咬牙坚持着，追问道：“所以你答不答应？”  
伏地魔沉默了几秒，手指松了一些，又用力按住了：“八分钟。”  
“九分钟。”  
“别跟我讨价还价，男孩！”  
“这关乎我的性命！”他吼了回去，随即被捂住了嘴。伏地魔的手散发着一种冰冷的草药味，并不难闻，反而有一种说不出道不明的舒适感。他张嘴咬了一下，男人手一缩，马上按住了他的下巴，伸了两根指头进去。  
哈利一愣，条件反射地伸手去掰，那两根指头在他口中灵活地游走，抚摸着舌尖，敏锐的触觉令他喉咙发紧。情急之下他用力咬了一口，伏地魔瞬间抽回，看了眼指根上的牙印，眯起眼。  
“八分钟三十秒。”他说道。  
“……我觉得我们还挺无聊的。”哈利摸了摸自己的嘴唇，觉得有些牙酸。  
“我觉得我们需要一个牢不可破的誓言。”伏地魔没有理他。  
“你不相信我？”哈利皱起眉，“好吧，但你觉得能管用吗？”  
“你是把我当成麻瓜了吗？”伏地魔阴沉地看着他。  
“并不是，”他飞快地回答道，“那就开始吧，我想……没有见证人的话也没问题吗？”  
“可以不需要，但你需要拿着魔杖。”他说道，将魔杖递给他，指正他的错误，“用左手。”  
两人把右手握在一起，指头紧扣，交叠成仪式需要的庄重姿势。哈利有些战栗，他扭头甩开过长的刘海，伏地魔正直直地看着他，那眼神似乎要把他的魂都吸出来。  
“呃……接下来该怎么做？”  
“把杖尖点在我们的手上。这个魔法主要依靠的是咒语，跟着我来。”  
哈利按照他的话将杖尖点在他们相握的手上，手在发抖，目光不知该看向何处。伏地魔苍白的嘴唇动了动，轻声说道：  
“波特，你愿意在与伏地魔同往圣芒戈医院，寻求德拉科的帮助之后帮助他找回他的魔法吗？”  
哈利吞了口唾沫，他总觉得这句话很奇怪，但又说不上来。  
“我愿意。”  
魔杖颤了颤，一缕细小而闪耀的火舌从魔杖里喷了出来，跳跃着，缠绕在他们紧握的手上。哈利觉得手背烫了起来。  
“你愿意在找回他的魔法之前都不试图逃跑，或者向他人求救吗？”  
“……我愿意。”  
第二道火舌从魔杖里喷出来，与第一道交缠在一起，拧成了一股细细的链条。  
哈利看向他，他的额头上不知何时沾满了汗水。伏地魔没有再说话，他忽然意识到接下来该轮到自己了。  
“呃……我也要用第三人称吗？”他试探着问道。  
伏地魔没有回答，仿佛觉得这个问题太过愚蠢。  
“嗯……你愿意在重获魔法之后，给哈——给我八分钟三十秒的时间逃跑，并且为我准备一根魔杖吗？”  
“我愿意。”伏地魔回答得很干脆。魔杖从另一端喷射出一条细火焰，勾住了他们的手。哈利内心那种古怪的感觉更深了。  
“你愿意在完成承诺的过程中，不采取任何过激手段吗？”  
不知为何，伏地魔的嘴角扭曲成了一个微小的弧度，很快就消失了。  
“我愿意。”  
第四道火焰闪动着，将他们的脸照得火红。两人的手被金属链条般的四道火焰紧紧绑在一起，如同某种命定的契约。  
他们走入巷子深处，尽头出现了一条蜿蜒的小河，河边有一片影影绰绰的小树林，清晨的阳光让一切看起来极为寂寥。  
“你想怎么做？”一踏进松软的草地，哈利就压低了声音问道。他们靠得很近，以前他不习惯和别人挨得这么近，但这次他忽略了。  
“我需要进入你的大脑。”伏地魔直截了当地说道。  
哈利脸色一变，他想起了那些糟糕透顶的大脑封闭术课，被人入侵大脑算不得什么好经历。  
“你要用摄神取念？可你现在用不了魔法。”  
“我知道，所以需要你让我进去。”  
“我不明白，”哈利老老实实地说道，“这听起来不像一个好主意。”  
“把你的大脑向伏地魔大人敞开，波特……就像把记忆取出来倒进冥想盆一样，你能做到。”  
“可我也没有用过冥想盆。我是说，我没有把自己的记忆放进去过，”哈利越想越觉得这是一个阴谋，“难道没有别的办法吗？”  
“只有这一个办法。如果你想试一试把记忆取出来的感觉，我可以把魔杖给你。但别想着逃跑，波特，你知道违反咒语的下场是什么……”  
哈利接过魔杖，又开始觉得牙酸了。他猜测伏地魔对牢不可破的誓言大有研究，以前肯定用这个骗过不少人——他说得太无懈可击了，很难让人不产生怀疑。  
“我不知道该怎么做。”  
“你想从哪一步开始？”  
“呃……直接开始吧，我想快一点结束。”他挠了挠后脑勺。  
“那么，先握住我的手。”他说道。哈利迟疑了一秒，还是伸出左手握住了伏地魔的手。这次他感觉到他的手掌皮肤似乎和一般人有些不同，非常光滑，如同月光下的丝绸。  
“看着我的眼睛，波特……放空你的大脑……你需要对我抱有绝对的信任……”他的语速很慢，非常低，甚至有些温柔。哈利控制不住地望向他血红的眼睛，细细的瞳孔只有一条缝，如同他在冰冷的盥洗室里遇见的蛇……握住的那只手变得无比滑溜，似乎要从手心逃走，他下意识用力抓了一下。耳边传来男人的低声诅咒，那种萦绕全身的恍惚玄妙感一下子消失了。哈利踉跄着倒退一步，按着额头，伏地魔站在一边揉自己的手腕，上面多了一道红痕。  
“你想做什么，波特？”他冷冷地看着他。  
“没有，”他嘀咕着，偷偷看了一眼他的手，“我以为你要把手收回去。”  
“我的手没有动过，”他轻蔑地说道，“你忘了我的话……绝对的信任，男孩，你要把你的一切都交给我来控制。明白吗？”  
“不是很明白。”  
“再重复一次。”  
“好吧，我们之间的信任就只有一个牢不可破的誓言。你别指望我能像相信邓布利多一样相信你。”  
“已经够了。注意你的身份，你不是控制者，明白吗？”  
“可能明白了一点。”  
“波特——”  
“好吧，我明白了，那就继续。”  
第二次尝试并没有比第一次好多少，哈利忍不住踩了伏地魔的脚，因为他总觉得他在朝他靠近。  
“我说过我根本没有动，波特！”  
“可能你潜意识里动了，我感觉到了，”哈利有些心虚，“我不喜欢有人在我脑子里。”  
“我还没有进去，”他说道，“你的脑子里有些什么我很清楚。”  
也许是有些疲乏，第三次他干脆一头栽到了他的胸口，头昏目眩，双眼酸痛，止不住地流泪。  
“我觉得不行，”他摘下眼镜擦掉眼泪，有些虚弱地靠在树边，深吸了口气，“一想到我要对你全盘信任我就难受。”  
“那你最好习惯这一切。”男人远远地看着他，说道。  
“我需要休息，”哈利没有接他的话，“而且我还没吃早餐。”  
哈利觉得这几天他遇到太多新奇的事情了，每一件都和伏地魔有关——被伏地魔救了一命，和伏地魔一起睡觉，甚至人生中第一个牢不可破的誓言的对象也是他。而现在新奇的事又多了一件——和伏地魔一起吃早饭。  
就像别人总用特殊的眼神看待他一样，伏地魔在他心中也是某种被妖魔化的存在。他不吃饭，不睡觉，永远精神饱满地给食死徒下达命令害人，四处寻找自己想要的东西。  
而这一切正在慢慢被打破。伏地魔指挥哈利去一家早餐铺偷了两块面包和牛奶，如果赫敏在旁边的话肯定会压点钱在放面包的柜子底下，但他们都没有带麻瓜的钱币。  
他们站在角落里慢慢享用早餐。面包松软，散发出扑鼻的香气，味道还不赖。牛奶微有些甜，握在手心十分温暖。哈利边喝牛奶边悄悄地观察伏地魔，他很少有机会这样细致地看他，他们的对峙向来充斥着死亡，对彼此却所知甚少。哈利从邓布利多那儿了解到一些他的过去，但那只是极少的一部分，非常重要却也没有那么重要——它们加深了一部分妖魔化的特征，而他发现他现在需要的不是这些。  
伏地魔的脸因为灵魂破损和黑魔法重塑的缘故显得扁平而扭曲，但在习惯以后似乎并没有那么可怕。他的四肢细长，皮肤仿佛蒙着一层珍珠粉，充斥着一种魔法特有的光芒。很显然，无论如何都不能以正常人的眼光看待他，但这不意味着在他身上找不到一点共同点。  
他吃面包的时候嘴唇蠕动得很慢，偶尔会有面包屑沾在上面，那一瞬间他产生了某种奇怪的念头，他想帮他舔掉。哈利有些惶恐，他觉得自己可能是饿疯了。  
伏地魔没有喝那瓶牛奶，而是把它塞给了哈利，这让他略微失望。  
“你对牛奶过敏吗？”他问道。  
男人瞥了他一眼，没有回答。  
“还是你觉得太甜了？”  
“你想讨好我？”伏地魔的眼神变得古怪起来。  
“显然不是，”哈利快速否认道，迟疑了一会儿，又说道，“只是有点好奇……我觉得你好像不是很挑食。”这完全是他的臆想，在此之前他从来没有和伏地魔一起用过餐，也没有这方面的认知。  
“我不喜欢。”过了许久，当哈利以为他不会回答他的时候，男人说道。  
哈利的心脏异样地跳了一下，胸有些闷。他忍不住去猜测到底有多少人听伏地魔说过这句话——表面上的意思，伏地魔显然不是一个会任由其他人投其所好的人。实际上他身上人的特征越来越少，他似乎只对权力极其渴望，沉迷研究魔法，在其他方面一无所知。他不由得想起他甚至不明白爱是怎样一种感觉，那在他看来是多么令人惊愕。  
“你喜欢什么？”哈利问道。他自己有很多喜欢的东西，圣诞晚宴的大餐，刺激的夜游，魁地奇，隐形衣和活点地图，太多了，他是个正常的人，但伏地魔——他除了力量以外还在乎什么？  
“这个问题没什么意义，”伏地魔微微眯起眼，若有所思地看着他，“无论对于你，还是对于我……”  
“你在探知别人的喜好这方面很擅长，所以你不允许别人用相同的办法糊弄你，是吗？”哈利还记得那篮讨好斯拉格霍恩的菠萝蜜，以及那束送给赫普兹巴的玫瑰花。  
“错了。想讨好我的唯一方式就是服从，波特。别想耍花样。”  
哈利在内心翻了个白眼，心想自己真是太闲了。  
和伏地魔进行所谓的尝试耗心耗力，而且成效不佳。即使有牢不可破的誓言的保证，相信一个准备杀死自己的人对于哈利来说也几乎不可能。无论伏地魔多少次强调让他忘记自己的存在，放弃自我控制权，可实际操作起来却无比困难。就像让一个视力正常的人闭着眼睛走路，即使知道前方没有障碍物，但内心的恐惧和不安全感总会让他提前睁开眼睛。  
让伏地魔入侵大脑的感觉非常怪异，仿佛他把存放着自己所有隐私的保险箱朝一个盗贼打开，他能肆意观察他所有隐藏的秘密，在他心中搅起风浪……即使让最亲密的朋友来做这种事都倍感尴尬，更何况对方是不死不休的敌人。  
无论如何，当哈利第五次醒来时发现自己倒在地上后，他和伏地魔说不出到底谁更恼火。  
“刚刚发生了什么？”哈利揉着脑袋问道，他的额头上有一块被石头磕出的浅浅的红印。事实上他并非渴望知道答案。  
“我不想重复你做了什么蠢事。”男人危险地盯着他。  
“真巧，我也不想知道。”他咕哝了一声，“去吃点东西？”  
“这么快就饿了？”  
“还没有，就是有点渴。”  
伏地魔看了他一眼，扬起眉：“你的胡须该剃一剃了。”  
哈利发现伏地魔的进食量非常少，几乎只有自己的一半，而且还是缩减过的一半。他自认为不是个贪吃的人，小时候经常挨饿，到了霍格沃茨也没有变成像达力那样圆滚滚的胖子，但和伏地魔比起来什么也不算——他的食量堪称节制，如果不是知道他没有这个需要，他甚至会以为他在减肥。  
“很难吃吗？”哈利忍不住问道。  
“没什么感觉。”  
“你以前也吃得这么少吗？我的意思是，是不是黑魔法改变了你的身体？”  
“你的问题太多了，波特，而且往往很幼稚。”他讥笑道。  
这就是他的态度，他对生活的一切漠不关心。哈利简直无法理解他怎么能忍受这样贫乏无趣的日子——而且还想活的更久，久到永生。他的生活没有乐趣，除了仇恨和寂寥以外一片空白。他没有爱，甚至没有享受，他能忍受痛苦和屈辱，能以幽灵之身在阿尔巴尼亚漂泊十几年再卷土重来，但这到底是为了什么？  
哈利想起邓布利多曾经告诉他，伏地魔忙于摧毁自己的灵魂，看起来也越来越不像人。摧毁灵魂所导致的改变自然不可能只体现在外表，他从各种方面上来说都不太像个人了。  
晚上两人进行尝试的时候，哈利有些心不在焉，频频出错，连伏地魔的呵斥都只是在脑子过了一遍，不带痕迹地溜走了。  
中途休息的时候，他小心翼翼地凑过去观察伏地魔身上的袍子。在他和伏地魔仅有的几次会面中，他似乎总是穿着同一件黑袍子，柔软冰冷的丝绸质地，甚至不像布料织出来的，更像是用魔法直接制作。  
他趁他不注意的时候悄悄摸了摸，黑色的布料如同柔亮的水从指尖流过，黑云中亮着细碎的星光。还没等他深入探究，男人的目光转了过来，直直地盯着他。哈利僵了一秒，讪笑着松开手。  
“呃——我只是有点好奇。”  
伏地魔依然盯着他不说话，那锐利的目光让他后背发毛。  
“你好像从来没有换过衣服。”他加了一句。  
“……你今天似乎对我特别好奇，”男人靠近了一些，手掌压在他的手背上，仿佛罩上了一层冰，“你到底想做什么？”  
“嘿，总不能只有你一直在偷窥我的内心世界。”  
“你一直都在偷窥，波特。”  
“那是以前，而且只能感觉到一点瞬间的情绪。”  
“你还想知道更多？”他微眯起眼。  
“嗯……我是说，这对计划的实施有好处。如果我更了解你，说不定我会更信任你一点。”哈利摸了摸鼻子，朝他的方向挪了几寸。他嗅到了一缕清冷的气息，类似于霜雪和树皮混合在一起的味道。他的眼镜片上也落了雪，呵出的热气在上面均匀地铺了一层。  
伏地魔冷冷地看了他一会儿，不置可否：“有更好的方式让你接受我，波特。”  
“是什么？”哈利皱起眉头，预感那并不是什么让他容易接受的方式。  
“如果明天还没有进展，我会告诉你。”伏地魔侧过脸，他似乎也不想提起，这让哈利感觉更不好了。  
“不会是黑魔法吧？”  
“不是那种东西。好了，该休息了。”他催促着他去布置防御魔法，但哈利没有动。他意识到自己已经耽搁了一天，而留给他的时间从来都不充裕。  
“我不想睡觉。”他说道。  
“那你想做什么？”伏地魔有些不耐烦了，他惨白的脸在夜晚黯淡的光线中如同一张冰冷模糊的面具，一团辨不清的影子，就像他本身那样难以理解。  
“我想去医院看看。”哈利望向医院的方向，那儿只有一片晃动着的漆黑魅影，仿佛曾经埋葬过雪地里的鬼魂。  
“已经很晚了。”  
这只是借口。时间越晚，偷偷潜入就越安全，这个道理伏地魔不会不懂。他只是不想让他去救他的朋友，他在以另一种形式霸占他，掌控他的时间和精力，抽筋扒皮，吸光他的剩余价值。他不能让他如愿。  
“如果你和我一起去，那算不得很晚。”他认真地看着他说道。  
伏地魔沉默了一会儿，对他招招手：“过来，男孩。”  
哈利迟疑了一秒，抬起脚向他走去。第一步尤为艰难，仿佛将冻在冰里的腿拉出来。  
伏地魔脸上露出一丝笑容，他看着他走到他面前，拍了拍他的背，手顺势停在了那儿，低声说道：“你累了，波特……今天太频繁了是不是？看得出来……”  
哈利听着他的话，没有反驳也没有反抗，内心渺茫的火花被无声地掐碎了，一点灰烬也没有留下。他木然地看着地上摇曳的蓝色影子，交叠的人影仿佛一对亲密的伴侣，他暗暗握紧了拳头。  
哈利一如既往地布好防护咒语，在柔软的草地上躺下。这一夜的风格外大，呜啦呜啦地吹动树林。远处传来孩子们的叫喊和稀疏的鸣笛，除此之外只有寂静的呼吸声。哈利将隐形衣叠好塞进口袋里，打了个寒噤，曲起双腿准备睡觉。  
当然，他只打算装睡。无论后果如何，既然他不可能杀死他，那么他一定要让他看见自己的态度。  
后领被人扯了一下，随后被用力带进了一个怀里。一只手横在了他的胸口，按着他的肩膀。哈利浑身僵硬地扭过身，伏地魔洁白的下巴近在咫尺，而他正靠在他的脖子旁边。  
他触电般地转回头，呆呆地看着那只手，它落在了一个有些尴尬的位置。哈利觉得他可能不是故意的，但他……浑身不自在。  
“呃……你这样让我睡不着。”  
对方没有回答。  
“我是说，你可以把手放在我的腰上。”他提议道。  
男人终于动了动，慢慢抽回手，侧躺着看他。  
“你的腰？”他缓慢地重复了一遍，似乎觉得这个词很有意思，“我上次试过。”  
哈利觉得自己几乎要冒烟了，喉咙发紧。  
“我不是让你和上次一样，我的意思是……你可以搂着我，而不是——”哈利说不下去了，他觉得这比脱光衣服还要难堪。伏地魔若无其事地看着他，他的目光令他浑身发痒。  
“我知道你的意思，”他若有所思地说道，将手搭在他的腰部，即使那儿被好几层棉衣遮盖着，哈利依然瞬间心跳加速，“我们需要更多的肢体接触。”  
哈利一时没有理解他的意思，他的脑子里乱七八糟，充斥着一些混乱的念头，使他一时忘记了自己原本的目的。他也许不知道这个动作所具有的模糊意味，他也许知道但他不在意……不，不对，他应该表现出憎恶而不是邀请，他憎恶他的一切，自私、自负、极度残忍，但在某些方面他又意外的无知，这种无知令人怜悯，又有些可悲。  
哈利的胸口搅动着滚烫的火，矛盾的挣扎烧灼着他的五脏六腑。按在腰侧的手冰冷如雪，似乎感觉到了他内心的搏斗，微微动了动。他不能，他不能……他不应该……  
他努力使自己的身体放松下来，做出一副已经睡着的样子。时间变得尤为难挨，最好的办法就是研究那只蜘蛛脚般的手，观察它搭着他时弯曲的弧度，细长的指节和黑色的指甲，袖子翻起时露出的那一截细瘦的手腕……哈利艰难地移开目光，深吸了一口气。他发现看久了那些奇怪的念头又浮上来了。  
身后的人似乎睡着了，平稳的胸膛起伏让他静下心来。他小心翼翼地贴上那只手，将它轻轻挪开，又等了一会儿，确定伏地魔没有醒来后尽量小声地撑着地面站起来，从口袋里取出隐形衣披上。  
他回头看了躺在地上的男人一眼，蹑手蹑脚地穿过防护魔法，又回头看了一眼，伏地魔依然静静地卧着，在黑暗中和草木融为一体。哈利拉紧隐形衣，扭身朝圣芒戈医院的方向跑去，心脏跳得飞快。  
圣芒戈医院二十四小时工作，此时是晚上十二点，虽然病房已经关灯休息，但仍有不少治疗师在值班。他通过百货公司的橱窗后踏入大厅，接待区的巫师睡眼惺忪地朝门口扫了一眼，打了个哈欠，没有注意到有一个隐形人混了进来。  
德拉科的病房在五楼，他第一次来就记住了路线。医院里一片寂静，只有偶尔传来的推车声和低低的议论声。哈利努力使自己的脚步声混在嘈杂的背景音中，避开少数遇见的治疗师，同时快速数着经过的房间。  
转过一个拐角，他靠在墙角的盆栽旁缓了口气，抹去额头上的汗水。他数了十秒，等到一位忽然推门而出的病人边喊边离开后，他绕到德拉科的病房门口往里看了一会儿，小心翼翼地推门而入，反手关上门。  
进门的那一分钟他靠着门板没有动，紧盯着黑暗中隆起的床被。他的心脏急急地撞击着肋骨，令他有些想吐，双腿发麻，过了一会儿才缓过劲来。  
哈利慢慢走向那张床，凭借着玻璃窗外透进的走廊里暗淡的光避开墙边的椅子。但越害怕什么就越会发生什么，他接近时隐形衣沉重的衣摆不小心刮到了床柱，在一片静谧中发出一声清晰的摩擦音。  
“谁？”床上的人一下子坐了起来，向后靠在床板上，右手摸索着要去开灯。哈利害怕这里的动静会引来治疗师，连忙扑过去按住他的手：“别开！是我，马尔福。”  
“波特？！”  
德拉科又惊又怒，使劲挣扎着，抬起腿去踢哈利的腹部。他扬起头要呼救，哈利连忙松开一只手捂住他的嘴，为此他狠狠挨了德拉科一脚，隐形衣滑落在地，痛得喘不过气。  
“别喊，我没有恶意，”他哑着声音哀求着，抽了口气，“我说完就走。听着，我很抱歉——很抱歉这么晚来打扰你，但我没有办法。”  
德拉科似乎平静了一些，不再激烈地挣动。哈利停了停，松开他的右手，说道：“你别叫，我现在松开你的嘴。”  
德拉科只是瞅着他，没有任何表示。哈利慢慢移开手掌，但依然悬在半空中，见他确实没有呼救的意愿后彻底放下来，松了口气。  
“很抱歉打扰你。”他又重复了一遍，从地上拾起隐形衣。德拉科低头皱着眉检查左手的绷带，恶狠狠地剜了他一眼：“刚才你压到我的左手了。”  
“我——对不起，我不是故意的。”哈利忙凑过去和他一起检查，被德拉科不耐烦地推开了。  
“如果出了问题你就完了，波特。”  
“我知道。”  
“你找我做什么？”他皱了皱鼻子，挪得离他远了一些，“不会还是早上的事吧？”  
“实际上就是那件事。”哈利叹了口气，“我知道你觉得烦，但我必须这么做。”  
“告诉你有什么好处，波特？”他冷冷地问道，努了努嘴，“你救了泥巴种，对于我来说是好事吗？”  
他没等哈利回答，就自顾自地接下去说了：“不，不是，主人会惩罚我们，我们都要承受他的怒火……但你不会在乎这个，不是吗？你怎么可能在乎我们会怎么样呢？”  
哈利的拳头慢慢攥紧了，指甲扣入掌心。他说得对，他确实没想到这里……他的行动只会给德拉科带来灾难性的后果。如果赫敏不在马尔福庄园则另当别论，如果她在，那么他们就处在对立面……不，他们一直都处在对立面。  
可即使如此，他依然不能放弃。  
“你可以要求补偿，只要我能做得到。”  
德拉科扬起眉，嘴角扭曲了一下，低下头，漫不经心地说道：“是吗？……什么都可以，波特？”  
“只要我能做得到。”  
“哦，”他笑了一下，抬起头看着他，眼中满是恶毒，“那我要你去死呢？”  
哈利做了个深呼吸，他就知道会是这样的结果。  
“不行，这个不行。”  
“那就免谈，波特，”他尖声说道，“从这里滚出去，不然我就喊人了。”  
“求你了，马尔福——”  
“滚出去！”他提高音量，背挺得直了一些，冷漠地睥睨着他。哈利踉跄着后退一步，眼眶发红，视线有些模糊了。  
房间里只剩下两人刺耳的呼吸声，哈利紧抓着隐形衣，身体微微颤抖。德拉科歪斜身子靠在床板上，胸膛起伏。他沉默了一会儿，忽然开口了：“你和主人是怎么回事？”  
哈利抬起头，从德拉科眼中捕捉到一丝困惑。  
“……临时达成了一个协议。”他简略地说道。  
“也就是说，他还是要杀你？——在协议结束以后？”  
“当然。”  
德拉科拨弄着自己的衣领，他思考了一会儿，说道：“你过来，波特。”  
“嗯？”  
“少磨磨蹭蹭，还是说你想赖在这里？”  
一个念头浮上心头，让他有了一丝希望。也许他答应了，他转变了态度……他慢慢朝他走去，站在床边。德拉科往后挪了挪，看着他，轻声说道：“你知道，波特，我一直都很讨厌你们……而且这次你还害得我丢了一只手臂。”  
哈利张口想反驳，但还是忍住了。  
“如果泥巴种被抓到我家来，我会告诉她你在找她，让她安心上路……”他笑得很勉强，两排牙齿仿佛在打架，“再见了，波特。”  
话音未落，他反手按下了墙壁上的求助铃，叮咚的清脆声响炸雷般在耳边响起。  
哈利愣了一秒，扭身朝房门狂奔而去，边跑边拉拽着隐形衣往身上套。然而他刚拉开大门就撞在了一个人身上，冰冷坚硬如同钢铁。他仰起头，那张面具似的苍白面容是无数个夜晚逃不开的噩梦。伏地魔一把揪住了他的衣领，粗暴地剥下他身上的隐形衣，拎着他往里走，一手甩上门。走廊中空空地回荡着巨大的声响，仿佛海水搅碎了冰块涌进黑洞里，除他们以外再也没有别的呼吸。  
伏地魔把哈利扔到德拉科床边，后者早已吓得脸色发白，蜷缩在被子里瑟瑟发抖。  
“主……主人……”  
男人扫了他一眼，他便闭上了嘴。  
哈利靠在墙边深呼吸着，后背直冒冷汗，咬牙盯着那个男人。他是故意的，他肯定早就知道他要偷偷来这儿，只是不说透。  
“知道你犯了什么错吗？”伏地魔冷冷地看着他。  
哈利的喉结动了动，生硬地说道：“我没有错。”  
“我不想教训你，波特……”  
“哦，为什么不呢？”他大喊道，德拉科小声惊叫起来，“你做你想做的事情就好了，不用在乎我怎么想！想折磨我或者杀死我，我知道你一直是这么想的，不用辩解，我很清楚。我知道会发生什么，我知道我会失败，但我还是会做。你可以惩罚我了，用你想到的无数种办法——你可以折磨我，但一有机会我还是会去救我的朋友，你没有朋友，你当然不能理解！”  
“够了！”男人厉声吼道，尖利的指甲一下子掐住了他的喉咙。哈利咳了一声，呼吸不畅，但依然死死地瞪着他。他用力扒着他的手，两眼发昏，视线渐渐变得涣散……如果死在这里……就算死在这里，他也不可能认输……  
伏地魔猛地松开手，哈利向后倒去，一下子跌坐在地，后背硌得生疼。他断断续续地咳嗽着，把眼泪都咳了出来，眼前只有一片模糊的黑暗。  
逃走吧，一个声音叫喊着，他的脖子依然火辣辣地痛。别管那见鬼的誓言，逃走吧，你真的太傻了哈利，傻到会相信伏地魔，傻到以为这个男人还有救，太傻了……  
逃走吧。  
伏地魔盯着坐在地上的男孩看了一会儿，表情变幻不定。他的肩膀一耸一耸，那咳嗽声像是某种寂静的撕裂。这是一种陌生的感觉，他很久很久……不，从来没有过，他的喘息让他感到煎熬，让他的杀意蠢蠢欲动……  
“你会得到你想要的。但你知道，你不需要任何人……也不会有人来救你。”男孩又说话了，他的声音很低，也许是刚被掐过喉咙的缘故。  
伏地魔的眼中闪过一丝烦躁，他俯身将他抓起来，抬起他的脸。哈利的眼中是掩饰不住的仇恨和厌恶，从来没有这么浓烈过。只有他敢，他给了他太多别的东西……  
他扭过头看向床上的德拉科，后者正努力减少自己的存在感，一对上他的目光就抖了一下，浑身僵硬。  
“你刚才想做什么？”他冷冷地问道。  
“我——我——”德拉科单手紧抓着床单，胳膊直打颤，话都说不清了，“对不起，主人——”  
“你对不起伏地魔大人什么？”他逼问道，深红的眼在黑夜中恐怖至极。  
“对不起，我错了，主人！不要惩罚我——”他一动也不敢动，几乎要哭了，慌乱地摇着头，“我对你是忠诚的，是波特，是他！”  
“我不需要你对我说波特怎么样，德拉科……说说你自己，你刚刚想做什么？”  
德拉科一脸茫然，整张脸皱在一起，似乎想不明白自己做了什么错事。哈利看不下去了，用力推开他，低吼道：“你发什么神经？他做的事难道不就是你想做的吗，里德尔？”  
“闭嘴，波特！”他猛地转头凶狠地剜了他一眼，神态扭曲。哈利浑然不惧，继续说道：“我说的有错吗？他唯一的错就是倒霉地被你撞见了，不然你以为谁愿意在医院里过圣诞节？哦，我猜你不懂什么叫圣诞节吧，里德尔？”  
“哈利·波特！”伏地魔终于忍无可忍，他瞥了德拉科一眼，丢下一句“你自己看着办”，拖着哈利怒气冲冲地离开了房间，大力摔上门。德拉科惊恐地看着他们离开的背影，脑中回荡着男人威胁般的话，忍不住哭了起来。  
哈利的胳膊被拽得生疼，仿佛对方把所有的怒火都撒在这只可怜的胳膊上，他考虑要不要把它卸下来送给他，伏地魔看起来对别人的手臂似乎独有钟情。  
他们沉默着走下楼梯，四处静得可怕，仿佛最后一点温度都蒸发了，只留下能吞噬灵魂的冰冷。哈利的内心闪过无数个逃跑的计划，甩开他的手躲进巷子里去，和他进行一场搏斗，趁他睡觉的时候把他打昏……荒谬又刺激，令他肾上腺激素上飙，他紧咬嘴唇忍住颤抖，可骨骼依然咯咯作响，激动得不能自己。  
伏地魔强硬地将他拽回晚上睡觉的地方，草坪上仍看得出被压出的人形轮廓。他用力松开他，瞪着草地看了一会儿，忽然说道：“很想马上结束这一切，是吗？”  
哈利懒得回答，撇开头。男人的脸色更阴沉了。  
“把衣服脱了。”他说道。  
“……什么？”哈利总算有了点反应。  
“我不重复第二次。还是说你想让我帮你？”  
他们互相瞪了一会儿，哈利蓦地冲上来一拳砸向他，伏地魔手疾眼快地接住了，将他的手反卡在背后，开始扯他的外套。  
“妈的住手！你给我滚！”哈利怒吼道，狠狠地甩开他，狼狈地倒退几步。他喘着气，抹了把额头，用力拉开外套拉链，将它扔在地上。  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，苍白的嘴动了动：“全脱掉，波特。”  
“你说什么？”  
“你听见我的话了。”  
“你想鞭打我？”他的表情有些变形，一阵风吹过他裸露的脖子，他打了个寒噤。  
“别给我多嘴，我让你做什么你就做！”  
“我他妈不是你的食死徒！”他怒吼道，气得浑身发抖，“我是哈利·波特！你看清楚了吗？需不需要擦擦眼睛？你觉得你可以随意使唤我，还是以为有那个誓言我就不敢反抗？你以为我像马尔福一样害怕你，无论你做什么都不敢有怨言？醒醒吧，我是你自己选出的敌人，是你给了我平起平坐的位置！”  
哈利说完这些话后重重地喘息着，脸颊发红，连寒风都无法使他平静下来。这一切见鬼的到底是什么？他们应该回到原来的位置上，做彼此最大的敌人，这才是正确的发展。他简直受够伏地魔了。  
“别忘了那个誓言，波特。”过了几分钟，伏地魔的声音在他耳边响起。哈利刺耳地冷笑了一声，讥讽道：“噢，我当然会完成。我会遵守承诺，和你不一样。”  
“你再这么和我说话——”  
“我不想和你说话。”哈利打断了他，“我闭嘴，行了吗？”  
男人阴沉地看了他几秒，大步跨到他面前，捏着他的下巴强迫他抬起脸。  
“很巧，我也想早点结束这一切……如果你也是这么想的，现在就把衣服脱掉。这是最后的办法，明白吗？”  
哈利一震，想起了睡觉前伏地魔所说的“另一个方法”。他使劲扭过脸，避开他的手，后退一步，面无表情地开始脱自己的毛衣。  
在寒冷的冬天脱衣服对任何人来说都是一种考验，冷风抓住机会从每个缝隙往里钻，迫不及待地吸走他的所有热量。哈利哆嗦着把脱下来的棉衣丢在地上，用余光看了一眼伏地魔，开始慢腾腾地脱裤子。  
当他身上只剩下一条内裤的时候，男人终于点头让他过来。哈利抱着双臂朝他走去，冻得说不出话，只能在内心不停地诅咒着。  
伏地魔在草坪上坐下，他指了指自己的大腿，说道：“坐在这里。”  
哈利吸了吸鼻子，觉得自己的脑子可能被冻坏了。  
“你没听见吗，波特？”  
哈利很想让他重新说一遍他到底该坐在哪儿，但他一点都不愿意和伏地魔说话，于是破罐子破摔地背对着他坐在他面前。身后的人扣着他的腰将他抱到身上，哈利的后背紧贴着那具瘦削的身体，瞬间僵住了。  
他首先感受到的是凉，比他的体温要凉得多，但和吹刮着他的寒风比起来稍微有温度一些。和睡觉时隔着几层厚衣服不同，这次他们之间只剩下了一件丝薄的袍子，哈利几乎能感觉到对方的心跳，一下一下震动着他的肌肉。  
不过很快他就没心思理会伏地魔的心跳了——当他的手不再安分地停在他的腰上，而是开始向上滑动的时候。  
他早就察觉他的手掌很大，微微移动就触碰到了之前让他感到尴尬的部位。哈利说不上这让他感到羞辱还是愤怒，也许都有，也许都没有，但伏地魔的手并没有一直停在一个地方，缓慢而有序地移动。哈利咽了口唾沫，喉结滚动。他感受出来了，他的确在抚摸他——无论是以怎样的目的，他的手粘在了他的皮肤上。  
“别动，波特。”感觉到了他的挣扎，男人压着他的另一只手用力了一些，“我不想用这个方法，但你逼我抓紧时间。”  
哈利的脑子热得快爆炸了，什么也无法思考。伏地魔丝绸般温柔而冰凉的手正停在他的胸口，他停得有点久，似乎感觉到这是一个比较关键的部位，需要认真对待。  
妈的，哈利压下即将溢出喉咙的呻/吟，这他妈到底是什么鬼方法？！  
似乎是觉得够了，那只手又慢慢下移，来到他的小腹。哈利总算松了口气，调整了一下姿势更舒服地靠在他怀里，然后便发现男人的手还在往下滑，挑开了布料。  
“你他妈做什么？”他终于忍不住出声了，按住他的手。伏地魔用力掰开他，不耐烦地说道：“把你交给我，波特！你必须要熟悉这个！”  
“我没打算——妈的——嗯——”哈利现在一点都不觉得冷了，他简直热得失去理智。羞耻和恼火吞没了他，但这无法抵挡他的生理反应。他从没想过这个，忙碌又紧张的日子里他当然没有心思解决自己的需要。压制已久后重新挑起简直让他难以忍受，他甚至需要咬牙控制自己不往他手里送。这显然不行，太不对头了，如果所谓的最后的办法就是它，他能明白为什么伏地魔那么不情愿。  
内裤很快就脏了，哈利侧身一口咬在他的肩膀上，紧抱着他的后背。伏地魔用力拉开他，他们变成了正对着面，他的双手攀上了他的后背，安抚着他紧绷的肌肉。  
“放松，波特，你需要信任我……”  
“这需要多少次？”他咬牙切齿地问道，揪着他的袍子。  
“到你完全能接受为止。我建议你配合一点，如果不想时间拖得太长……既然我们谁都不想要这个。”  
“……我相信还有别的办法。”  
“肢体上的接触能增强信任感，你只是潜意识里仍对我有抵触，波特！”男人毫不客气地说道，哈利无法理解他为什么能说得如此义正言辞，“如果你没法自己消除，我们必须要采取别的措施。”  
“嘶……我相信我可以。”  
“如果你接受得了这个，那么我也会相信。”

当哈利跪在一边用魔杖清理自己的内裤的时候，他脑中只盘旋着一个念头，那就是怎样让伏地魔忘掉这一切。  
一忘皆空是个好办法，只要趁他不注意……哈利稍稍回头看了一眼，伏地魔正看着他，他不知为何脸一烫，立刻转回头。  
他和那个男人不一样，他刚过完他的十七岁生日不久，有这样的需求很正常……而且他确实很久没有发泄过了，所以出来好几次不算什么丢脸的事……  
他重新套上衣服，将拉链拉到顶，不情不愿地走到伏地魔身边。已经是凌晨了，男人看起来依然精神抖擞，丝毫没有倦意。哈利在草坪上慢慢躺下，摘掉眼镜，呼了一口气。  
他不可能把自己交给他……这不可能，一旦他对他产生了信赖，总有一天对方会利用这一点让他吃大亏。  
背后的手又拢上来，扣在他的腰上。哈利不自然地动了动，又想到这可能是训练的一部分，只好说服自己接受。  
他需要习惯，哈利模模糊糊地想着，习惯了就好了……  
然而早晨他睁开眼睛，发现自己不知何时整个人凑在伏地魔怀里，还紧紧搭着他的肩膀的时候，他还是受到了惊吓。  
这不可能是他主动的，哈利绝望地为自己辩解，但要让他相信伏地魔愿意让他面对面靠着胸膛睡觉，他宁愿承认是自己在无意识中找了一个不合适的抱枕。  
男人还没有醒，合着眼，像一幅不真实的画。他的手箍着哈利的腰背，即使隔着衣服也觉得有点紧。以哈利的角度正好能看见他细滑的脖子，在阳光下隐约闪烁着光芒。  
昨晚伏地魔几乎摸遍了他的全身，但他没有碰过他的脖子。不，他碰过——在怒极之下狠狠地勒住了这个脆弱的部位，让他嗅到了死亡的气息。  
其实他也可以试试，让他品尝和他一样的滋味……所以到底是谁习惯了这一切？作恶多端的伏地魔也放松了警惕，让他的仇敌抓住了可趁之机。  
哈利这样想着，心如擂鼓。他的手微微一伸就能碰到他的脖子，他也能让他痛苦……他咽了口唾沫，却将目光移开了，手摸向他的口袋。  
“你在做什么？”耳后响起男人冰冷的声音，哈利身体一僵。  
“你醒了。”  
“当然，否则我就会看见魔杖落到你手里了。”他冷笑着拨开哈利的手，“你盯着我的脖子看了那么久，我还以为你要做什么……”  
“本来是打算的，但没什么意义。”哈利不服气地说道。  
伏地魔瞥了他一眼，漫不经心地说道：“把衣服解开。”  
哈利的脸腾地红了，脑中不禁浮起昨晚的一切，有些咬牙切齿：“做什么？”  
“让我看看……过来波特，我不会碰你那里——这种反应说明你还没有习惯！”  
“怎么可能习惯？你喜欢有人在你身上到处乱碰吗？”他忍不住朝他吼道。  
“你必须要习惯。”男人残忍地说道。  
哈利瞪了他一会儿，最后还是脱掉了上衣。正如他所说的，伏地魔这次果然没有碰他的下身，但这也足以让这具年轻又敏感的身体起反应了。哈利拼命压抑着胸口的躁动，咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音。他不想让他知道自己其实觉得很舒服，他冰凉的手指点燃了他，在干燥的大地撒下火种，他甚至想要更多……他稍稍将手伸进裤子里，想趁他不注意让自己纾解一点，但他还没开始就被阻止了。  
“你不能动，波特。”  
“什么？”  
“我说过了，你不是控制者！”  
“这没有道理！”  
“忍着，你该不会告诉我连这点程度都等不及。”他讥笑道。  
哈利在心里诅咒了他无数遍，但还是没有动手碰自己，即使他难受得几乎要爆炸。伏地魔将手收回的时候他下意识按住了，虽然他也不知道这股冲动来自哪里。  
“你要做什么？”那人血红的眼紧盯着他，像是两个深渊。  
“没有。”哈利干巴巴地说道，但还是揪着他的手不放，“这种方法你是从哪里得知的？”  
“自己推测的。你再拽着不放，波特，我会以为你还想要一次。”  
“那又怎么样？”他脱口而出，说完后他才意识到自己到底说了些什么，脸霎时红了，连忙补救，“我的意思是，你自己推测的办法我觉得非常不靠谱。”  
男人皱起眉，俯身靠近他，阴影笼罩在了哈利不着丝缕的身上。  
“波特，你是不是想让我教训你？”  
哈利紧咬着下唇，似乎是实在忍不住了，最后自暴自弃地喊道：“好吧，如果你想，你就做好了！或者你就做到底行不行？”  
伏地魔没有动，脸上罕见地流露出了一丝困惑：“你的话令人疑惑。你是说——”  
“我是说我想你碰我，就像上次一样！”哈利完全豁出去了，他知道他完蛋了，向伏地魔示弱将会成为他最耻辱的经历，而在敌人手中得到快/感也相差无几。不过是一个晚上——他只堕落了一个晚上就全面溃堤，暂时忘记了自己有多恨他，这太恶心了。  
他很快又脱得和昨晚一样，但这次他躺在他面前让他摆弄。熟悉这一切，他安慰着自己，这样他很快就能离开他了，到时候这些乱七八糟的渴望和错觉都会通通消失，他依然是那个哈利·波特，并没有和伏地魔产生过任何过界的接触。  
他这次没有掩饰自己，叫了出来，当他气喘吁吁地起身时又被伏地魔抓着手腕压在地上，他感觉到对方的状态有些不对劲。  
“试一试，波特，看着我……”他把他翻过来，贪婪地注视着他余韵未退的脸。哈利还没有缓过神便撞入了那双摄魂般的眼，毫无防备地溺入深处。  
仿佛有一只手轻轻拨弄着他的灵魂，将他的记忆之河温柔地拨开，渴求地挖掘着每一处……那是一种被人深深注视着的感觉，他在无声中穿越了盛夏和寒冬，魂飞魄散，被推动着涌至深处……他滚烫的内里被毫无保留地翻出来，陌生的狂喜覆盖了他，然后是冰冷而黑暗的压迫，他被堵住了口鼻，被压进冬日深深的雪里，窒息的阴暗充斥着他的五脏六腑。他想朝他大喊大叫，够了，别再继续了，他的脑子经不起他这样折腾……习惯这一切，波特，习惯……  
精神上的压制比单纯的身体接触要激烈狠痛得多，他甚至无法发出声音，那人还在将他压进更深、更深的海里，捏住他的咽喉，钳制他的四肢，残破的魂片吸附在他完整而洁净的灵魂之上，肆意地解剖他，蹂/躏至死……  
不能再继续了，在溺死感和疼痛感挣扎的边缘，一个声音蹦出来敲着他的脑壳，你会死的，哈利，你会被他抽空——  
他的灵魂已经被折磨得痛苦不堪，无法动弹，本能的求生欲让他调动起最后一点意识狠狠朝那片魂魄袭去。大脑中燃烧起一声惨叫，至深至冷的灭顶痛楚散去了，海水落潮回到漩涡里，哈利伏在地上沉沉喘息，他看也没看就朝面前的人一拳揍去。  
毫不意外地，他扑了个空。他快速将散落的裤子套在身上，一下子跳起来。  
“我他妈见鬼了才会相信你。”哈利死死地盯着他，浑身打颤，风吹着他的上身让他肌肉紧绷，“你就是想把我弄死，是不是？”  
男人面无表情地看着他，低声说道：“我什么时候想让你活着，波特？”  
哈利看了他一会儿，身体里有一面钟轻轻敲着，重重地回响，勒紧了弦。  
“不，不对……你当初明明答应过我……那个誓言，明明……”  
“波特，”男人打断了他，轻柔地说道，“你第一次用牢不可破的誓言，是不是？”  
哈利感觉有一盆冷水倒了下来，从头浇到脚。  
“‘过激的方式’……这么模糊的概念是不会生效的，清晰明确的要求才有用。你必须得指出怎样才算是过激的方式，否则就是一堆废话。”他慢条斯理地说着，一点一点将哈利彻底推入深渊。  
哈利攥紧了拳头，几乎将嘴唇咬出血来。他这才明白当初他那个笑容是什么意思。  
他早就知道他的那句誓言不会起作用，但故意不提醒他，等着某一天派上用场……他到底有多天真才会对他产生幻想，以为他真的会放他一马。他所做的一切都是在利用他，这太明显了，只有自己执迷不悟。  
他从地上拾起衣服，沉默地套在身上。他渐渐冷静下来，简直想给自己一耳光。  
他都做了些什么……？他有什么资格怪伏地魔，明明是他自己被对方的伎俩蛊惑，难道还要责备他段数太高吗？他们本来就是死敌，互相算计再正常不过了，谁放松警惕谁就完蛋。  
“你找到了什么？”哈利用力抹掉脖子上的汗水，忽然问道。  
“如果找到了我想要的，我会告诉你，波特。”  
“不，你不会告诉我，”哈利冷漠地看着他，“你会欺骗我，把那八分三十秒耗光，然后杀死我。”  
“我没有这么说过。”  
“你不用说我也知道，”哈利已经完全清醒了，笑了一下，“我不会配合你，也不会逃跑。我们就这样耗着吧。”  
他想到了，实际上“帮助”的概念也很模糊，它和“言听计从”不一样。他不介意挑战一下誓言的底线。  
“你觉得你有多少时间可以耗，波特？”男人低声问道，眼中满是残忍，“你想什么时候看见你朋友的尸体，嗯？”  
哈利长吸一口气，强迫自己不要发火。他手脚冰冷，心脏撞击胸膛沉重不已，呼吸都有些困难。他知道自己已经陷入了死局。  
那个誓言漏洞百出，对纯心钻空子的人来说毫无约束力。伏地魔答应会给他逃跑的时间和魔杖，但他没有说过这两个会同时实现——甚至他说将他杀死后再交给他也说得过去。  
他输了，他根本就不该答应。这几个誓言中只有他不能逃跑是有约束力的，而这正是他的死穴。他没有时间了。  
但之前他逃出去找德拉科的时候，他并没有遭到誓言惩罚……也许是因为他并非想逃离他身边，只是临时出去一趟……不，也许是因为去医院也是誓言中的一环，是一个前提，所以魔法默许他跨过界限。  
无论如何，现在看来……他除了帮伏地魔找回魔法以外无路可走。  
“我明白了。”他看着他说道，“你还想做什么？”  
似乎是看出了他的服软，伏地魔终于露出了一丝满意的笑容：“我想我们这次不需要前戏……不过之前那种事不能再发生，波特。”  
“如果有机会，我会把你撞碎。”  
邓布利多曾告诉过他，伏地魔不会再尝试对他附身，他那残破的灵魂接触到他完整的灵魂的代价是他无法承受的。可他刚才却对他卸下了所有防备，任由他揉/搓自己的灵魂……这次他不会了。  
“这次我不会触碰你的灵魂，”男人说道，“你想像上次一样把我赶出去是不可能的，波特。”  
“我看不出为什么不行。”  
“我没有期待你能理解。”他没有再说话，伸手将他抓到面前。  
又是那种玄妙的、不断下坠的感觉，伸手抓握不到任何可凭依的物体。伏地魔现在已经能毫不费力地进入他的灵魂了，这就像是一种更可怕的摄神取念，而自己根本没有办法阻止。无论他怎样抗拒，他的确对他产生了一丝纵容，而只要有这一点空隙，对方就能蛇一般地钻进来。  
那只手再次出现，但这次似乎隔了一点什么，他抓不到它了。更令他惊恐的是，他感觉到自己挣扎的力度越来越小，浑身的力气仿佛都被一缕缕抽走了，所有的知觉变得模糊不清，离他远去。  
不，不行——不能——他不可以再被他利用下去了——  
意识渐渐恍惚，他浸泡在深蓝的海里，记忆像泡得发白的戏剧一幕幕掠过眼前，如梦似幻。  
“她已经死了。”  
他猛地回过头。充满蛇腥味的冷灰色密室里，高大英俊的男孩磨砂般的影子越来越清晰，仿佛从梦中走出。他玩弄着哈利的魔杖，脚边卧着一个生死未明的女孩。  
“……因为她投入了太多的精力给她的日记本，她把她的灵魂向我打开……”他黑暗的眼睛看着他，低声说道，“你也一样，哈利·波特。”  
不——  
他和赫敏踏过齐腿高的杂草，在潮湿的泥土中眯着眼寻找食用菌……他们在帐篷里吃烤焦的鲈鱼，餐盘和刀叉，争吵催生一个个连贯的梦，一个个不可击破的屏障……他们踏过雪中的墓园，拂开坟头冰冷的积雪，晶莹的花圈躺在碑前，月光照亮了上面闪着金光的字：  
最后一个要战胜的敌人是死亡。  
仿佛有一道光冲入了他的大脑，将所有的迷茫和困惑都生生震碎。那些压制着他的力量都不存在了似的，他猛地从黑暗的海中挣扎出来，满头满脸都是泪水。  
他用力推开面前的人，跌跌撞撞地往外跑，边跑边抽出隐形衣披在身上。已经接近中午，融融的日光打在他湿漉漉的面颊上，他没有心思去擦，于是水便顺着起伏的弧度流下来，或者干在上面。  
背后响起男人愤怒的吼叫，他充耳不闻，心脏几乎要飞出喉咙，肋骨传来一阵一阵让他头昏目眩的刺痛。  
面前是一条忙碌的麻瓜街道，他拽紧隐形衣挤入人群中，小心翼翼地挪进了一家服装店内，找到一个角落坐下。各式各样的衣装在他眼前晃动，麻瓜们的嘻笑打闹和讨价还价涌入了他的耳中，填满那黑洞洞的疮痍，哈利叹了口气，撑着墙壁站起身，悄悄溜到后门离开了。  
他刚关上门就腿下一软跌倒在地，如同一条死鱼般躺卧着，一动不动。他这才意识到浑身的疼痛并非偶然，它们如同蚀骨之毒，一寸一寸吸走他的生命力，使他精疲力竭，最后在阳光下晒成鱼干。  
誓言开始生效了，只有这一条是最有用的不平等条约。伏地魔需要的只是这个……将他控制在身边，一点一点侵蚀他的思想……他从头到尾都是这么干的。  
哈利勉强抬起头，用力咳了一声，可什么也咳不出来，喉咙堵得慌。  
他摇摇晃晃地站起来，双腿直打颤，仿佛踩在刀尖上般疼痛。每走一步他都觉得自己离死亡更近一寸，有一根看不见的锁链勒紧了他的咽喉，将他往后拉。他觉得自己走了很久，又觉得自己不过像团烂泥在地上挪动，半天仅仅前进了十米不到。  
他快死了，他无比真实地意识到这一点。因为那个该死的誓言，因为自己的愚蠢……  
“赫敏，罗恩……”他喃喃着，视线混沌，他甚至分不清自己到底在哪儿，躺着还是站着，“对不起……”  
阳光太刺眼了，不远处有一片树荫，他看见了……哈利迷迷糊糊地挪动脚步朝那儿走去，他的眼睛痛得快裂开了，分不清是因为阳光还是在内部分裂，或者是某种命运的残留物。  
他只知道伏地魔现在还没有抓到他，但他不觉得他能逃很久……如果他还想去救赫敏，他就必须得回到他身边。  
但他宁愿死。  
嘭。  
耳边响起了一个熟悉的幻影移形的声音，哈利一下子停住了脚步。这不是一个隐蔽的地方，不远处还有几个麻瓜正在钓鱼，一群麻瓜女孩挽着手走过桥边。不过这种时候也没有多少巫师会遵循《魔法保密法》。  
他转过头，在看清那人后睁大了眼，用力揉了揉。那是一个红头发的男孩，穿着厚厚的袍子，脸上的雀斑在日光下显得尤为突出，像面包上的芝麻。  
他盯着他看了好一会儿，足有十几秒，在这个过程中他一直在往他的方向走，面容也越来越清晰。  
哈利干涩的嘴唇蠕动着，他终于能顺畅地说出那个名字：“罗恩。”  
话音刚落，罗恩朝他的方向看了一眼，有些困惑地挠挠鼻子。他走近了一步，张望着，小心翼翼地说道：“哈利？……赫敏？”  
哈利迟疑了一秒，快步走到他背后拍了一下他的肩膀。罗恩马上回过身，警惕地后退一步。  
哈利悄悄掀开隐形衣的一角，露出自己的脑袋，又很快地拉回去，问道：“你怎么在这儿？”  
罗恩四下看看，心领意会地往前走去，哈利一步一步艰难地跟在他背后，努力不让自己发出声音。  
“这个说来话长，”他们来到树荫下，罗恩背靠树站着，低声说道，“呃——赫敏呢？她没和你一块儿吗？还是说——”  
哈利闭了闭眼，他的眩晕好些了，但肚子依然很痛。身体的疼痛甚至比精神更无懈可击，至少他难以找到方式暂时逃避。哈利只清楚他一点都不想加重这种痛苦，如果他被持续不断地折磨，他不知道自己还能坚持多久。  
“赫敏——她不在，”他勉强说道，吸了一口潮湿的空气，“有件事我必须告诉你，罗恩……你走了以后发生了很多事情……”  
他说不下去了，不是因为疼痛，疼痛在逐渐减轻，但胸口翻滚的热浪堵住了他的口鼻。他这才意识到罗恩对于他来说有多重要，他回来了——无论如何，现在有一个人能支撑着他不倒下去，虽然后面的路还得自己走下去。  
“什么事，哈利？”  
“赫敏她遇到了危险，我们得把她救出来。是我的错，我的原因。我之前没告诉你，其实我是伏——”  
“别说那个名字！”罗恩阻止道，随后立刻解释，“你不知道，他们在这个名字上下了咒，只要说这个名字的人就会被抓，好多凤凰社的人就是这么露馅的……你不得不说这一招很损，因为只有反对他的人才敢说他的名字。”  
“噢，”哈利想点点头，但又想到他根本看不见，“好吧，我是说，我是神秘人的魂器。”  
空气寂静了一秒。哈利低着头，等待着听见罗恩惊恐的话语。  
“嗯……我不太懂你的意思。”罗恩皱起眉，“魂器怎么了？”  
“我是神秘人的魂器。我就是一个魂器。”他叹了口气，抬起头看着他，“就是你想的那个意思，我是他无意中制造出的魂器。我之所以能感觉到他的思想，是因为他来杀我的那一天，魔咒反弹到他身上，一枚魂片留在了我的身体里。他在我身体里，罗恩……就和那条蛇一样，如果他想，他就能干扰我……”  
所以他受了他的迷惑，他在那些天里日夜与他交谈，无意识中给他输送了力量……他将自己的灵魂向他打开，毫无防备地接受他的侵犯，没有意识到这有多危险、多愚蠢……  
罗恩的脸慢慢失去了血色，变得惨白。他惊恐地看着他的方向，颤抖着说道：“你是说，神秘人他在你脑子里——？可是——我们没有办法把他弄出来——”  
“不用苦恼这个问题，”哈利苦笑了一下，“他已经出来了。”  
“已经——”  
“他在追杀我。还有，赫敏也被抓了……我不知道她现在在哪儿，有没有事……”哈利忍不住解下隐形衣，和罗恩对视着。即使他可能会被他揍一顿，但这也比和伏地魔呆在一块儿好，至少他不是一个人了。  
罗恩张了张口，一个字也没说，似乎不知该说什么好。他红润的脸忽然变得比骷髅还要可怖。  
“你说得对，我们得去救她。”他恍恍惚惚地说道，仿佛不知自己在说什么，“我们得去救她，哈利。”  
“我们先找个地方躲起来。对了，你有魔杖吧？这样就好多了……”  
“你们想去哪儿？”一个冰冷的声音在背后响起，瞬间击碎了所有侥幸。哈利一动不动，他有些麻木了，甚至以为自己出现了幻听。  
但这是他不可能幻听的一个声音，永远不可能。  
罗恩踉跄一步，险些跌倒在地。他似乎不敢看那个人，浑身抖得像骰子似的，舌头都不受控制了。  
伏地魔如同傍晚降临的吸血鬼一般出现在他们背后，一手抓着哈利的肩膀。后者动了动脖子，僵硬的骨头发出嘎吱嘎吱的古怪声响。  
“我赢了，里德尔。”他低声说道。  
“什么？”  
“我赢了。他回来了。”哈利强撑着笑了一下，“我们之前的赌还有效吧？”  
伏地魔死死地瞪着他，不回答，手指握得越来越紧。哈利闷哼了一声，饥饿和疼痛终于让他难以支撑，他大脑昏眩，身体无法控制地向前滑去，罗恩吓得条件反射地想上来扶他，但伏地魔的速度更快，他立刻弯腰把他抱了起来，看也没有看罗恩一眼。  
哈利紧闭着眼，睫毛微微颤抖，面色苍白如纸，仿佛被抽空了所有活力。他记得他之前还没有这样虚弱，血液都停止流动了似的，整个人如同衰败的落叶般干瘪下来，软软地垂在他手中。他甚至觉得他之前没有这么轻——他将他抱到腿上的时候，他年轻的躯体健康有力，充斥着他没有的蓬勃生机。他不反感这种生命力，实际上很愉快……折磨一颗强韧的灵魂是会上瘾的，哈利·波特的纯粹和活力让他着迷，他甚至对他的逃跑都不太意外。如果这个男孩会屈从于无法抵抗的暴力，那他就和那些人没什么不同，令人感到乏味……  
他伸手去抚摸他的脸庞，指尖尚未触及，一声大叫转移了他的注意力。  
“放开他！”他低下头，那个被他忽视许久的红头发男孩大喊道，他绷紧了脸，双腿打颤，分明极为害怕，但依然鼓起勇气朝他叫着，“放开哈利，你没有资格碰他！有本事堂堂正正地决斗！”  
伏地魔冷冷地看着他，他的朋友都和他一样愚蠢，不自量力……也许这就是他回来的原因，他为什么要回来？呆在家里多么舒服，为什么要选择这一趟无望的旅行？  
“我没有资格碰他？”他眯起眼，恶意地用指腹摸了摸哈利的下巴，马上看见罗恩变了脸色，“你知道我碰过他哪儿吗？……他其实想被我碰，你们都信错了人，他根本不是你们心中的救世之星……”  
“住口！”罗恩忽然高声叫道，一脸惊恐，似乎不敢相信自己说了这句话。  
“你不相信？”伏地魔轻声说道，指甲拨开了哈利的衣领，温柔地摩挲着他的脖子，“醒来后你可以问问他，他会告诉你的。”  
“把他放开！不许碰他！”罗恩的鼻子又红又亮，脸也渐渐涨红了，抽出魔杖，“我知道——我知道我肯定打不过你，但我不许你侮辱他！”  
他的魔杖还在颤抖，伏地魔毫不怀疑只要他前进一步，它就会掉下来。他不禁去想象如果自己真的杀死他的朋友，他会是什么反应……他会逃离他，但总有一天会面对他，因为他们不得不面对。  
“把魔杖扔掉，”他说道，伸出一根锋利的指甲抵在哈利脆弱的喉咙上，“你不想看他受伤，是不是？”  
罗恩双眼发红，嘴唇紧抿，用力扭了扭头。伏地魔压得紧了一些，哈利不适地皱了皱眉，呻/吟了一声。  
“哈利！”  
“扔掉魔杖！”他厉声喊道。罗恩的脸更白了，面目扭曲，眉毛蠕动着，似乎内心在进行一场激烈的挣扎。最后他颓然松开手，魔杖咚地落在地上，弹了一下，滚到一边。他握紧了拳头。  
“你可以杀了我，”他的声音滚烫，“但你不能杀他，我会阻止你——”  
“你阻止不了我。”伏地魔面无表情地打断了他，“走到那棵树那儿去，马上……不然我就割断他的喉咙，让你看看他身体里有多少血。”  
罗恩目眦欲裂，但只能一步一步朝十米外的球走去，时不时回头看一眼。等到他退至安全距离外后，伏地魔拾起罗恩的魔杖塞进口袋里。  
没有魔杖的巫师如同砧板上的鱼，他又把局面牢牢控制在自己手中。控制这些正派人总是非常容易，他们的弱点太好拿捏了，毫无难度。  
——你可以杀了我，但你不能杀他，我会阻止你——  
——你可以折磨我，但一有机会我还是会去救我的朋友，你没有朋友，你当然不能理解！  
他深深地皱起眉，将怀中的男孩抓得更紧了。

有些东西是不能习惯的。一旦开始堕落，就再也拉不回来了。  
哈利蓦然醒来后只感觉头部剧痛，身体像是被人毫无章法地掏了一遍，所有的经脉都搭错了位置，动一下就开始一跳一跳地抽筋。  
下次千万别挑战牢不可破的誓言了，他迷迷糊糊地想。可如果到了那个关头，他还是得往前冲。  
他没有再试图移动，而是扭头观察着四周的情况。天已经黑了，头顶是一片茂密的树盖。他一天都没有进食，此时已经饿过了头，反而一点感觉都没有。他仔细聆听了一会儿远方的声音，很寂静，只有偶尔的狗叫，证明现在的确是深夜。  
然后他听到了另一个起伏的呼吸声。一旦开始留意就变得难以忽视，那隐约的浪潮仿佛在吮着他的耳根，他的脖颈，又痒又热，几乎无法忍受。  
哈利简直不敢相信伏地魔居然还敢抱着他，在对他做了那些事情以后。他苍白的细长手指交错着扣在他的腰上，仿佛要将他永远锁住。他已经能进入他的大脑了，完全没必要再和他保持肢体接触。哈利只能想到也许他不想让他逃跑，但用根绳子将他绑起来也比这种待遇好得多。  
哈利微微动了动胳膊，瞬间的抽痛让他险些喊出声来。该死，他挣脱不了他。哈利转过头，看见罗恩就躺在离他们十米远的地方。他会怎么看待伏地魔的这种行为？……如果他知道他们之间发生过什么，他会不会觉得他恶心？他甚至猜测伏地魔也许会对罗恩说些刺激的话，如果他把这一切告诉了他，如果——  
哈利后背一冷，简直不敢再想下去。这从头到尾都是一段完全错误的纠缠，充斥着欺骗、利用和错觉，连令人心悸的柔软之处都能变成含血的刀子。  
他强忍着剧痛用力去掰伏地魔的手，它们一下子收紧了。身后的人动了动，搂着他的肩膀将他转过来面朝着自己。男人微睁着血红的眼，似乎还没有完全睡醒。  
“饿了？”他的嗓音有些沙哑，但出乎意料的温柔。  
“你——不是，我不想跟你睡在一起。”哈利干脆地说道。  
伏地魔揉了揉他的头发，对他的话置若罔闻，反而将他抱得更紧了一些，说道：“再睡一会儿，嗯？”  
“不，你没听我的话吗？我——啊！”  
脖子上蓦然一痛，哈利倒抽一口气。伏地魔满意地看着白皙的皮肤上那块鲜明的牙印，轻轻抚摸着，说道：“明天你和你的朋友还有很多话要谈……好好休息，波特。”  
罗恩的内心非常纠结。他时不时表情复杂地看一眼尚未醒来的哈利，后者侧躺着，那个恐怖的男人坐在他旁边，细长苍白的手指漫不经心地梳理着他的头发。他咽了口唾沫，扭过头，决定不再刺激自己。  
早上他醒过来的时候，清晰地看见哈利和他搂抱在一起，明明昨天晚上他们还没有贴得这么紧。当然，哈利一直在昏迷，这肯定都是伏地魔的阴谋……他想用这种卑劣的方法离间他们，他绝对不会上当。哈利有多恨伏地魔，他再清楚不过了。  
快中午的时候，哈利终于醒来了。他揉着惺忪的睡眼，浑身的疼痛似乎减轻了一些，不再那么难以忍受了。旁边的人递过来一块面包，他下意识接过来，说了声谢谢。  
然后他便对上了对面罗恩愕然的眼神。  
哈利手一抖，马上意识到了什么，猛然站起身朝他走去，险些崴到脚。  
他在罗恩身边坐下，拿着那块面包不知该扔掉还是咬一口，最后不自在地挠了挠头，说道：“呃，你已经吃过了？”  
“还没有。”罗恩说道，目光移开了那块面包。  
“我们一人一半？”  
“不用了。”他条件反射地拒绝，没有去看哈利的脸色。不知为何，他总觉得如果他和哈利分食了那块面包，伏地魔会非常生气。  
但最重要的是，哈利对吃敌人给他的食物似乎没有一点抗拒心理。  
这几天到底发生了些什么？罗恩想破脑子也想不明白。他本来想和哈利聊聊自己的所见所闻，但现在已经完全没有心情了。他见过伏地魔看哈利的眼神，那不是敌人该有的眼神，更像是在盯着自己的猎物……罗恩不敢深想下去，只能祈祷事情并非自己猜测的那样。  
哈利还是掰了一块面包给罗恩，但后者怎么都不肯要。最后他还是自己解决掉了，腹中总算有了点东西，不那么难受了。  
“我有话要和你说，哈利。”在他吃完后，罗恩严肃地说道。哈利不明所以地点点头，看了伏地魔一眼，跟着罗恩走到一边。  
“我们逃吧，哈利。”他们刚站定，罗恩马上低声说道，脸绷得很紧。  
“逃？”  
“对，他把我的魔杖收走了，但我还有一根。我之前幻影移形离开的时候，一出来就落在了一群搜捕队员之间，我抢了他们的一根魔杖。”他说道，偷偷瞄了一眼不远处的伏地魔，“我们现在就可以走，哈利。”  
哈利的内心震颤了一下，狂喜起来。他觉得罗恩脸上的雀斑都顺眼了许多，正想答应，腹部有根筋抽了一下，痛得他清醒了过来。  
“不，不行，罗恩。”他慢慢捂住自己的小腹，咬牙说道，“我不能走——我离不开，他对我施了一个咒语，我一逃走就会难受。我们见面的时候我就在逃跑，但跑不了多远。如果我跟你回去，恐怕——”  
“他给你施了什么咒语？”罗恩问道，“说不定凤凰社有人能解，哈利。是黑魔法吗？”  
“不是，是牢不可破的誓言。”他沉吟着说道。罗恩摇晃着后退一步，面色如土，嘴角抽了抽，有些僵硬。  
“……你为什么会让他用这个？”他的声音有一丝尖锐，“这是双向的咒语，不是吗？你不同意的话他不可能成功的——”  
“我被他骗了，罗恩。逼迫人的办法有很多种，他——他用赫敏要挟我，我没办法。”腹部的疼痛缓和了一些，哈利额头直冒冷汗，嘴唇发白，“对不起，是我太愚蠢了，我不应该——”  
罗恩呆呆地看了他一会儿，伸手扶住了他。哈利松了一口气，靠在他肩膀上平复着呼吸，低声说道：“对不起……幸好有你在，哥们儿。这几天我快被他折磨疯了。”  
“他……一直都没有杀你？”  
“没有。忘了和你说，他现在用不了魔法。他的魔法在我身体里，所以他不能杀我。”  
“他的魔法在你的身体里？”罗恩的音量高了一些。哈利一愣，解释道：“不是你想像的那样，我用不了。他给自己塑造身体的时候出了点问题。”  
“但说不定你能使用，哈利！——你有没有试过？”  
“我感受不到他的魔法。就算能感受到，我也不会用……你不觉得那种东西有点恶心吗？”他平静地说道，“他用它杀死了那么多人。”  
罗恩停住了。过了几秒，他的声音有些愧疚：“抱歉，哈利……我一下子忘了。”  
“没关系，这很正常。”哈利挪开压着他肩膀的脑袋，晃了晃头，觉得它似乎要掉下来了，沉甸甸的。  
罗恩看了他一会儿，嘴唇动了动，似乎欲言又止，但还是忍不住开口了：“我——我想问你件事，哈利。我是说，你和他——”  
他忽然闭上了嘴，眼睛瞪得很大，盯着一处不放。哈利困惑地望着他：“怎么了？”  
罗恩摇了摇头，又后退了一步，用几乎窒息的、干巴巴的声音说道：“你的脖子。”  
哈利还是有些疑惑，一股不安升上心头。罗恩指了指自己的脖子，哈利蓦然意识到了什么，伸手摸向自己的脖颈——他摸到了不明显的一圈起伏，有点痒。  
是伏地魔的牙印。  
浑身的血液仿佛都被抽空了。  
“……罗恩。”他颤抖着说道，想要解释，但又不知道该怎么解释，“你听我说，这是他的阴谋，他故意的。”  
他忐忑地看着他，男孩的脸上露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容。  
“我知道，显然是这样……”罗恩说道，哈利看得出他一点都不想笑，胸口又闷又胀，“我明白，我不会上他的当。可是真的，哈利，你们现在看起来……有点怪。”  
罗恩没等哈利辩驳，马上接下去说道：“昨天你昏倒以后，体温烧得很厉害。他叫我去圣芒戈医院弄点药，然后一直在照看你。他为你测了好几次体温，还让我弄来了冰袋。但他不让我靠近，本来我很害怕他趁机做手脚害你……晚上我撑不住先睡了，睡之前我还看见他在整理你汗湿的衣服。而且今天早上你们是抱在一起睡的，哈利，他为什么这么做？我不明白，就算他不想让你死也没必要亲自做这些事，如果是故意做给我看的，我觉得也太过了……”  
“我……我不知道。”哈利无意识地退了一步，脑中一片乱麻。他咀嚼着他的话，不只是罗恩，就连他自己都觉得他可能真的和伏地魔发生了点什么……但不可能，他们什么也没发生……真的是这样吗？……不，他为什么要做这些，到底有什么目的……他不知道，也不想知道。他被这种错觉骗了太多次，早就不敢相信了，可内心还可恨地存着一点幻想。  
“不要相信他，他——很能作秀，你知道。还记得邓布利多给我上的课吗？他总能蒙骗很多人。”哈利没什么底气地说道，他的脑中却已经开始不由自主地浮现他靠近他时的面容。他是怎么帮他量体温的？肯定不是用体温计……还有冰袋，他的手就冷得像冰袋……他帮他更换被汗浸透的衣服……不，不能再想下去了，妈的，他想这些做什么？可他控制不住自己的大脑，他甚至开始回味他的抚摸，尽管那让他感到耻辱……  
“你还好吧，哥们儿？”罗恩担忧地看着哈利，后者脸色难看极了，顿时有些后悔，“我不该和你说这些，是不是？你肯定觉得很恶心——”  
“不，罗恩，感谢你告诉我这个，”哈利摇摇头，叹了口气，“我去和他谈谈，也许还有一点希望。”  
“你要去和他谈谈？”罗恩一脸惊恐，“哈利，你不怕——”  
“没什么，这么多天我都忍下来了，你看我也还活着。”他苦笑了一下，按了按汗津津的太阳穴，“你在这里呆着，一有不对劲就幻影移形……他暂时不会杀我的，在还没有取回魔法之前。”  
“哈利……”  
他没再说话，摇晃着转过身，一步一步朝那个不远处的男人走去。他的视线有些模糊，看不清他在做什么，也许是刚发过烧的缘故，身体软绵绵的。  
哈利停在伏地魔面前，吸了口气。男人抬起头来看向他，扬起眉。  
“你能解除牢不可破的誓言吗？”他问道，虽然已经知道了答案。  
“不能，”他回答道，“无论从哪个角度。”  
“你答应过我能满足我的一个要求。”  
伏地魔微眯起眼，走近他，捏起他的下巴。他注意到他嘴唇干裂。  
应该多喝点水，他想，伸出指头碰了碰，哈利浑身一抖。  
“放开！”他扭过头，向后跳去，一脸敌意地看着伏地魔。  
男人回过神来，收回手，冷笑了一声。  
“我记得你以前的接受能力比现在好得多。”  
“别跟我提以前，我不会再上当了！”  
“你缠着让我摸你，波特，”他轻柔地说道，“你说让我做到底，难以想象，是不是？”  
哈利的脸惨白一片。  
“那是因为我中了你的诡计，”他咬牙切齿地低吼道，，“别给我岔开话题。你输了，里德尔，或者说你想赖账？”  
“赖账？……伏地魔大人向来说话算话。”  
“那好，解除我身上的誓言。”  
“我说了不可能，男孩。别说我现在不能用魔法，就算能，牢不可破的誓言如果这么轻易就能解除，那也不会有这么多人愿意用它了。”他冷冷地说道。  
哈利看起来一点也不意外：“既然如此，那么我就换一个条件：你帮我们一起救赫敏。”  
“什么？”  
“我想过了，那些食死徒都听你的话，如果是你出面要求放赫敏，他们不太可能会违抗你。”哈利说道，“既然你不能解除我身上的誓言，那我就要这个。这不难吧？”  
伏地魔瞪着他，一时没有回答。  
“我知道你一直想阻止我去救赫敏，但你算差了一招。我相信我的朋友，他们也相信我，所以我们才能走到现在。如果只有我一个人……恐怕我根本坚持不到现在。”  
他听着他的话，缓缓眯起眼。  
是啊，朋友，又是朋友，他总是念叨着这个讨厌的词……他没有朋友，也不需要朋友，弱者才会扎堆，强者永远独自前行，他向来是这么认为的。但这只是他的借口。他天生很难相信别人，也不可能拥有平等的朋友，甚至他认为没有人能和他处于平等——没有人配得上他，他的自负让他对太多自己不了解的东西横加论断，虽然他不会承认这一点。  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，忽然笑了一下，说道：“这就是你们推崇的……所谓的爱？”  
“嗯？”哈利愣了一秒，“你要这么说的话，也没有错。”  
“不敢相信我会被这种东西战胜。”  
“你不懂它是什么，你蔑视它，这才是关键。你轻视一种非常强大的力量，虽然它并不像魔法一样直观，但毫无疑问它有时候能发挥出超越魔法的威力——别这么看着我，我说的是真的！爱是比魔法更难弄明白的东西，可也是最普通的东西，每个人都拥有它……可能除了你，里德尔。”哈利毫不退缩地看着他，“很可悲，不是没有人爱过你，但你都不屑一顾。”  
伏地魔冷冷地盯着他，那表情看起来似乎想将他就地解决。  
哈利心中一动，观察着他的表情，小心翼翼地说道：“你有时候应该试着，呃，信任别人，或者至少多一点真心。不是你相信食死徒的那种相信！那是使唤仆人，我指的是你——你会和他说心里话，会告诉他一些不愿意告诉别人的事情，你的烦恼，或者感慨……之类的。”  
伏地魔没有回答，但至少也没有阻止他——哈利觉得这是个好兆头，虽然他可能是完全懒得理会。  
“当然你不用什么都和他们说。朋友也分好几种，你能看得出他们适合什么……”  
“你在教伏地魔大人怎么交朋友吗，波特？”他打断了他，嘴角扭曲成一个讥讽的笑容。  
哈利觉得胸口像是被打了一拳，后退了一步。他张了张口，风吹得牙齿有点冷，把心脏也冻成了一块大冰碴。  
“是啊，我他妈真傻……你最会交朋友了，不是吗？……我他妈就是多管闲事，”他僵硬地说道，握紧了拳头，“我以后不会再说了。”  
他说完后甩了甩头，转身就想走，又想起伏地魔还没有答应帮忙便僵在了原地，不知该离开还是留在这里。他偷偷看了一眼不远处的罗恩，他在树荫下的身影有些模糊，依然站在那儿等待着他的讯息……哈利叹了口气，他不能无功而返，可他真的不想再尝试和伏地魔沟通了。  
“你是说，你会无条件相信你的朋友。”男人忽然开口了。  
“不是无条件，也不是什么都说。怎么了？”哈利皱起眉。  
“你刚进入霍格沃茨的时候就非常有名……想巴结你的人肯定很多。”  
“嗯——没有，我根本不知道自己做了什么。我没有觉得特别荣耀，因为我知道我和他们没什么不同。我甚至从小在麻瓜家庭生活，入学的时候什么都不知道。”哈利耸耸肩，“虽然的确有人觉得我很厉害，也有人巴结我——你是说马尔福吧，他一开始也想和我做朋友，但我拒绝了。然后——你也看见了——他就特别讨厌我。我没法让每个人都喜欢我，也没这么尝试过，我能分辨出哪些人跟我合得来，哪些人是真心的，其实很明显。”  
“你不觉得特别荣耀？你打败了伏地魔，一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师——”  
“嘿，我说了我根本没有印象！也许对于你来说印象深刻，但我那时候才一岁，我什么都没有做，你会为自己根本没有做过的事情感到骄傲吗？”哈利说道，“就算后来我阻止了你很多次，但我也不觉得这有什么。一件事情听起来总是比实际情况要伟大得多，我并不厉害，比赫敏差远了。我敢说我的朋友们遇到这种情况也能做得和我一样好——甚至更好，但你选的是我，你选择了自己的敌人，所以我才显得特别不一样——我是因为你才变成这样的，我说过很多次了。”  
“……你说得对，”男人沉默了一会儿，说道，“你非常普通。我看不出你的魔力特别强大，也不觉得你能打败我。”  
“呃……可能这是要告诉你，不要小看每一个普通人吧。”哈利抓了抓头发，不知该说什么。  
“你身边有很多人，总是躲在别人背后……”  
“这个我必须要反驳你，”哈利打断了他，“我没有躲在别人背后，没有，可能以前我有过这种软弱的念头，但现在不会了。”  
他直直地毫不躲闪地看着他，那眼神仿佛有某种魔力，将他钉在那儿，无论如何也无法移开。他意识到他很久没有见到这种干净的眼神了——所有人看他的目光都躲躲闪闪，充斥着恐惧敬畏或谄媚讨好。他们无论怎样高傲尊贵，在他面前都矮了个头似的，唯唯诺诺不敢反抗……这种态度是他所享受的，但的确缺了点什么……  
只有一个人能和他完全平等，那就是他亲手选出的敌人。  
虽然只是一个刚成年的男孩，甚至没有他一半强大……但很好，这说明他能掌控他，他能得到他想要的……他一生中想要的东西很多，而且都能得到，但他从来没想要过什么人。  
朋友？他想，他不可能有朋友，那是一种太不稳定的关系了。得到他的信任需要契约，需要烙印，必须得在某个地方留下痕迹……否则他不会放心。  
“所以你履行承诺吗？”哈利的声音将他从沉思中拉回来，伏地魔看向他，男孩的脸上沾着汗和灰尘，脏兮兮的，鼻子有点红，“赫敏——”  
“伏地魔不会食言，”他收敛思绪，慢慢地说道，“但必须得让我过目你们的具体计划……我会好好盯着你，波特，小心……”  
“当然，当然，会给你看的，”哈利从他答应的那一刻起就显得有些心不在焉，挨到他说完后跳着向罗恩跑去，远远地挥了挥手，“待会儿再来找你！”

哈利觉得事情从来没有这么顺利过。他和罗恩很快就定好了计划，他们想得很简单，只要伏地魔进入庄园让食死徒将赫敏带出来离开，他们藏在隐形衣下随时帮忙就行。  
伏地魔拿到这张策划后嗤笑了一声，招招手让哈利坐到他身边，细长的手指敲了敲羊皮纸，慢条斯理地说道：  
“第一个问题，你们知道马尔福庄园在哪里吗？”  
“呃……好像在威尔特郡，”哈利不确定地说道，看了一眼罗恩，后者一脸惊恐地摇了摇头，“这个没关系，韦斯莱先生肯定知道在哪儿。”  
“那么，你觉得我应该从大门进去，还是用幻影移形？”伏地魔依然用那种尖刻的声音问道。  
“呃……你想用哪种方式？”  
“不是我想用哪种方式，波特，是我应该用哪种方式。如果我做出和平时不一样的举动，你觉得其他人会发现不了吗？”  
哈利觉得有些头大，他按了按太阳穴，说道：“其实我觉得，他们恐怕不会想到有人会冒充你……他们不敢，我是说。你怎么进来是你的自由——不，换句话说其实你也不是冒充的，你就是伏——神秘人，你希望怎么做就能怎么做。”  
他想了想，又补充了一句：“当然，我觉得幻影移形比较妥当。”  
伏地魔冷哼了一声。“这个待会儿再讨论。第三点，我一进去就要求放你的朋友非常不合情理。”  
“啊，这个，其实我想最后再讨论安排台词的问题——”  
“我不需要谁给我安排台词。”  
“是啊，你本色出演就行了。”哈利笑了一下，伏地魔眯起眼，“那你想怎么说？”  
他盯着他看了好一会儿，直到男孩有些不自在了才慢慢收回目光，手掌随意地叠放在哈利压在草地上的手上：“我会让他们把她带到我的房间，说我要亲自拷问她，逼她说出哈利·波特的下落……”  
“只要她一进来，我们就能幻影移形离开了。我觉得没问题。”哈利点点头，扭头看向罗恩，“罗恩，你觉得怎么样？你觉得——”  
后者原本正低着头不知在想什么，听到他的呼唤后猛然抬起来，仿佛刚浮出水面，一脸茫然，眼神有些躲闪：“啊？哦，我也觉得没问题。就这样，挺好的。”  
哈利皱了皱眉，总觉得他有些不对劲。  
“还有一个最重要的问题，波特……”伏地魔没有理会他们，“如果她不在那儿该怎么办？如果我们一进去，那个人就在里面，又该怎么办？你想过吗？”  
哈利一愣，摸着鼻子。这确实是一个重要的问题，如果不考虑好，他们会功亏一篑。  
“在你进去之前我们会打探打探。”他只能这么说，伏地魔显然对这个回答并不满意。  
他们对各个细节进行了一番打磨，罗恩说现在每只猫头鹰都在受到监视，他写信回去问爸爸会非常危险。但他们也没有掌握如何用守护神来传信——哈利甚至试着让伏地魔来教他们，可得到的答案却是拒绝。  
“为什么？”  
男人背过身，没有回答。哈利吸了口气，跑到他面前。  
“我们现在只有这个方法，其他方式都太危险了！——还是说你担心我们学不会？放心吧，我们都会好好努力的。”  
他拽住了他的袖子，男人立刻抖开他的手，露出警觉的表情。  
“守护神咒，只有内心薄弱的人才需要它。”过了一会儿，他生硬地说道。  
哈利等待着下文，可他似乎已经说完了，朝另一边走去。哈利望着伏地魔高大瘦削的漆黑背影，眼珠转了转，脑中浮起了一个怪异的念头。  
“喂，你该不会变不出守护神吧？”他冲着他的背影喊道。男人走得更快了。  
这更证实了他的猜测，哈利快步跑到他背后，硬是抓住了他的手臂：“回答我，里德尔，你是不是——”  
“我不需要它也能震慑摄魂怪，那不过是一个华而不实的咒语，”他猛地转身甩开他，揪起他的衣领，“——听明白了吗，波特？”  
那张苍白的蛇脸瞬间放大了，血红的眼紧盯着他。哈利呼吸不畅起来，仿佛有一根绳子勒住了他的喉咙。  
“……其实变不出守护神没什么丢人的，很多技艺高深的巫师都变不出来，而且它的确不是常用咒语……但……”他偷偷瞄了他一眼，揪着衣领的力道又大了一些，勒得他喘不过气，可他还是要说，“……你知道你为什么变不出来。”  
他刚说完喉咙就被掐住了，一瞬间的气管挤压让他咳嗽起来，咳出了眼泪。伏地魔并没有用很大劲，至少比起之前要宽容许多。哈利在模糊中看着这个男人的面容，他想起他触碰他时总是那样冰冷，他自己都不知道他有多孤独……他早已习惯了这种孤独……他向他伸出手，用力搭在他的身上，勉强地说道：“回去吧……我们一起想一想怎么解决。”  
男人一顿，蓦然松开他，又背过身去。哈利咳了一会儿，努力平复呼吸，慢慢走去从背后抱住他。伏地魔的身体马上紧绷起来。哈利不知为何有些想笑，又觉得自己真是彻底疯了。  
“……其实本来可以不用这样。”他嘀咕了一句。  
“什么？”男人问道，哈利想把手收回去，但却被他按住了。  
“没什么，”他嘟囔着，“好了，快放开，我们得回去了。”

他们并没有担忧很久。晚上有一只猫头鹰找到了他们——一只纯黑的猫头鹰，不是哈利和罗恩熟悉的任何一只，它一出现就被哈利抓住了，罗恩取下它绑在脚上的信纸，手忙脚乱地展开，大声念了出来：  
“‘她在这里’。这是什么意思？谁在这里？”  
哈利一愣，瞬间反应过来，声音一下子拔高了：“是马尔福的信！他是说赫敏在他家！天哪，我以为他拒绝我了——罗恩来帮个忙，这只鸟力气好大——”  
他抓着猫头鹰不让它飞走，猫头鹰愤怒地吱嘎乱叫，蹬着腿，翅膀直往哈利脸上招呼。罗恩将信放在一边，从口袋里取出魔杖，哈利的脸上已经被刮得火辣辣的了。  
“昏昏倒地！”他喊道。红光闪过，猫头鹰不声不响地耷拉下来，翅膀垂在一边。哈利松了口气，将它放在草坪上，拍了拍翻乱的衣服，朝罗恩走去。  
“这是马尔福的信？马尔福为什么会给我们写信？”罗恩拾起那张纸，翻转着看了好几次，并没有看出什么特殊之处。  
“这个说来话长。”哈利说道，“他帮助神秘人恢复了身体，不过不是自愿的……”  
罗恩又皱着眉看了一会儿，压低了声音：“能相信吗，哈利？”  
“就算不能相信我们也得去一趟，是不是？”哈利叹了口气，“不过我们可以试探一下……嗯……比如问问他家在哪里？”  
看到罗恩脸上的表情，哈利还是识趣地闭上了嘴。  
“你们收到了什么？”男人的声音忽然在背后响起，把两人都吓了一跳。哈利后退了一步，罗恩干脆躲在了哈利背后，只露出一只眼睛。  
“呃……马尔福寄来的信。”哈利将手中的信递给他，伏地魔伸出苍白的手接过了。  
他简单扫了一眼，将纸折起来放进口袋里，把哈利怀里的那只猫头鹰抱了过来。  
“你要做什么？”哈利内心浮起一丝不好的预感，“你该不会——”  
“它不能留着。”伏地魔的话证实了他的猜想。  
“等一下，你不能——”  
猫头鹰在他手中毫无生机地卧着，原本浓亮的黑色羽毛被摩擦得乱七八糟。哈利想起了一片寒冷的夏季夜空、摇晃在深夜里的尖叫和嗖嗖的魔法光芒，红光照亮了他半张惊恐的脸……猫头鹰笼旋转着向下坠去，那雪白的生物甚至没有发出一声……  
“你想要它？”  
哈利猛地抬起头，像从极深的夜里醒来。他摇了摇头，说道：“不，这是马尔福的。”  
伏地魔依然盯着他。  
“它知道我们的位置，波特。如果因此被发现……”  
“我知道！”他大声说道，“我知道，你不用和我解释。”  
男人看了他一会儿，忽然伸手摸了摸他的脸，提着那只猫头鹰走远了。哈利呆愣在原地，大脑嗡嗡作响，什么也无法思考。伏地魔毫无预兆的举动和那只猫头鹰即将死亡的消息对他轮番轰炸，他甚至不知道该惊愕还是悲痛。  
“哈利？”旁边的罗恩唤了一声，“到底是怎么回事？那只猫头鹰——”  
“死了。”他说道，摇着头勾着他的脖子往回走，“他要杀死它，就像杀死每一个人一样……”  
后半句话他说得很轻，像是在说给自己听。  
伏地魔回来时猫头鹰已经不在他手上了。哈利明知道什么也不会看见，但还是忍不住往他手中瞄，在对方看过来之前连忙转回去。他故意避开他，和罗恩坐在一边有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
“我们到底该怎么做？……你觉得我们回家一趟怎么样？”  
“你认为他会同意吗？”哈利瞥了一眼伏地魔。  
罗恩马上缩了缩脖子，又叹了口气。  
“对了罗恩，你那时候是怎么找到我的？”他问道。  
“噢，这个，我早就想说了。”罗恩从口袋里摸出那只邓布利多留给他的精致的熄灯器，哈利曾见他摆弄过很多次，“我离开以后就很想回来，哈利。那天我把它拿出来的时候，我在里面听见了我的名字。”  
“你的名字？”  
“对，它发出了一个声音，我听见你在呼唤我。然后有一束光——你还记得门钥匙周围的那种光吧？和那个差不多，它飘了出来，停在空中。那时候我意识到它要带我去一个地方，然后我抓住了它，出现在了那里。”罗恩解释道。  
这一切听起来是那样奇特，哈利盯着邓布利多留下的遗物，这说明了什么呢？那个老人早就想到了这一切，所以把它留给了罗恩？那他到底想到了多远？是不是无论有多远，他都得自己慢慢探索，将灵魂磨砺得千疮百孔才能明白？  
哈利摇摇头，劝自己忘掉这些胡思乱想。  
“你们在做什么？”伏地魔蓦然出现在他们背后，罗恩惊得直接扑在了哈利身上，后者浑身僵硬，连忙推开他站起身，忘了收敛脸上的敌意。  
两人对视着不说话，伏地魔朝他伸出手，哈利不知他想做什么，一动不动。  
“你们还没有讨论出马尔福庄园在哪里，是吗？”他的脸色有些难看，哈利“嗯”了一声，依然没有看他。  
“在沃尔特街和罗威街附近。”他忽然说道，男孩惊讶地抬起头，“我只去过一次，不能确定具体位置。”  
“你之前没有告诉我们！”  
伏地魔冷冷地哼了一声，扭身就走，哈利跑上去抓住他的手，结果被甩开了。  
“喂，里德尔——”  
“我什么时候允许你叫我里德尔了？”他蓦地停下脚步，哈利猝不及防地撞上了他的肩膀，被抓住手臂拖到他面前。  
“呃……”肌肉被握得有点痛，他用另一只手撩开一缕飘到眼前的汗湿的刘海，想说之前他可从来没有说过这个，但在接触到他恐怖的目光后还是放弃了，“那你想让我叫你什么？神秘人？”  
男人眯起眼，手指收得更紧了一些，抬起他的下巴。这样的对视显得太暧昧了，即使哈利向来迟钝也感觉到有些不对劲。他不动声色地向后退去，试图挣脱他的手，结果反而被拉得更近了。  
“放开，里德尔！或者说你想听别的，我无所谓，你到底——”他内心不知为何生出了一丝恐惧，用力掰着他的手，这不对，他似乎做错了什么，就像罗恩说的，这几天的伏地魔的确有点奇怪，而他自己也变得奇怪了。  
“你总是有无用的怜悯心，波特……你心疼那只鸟，是吗？……那只是一只鸟……你不是很讨厌马尔福吗？难道你还对他抱有同情？”伏地魔的声音尖锐极了，在他耳边嘶嘶作响。哈利一点都不想回答，他扭头去看后面，男人猛地将他的肩膀压进自己怀里，撞得他倒吸了一口气。  
“你到底在气什么？”哈利忍无可忍地喊道，“我没有阻止你，你不用在意我怎么想！”  
“你又在想什么，波特？”他的声音阴恻恻的，危险至极，“想着怎么避开我，对吗？和你的朋友策划着逃跑，你以为我不知道你们私藏魔杖？……我应该把你绑起来，关在没有人知道的地方……”  
他的指甲用力摩擦着他的唇片，哈利又惊又怒，想也不想地咬了过去，对方的手指戳进了他的口腔，刮擦里面的软肉，最后狠狠地拧着他的嘴唇，抽回手，在他的衣服上擦掉了唾液。  
“别再让我看见，波特……”他狠狠地说道。  
“我做什么了？”哈利后退一步，有些站不稳，脸颊发红，眼睛睁得很大，“我做什么了？——我什么时候说过我要逃跑？我他妈才搞不懂你在干什么，你不告诉我们你本来就知道马尔福庄园在哪里，还莫名其妙朝我发火，你到底在想什么？”  
他喘息着，大脑几乎要炸开了，胸口燃烧着莫名的火焰，他自己也不知道是什么。哈利莫名想哭，又觉得完全不可理喻。  
“说实话我觉得很累，和你有关的一切都烦透了，”他有些疲倦地说道，“很累，真的。我现在只想把赫敏救出来，别的我什么都不想管。我不会逃跑，我不会再尝试了，行了吗？那只猫头鹰——既然它已经死了，那就别再提了，没什么意义。”  
会暴露位置的、死掉的猫头鹰，他不知道它是怎么死的，但这不重要。失去魔法的黑魔王依然是黑魔王，对于他来说杀死一个人并不比杀死一只鸟困难……那曾经搂抱、抚摸过他的细长的手，也会毫不犹豫地掐断他的生命。  
哈利不知道自己在期待什么，曾经又期待过什么。他有意识地不让自己去想那些荒谬的东西，让错误的念头在滋生之前就被杀死。他在想什么？那是他应该杀死的男人，他害了那么多人，他杀了他的爸妈……  
“既然你知道马尔福庄园在哪儿，那就带我们去。”他吸着鼻子说道，空气异常寒冷，他的喉咙有点痛，“我们无法确定那个人会不会呆在马尔福庄园里，所以只能事先潜进去观察……我们需要冒险，否则无法取得成功。”  
他又向后退了一步，遥望着他。那个男人如此高大，像暴风雨来袭前的黑云。一双血红的眼点燃了夜中的星火，哈利只是望着，握紧了拳头。  
他应该要想好退路，他想。  
这天晚上哈利还是和伏地魔一起睡。他不想连累罗恩，他知道如果他告诉罗恩自己不想和伏地魔呆在一起，他的好朋友肯定会帮助他，可也会遭受那个男人的怒火。  
他不会再心存妄想，以为他没有魔法就没办法做什么……他还有手，还有头脑，还有蛊惑人心的话语……魔法是他最大的倚仗，但不是全部。  
在睡觉之前罗恩给他悄悄递了张纸条，上面只写了一句话：在救出赫敏之后动手。  
他们在营救赫敏时将会短暂地得到魔杖——罗恩私藏的那根魔杖在他们吵架后被收走了，实际上哈利对他这么晚才动手感到有些困惑。这是他们唯一能杀死他的机会，虽然只有一条缝隙那么大，虽然哈利在此之前只消灭过魂器，从来没有真正杀过人。  
以前他不是没有这样的念头，但仅凭他一个人难以做到。他将那张纸条拧碎，吞进肚子里，默不作声地走到伏地魔身边。他们很快就要去营救赫敏，很快就会杀死他……牢不可破的誓言会阻止这一切吗？他不知道，也不想知道……他为什么要知道，他的一生被逼着去明白太多东西了，和魔法无关……他的人生，他还没开始就被毁掉的人生……  
背后的男人抱紧了他，像曾经度过的无数个日夜一样。他已经习惯了这种接触，但此刻却变得格外难忍起来。太奇怪了，无论从哪个角度来讲都很奇怪……伏地魔会喜欢和别人有这种程度的接触吗，明知道可以避免却依然持续？他不明白……他明明认为友情很愚蠢，可却对自己的敌人做出如此矛盾的举动……  
伏地魔冷冷地观察着怀中的男孩，他已经睡着了，但十分钟前还没有。他每天晚上都在他的手臂和胸膛之间僵直着，直到入睡才慢慢放松。他什么时候才能习惯？他可以等，他很有耐心……但并不想等太久。命中注定要打败黑魔王的男孩，他选出来的对手，他知道该怎么打败他……他很清楚他的弱点，因为他没有掩饰过。他在他面前从不掩饰，那样清楚……  
男孩的身体微微颤抖起来，手臂挥舞着，打到了他的胳膊。伏地魔皱起眉，将他放在草地上。后者仍闭着眼，眉头紧皱，额头上渗出了一层汗。他宽阔的手扣在他颈边，探进后背摸了摸，发现满是汗水，于是帮他解开外衣和过于紧绷的领口。  
哈利的头侧到一边，口中发出不清晰的呜咽声。伏地魔意识到他在做噩梦。这种认知让他兴奋起来，他微眯起眼，贪婪地观察着他身上的每一丝变化。他不安分的睫毛，开合的嘴唇，格外急促的呼吸，仰起的脖颈，耸动的肩膀，晃动的四肢……就像那天他发烧时他坐在他旁边渴望地看着他，捕捉他的每一丝细节，这几乎成了一种病态的喜好。他知道他在痛苦，所以他让罗恩带来药，亲自喂他喝下，看着他脸色渐渐好转，温顺地靠在他怀里。他换掉他身上打湿的衣服，肆意注视着他的身体，哈利身上的每一寸他都熟悉，但他还想知道更多，他需要掌握他的一切……  
他解开他的衣扣，让他洁白的胸膛裸/露在寒冷的空气里，尖锐的指甲划过肌肤留下一道不明显的红痕。他从来没有觉得自己会对某个人的身体感兴趣，那都是无用的累赘，令他厌恶，但既然他已经打算控制他，那么任何一个部分都得掌握……这都会变成他的，总有一天。  
男孩的震动停止了，他似乎不再做噩梦了。他有点想知道这个梦是什么，会不会和他有关。他随意地摸了摸他的胸口，盯着他的脸看了一会儿。如果他还醒着，他能看到一些更有意思的反应……但是没关系，他不介意他偶尔的迟钝。  
他模糊地知道触碰哪里会让他失神，他试过两次，对于他来说足够了。  
胸部……腰侧……大腿，以及某个脆弱的部位，但他现在不打算动。他以前没有认真欣赏过，他的男孩……  
哈利的呼吸再次变得急促起来，脸颊红润，张开了嘴。男人俯下身，捏住他的下颌不让他合拢，饶有兴致地观察着他的口腔。  
蓦地，他瞳孔一缩，将食指和中指伸进男孩的口中，食指压住他的舌头，中指蹭着舌根。将一个东西拖了出来。  
是一小片碎纸屑。  
哈利觉得有什么柔软的东西挤压着自己的舌根，这让他呼吸不畅，猛地咳嗽起来，胸膛起伏。然后他便察觉到了不对劲，他的胸口冷得过分，风毫无障碍地吹拂着他的肌肤，他打了个哆嗦。  
他睁开眼，有些困难，似乎有东西糊住了眼角。一只冷冰冰的手用力擦掉了他眼角咳出来的泪水，抬了抬他的下巴。  
他对上那人的目光，伏地魔正审视着他，深夜里他看不清他的表情。  
“做噩梦了？”男人冷冷地问道。  
“嗯……”哈利还有些不清醒，实际上他记不清自己是不是做了。  
“你一直在出汗，”他说道，“梦见什么了？”  
“我忘了。”他老老实实地说道，将敞开的衣服拉回来，内心升起一股异样之感。不知为什么，也许只是无来由的直觉，他觉得伏地魔看着他已经很久了。  
“你刚才咳得很厉害，波特……然后你咳出了这个，我猜这是原因。”男人的一只手搭在他的胸口，懒洋洋地将手晃到他面前。他的食指和中指捏着一点东西，很小，很薄，哈利眯起眼，费了点力才看出那是什么，心瞬间坠到了冰窟窿里。  
他那时候撕碎了吞下去的纸片，也许他有一小片没吞下去，他不知道……但他也没有机会后悔了。  
“……这是我咳出来的？”他瞬间掩饰住惊慌，故作茫然地问道，声音有些僵硬。  
“你确定不知道这是什么？”伏地魔紧盯着他。  
哈利咽了口口水，摇了摇头：“我不知道，呃，可能是晚饭吃到了不干净的东西。”  
“你是说有人在面包里给你夹了张纸？”  
“不是——”  
“撒谎……波特，我看得出来……你想反抗我，这是你和你朋友传的纸条……”压着他胸口的手用力了一些，伏地魔的语气非常温柔，但他的表情却全然不是那回事，“你跟我说过要试着相信别人，是不是？我想要相信你，但很遗憾，你没有给我这个机会……”  
哈利大张着口，舌头冻住了似的一句话也说不出来。  
“我——我没有，你误会了——”  
“一点小小的补偿，我想你应该不会介意……”他在他耳边低声说道，手指挪向他的右胸用力一拧，一瞬间的疼痛和酥麻令男孩险些惊叫起来，他艰难地克制住了自己。  
“放松，波特，看着我……”他摆正他的头，盯着他的眼睛，哈利似乎忍受不了这种屈辱，挣扎起来，他厉声说道：“别动，波特，别试图隐瞒我！我知道你在想什么！”  
也许是感受到了他的愤怒，也许是心虚，他的反抗小了一些，却依然闪避着不去看他的眼睛。他很警觉，他想，但无所谓，他知道怎样让他听话……  
他这次一点都没有手下留情，哈利身上很快就被他掐出了一道道触目惊心的红痕，寒风吹过便有滚烫的痛意往骨髓里渗。但这只是开始，他把手伸进了他的裤子。他本来还不想这么做，是他逼他的……  
哈利瞬间绷紧了身子，却动也不敢动，喘着气，脸红得吓人。羞耻、惊慌和恼怒控制了他的大脑，他想要吼叫，想要将他踹开，但伏地魔已经动作起来……不行，见鬼，他不能——妈的他明知道他有多讨厌这个——哈利无意识地曲起双腿，在泥沼边缘无用地挣扎着。不，他当然知道……只有他自己不知道，他是有多么喜欢他碰他，无论温柔还是粗暴，他控制不了，他的确渴望着接近这个男人……在灵魂深处，他的孤独像沙漠。  
到的时候他浑身剧颤，大脑通电了似的一片空白，男人扳过他的脸看着他，呼唤着他，那距离近得可以接吻……为什么不呢，他茫然地想着，他们可以这么做，他看不出为什么不行……他们做过的事比这过分得多……  
但他还是后退了，虽然这个念头很诱人，他没有吻那双几乎没有嘴唇的嘴，也许是因为他望进了那双眼里。  
他再一次陷入坠落。  
这次和以往都不一样，从一开始另一片灵魂就不怕烫伤似的死死纠缠着他，甚至令他感到恐惧。他在虚无中挣扎着，攻击那一片陌生的灵魂，但很快又感到后悔，他不应该……他会受伤的，可这又关他什么事……他感到窒息，仿佛被压进了泥潭里，所有的反抗都像小孩子过家家，幼稚得可笑。  
那片灵魂抓着他，开始在他身上寻找缝隙……一种难以想象的撕裂感，然后是憋闷又痛楚的填充感，有什么挤了进来，冷得刺骨，他张开嘴，让汹涌的浪潮向外扩散。哈利已经分不清这到底是发生在脑子里的事还是真的事了，四周的一切都成了暗色的漩涡，伏地魔的影子在眼前蛇一般地晃动，他已经完全没入了这场没有止境的痛苦与快乐之中。  
哈利忍不住尖叫，他觉得自己的灵魂裂成了两半，身体被另一种力量操纵着，他想要推拒，可又情不自禁地挽留，眼泪流回了泪腺里。他喊着不要、不要，恐惧与兴奋交织着，撕心裂肺，但他又意识到这只是发生在灵魂中的事，他没有真的喊出声，可没有什么不同。  
找到了。胸口钻心般地刺痛起来，他一下子抓紧了手指。那一刻他无法控制自己的泪水，全身战栗，喉咙中发出惧怕的呻/吟。找到了……脑中是男人狂喜的大笑，一股力量刺穿了他，哈利痛苦地蜷缩成一团，眼睛无意识地大张着，喘着粗气，过了很久，涣散的瞳孔才再次凝聚起来。  
他猛然坐起身，大脑痛得他险些倒回去，但没有受到一点阻力。伏地魔正把玩着一根魔杖，眼中闪动着红光，似乎一点都不在意他的举动。  
哈利扒拉过地上的衣物退到一边，快速套上裤子和毛衣，深一脚浅一脚地朝仍在熟睡的罗恩跑去，边跑边穿外套。  
完了，完了，他脑子里只有这个念头，撞击着他的咽喉，让他极度想吐。八分三十秒来得及吗？不，他还没有魔杖——完了，他们该怎么办？  
伏地魔竟然在这个时候恢复了魔力，他简直不敢相信。他甚至不敢回想刚才发生在大脑中的事，那几乎是一场结合，可他是怎么做到的？……不，这不重要，重要的是他们马上就要死了。  
“障碍重重。”  
在他即将抓住罗恩肩膀的时候，一道红光拦住了他，使他摔了一跤。男人懒洋洋的声音比地狱深处的魔鬼还要可怖，哈利刚爬起来准备跑，身下的草忽然疯长起来将他死死捆在原地，无论他怎么挣扎都没有一点用处，反而让它们收得越来越紧。  
“为什么要跑，波特？”男人站起身，慢慢朝他走来，声音很轻柔，间杂着细微的脚步声，令哈利想起在木板上摩擦的锉刀，“伏地魔感谢你的大恩大德，你会得到应有的奖赏……”  
“什么奖赏，一个阿瓦达索命吗？”他冷笑道，依然徒劳地试图扯断绑住他的野草，窸窸窣窣的声音密集起来，他的上身被柔韧的草绑得严严实实，连动都动不了。他低吼了一声，用余光去看罗恩，他翻了个身，似乎醒来了。  
已经过去了两分钟。  
伏地魔又挥了挥魔杖，同样的细草将罗恩也钉在原地。他在哈利面前弯下腰，抓着他的头发硬让他抬起头，低声说道：“伏地魔很高兴，波特，非常高兴……”  
很好，这次连平等决斗的机会都没有了，哈利想。他不想去回顾是自己的哪些失误造成了这样的结局，这毫无意义，死到临头了想这些有什么用？  
“是吗？”他艰难地让自己弯曲的喉咙发出声音，有些刺耳，“我恐怕不能和你一起高兴，希望你能理解。”  
过去三分钟了。他没有魔杖，没有支援，身体无法动弹，什么也做不了。这次他真的想不出任何能帮助他逃脱险境的方法了。  
所以他就要死在这里，一个无人知晓的荒芜之地，他和他的朋友一同葬身在他的轻信和愚蠢下……他死死地盯着敌人苍白的脸，他们都尝过死亡的滋味，对待态度的不同使他们走向相反的答案。  
“你觉得我会把你杀死，是不是？”伏地魔拿着魔杖的那只手摸了摸他的脸，他似乎一点都不着急，“你错了，波特，我会信守承诺……我答应过的事情不会反悔，你可以放心。”  
哈利的喉咙动了动，来不及在意伏地魔的举动，想也不想地问道：“你还会帮我们救出赫敏？”  
“当然。”他若有所思地用指腹摩擦他的嘴唇，“我们还有很长时间，等到这一切结束……”  
哈利有些不适地想扭过头，却发现自己的脖子也被定住了。他听不懂他的话，什么叫很长的时间？他已经没有时间了。  
“答应我，你会放我的朋友走。”他说道。男人的手指移到了他的脖子上，按了一下他的喉结。哈利浑身一颤，险些低下头去，被伏地魔揪着头发的手拉了回来。  
“我帮你解开，不过不能乱动。”他忽然说道。哈利还没反应过来，缠在身上的杂草一下子松开了。皮肤被绑得火辣辣地疼，他条件反射地跳起来，伏地魔按着他的肩膀将他拽了回来。  
“神秘人——”  
“别叫这个。”他皱起眉。  
“那你到底想听什么？我现在不可能叫你那个名字，会被发现的，因为你是个‘连名字也不能提起的人’。”他讥讽道。  
伏地魔没有回答，哈利又挣扎起来，随即被几根绳子绑住了手臂。  
“你的朋友，我不能保证他们的生死。”  
“什么？”他马上扭过头来。  
“别打断我，我可以放他们走，但有个条件。”  
“什么条件？”他仰起头，男人深深地看了他一眼。  
“你得留下来。”  
“我？”哈利有些结巴，喉咙似乎被堵住了，他马上反应过来，“哦，你想用我来要挟他们是吗？你以为你能——”  
“当然，我完全可以把你抓起来，再把你的朋友杀死，”他残忍地说道，“不过那样没什么意义，是不是？我们没必要滥杀巫师，只要他们肯降伏……”  
“那不可能！”  
“没什么不可能。我会和你们一起去马尔福庄园，找那个人算账。”  
“你要杀死他？”哈利皱起眉头，“你确定你下得了手？”  
“我已经杀死了一个，波特。”伏地魔冷冷地瞥了他一眼。  
“可他长得和你一模一样，你杀死他的时候会不会觉得像在自杀——好吧，当我没说。”哈利识趣地闭上嘴。  
他晃了晃脑袋，但还是有问题想问，小心翼翼地观察着对方的表情，欲言又止。  
“你想说什么？”男人察觉了他古怪的表情。  
“呃……你看起来很有自信，”哈利摸着鼻子，“但——你们之间的实力，我是说，其实差得不大，不是吗？”  
“差一个先机，波特。”伏地魔似乎对他乱糟糟的头发产生了兴趣，随意地揉了揉，“你在担心？”  
“你想太多了。”哈利哼了一声。  
“如果让你选，波特……你更希望谁留下来？”  
“……这个问题好无聊。实际上，我都不是——”  
“闭嘴。”他眯起眼。  
“是你非要问我的。”哈利耸耸肩，动了动手臂，“八分三十秒早就过去了，你既没有给我魔杖，也没有杀我。”  
“但我随时能杀死你，波特。”  
“我知道。但我不明白为什么。你要我留下来威胁凤凰社？还是——”  
“你现在还不用知道。”  
哈利瞥了他一眼，试探着说道：“如果你是打算让我做一些——我无法忍受的事情，我就算死都不会答应。”  
“什么算是你无法忍受的事情？”男人扬起眉。  
“我不会背叛凤凰社，也不会帮你做任何违背原则的事情。就算你折磨我，或者把我杀死，我都不会屈服。”哈利快速说道，舌头有点打结了。  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，忽然露出了一个古怪的笑容：“我想我知道你喜欢做哪些事。”  
哈利呆了一秒，霎时涨红了脸，恼羞成怒地用肩膀去撞伏地魔的胸口。后者瞬间松开了他，又马上抓住他的手臂。  
“把我解开，”哈利说道，回头看了眼罗恩，但光线太暗了，他看不清楚，“还有罗恩。你知道我们逃不走。”  
“我想你还惦挂着睡觉。”  
“废话，你也不看看现在是几点。”哈利没好气地说道，他想到了什么，脸又红了起来，“别这么看着我，我没在想那些事。”  
“依我看，这句话有逻辑错误。”男人温和地指出。  
“能别再说了吗？”  
“波特，你现在也睡不着，是不是？”  
绑着手臂的绳索松开了，但哈利仿佛没有察觉似的，怔怔地看着伏地魔。他咽了口唾沫，寒风吹打着他的后背，四肢却仿佛有热流涌上来般酥麻酸痒，动一动都过了一层电。  
“不，我……非常困。别和我说话了。”他含混着说道，可脚却一步也挪不开。  
“对，你非常困……”他走近了一步，手掌搭在他的腰侧，轻轻揉了一把，低声说道。男孩的身体一下子就软了半边，但依然咬牙强撑着。他的声音有些低沉，如同上等的丝绸……他还想听，但又明白不能再继续下去了。  
不知何时风声消失了，夜里下着的雪也被隔离开来，寂静的冬夜仿佛油画里匆匆的一抹，没在视野外。伏地魔轻松地布置出了一个更适合休息的空间，甚至没有用魔杖。  
好吧，好吧，既然这样，那他就睡觉——虽然他本来还想再思考一会儿他们到底该怎么办，虽然对方显然并不想让他睡觉。  
“已经没必要——你不能——不行，里德尔！你真的——”  
“你应该明白，波特，有时候你得听听自己是怎么想的。”男人调侃道。  
“如果让我听自己的，那我应该马上尖叫。”  
“你可以叫，我施了屏蔽咒。”  
“我应该——嗯——想办法除掉你，别碰那里！”  
“那是你的理智，不是你的心，哈利。”  
他第一次觉得伏地魔说的话很对，比他处心积虑蛊惑他时说得还要对……也许这也是蛊惑，而他中计了……他身上还残留着之前的红痕，现在他又要加上一层。  
他说不清这是怎么回事，他只能看着他，怎么都看不够，他身上无疑有某种吸引人的特质，把他迷住了……一直都是他在让他舒服，他想，他应该做点什么，他能做什么？哈利看着他微微吐气的唇，想起了自己之前没有实施的想法。他挺起上身，将嘴唇送了上去，轻轻蹭了一下。  
伏地魔的动作停滞了。哈利没有察觉他的僵硬，伸出舌头舔了舔，将他的上下唇挤开了。  
他还算有点经验，知道该怎么接吻，也许算不上非常高明，但应该比对方好得多。他小心翼翼地吮吸，温柔地轻咬，像对待那些他喜欢过的女孩子一样对待残忍冷酷的黑魔王。男人似乎有些回过神来了，原本放在他腰上的手滑到臀部，用力握紧了。  
这不太对，他看着身前正亲吻着他的男孩。这超出了他的预料……他在做什么？他在亲吻他的敌人，一个魔法完备、随时能杀死他的敌人……不，不是……  
他在渴望这个吗？他知道很多种仪式，但没有哪一种比这更荒谬……没有人有资格碰他的嘴唇，他只要动动手指就能把这个不知好歹的男孩杀死，魔杖就在他身边。男孩火热的身体蹭着他，他的衣服已经在刚才的亲热中褪去了，这种温度又让他记起他还是呆在他身体里的魂片的时候，感受到的如同母胎羊水般的黑暗与安全。内心忽然冲出疯子般的渴望，宛若蚀骨之毒沾染全身。他想挤开他，进入他，就像刚刚剥开他的灵魂那样……他想将他温暖的身体撕成碎片，一如从前无数个夜晚他撕碎自己的过往，抛弃那个令人耻辱的名字。  
哈利已经勾住了他的脖子，整个人贴在他身上。伏地魔冰冷的肌肤出乎意料的柔腻，他难耐地蹭着，被欲念占去了全部心思，又有一种罪恶感。  
他怎么能这么做？他问自己。可他还想做更多，他想让他再碰碰他，尤其是前胸，他甚至想放下矜持碰自己——但这样就太过了，他自己都觉得不堪。  
“里德尔……”他情不自禁地呼唤他，在他的薄唇上碰了碰。这声呼唤彻底唤醒了他，原本亲密地拥着哈利的手一下子收回来，男人用力推开他的手，冷冷地看着他，扯起嘴角。  
哈利被推得一个踉跄，一时没回过神来。手指和嘴唇还残留着异样的温度，他愣愣地望着他，飘远的冬夜似乎又回来了，男人冰冷的呼吸夹杂着雪花喷了他一头一脸。  
“看看你自己，波特，也许我需要给你拿面镜子来。”过了几秒，伏地魔开口了，嘴角带着令哈利很不舒服的笑容，“你在谁面前都能变成这样，是吗？”  
哈利压着地面的手开始酸痛了，他微喘着气，摸了摸嘴角，一盆冷水将他浇得凉透。他有些想跳进湖里把浑身上下都洗一遍，完全消除那个人的气息。  
“你的方式真的很蠢，”他僵直着声音说道，手指渐渐握紧，“你以为说这些能伤到我，能让我感到耻辱，被你击溃？”  
“已经没有契约了，波特。”伏地魔轻声说道，“我没有胁迫你。”  
“是啊，你没有逼我，我他妈是自愿的，行了吗？我听了你的劝诱，自己把衣服脱光了，我真蠢是不是？”他忍无可忍地大吼起来，内心空漏了一块，刮着冷风，“我真该谢谢你，汤姆·里德尔。是我先提出来的吗？是我先动手的吗？你自己尝到了甜头就翻脸不认人，还想倒打一耙吗？”  
“给我说清楚，波特，谁尝到了甜头？”  
“你敢说你没有？”  
“那是你上了当，波特，别狡辩了！”他厉声喊道，提高了音量。哈利咬紧嘴唇，不甘示弱地瞪着他。  
过了一会儿，他干巴巴地说道：“说真的，我知道会有这么一天。我知道会的。”  
他从地上拿起衣服，今天第二次套在身上，头也不回地朝另一个方向走去：  
“以后别叫我和你一起睡了，真他妈恶心。”

罗恩一晚上都没有睡好。以前他一躺下就能睡着，睡得比谁都安稳，除非有人夜袭才能惊醒他。可这天他醒来的时候双眼发黑，昏昏沉沉，吃早餐时打了好几个哈欠。  
昨晚哈利和伏地魔吵架时他并没有听清楚，只觉得有些难受，翻了个身，结果却被杂草莫名其妙地捆了两个小时。等到他终于被松开后，身边已经多了一个人，哈利默不作声地躺在他身边，两眼直直地盯着头顶的星空。一片薄薄的雪花落在他的鼻尖，罗恩迷迷糊糊地困惑着他为什么不戴帽子。  
还没等他发问，耳边响起了一阵细微的嗡嗡声。他偏过头，一道半透明的球形屏障从草坪上升起，将他们笼罩起来，挡住了凛冽的大风和细雪。  
罗恩一惊，霎时清醒了，坐起身推了推哈利的肩膀：“哈利，哈利！”  
“怎么了？”哈利也坐起来。  
“他恢复魔法了？”他瞄了眼屏障，压低声音问道，挪得近了一些。  
“噢，对，我气昏了，忘了和你说。”哈利点了下头，揉着鼻子，“他说还会带我们去救赫敏，但——”  
说到这儿他卡了一下，没说下去。  
“但是什么？”罗恩马上追问道。  
“但——我们不能把希望寄托在他身上，我们要找好退路。”哈利顿了顿，说道。  
“这个我知道，肯定不能全盘相信神秘人……但他真的肯带我们去救赫敏？他不会趁机杀了我们吗？”  
“如果他想杀了我们，现在就能做到。他要找另一个神秘人算账，这是个好机会，在他们两败俱伤的时候……”他没有说完，罗恩已经明白了他的意思。  
“我明白了，他肯定想利用我们打掩护。”他恍然大悟。  
“……我也觉得是这样。”哈利轻声说道，“他会逼我们将整个局搅乱，他趁机暗杀……虽然我觉得他可能不屑于偷袭，但也说不准。无论如何，我们首当其冲。”  
“我就知道他不可能安什么好心。”他咬了咬呀。  
哈利看了罗恩一眼，没有接话。是啊，罗恩都知道那个人不怀好意，不，所有人都知道……只有他自己一次又一次上当受骗，愚不可及。哈利的视线穿过将他们保护的屏障，那个男人似乎睡下了，雪风和茂密的野草遮住了他的身影。甚至直到现在他还怀有一丝希望，虽然他也不清楚他究竟在期待什么。  
他们早晨的气氛异常僵硬。哈利和伏地魔一句话都没有说，罗恩自然不会自找不快。他时不时瞥一眼哈利——他当然不敢看伏地魔，后者似乎的确在专心吃早餐，一眼都没有看他们。  
吃完早餐后他们沉默地在草坪上站了一会儿，那几分钟简直度日如年。罗恩一如既往地不知道他们之间到底发生了些什么，他模糊地感觉这两人不太对劲，但又说不上来。  
“波特，”大约尴尬了二十分钟，伏地魔忽然开口了，罗恩下意识缩了缩头，“我们商讨一下计划。”  
哈利这才抬起头看了他一眼，几不可见地点了点头。罗恩松了口气，抹了抹额头上的汗。  
然而接下来的时间更难熬，伏地魔说一句哈利应一句，没有意见时浮皮潦草地点点头，遇到意见相悖的情况就冷哼一声，来回几次后把伏地魔气得够呛，看那阴沉的脸色似乎打算把他们直接解决。  
罗恩焦急地扯哈利的袖子，可后者看起来一点都不在乎，甚至还安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他稍安勿躁。  
罗恩：“……”  
伏地魔的计划和他们相差无几，也许是因为他恢复了魔法的缘故，甚至比之前还要简单粗暴。  
“我会知道你们有没有按照计划行动，如果没有……”伏地魔森然地看了哈利一眼，男孩平静地看了回去，似乎对其中的杀机毫无察觉。  
“需要牢不可破的誓言的吗？”  
男人的眼神瞬间变得恐怖起来，他伸手抓过哈利的衣领，罗恩条件反射地想要阻拦，哈利按住了他的手。  
“出发前来找我。”伏地魔在他耳边冷冰冰地说道，“我不管你有没有答应，波特。”  
哈利的耳尖动了动，慢慢握住了手指。

德拉科已经好几天吃不下饭了。他觉得自己肯定是疯了才会给哈利寄那封信。  
他不清楚自己是怎么想的，他一点也没有因哈利的求情而动摇，就算有也不会承认——只可能是伏地魔最后的威胁吓坏了他，让他大脑发昏，惶惶不可终日，才会在一回家后就悄悄溜到地牢里逛了一圈。  
他一回来就被纳西莎抱着哭了一场，来到地牢里又吓了一跳。即使这几年他一直呆在食死徒的窝里，见惯了他们对麻瓜使用的各种上不得台面的把戏，但看到这些落在自己认识的人身上的感觉却完全不同。  
他在客厅的灯熄灭后溜进地牢，魔杖被伏地魔夺走了，此时只打算看一眼就走，可这一眼就让他脚步一停，挪不开了。  
地牢里漆黑幽暗，充斥着因空气不流通而产生的怪味和潮湿的霉味，地上和墙壁上积满了灰尘，他不经意一触便碰了满手。德拉科没有开灯，站在门口小心翼翼地眯着眼看了一圈，隐约判断出地牢里不只关押着一个人。他想了想，还是将一盏烛灯挂在门把手上，摇晃着门谨慎地观察，但依然难以确定，只好拎着灯踏进地牢。  
离门不远处倒着的是一个陌生的妖精，墙边有一个蜷缩的老头，德拉科觉得有些眼熟，但一时没有认出来。当他走到墙角那人旁边时，摇晃的灯光晃到了那人脸上，那一眼吓得他险些跌倒在地，灯砸在地上摔了个粉碎。  
巨大的动静惊醒了牢狱中的人，墙角那人瘦削的肩膀动了动，翻了个身，勉强坐起来看向他。黑暗中那双眼睛仿佛能摄魂似的，德拉科嘴张了半天也说不出话来，浑身僵硬无法动弹。  
“……马尔福？”那人说话了，声音倒是没有太大变化，只是有些干涩。  
他又张了张口，惶然向后退去，一只手紧扒着墙壁死不松手。  
女孩的脸侧有一道吓人的伤口，因为无人医治而发炎，显得格外恐怖。她的长发散乱地披在血迹斑斑的衣服上，他隐约能看见她的手上也有大大小小的伤口，有些结痂了，有些还是崭新的，刺眼极了。  
没等赫敏再说话，他深吸了一口气，站直身子，踉踉跄跄地跑出地牢。  
那天晚上他没有睡着，一闭上眼就是黑暗中斑驳的血迹和伤疤，森森的墓地和幽魂，他茫然地割下手臂扔进油锅里，恐怖的男人在背后怒斥……不，不要，救救我……他无声地尖叫着，浑身颤抖，所有的梦魇扭曲着重合在了一起，消磨他的意志。他辗转反侧，冷汗淋漓，用被子将自己蒙得严严实实，早晨起来时才发现流了一夜的泪，眼睛都肿了。  
他浑浑噩噩地写了那封信，寄出后又马上开始后悔。现在每只猫头鹰都在被监视，虽然没有人敢把手伸到马尔福庄园，但谁说得准呢？即使他不写落款也有可能暴露，到时候他就完了，他们一家都完了。  
那天伏地魔对他抛下一句狠话后就离开了，他摸不准他是什么意思，以为他是要自己帮哈利……现在想来觉得简直愚蠢，黑魔王怎么可能会让自己帮一个敌人？他杀死他还来不及，怎么会做这种事？  
德拉科心里发慌，胃口差得惊人，很快就把自己瘦出了形。他整天锁在房间里，生怕撞见那张苍白的蛇脸，暗暗祈祷着伏地魔已经忘记了那件事，也忘记了他。  
这天他下楼去解决午餐时，右眼皮一直突突地跳，内心莫名惶惶不安，总觉得似乎有什么事要发生。  
他刚走到厨房门口就被瞥见的一个人影吓了一跳，连忙闪到楼梯口贴墙壁站好，大气也不敢出。  
伏地魔正在里面用餐。他用餐的时候大多数人是不能进去的，少数几个食死徒除外——贝拉特里克斯和斯内普，目前极受宠的大红人。不过现在他们似乎都不在，所以他一个人孤零零地坐在偌大的厨房里，显得有些孤独。  
德拉科站了几分钟，觉得腿有点酸便慢吞吞地挪到客厅的沙发上坐下了。不远处的长沙发上有几个食死徒正低声讨论着，他没有兴致听，呆呆地望着墙上的挂画。那是一副冷绿色的油画，以他的距离分不清画的是森林还是迷雾，也许都是。  
他干坐了一会儿，终于等到伏地魔走出厨房，客厅里的几个食死徒也纷纷起身迎上去和他交谈。德拉科悄悄溜进厨房，拉开离伏地魔位置最远的一张椅子坐下。  
耳边仿佛有飞虫掠动，一深一没，他心不在焉地扒拉着餐盘中的牛肉，时不时往门外瞥一眼，又心虚地低下头，最后连自己是怎么吃完的都不记得，看着伏地魔与食死徒们分开后回到了自己的房间才茫然地站起来，缩在门边望了望空荡荡的客厅，摸着鼻子走出厨房。  
几张沙发椅歪斜着摆放在堆满了巫师棋、零食残渣和包装袋的茶几旁，德拉科慢慢地在一张单人椅上坐下，背刚靠在柔软的椅背上就感觉硌到了一个尖锐的东西，回头一看发现是沙发破开的一个小口中冒出的弹簧。他沉默了一会儿，伸出一根手指将它按回去，一松手又弹了出来，撞得指背发麻。  
德拉科站起身换了个位置，可沙发上铺的垫子因长时间的摩擦而变得粗糙，布料中散发着一种酒味和汗味混合的古怪味道。他一下子跳起来，把桌子上一只即将倒下的盆栽扶正，眼睛一抽一抽地疼痛，有些昏眩。  
“德拉科。”他扶着墙壁站稳，背后蓦地响起一个冷冰冰的声音，他瞬间僵住了，动也不敢动。  
“转过来，看着我说话。”  
男孩的手臂抽了抽，缓缓转过身，目光躲闪着不去看那个男人。  
“其他人在哪里？”他问道。  
“我——我不知道，”德拉科低着头，内心一片乱麻，“可能上楼去了……”  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，说道：“把那个泥巴种带过来。”  
“……啊？”  
“哈利·波特的朋友，把她带到我的房间，我有事要审她……把头抬起来，德拉科，怎么不说话？”  
德拉科下意识向后退去，后背冒出了一层冷汗。在骨髓中扎根的恐惧抽节生长，冰冷而迅速，将脑壳扎出了洞。他慌乱地摇了摇头，也不知应了句什么，当他回过神来时发现自己已经走在通往地牢的潮湿小道里了，脚步声叩着钝重的心跳。  
他很清楚伏地魔所谓的“审问”到底是什么，那个地狱般的房间里回荡的痛苦尖叫一度成为他噩梦中不可缺少的部分。德拉科一手扶着墙壁，失魂落魄地往前走，身体仿佛都不是自己的了似的。  
那天所见的恐怖伤口又浮现在脑海中，如同鹰爪揪着他的五脏六腑。没有人会为她治疗，伤口只可能越来越严重……德拉科停下脚步，莫名有些想吐，头昏目眩。  
这和他没关系，他想着，就算她死在了审问中，那也是她自己的错……  
他停在地牢的大门前，吸了口气，正想打开门，大厅里忽然传来一阵食死徒的惊叫，将他吓了一跳，手中的钥匙险些落在地上。  
“……每个角落都不要放过……”  
“波特……”  
议论声一浪高过一浪，几句只言片语挤进德拉科混沌的大脑，又被他毫无反应地挤了出去。他缓慢地打开大门，刚跨过门槛就被一只手从背后用力一推，猝不及防地摔倒在地，额头红了一片，呛了一鼻子灰。  
不等他反应过来，一道红光直直击中了后脑勺，他的身体一僵，彻底软了下去。  
哈利和罗恩一手拽着隐形衣，跨过德拉科。哈利反手将门虚掩上，隐形衣蓦然一紧，旁边的罗恩叫出了声：“迪安——卢娜！——你们怎么也在这里？”  
他马上回过头，脱下隐形衣塞进口袋里。罗恩已经手疾眼快地用魔咒给坐在墙边被绳子绑着的两人松了绑。他们看起来灰头土脸，十分狼狈，只有那双眼睛还算明亮，快速地抖掉了断开的绳索。  
“哈利！罗恩！见到你们太意外了——”  
“还有拉环、奥利凡德先生和赫敏——”  
“我和拉环是一起被抓来的，卢娜和奥利凡德先生要早一点。”  
“对了，赫敏！她在哪儿？”罗恩连忙问道。  
迪安的脸上露出了一丝不安的神色，卢娜撑起身走向另一个墙角，边走边平静地说道：“她在那儿。不过哈利，罗恩，你们得小心点儿。她受伤了。”  
“什么？”罗恩的脸瞬间煞白，握着魔杖的手指紧了几分。哈利的嘴唇动了动，胸口发闷，一口气也提不上来。  
“神秘人和食死徒都审问过她，他们……”她摇了摇头，叹了口气。  
“之前我们都在旁边照看她，虽然手被绑着，但能和她说几句话……可最近几天连说话都很困难。而且一旦有人靠近，她的情绪就不太稳定……”迪安低声说道，也跟在他们身后摇摇晃晃地走来。  
哈利的喉咙有些痛，缩在墙角的那一团黑色布料让他有一种强烈的不好的预感。他们制造的动静不能说不大，可赫敏没有一点反应……难道……不，不可能，这种猜想太可怕了，她只是睡得比较深，肯定是这样……  
卢娜蹲下身，小心翼翼地托着估摸是腰的部位将赫敏翻过身，拨开她粘在额头上的头发，低声呼唤道：“赫敏？赫敏？”  
女孩的睫毛动了动，哈利倒抽一口气，他看见了她脸侧的那条又深又长的伤口，那如同某种裂开的阴暗，将脆弱的痴心妄想都生生粉碎的讥讽，他只觉得血液直往大脑涌去，眼前霎时模糊一片。  
“赫敏——！”罗恩惨叫了一声，一下子扑到她面前，但在触碰到她的前一刻又慌张地停下手，眼眶通红。  
“是贝拉特里克斯审问她的时候留下的。”卢娜说道，“已经有好几天了，我们用水帮她清洗过伤口。一开始那些食死徒根本不理会，直到实在没有办法，她发了高烧，连饭都吃不下，他们才帮她治疗伤口，可后来神秘人又审讯了她……”  
她没有再说下去，但这已经足够了。哈利浑身打颤，内心的怒火几乎失控，如果不加以控制恐怕现在就会冲到客厅里与食死徒和那个男人战斗，让他们偿命……他发誓总有一天他会做到，但不是现在，现在还不到时候……可他控制不了，他太恨了，恨得全身的骨骼嘎吱作响，痛不欲生。  
“我们现在就走，罗恩。”他吞了口唾沫，咬了一下自己的舌尖，说道。外面的吵嚷声越来越响，脚步声时远时近。哈利似乎听见有几个人朝这儿走来，边走边说着话，声音在狭长的甬道里回响，连忙推了一下罗恩的后背：“快一点，他们要来了！”  
罗恩点点头，咬着牙小心翼翼地将赫敏抱起来，让她的头靠在他的肩膀上。哈利快速用魔杖给奥利凡德先生和拉环松了绑，让所有人手拉手站成一圈进行幻影移形。由于罗恩抱着赫敏，迪安扯着他的衣服带他一起幻影移形。  
哈利尝试去感受幻影移形带来的那种空间眩晕感，他的幻影移形在锤炼下已经相当娴熟，可此时似乎出了点差错，无论他怎么念咒都没有任何反应，急得额头直冒汗。  
门外的脚步声越来越响，所有人面面相觑。一个念头闪电般划过哈利的大脑，他猛地将魔杖指向大门，大喊道：“通通石化！”  
虚掩的门板瞬间冻成了结实的一大块，然后是砰的一声，似乎是一个人重重地撞在了石化的门板上。  
“怎么回事？”  
“里面有人……”  
哈利松开卢娜的手，快步走到罗恩旁边：“把魔杖给我！”  
罗恩一愣，没有多问，用下巴指了指自己的右口袋。哈利取出魔杖跑回原位将它塞给卢娜，和她换了一个位置，让她空出一只手施咒，飞快地解释道：  
“我没办法幻影移形，你试试看。”  
卢娜接过魔杖快速挥动，哈利盯着晃动的杖尖，紧张地咬住嘴唇。过了几秒，她对他摇了摇头。  
一块沉重的石头从胸口重重地落了下去，将他的五脏六腑都压出了淋漓的血。咽喉仿佛被人捏住了，一句话也说不出来。他用力甩开旁边两人的手，踉跄着后退一步，僵硬地说道：“你再试试看。”  
卢娜回头定定地看着他，罗恩似乎察觉到了他的意图，愕然喊道：“哈利！”  
大门猛地震了一下，灰白的表面裂开了一道深深的缝，透入外面食死徒们骂骂咧咧的叫喊声。  
“快一点，没时间了！”哈利大喊道，“我会自己想办法和你们会合，不要担心我！”  
“可是——”  
又是一声巨响，大门的裂缝更深了，向四周蔓延开细细密密的蜘蛛网，发出令人牙酸的碎裂声。哈利颤了一步才站稳，边从口袋里抓出隐形衣边吼道：“马上走，卢娜！别再磨蹭了！”  
女孩依然用她大大的眼睛看着他，没有接话。她转回头，举起魔杖开始重新施咒。哈利向门口退去，一路退到墙边，擦了擦额角的汗。他看着他们周围的空间微微扭曲了，旋转着消失在原地，松了口气。那块大石头终于落到了底，发出沉甸甸的闷响。  
在他们出发前伏地魔将他临时叫走，可却什么也没说，只是再次重复了他的要求。  
“……我只会给你们提供机会，不会协助你们逃跑。如果发生任何意外情况，我都不会提供帮助。”  
“我知道。”  
男人拍了拍他的肩膀，那一瞬间哈利后背一颤，似乎有电流在他的骨骼和肌肉间窜过。他倒退一步，抬起头看着他，无意识地捂住了自己的右肩。  
“你做了什么？”  
他神色不变。“你会知道的。”  
积满灰尘的水泥地摇撼着，叫喊声和门被轰然撞破的声音同时崩裂，刺眼的白光逼入哈利眼中，宛若凛冽的刀剑。  
与外界阻隔的屏障在一刹那裂开了，破坏殆尽，所有的黑暗风潮席卷他无畏又无措的灵魂。几个披着黑袍子的食死徒怒骂地闯进来，其中一人不小心勾到了昏倒的德拉科的腿，跌了一跤，灰溜溜地站起来踢了他一脚。哈利的眼睛睁得很大，风吹得眼角发酸。  
他终于明白伏地魔在他身上施了什么咒语——无论如何，他履行了他们之间的约定，被困在远离伙伴的黑色牢笼里。  
“见鬼，他们都逃跑了！”最先冲进来的一个高大的食死徒大吼道，踢开了地上一段被割开的绳子，用力锤了一下墙壁。哈利连忙从墙边离开，踮着脚挪到门边，站在躺倒在地的德拉科脑后。  
“一个人都没有，全跑了——我们得马上告诉主人——”一个食死徒说着就往外跑，他的同伴手疾眼快地拽住了他：  
“你疯了吗？主人肯定会惩罚我们的！”  
“可是——”  
“别吵了，我们必须要抓到波特！不然就完了！”男人大吼道，盖过了他的反驳，左右看了一圈，确定没有人反对后大步往大门跑去。路过德拉科时他轻蔑地踢了他一脚，嘀咕了一句什么，哈利没有听清。  
他的心脏跳得很快，下意识拽紧隐形衣，等到他们陆续离开后才松了口气，绕开德拉科闪到门边贴着门板仔细听了一会儿，确定他们已经不在通道里后用魔法打开门，飞奔了出去。  
大厅里已是一片混乱。到处都有食死徒大声叫嚷着跑来跑去，红色魔咒从头顶嗖嗖飞过，砸在墙壁、桌椅和挂毯上，留下一个个不深不浅的小洞。哈利贴着墙小心翼翼地移动，隐形衣只能蒙骗过那些人的眼睛，无法让他真正消失，如果到处乱飞的检测咒撞到他就不妙了。  
哈利弯下腰，在缝隙间观察着四周。客厅的大门上了锁，恐怕没有那么容易打开，而他现在无法幻影移形，只能试着翻越窗户逃出去。  
哈利避开几个莽撞的食死徒溜到离他最近的一扇窗户前，拨开窗帘。然而他的手指刚触碰到窗框，一股电流瞬间涌过手掌，震得他瞬间松开了，一阵发麻。  
窗户上果然也被施了咒语。哈利按着手心试图缓解疼痛，低头躲过一个检测咒，回身望向通往二楼的阶梯，叹了口气。恐怕只能等这场闹剧结束后再找机会逃离了。  
他原地站了一会儿，拉着隐形衣慢慢走向阶梯。不少食死徒已经放弃搜寻，三两人围成一圈高声讨论着。还有几个巫师仍不死心地四处跑动，将所有的窗帘扯下来，打开衣柜和橱柜，甚至连床底都不放过。  
他踏上二楼，喧嚣声渐渐远去，像浮上水面的气泡破掉了。他不知道自己为什么不找一个隐蔽的地方藏起来，等一个合适的时机逃出去。潜意识里有个声音告诉他这样做没有用，那个男人肯定想得到。他想留下自己，这毫无疑问，可他到现在都没有出现……哈利忽然有些惶恐，后背冒出一层冷汗。他在做什么？不，他很清楚他在做什么……他告诉过他，他要找那个人算账，他要取代他。这场搏斗中必将有人死去，哈利感觉自己的心跳开始变得沉重，堵着喉咙，令他有些想吐。现在进行得怎么样了？到底谁是赢家……或者说，他希望哪一个留下来？……没有区别，哪一个都一样……真的都一样吗？……不，不对，不对……  
他绕过三楼，凌乱的走廊上一个人也没有，翻倒的桌椅和散落的挂画证明这儿也曾遭到彻底的搜寻。回去吧，回到一楼去，找机会逃走……不要再往前走了……  
楼梯口吹来一阵冰冷的风，哈利打了个寒噤，吸了吸鼻子。直觉告诉他他已经到了，站在两个王对峙的大门前，只要轻轻一推就能知晓命运。  
他做了个深呼吸，慢慢转过拐角。那个声音还在魂牵梦绕地响着，说如果在两个之间选一个，你希望谁活下来……？你期待的结局是怎么样的……  
走廊的灯都灭了，黑漆漆的虚影摇晃着，如同一团迷雾。哈利屏住气息，远处似乎有红光闪过，一道一道照亮了冰凉的墙壁。他无声地靠近，躲避着时不时袭来的魔法光芒，越来越胆战心惊。声音渐渐清晰了，他听见有个男人在咆哮……变成了两个，尖锐刺耳，难以分辨，这让他更恐惧了。  
一道红光擦着他的肩膀飞过，嗖地一声落在地面上。哈利没有去碰火辣辣的肩膀，忍痛前行。他必须要知道，这对于他来说很重要……可他也清楚凭借自己身上的魔法就能判断到底留下的是谁，如果他死了，禁锢他的魔咒就会失效。如果他死了，他就能逃走，重新再来……  
哈利停下了脚步，眼睛睁得很大，有些茫然。  
你希望留下的是谁？  
“阿瓦达索命！”一个尖锐的叫喊刺穿了大脑中的迷雾，熟悉的绿光照亮他苍白的脸颊。仿佛有人在眼前匆匆走过，万圣节的雪太亮了，他睁不开眼……接下来的事情几乎没有经过他的思考，哈利猛地抽出魔杖，喊道：“铁甲护身！”  
一道透明的屏障在中间立起来，将走廊分成了两半。燃烧着绿火的魔咒被阻拦了一秒，屏障一阵颤抖，一个洞从中心燃烧着出现，死亡咒语重新笼罩了他们。  
这一秒已经为男人赢得了宝贵的机会，他没有去寻找施展铁甲咒的巫师，嘴唇微动，闪身躲开了原本必中的杀戮咒，展开还击。  
哈利靠在墙边喘息着，眼睛被迭动的光芒刺得流泪。他一手撑着墙面，转身缓慢地向前挪了几步，又扭头望了一眼，用力回过头，大步向前跑去。他的大脑仿佛陷入了宇宙爆发前的寂静，所有的动作和声音被放慢了无数倍，他的手在幻灭中化为迟滞的光，身后的一切都与他毫无关系。  
不，不，一个声音在灵魂深处尖叫着，不！他喉咙发紧，似有万箭穿肠而过，痛彻心扉。他做了什么？他替其中一个伏地魔抵挡了死亡，可他的任务是杀死他。  
他知道自己并不想杀人，唯一一次产生杀意是在邓布利多死后。那时他的内心被仇恨填满，疯狂地想为他复仇……可他还是没能杀人，正当的愤怒无法给予杀戮咒真正的力量，他狠不下心，所以他杀不了人。  
哈利匆匆地跑下楼梯，在客厅的一角停下来，扶着沙发背喘着气。他救了伏地魔，无论是哪个，他救了他，就像他曾经留了小矮星彼得一命……邓布利多会说这一切会在以后应验，是吗？可他现在也不知道自己到底有没有走进这个老人的心里过。他究竟该相信谁？  
哈利深吸了口气，闭了闭眼。无论如何，他并不后悔。  
“抓到波特了吗？”一个尖锐的声音从楼梯口传来，将所有人都吓了一跳。哈利绷直了身子，慢吞吞地转头朝声源看去。  
伏地魔无声无息地出现在客厅的一角，冷冷地看着乱成一团的食死徒。他的皮肤惨白，眼睛比平时更红，烧成了一团火烧云。周围瞬间一片安静，食死徒们面面相觑，大气也不敢出。  
“抓到了吗，嗯？”他又问了一遍，环顾四周。他的目光与哈利对上了一瞬，那一刻他握紧了魔杖。  
“回主人，我们……没有抓到。”一个男巫壮着胆子说道，声音在颤抖。伏地魔瞥了他一眼，哼了一声。  
“他还在这里，你们把门和窗户守住，绝对不能让他逃出去。”  
“是！”  
食死徒们四散而去，三三两两地围在门窗前。伏地魔站在原地没有动，他抽出魔杖轻轻挥了挥，一道红光以他的杖尖为中心向四周扩散而去。哈利霎时明白这是检测咒，但绝对不同于食死徒们的检测咒，它的范围要大得多——他瞬间卧倒在地，险险避过一道红光，猫着腰朝二楼跑去。  
他不能在这个时候被抓到，绝对不能——他得找到一个不会被搜寻到的地方，可真的有这样的地方吗？伏地魔的法力无边，他的检测咒唯一也许会疏忽的角落……哈利脑中闪过一个念头，把自己吓了一跳。  
伏地魔捻动着手中的魔杖，微微眯起眼。大厅里没有人敢说话，所有人都观察着他脸上的表情，屏着呼吸。蓦地，他脸色一变，大步向地牢走去。  
哈利跌跌撞撞地跑上四楼，刚才爆发争斗的地方。他在中途就尝试着幻影移形，但还是失败了，这证明留下来的是那个男人，一切没有结束……他拉开四楼走廊的第一个房间，里面只摆放着一张椅子和一张桌子，和他曾见过的伏地魔审问食死徒的房间一模一样。他松了口气，料想自己可能猜对了，伏地魔的房间恐怕也在这一层。  
他们刚抵达马尔福庄园的时候并没有看见主魂，但伏地魔肯定地保证他一定在这里，而且在楼上——凭借魂片之间模糊的感应。哈利猜测他也许正在自己房间里休息，再联系刚才看见的一切，他大概判断出了他们之间发生的事情：在在房间里休息的主魂感觉到了动静，走出房间却遭遇伏击，两人陷入缠斗，最后主魂被杀死。  
如果说马尔福庄园中有一个房间可能躲过伏地魔的检测咒，那只能是他自己的卧室。哈利相信那儿肯定布满了各种防御咒语，如果这都没有办法，他也只能认栽。  
他快速打开走廊两侧的房间，简单瞥一眼后再关上。他不知道伏地魔什么时候会搜到楼上来，所以必须得抓紧时间。  
当哈利跑到右侧倒数第二个房间前时，他用力转动门把手，却发现无法打开。  
他倒退一步，深呼吸着，用力抹掉额头上的汗，拔出魔杖指向门：“阿霍拉洞开！”  
红光砰然撞在门板上，门晃动了一下，无声地打开了。他连忙侧身闪进门缝，反手锁上门，靠着墙壁滑坐下来。  
房间里的窗帘拉得很紧，光线昏暗，哈利只能模糊地判断出面前摆放着一张大床。他平复了一会儿呼吸后抓着隐形衣站起身，眯起眼摸索着前行，走了几步脚下便撞到了一个坚硬的物体。他蹲下身四处拍打，摸到了一本厚厚的书。  
哈利拿着书站起身，点亮魔杖，发现他正站在一个小型书架前。书架用上好的檀木制成，有五层，每一层都摆满了大部头的书——也许曾经是这样，哈利现在看到的却只是一片东倒西歪的古籍，每一层都缺了一半以上的书，还有一层完全空了，地上散落着十几本书页摊开的书籍。哈利观察着书架和旁边的墙壁，又将魔杖一转望向天花板和大床，到处都有魔法光束留下的小坑和爆炸破碎的痕迹，显然这儿曾发生过一场搏斗。  
哈利的内心瞬间冷下来。他猜错了，战斗是从这里开始的，他们从房间里打到了走廊上……那么这个房间即使曾经布置过防护魔法，也很可能在战斗中被摧毁了，根本不安全！  
他熄灭魔杖，拔腿朝房门跑去。还没跑到门边，房间的灯却一下子亮了起来，将他震在原地。随后是门锁转动的声响，哈利僵了一秒，意识到自己不能就这样站在这儿。可这个房间并不大，所有的空间都被床、书架和一张小桌子占据了，几乎没有落脚的位置。情急之下他一下子爬到了桌底，揪着隐形衣将自己牢牢盖住，心脏跳得飞快。  
门打开了，一道长长的影子漫进来，如同一双漆黑的手缠紧了哈利的喉咙。他用余光瞄了那人一眼，马上低下头，拼命压抑自己的呼吸。  
男人似乎在门口停了一会儿才走进来，无声无息地关上门。脚步声缓缓靠近，哈利头皮发麻，千万不要发现他，千万不要……以他的角度只能看见伏地魔摇晃的黑色袍摆和腿，他在床边坐下来，哈利悄悄抬起头向上看去，发现他的指尖正拨弄着什么……然后他意识到他在解扣子，连忙低下头。  
现在是下午，他脱衣服做什么？难道是准备午睡？可他不觉得午睡需要换衣服……哈利正胡思乱想着，眼前的那双腿蓦然移开了，盖在头顶的压迫猝不及防地消失不见。  
他下意识仰起头，伏地魔正握着魔杖站在他面前，杖尖闪过一丝红光。他俯下身一把揪住他身上的隐形衣，使劲往上扯。哈利浑身冰冷，大脑一片空白，没有反抗，任由他剥去了它。他仍保持着仰头的姿势，和男人无声对视。  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，将隐形衣扔到桌子上，用魔法将他捆起来运到床上。哈利这才想起反抗，他挣扎了一会儿，发现绳子越绑越紧后便试图去摸口袋里的魔杖，可实在是缠得太紧了，无论怎么努力都无法够到。忙活了几分钟，哈利抬起头，发现伏地魔正饶有兴致地看着他做无用功。  
“你的手臂磨破皮了。”他说道，用一种打趣的口吻。  
“是啊，”哈利咬牙切齿，又有些泄气，干脆躺着不动了，“你早就发现我了？”  
“我猜你会到这里来……”男人若有所思地看着他，轻声说道，“你喜欢深入敌营，是不是？”  
哈利瞪着他不说话，伏地魔没有在意，在他身边坐下来，摸了摸他的脸。哈利抬腿踹了他一脚，随即小腿也缠上了一圈绳子。  
“那个咒语是你发射的。”他看了他一会儿，忽然说道。哈利马上反应过来他指的是什么，脱口而出：  
“那个人是你？”  
伏地魔眯起眼，语气有些危险：“你以为是他？”  
“我不知道是谁。我只是碰巧看到了，好吧，我知道我不该那么做。”  
“你是说你碰巧去了四楼，”他冷笑，“如果那时候处在危险境地的是他，你也会帮他，是吗？”  
“或许吧。但我没想过这个——我是说，别问了，这没什么意义。”  
“这意义重大。如果你是一个叛徒——”  
“你好像搞错了什么，我根本不是和你一个阵营的，哪里有叛徒这种说法？”哈利翻了个白眼。  
“既然如此，那你为什么要施以援手？”他冷冷地反问道。  
他噎了一下，又挣动起来。手臂上的伤口摩擦着绳索一丝一丝渗进疼痛，他不得不停下来。  
一只手搭上了他磨破皮的上臂，哈利顿时感觉那儿的绳索松了一些，不再紧勒着肌肉。伏地魔用飞来咒取来一只小药膏，挤出一点用力抹在他的伤口上。  
“正确的做法是在我们战斗的时候守株待兔，等到两败俱伤后再出手，波特……如果我是你，我就会这么做。”伏地魔看了他一眼，后者正忍受着火烧火燎的刺痛，“这又是你愚蠢的善良……是吗？”  
“我没有，”哈利怒道，他想推开他的手，可身体被绳索限制了活动范围，“我知道你不需要。”  
他顿了顿，又说道：“但这不意味着我不会去做。我知道这是你咎由自取，用杀人将自己分裂成无数片，结果遭受反噬……没什么好同情的。如果一定要说，这种死法也很适合你。但我觉得不应该是这样。”  
“那应该是怎样？”伏地魔深红的眼睛紧盯着他，“你恨我，不是吗？”  
“我是恨你，恨得想杀死你。”哈利低声说道，“你害死了我的父母，害死了那么多人……我从小在讨厌我的姨夫家长大，本来我可以拥有一个和其他人没什么区别的童年，没有名气，不用经历那么多生死磨难，最后变成一个普普通通的人，拥有简单忙碌的人生……邓布利多曾经问过我，如果我不知道那个预言，不知道我必须要面对你、与你对抗，我会不会踏入战场。我的回答是会。这不是预言决定的，这是因果。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，哈利觉得喉咙发酸，甚至有点痛。接下来的话他很清楚不应该说下去，可他还是要说。  
“你杀人的时候没有任何感觉，是不是？你觉得这些人和你没有关系，这个世界都与你无关，你只在乎你自己……但这样怎么能持久呢？你知不知道你的身体有多冷？你以为这只是体质问题吗？你觉得你很强大，伏地魔，可你在某些方面比起那些普通人还不如，你不懂——”  
哈利的话没能说完，因为他的脖子被掐住了。伏地魔死死地瞪着他，双眼通红，愤怒至极。冰冷的手指黏着他脆弱的脖颈，他咳嗽起来，摇晃着头部。男人一下子松开了手，背对着他走到窗边，拉开了窗帘。刺眼微热的下午日光落在哈利的脸和胸口。  
“你认为我比普通人还不如？你觉得我比不上那些麻瓜？”他阴冷的声音如同一把锉刀，压抑着暴风雨，“我掌握的魔法比谁都多，我已经将魔法推进到前所未有的地步——”  
“这不重要，你还是不懂，伏地魔！十六年前的惨败没有让你更清醒一些，你的内心只有仇恨和轻蔑。你太自信了，所以你小看了那些法力不如你、可依然能打败你的人，你小看了我妈妈，也小看了我！”他大喊道，在床上翻滚着，试图坐起来。  
男人猛然回过头，抽出魔杖指向他，表情冷酷：“闭嘴，波特。”  
“哦，你害怕了，”哈利盯着他，毫无畏惧，“你害怕有人会推翻你，你害怕死亡，这很正常，谁都会害怕，可只有你做出了如此荒谬的事情——你把自己拆分成七片，你毫无罪恶感地去杀一个婴儿，感觉不出来吗，你已经走得太远了。但如果你愿意回头，伏地魔，如果你——”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
耀眼的红光直直刺入哈利的肩膀，他一下子倒在床上，浑身抽搐，痛苦地在绳索中挣扎，如同破蛹的蝴蝶。他的大脑火辣辣地燃烧着，眼前发白，内心有个声音尖刻地嘲笑着他，那笑声令他头昏眼花。  
这就是你的下场，它说道，现在后悔了吗？……那时候你应该熟视无睹，一切就结束了。  
他应该放弃，这个人早就没救了，完蛋了，除了杀死他没有别的路。可真的应该这样吗？真的只有这种方法吗？哈利揪紧了床单，大口大口地喘着气，钻心咒的效果已经退去了一些，心脏撞击肋骨的疼痛感让他难以忍受。他无法起身，只能在床上狼狈地打滚，用余光看见那个男人无动于衷地站在窗边，如同一个死神。他早该想到，他早就该——  
缠着双腿的绳子松开了，他扭过头，伏地魔已经转过身来看着他。他薄薄的嘴唇动了动，似乎要说什么，哈利抢在他之前开口了：“我觉得不应该这样。”  
男人抿着嘴唇，目光冰冷。  
“我应该杀死你，但我不是你。我不是只有仇恨。”说完这句话，哈利浑身的力气似乎都被放光了，无力地瘫在床上。疲惫一波一波涌上来，他想睡一觉，这几天发生的事情太多了，和伏地魔周旋令他疲乏。  
他们是两个世界的人，也许永远无法理解彼此。他们是这么像，可又这么不一样。他真的想做点什么，但在他面前总是如此无力。  
房间里安静了一会儿，窗边的人慢慢走过来，居高临下地看着他。他俯下身，哈利下意识曲起腿，伏地魔伸手拨开了，用力抹了一下他的下唇。  
“以后你就睡在这里。”他说道，扯断了他身上的绳子。  
“嗯？等一下，我不想——”  
“你没有反抗的权力。”伏地魔面无表情地说道，“别想着逃走，你身上有我施的反幻影移形咒。隐形衣不许用，还有魔杖……”他的手垂下按在他的口袋上，隔着布料紧贴着大腿，哈利的心跳蓦然加快了。  
伏地魔似乎是犹豫了一会儿，将那根不属于哈利的魔杖从他口袋里抽出来，摩挲着，杖身跳过几道亮色的弧线。他又塞了回去。  
“魔杖你可以保留，不过我帮你屏蔽了一些危险的魔法。”  
“什么是危险的魔法？”哈利有一丝不好的预感。  
“霍格沃茨不会教的魔法都属于这个范畴。”男人的嘴唇扭曲了一下，哈利的表情显然让他感到愉快，“像你在那个非法学生组织里教的魔法都算，波特。”  
“你到底想做什么？”  
“你以后会知道的。”伏地魔说道，“你可以自由走动，但别想着离开这栋房子。”  
哈利坐起来，直视他的眼睛：“我猜你不会放过凤凰社，是吗？”  
“这根本用不着猜。”他直起身，大步朝外走去，“小心一点，波特，我会看着你……”  
门缓缓关上，房间里重新陷入寂静。哈利在床上呆坐了十几分钟，忽然清醒过来，从口袋里抽出魔杖喊道：“障碍重重！”  
魔杖颤抖了一下，没有任何反应。哈利不肯放弃，又挥了挥：“四分五裂！”  
依然没有反应。  
“昏昏倒地！”  
“除你武器！”  
“铁甲护身！”  
一道透明的屏障从墙壁一侧连到另一侧，将整个房间隔成两截。哈利攥紧了魔杖，表情有些僵硬，慢慢抬起魔杖：“咒立停。”  
屏障马上消失了，哈利跳下床，将魔杖塞进口袋里，快步离开房间。  
他跑下楼梯，在即将抵达客厅时慢下了脚步。客厅里站着几个食死徒，他们正在低声讨论，表情似乎有些奇怪。  
哈利蹲下身靠在扶手上，屏着呼吸，仔细聆听着。声音并不清晰，一顿一顿地传入耳中。  
“听说主人……”  
“……波特……我不明白……”  
“别说了，小心被主人听见！”  
他们的声音压得更低了，哈利的身体不由自主地前倾，扒着扶手的手发出了刺耳的摩擦声。客厅里的食死徒立刻回过头来看向他，哈利马上挪了回去，但已经晚了。他摸了摸鼻子，只好站起来，正想说话，却发现他们像看见了怪物似的迅速幻影移形离开了。  
这是怎么回事？哈利百思不得其解，他本以为自己被伏地魔抓住，食死徒们即使不伤害他，至少也会进行一番羞辱，可从刚才的表现来看完全不是这么一回事。  
他买客厅转了一圈，确定这里已经没有一个食死徒后便感到有些无趣，倒了杯茶润喉，准备四处侦查一番寻找逃走的方法，虽然他觉得希望微乎其微。  
他检查了客厅的前后门，它们都被用魔法锁得严严实实，没有一丝缝隙。他又一扇一扇检查窗户，窗户倒没有被锁上，可上面似乎被施了特殊的驱逐咒，他一触碰窗框就会被弹出去，用力过猛还会被扔到旁边的沙发上，这让他极为恼火。  
在奔波了三个小时后，哈利终于感到腹中饥饿，但马尔福庄园中似乎没有一个人，就连伏地魔都消失不见。他打着哈欠走向厨房，在桌边坐了几分钟，似乎希望桌面上能忽然出现一堆丰盛美味的晚餐，就像在霍格沃茨一样——然而他的希望落空了，那儿依然空荡荡一片，暗灰色的月光落在冷冰冰的桌面上。  
他叹了口气，觉得自己期待伏地魔会为他准备晚餐实在是太愚蠢了。  
可以前他们都会一起出去找东西吃，伏地魔虽然不挑食，但他非常嫌弃开在街边的麻瓜小铺，哈利劝说了许久才让他勉强接受。他们在树林里解决三餐，他捕捉着这个男人难得的一面——他也不是万能的，不能违背魔法规则凭空变出美味的食物。  
哈利有些迷茫，他仿佛又重新回到原点，站在战场外观望。他恨那个男人，可这种仇恨在短时间内模糊了，如果有更好的结局，如果他能让他醒悟甚至忏悔——他真的做得到吗？伏地魔的秉性如此根深蒂固，哈利不相信单纯的言语能打动他。说到底这只是他的一厢情愿，而且注定不会有好结局——想要去说服他的死敌，他真是疯了。  
背后传来一阵脚步声，他扭过头，德拉科正往这儿走来。他一看见他就停住了脚步，又似乎对自己的反应感到恼火，目不斜视地从他身边走过。  
“马尔福。”哈利在他身后叫道，后者没有回答。他起身向他走去，椅子被带着发出一阵刺耳的声响。  
德拉科在橱柜前停下了，弯腰寻找着什么，哈利拍了拍他的肩膀，男孩很不耐烦地将他抖了下去。  
“马尔福，你在找什么？”  
“别和我说话。”  
“你为什么不用飞来咒——”哈利截住了话头，他意识到他的魔杖已经被他夺走了。果不其然，德拉科僵住了，回头恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
哈利摸了摸鼻子，又问道：“你也是来吃晚餐的吗？”  
德拉科哼了一声，用力将他撞到一边，蹲下身拉开底下的一扇柜门。哈利也跟着他蹲下来，好奇地往里面看，发现柜子里放着一小袋零食。  
德拉科将它拖出来抱在怀里，他注意到了哈利渴望的眼神，扬起眉，露出一个得意洋洋的笑容：“我不会给你的波特，你就饿肚子吧。”  
“呃……你家还有没有别的食物？”  
“有家养小精灵，不过他们可不会听你的话。”  
“嗯……你知道伏地魔在哪儿吗？”  
“我不知道。主人勒令我们都不能和你说话，不然就当做叛徒来惩罚。”听到那个名字他的眼中闪过一丝恐惧，抿紧了嘴巴，“我得走了。”  
“等一下——”哈利下意识拉住他的手臂，德拉科狠狠地甩开他，但被哈利再次拽住了，“告诉我，他还说了什么？”  
“如果你想知道伏地魔大人说了什么，你应该直接来问。”门口处响起一个冰冷的声音，哈利停住了，德拉科的脸色瞬间变得惨白。他们扭头看去，伏地魔高大的身影将门堵得无缝隙可钻。  
“主、主人……”德拉科颤抖着开口，他抖得太厉害了，哈利不禁怀疑他手中的零食袋会随时掉下来，“我——我本来不想和他说话，是波特——”  
“我没问你，德拉科。”  
德拉科立刻闭上了嘴。  
伏地魔的目光转向哈利，慢慢移到了他抓着德拉科胳膊的手上。哈利下意识松开了。  
他的面色这才好看了一些，大步朝他走去，挥挥手示意德拉科离开，后者立即飞一般地跑了出去，一句话也没有多说。  
哈利一脸敌意地看着他，他们之间的距离近得不正常，伏地魔的手落在他的肩膀上，瘦长的手轻轻抚摸着那一块突出的骨头。哈利觉得有点痒。  
“你对他们说了什么？”他警惕地问道，后退一步避开了他的手。  
“我知道你肯定会试图从他们那里得到消息，所以提前解决了这个问题。”伏地魔漫不经心地说道。  
“可是——当做叛徒来惩罚是什么？”哈利张了张口，最后只是说出了这样一句话。  
“当然是处死。”  
哈利的心脏重重地一跳，条件反射地抓住了他的袖子：“你怎么能这么做？”  
“怎么，你同情他们？”男人扬起眉。  
“不，可你怎么能因为这种理由杀人？”  
“如果你不想他们被杀死，那最好不要耍花招。”  
哈利还想辩驳，伏地魔不耐烦地阻止了他：“先吃东西，然后去房间里呆着。”  
“为什么？你说过我可以自由活动。”  
“不包括晚上。有很多小偷会在晚上偷偷潜入这里，所以我布置了一些特殊魔法。它们可没有长眼睛。”  
他轻轻一挥魔杖，餐桌上出现了几只精致的小碟子和餐具，碟子上盛放着黑椒牛排、小面包和一碗热汤，隐隐散发着扑鼻的香气。  
哈利不得不在桌边坐下，拿起餐叉和餐刀开始切牛排。他一边心不在焉地将牛肉喂进嘴里，一边思考着他刚才的话。  
敢在晚上潜入这里的肯定不是小偷，也不会是普通人……极有可能是其他重要的人……比如来营救他的凤凰社成员？哈利一想到这儿就感觉胃一阵收缩，几乎咽不下去。如果他的猜想是真的，如果……他必须得在晚上找个机会溜出来看一看，当然，今天不是个好时机。  
这顿晚餐在各自的心怀鬼胎之中结束了，哈利跟着伏地魔回到卧室，他又试了一会儿魔杖，把自己折腾得精疲力竭后便去洗浴。  
“我没有睡衣，”他说道，“你这里有吗？”  
空气中浮动着沐浴的清香，刚从浴室里出来的男人瞥了他一眼，从桌上取过魔杖随手一挥，便有针线在半空中飞速交织，一件深色的睡袍落在了他的膝盖上。  
哈利摸了摸下巴，拿起睡袍正打算进去，伏地魔在背后叫住了他：“等一下，把衣服脱在这里。”  
“什么？”  
“你的衣服，它们需要清洗。”他慢慢地说道，目光在他肮脏的外衣上打量着，“当然，你也许不再想穿这种麻瓜的衣服了。”  
“不，呃，我就穿这个。”哈利结巴了一下，有些不自在，“我自己可以洗。”  
伏地魔不置可否地看着他。  
“嗯——我先进去了。”他的目光令哈利头皮发麻，他落荒而逃。当站在宽敞干净的浴池边时，他实在搞不清楚自己为什么这么紧张。  
哈利脱掉身上黏糊糊的衣服，在水池边坐下来，沉下双腿，看着水面上自己扭曲摇晃的脸。  
所有的杂念退去后，深深的困惑感浮上来，他叹了口气，抬腿搅散了水中的倒影。他到底该怎么做？……他不清楚自己现在还能不能狠下心杀死他，可又为什么不能？他动摇了，因为一些自己都不清楚的荒谬的理由……哈利摇了摇头，滑入水中，让热水包裹自己的身体。  
在马尔福庄园的浴池泡澡非常舒服，浴池水温能根据需要自动调节，周围摆放着各种各样的魔力沐浴液、洗头液和浴巾供挑选，还能设计了立体音响，能播放鬼怪姐妹的最新音乐。不过哈利现在一点也没有心思享受，简单冲洗后用浴巾一裹，擦干身子便出来了。  
伏地魔用魔法为他编织的睡袍丝薄柔软，出乎意料的合身，这让他联想到了一些糟糕的东西。哈利在床边坐下，慢吞吞地爬上床，掀开被子躺下。头顶的灯灭了，四周陷入黑暗。一股冰冷的气息朝他靠来，哈利大脑迟滞，那人扣住了他的腰，将他压进怀里。他吞了口唾沫，身体僵硬。  
伏地魔低头看了他一眼，用大拇指按了按他的背脊，说道：“放松，波特。”  
哈利吸了口气，呼吸更不畅了。身上的睡袍实在是太薄了，伏地魔的手仿佛直接贴着他的皮肤搂着他，这甚至比一丝不-挂还要恼人。他微微用力的指腹，冰凉的胸膛，哈利喉咙发堵，不由自主地挣扎起来，试图挣脱他的手臂。  
“你在干什么，波特！”男人低吼道，将他一下子按在床板上，制住了他的双手，“别惹我生气，我现在不想教训你。”  
哈利的脸深陷在枕头里，勉强呼吸着。他晃了晃头，感觉到了什么，心跳一下子变快了。  
伏在他身上的人显然也意识到了他们的姿势有多暧昧。黑夜是一个允许任何错误发生的时间，他们的气息缓慢地沉浮、交缠，他松开一只手，将哈利的睡袍慢慢推到腰上。  
他轻轻按了按他的腰，然后是臀和双腿，指尖撩拨着他的大腿内侧。哈利倒抽了一口气，几乎马上就有感觉了。伏地魔压得近了一些，微微摩擦，哈利紧绷着，忍不住低吟出声。他加重了力道，隔着内裤按摩他僵硬的臀肉，单手抓着哈利的肩膀将他压在床上。  
似乎这样还不够满意，他稍稍分开他的大腿，挤了进去。这太刺激了，哈利不禁叫了一声。  
“腿夹紧。”男人不耐地说道。  
哈利揪紧了枕头，他正在把他所想像的变成现实。他竭力阻止自己不去迎合他，这很难做到，他的靠近让他激动，他不敢说自己是不是已经期待了很久——这不可能——可在此之前没有人能让他这样沉沦。他的手伸到前面，一路向下，哈利兴致高涨，出了一层汗，不停地扭动着。  
他觉得自己几乎要融化了，烧得厉害，但他依然没有放过他，将他的衣袍又往上推了些，仔细摸索着。  
哈利握住了他的手，挣扎着转过身。他想看他的眼睛，想寻找一个答案。又有个声音从大脑深处冒出来，他竭力压住了它。  
“等一下，我想问个问题。”哈利说道，控制着声音中的颤抖。  
“快一点，波特。”伏地魔紧盯着他。  
“你之前——我是说，你有没有和别人——”  
“如果就是这种无聊的问题——”  
“这很重要，里德尔！”哈利感觉呼吸畅通了一些，“我觉得我们应该搞清楚，你本来不喜欢碰我，不是吗？”  
空气变得冷滞、沉闷，他们依然保持着原来的姿势，但哈利莫名觉得他更遥远了，五官模糊，如同一个不可捉摸的虚影。  
“是你喜欢我这么对你，波特。”过了一会儿，男人露出了一个有些嘲弄的笑容。  
“所以你为了满足我的愿望而做自己不喜欢的事？——我不知道你原来还能这样，伏地魔。”哈利说道，“之前——我能理解，是为了恢复魔法，现在难道还需要吗？”  
“你不需要知道我有什么需要。”他的眼神变得危险起来。  
“你不是在回避我，里德尔，你是在回避你自己，”哈利认真地看着他，“你已经触摸到了那个答案，但你不愿去深想。”  
“答案……？没有什么答案，男孩。”伏地魔低声说道，“只有你在痴心妄想。”  
“你明知道你该怎么做，别反驳，你知道！你清楚答案是什么。如果你真的没有改变，你早就杀死我了，而不是在这里和我做这种事。”哈利咬了口下唇，感到有些酸涩，“你以前和别人做过这种事吗？你会——让别人靠近你到这种距离，我是你的敌人，我知道有时候敌人比朋友还要了解彼此，但你会让可能杀死你的敌人如此接近你吗？”  
他说完后长吸了一口气，垂下眼不去看他的表情。这些话他想说很久了，一切从他在他脑中醒来那天起就变得不对劲……他慢慢地朝他走近，摧毁的同时也在重建新的宇宙。他们的命运本就该死死缠绕，那道闪烁的绿光绑住了两颗迥异的灵魂。那些缀在他生命中的险死逃生的经历，他从死亡中归来，又将回到死亡中去。  
伏地魔慢慢松开他的手，将他的睡袍拉回去。他盯着他看了一会儿，古怪地笑了一下，说道：“我知道你在想什么，波特……你想脱离我的控制，是不是？”  
他碰了一下他的脸，却被后者愤怒地推开了，他看起来对他失望至极：“你不懂什么是真正的控制，伏地魔。”  
哈利坐起身，向后挪移靠在床板上。  
“你可以很轻易地控制我，但你不明白。我多么想让你明白，里德尔，如果我能……”  
男孩直直地看着他，他的目光中带着一种浓重而悲伤的力量，仿佛一把燃烧的刀，深深刺入肺腑。伏地魔慢慢握紧了手指，无端地记起另一个大雪飘飞的夜晚，他裹着漆黑的袍子重返霍格沃茨，在寒冷的校长室里与那个老人重逢。  
“我用燃烧的柜子迫使你忏悔的日子已经过去，里德尔，但我希望能，我希望能……”  
你们希望什么？希望我按照你们的期待变成什么样？内心无由来地升起一股烦躁感，他产生了一种想将他掐死的强烈冲动，可另一种力量极力控制着他。当年他没有攻击邓布利多是因为理智，但现在他不需要理智，如果他想杀死他，那很容易——  
哈利往前移了一些，握住他的手。滚烫的手掌覆在冰凉的手背上，他偏过头在他侧脸上轻吻了一下，一触即走，如同熄灭的星星灰烬。  
“我想睡觉了。”几秒钟后，他说道，爬过去拉过被子盖在身上，蜷成一团。伏地魔沉默了一会儿，俯身上前，拨开一点被子捏了捏他的后颈，男孩马上睁开眼看向他。  
“你做什么？”  
“告诉我，波特……你说过我可以控制你。”  
“如果就是这个问题，那我想睡觉了——”  
“波特！”  
他将他从被褥中捉出来，让他仰躺在他面前。哈利怒瞪着他，又感到有些悲哀，他永远是如此，只考虑和自己利益相关的事，从来都不理解他想要传达给他的情感。即使他献出一切，破釜沉舟，他真的就能劝动这个恶魔一分吗？  
“我们理解的控制不是一回事。真正的控制是没有控制，我们彼此信任，不给对方任何束缚。不需要什么黑魔标记或者牢不可破的誓言，那都是不信任的产物。你和一个人心意相通的时候，你会感觉到的——你不相信这种东西，只是因为你没有感受过。就像我相信我的朋友，也许我们会有矛盾，但我相信罗恩会回来。”  
“噢，你觉得你和伏地魔大人之间也能这样？”他似乎是模糊地笑了一下，语气有些嘲弄。  
“我希望能，里德尔，我希望……但如果你觉得不可能，单凭我一个人是没有办法的。”哈利叹了口气。  
“别忘了我们的身份，波特。”伏地魔尖锐地指出。  
“是啊，我知道，是我痴心妄想，行了吗？”哈利忍无可忍，“你现在就可以杀死我，伏地魔，就这么做吧，这就是你最擅长的——消灭你讨厌的东西——”  
“讨厌？我不讨厌。”他忽然打断了他。  
“呃，什么？”哈利吃了一惊。  
“我不讨厌你，波特。”男人若有所思地看着他，“你以为我杀死的都是我讨厌的人？——不是这样，有时候不得不这么做。但你说得对，我能马上杀死你，可我没有这么做。”  
哈利深吸了一口气，他觉得自己又烧起来了。  
“不，你讨厌我，”他结结巴巴地说道，“你讨厌失败，不是吗？我从你手中逃走了那么多次——”  
“我讨厌失败，但这是两回事。”他打断了他，“你总是能让我感到惊喜。”  
“呃，我觉得你可能不太想要这种惊喜。”哈利小心翼翼地说道。  
“你拿到我的日记的时候还那么小，你应该感到害怕……我欣赏每个人恐惧的表情。但你不会，你是我选出来的，难以置信……”  
“可我宁愿不要，”哈利说道，四肢又冷了下来，“你把这些强加在我身上，难道你小时候就需要面对生死危机吗？……我有时候会想，如果我被杀死在那一夜，如果我什么都不知道，那会不会好得多……”  
他们穿过寒冬的小镇，深一脚浅一脚地踩在苍蓝的雪里，耳边回荡着寂寥的平安夜歌声。他站在父母冰冷的墓碑前，一切仿佛倒溯回了另一片荒原，荒原尽头是灰飞烟灭的房屋，他在草坪边蹲下，告示牌上世界各地拜访者金色的留言宛若时间尽头凋零的冰沙。  
他们说，我们永远相信你，哈利。  
他们渴望着有那样一个男孩，他的出生是一场奇迹，从此携带着太阳前行，仿佛做什么都能成功，一次一次击败黑魔王直到成就另一个神话……他们说相信他，所以他不能后退，不能软弱，不能幻想自己未曾出生，不能爱上自己的敌人。  
“那个预言说，你会被你所不理解的力量所刺伤。我想你恐怕也料想到你早晚会有报应，只是你不知道它会以怎样的形式到来。”他说道。  
伏地魔没有回答，血红的眼在黑夜中隐没成了深褐色。他的大拇指缓慢摩挲着他的嘴唇，然后渐渐下滑，落在了他的手上。  
“我不在乎是怎样的形式……不过如果是你……”他没有继续说下去，哈利悲哀地发现自己已经开始浮想联翩。他总能因为他的一句话而产生不应有的期待。  
“我有点累了，”他看了眼手表，凭借着从窗外透进来的一丝月光判断时间，“已经十二点了。”  
一个念头忽然闪过大脑，令他内心一动。哈利观察着伏地魔的表情，对方似乎还没有意识到这个时间有什么意义。  
“伏地魔。”他唤道。男人微微抬起眉，示意他继续说下去。  
“嗯——你知道今天——好吧，呃，祝你生日快乐。”哈利说道，抽回了自己的手。男人显然没有想到他会说这句话，僵在了原地。哈利打量着他，忽然笑出了声，连忙捂住嘴。  
“你笑什么？”他总算有了一丝反应，生硬地问道。  
“是这样，我觉得——我喜欢你的反应。实际上，我的生日在暑假，小时候他们很少记得我的生日，”他坐得近了一些，轻声说道，“上了霍格沃茨以后，我的朋友会在这一天给我寄生日礼物。嗯——你知道，我只能在晚上偷偷收信，不能被姨父姨妈发现。他们会给我寄食物，书本，还有一些实用的小道具……有一年达力被学校勒令减肥，结果我们所有人都要陪着他节食。我把这件事告诉了我的朋友，他们马上就给我寄来了好多食物。我把它们放在一块活动的木板下面，晚上回到房间就能偷偷加餐。”  
哈利边说边笑起来，眼睛在黑暗中显得格外亮。伏地魔莫名有种想把那抹翠绿捂住的冲动，也便这么做了，这引来了男孩的抗议：  
“你做什么？”  
“闭眼，波特。”  
“嘿——”  
他低头在他的脖颈上吮了一口，哈利马上一僵，闭嘴不动了，脖子和脸颊红了一片，手不知该往哪儿放。  
伏地魔托住他的背和腿将他抱起来，哈利连忙勾住他的脖子，呼吸灼烫。他埋下头，又忍不住抬起头，揉了揉鼻子。  
“我们要去哪儿？”他问道。伏地魔没有回答，只是抱着他往楼下走。哈利有一种感觉，此时他也并非完全理智，热浪在他们两人之间此起彼伏地涌动，如同一场溯潮。  
伏地魔带他来的地方是马尔福庄园的酒窖。酒窖中浮动着迷醉的清香，温度很低，比伏地魔的皮肤还要冷。哈利哆嗦着抱紧自己，赤脚踏在木板地面上。  
伏地魔走得很快，他似乎不是第一次来这儿，但哈利不太想像得出他喝酒的样子。他穿过黑暗中影影绰绰的酒柜，弧形的黑影在他的袍子上一晃而过，玻璃上倒映着碎银般的光点。他在其中一排酒柜前停了下来。  
哈利小跑到他身边，微有些气喘。他眯起眼辨认酒架上存放的酒瓶外包装上的字，小声念了出来：“……杜松子酒。你喜欢喝这个？”  
“你已经到能喝酒的年龄了。”  
“我成年了。”  
“试试这个。”伏地魔从酒架上抽出一瓶杜松子酒递给他，哈利吞了口唾沫。  
“我——要喝完吗？”  
“如果你愿意，波特。”  
他的注视令哈利浑身发烫，他几乎无法把目光从他身上移开。哈利浑浑噩噩地接过酒瓶，拔出瓶塞，嘴唇触碰到瓶口的那一瞬感到了一丝苦涩，内心直打鼓。  
酒的味道比他想象得要好一些，十分爽口，但比黄油啤酒要烈得多。哈利喝了几口就有些支撑不住了，脸颊滚烫，呼吸急促，这才后知后觉地发现自己中了圈套。他喝酒的经验太少了，而且从来没有碰过烈酒。他晃了晃脑袋，求助地看向站在一旁无动于衷的伏地魔，他似乎变成了两个。  
“令人惊讶，波特……”男人挑眉，打趣道，“你看起来快昏倒了。”  
“你以为——这都怪你，该死，你居然——”声音越来越含混不清了，他将酒瓶搁在地上，粗鲁地走上去撞在他胸口，搂住他的腰又缩回来，嘟囔着，“真的很冷，里德尔……就像冰块……”  
他定定地看着他，没有说话。哈利似乎是醉了，垂着眼，鼻子有点红。他捏着他的下巴让他抬起头，后者不适地唔了一声。他饥渴地注视着他，轻柔地抚摸他柔软的嘴唇，忽然粗暴地咬了上去，男孩一下子睁大了眼。  
他还记得他给他的那个吻，比毒/药还要致命，在触碰的那一刻就将他的防备全部融化。不，不是因为吻，而是因为他……那个吻太温柔了，像一把钥匙打开了罪恶的锁，他掠夺着他的甜蜜，令人厌恶的杜松子酒味似乎也变得迷乱起来。不知是谁踢翻了地上的酒瓶，酒液泼洒而出，淋了一地，空气中升起浓郁的酒香。  
哈利不知道自己现在在哪儿，在做什么，眼前的一切都成了毫无规律的晃动色块。他混乱地和他接吻，张开嘴放任他的侵入，让他沾染他的每一寸呼吸。他被按在墙壁上，又被压在潮湿的地面，睡衣掀到了胸口，剧烈喘息着，热得神志不清，只想更靠近那个人。他的手指永远那样冰凉，即使处在和他一样的极度狂热之中，他仿佛也能极有技巧地刺激他，让他沦陷……  
“伏地魔……”他无意识地呼唤他的名字，回应他，用自己的身体温暖他。他多么多么渴望这一切，他想要他，这显而易见。  
黑暗和酒精让所有人发疯，哈利随着他的节奏抓紧时间呼吸，他能感觉到对方在试探他，这种时候他该怎么反应？他该做什么，他是不是很不堪……  
“杜松子酒，是我最讨厌的一种酒。”  
听到这句话的时候，哈利背对伏地魔坐在他的腿上。他脸色一变，马上往外挪，后者把他抓了回来。  
“你想说什么？”哈利忍不住提高了音量。  
“你的反应比我想象得要有趣，”男人慢慢地说道，细长的手指隔着布料平静地抚摸，哈利咬牙切齿地按住了那只手，“你在想什么？”  
“……我记得孤儿院院长喜欢喝杜松子酒，是不是？”他有些恶意地问道，果不其然，伏地魔的动作停下了。  
“不许提这个，波特。”他沉下了脸。  
“哦，你在逃避什么？”哈利有种报复的快感，“我了解你的过去，里德尔，你讨厌孤儿院，讨厌杜松子酒，可你让我来尝它——就因为我祝你生日快乐？你根本不懂，你以为我在做什么？”  
“你为此感到骄傲是吗，因为你了解别人不了解的东西？……这满足了你的虚荣心？”  
哈利不敢置信，气得发抖，他扭身用力挣开他，跳起来，向后退去。袍子下摆被酒液沾湿了一块，贴在腿上黏着难受。  
“虚荣心……？你他妈以为我为什么要记得你的生日？”他的声音变得尖利起来，尾音微微颤抖，“真棒，伏地魔，我不知道你都是怎么想的，你总能让我觉得我他妈都在白费功夫！”  
“过来，波特。”他冷冷地说道。  
“或许你不想让别人知道你的生日，你讨厌和你的出身有关的一切——可能除了斯莱特林后代这一点——你隐瞒它们，逃避它们，可你选择的方式多么拙劣。你以为不再提起就能抹去痕迹，别打断我，里德尔，你在割断自己和这个世界的联系——这就是你为什么会变成这样！你不相信那些能让你安定下来的东西，”他停了停，盯着他黑暗中的眼睛，继续说道，“除了自己以外你没有寄托的东西，甚至霍格沃茨都是你利用的工具——你把创始人的宝物做成魂器，这难道不是一种不尊重吗？你什么都不在乎，你在毁掉所有可能性，里德尔，别再这么做了。”  
哈利的声音渐渐弱下来，也许是感觉到自己的话是那样无力，孤零零地在黑暗中回响，他咬住了下唇，倔强地站在那儿。  
他抬起手，手心不知何时也沾上了酒，冷冷的清香像是一种讽刺。  
“今天我想睡别的房间，”哈利说道，“你不会介意吧？”  
“不行。”  
“我不想看见你，你看不出来吗？”他大叫道，忍无可忍。  
“你到底想做什么？”一片黑暗中，男人望着他，似乎一瞬间穿透了所有的时光。  
哈利有些想笑，他看不出来他想做什么。他的话都白讲了。  
“……我想给你一点东西，但你不需要，”哈利勉强扯了一下嘴角，叹了口气，“我很想——伏地魔，我很希望你能明白我是什么意思。不要用你平时的目光来看我，我不是你想象的那种人。”  
他步步紧逼，他不得不当着他的面一层层解剖自己，将他炽热的心完整地展现给他看。可即便如此他依然觉得自己濒临深渊，随时会被不可抗的力量撕碎。  
他太渺小了，可又那么特殊。如果他不站在这里，他不知道还有什么能让自己的灵魂安宁。  
“你想要什么？”过了一会儿，男人问道。  
“……我没有想要什么。我不需要回报，至少不是你想的那种回报。”哈利吸了口气，“做一件事情本来就会有因果，我不需要——额外的报酬，我只想要一个机会。”  
他停了一会儿，踏过幽幽的酒液向他走去，挺直背脊站在他面前。他想要给他一点什么，他曾经只想杀死他，让他为他的残忍付出代价。死亡太轻易了，仇恨会将人蒙蔽，他想过如果他心甘情愿地拥抱死亡，如果他心甘情愿地拥抱仇恨、拥抱爱，最伟大的魔法也许会再次发挥效力……母亲的古老魔法在他们的血液中流淌，从那时候起，这份爱就注定要紧紧绑住两个人。  
“你知道你该做什么。”哈利看着他，低声说道。  
伏地魔微微眯起眼，握紧手指。在没有察觉到的时候，他已经让他走得太远了……没有办法，他也不愿意去想办法，这很奇怪……他等了一会儿，男孩依然固执地看着他，仿佛一定要等一个答案。他怎么能这么愚蠢？怎么能天真地相信他，即使一次次被他刺伤依然百折不挠地站起来？他看起来明明如此脆弱，他能轻易地杀死他，但也没有谁比他更清楚他所能爆发的能量，尽管他总宣称这只是运气。  
他的目光闪了闪，蓦地揪过哈利的后领将他压进怀里。后者咳了一声，随即抬起头看他，眼中闪着光芒。他忽然意识到他能轻易地掌控他，他已经把钥匙放在了他的手心里。他恍然有些明白他之前声嘶力竭想要传递给他的到底是什么。  
“你知道——”  
“我知道。”他不耐地打断他，“你想睡觉了。”  
“我不是指这个。”哈利有些失望。  
“我也不是指这个睡觉。”  
他们互相大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，哈利又咳了一声：“呃……我也没有这个意思。”  
“你没有？”  
“嘿，现在很晚了，”他挠了挠后脑勺，脸有些红了，似乎在犹豫，“这样吧，我可以再亲你一下，你觉得——”  
他的话还没说完，一片阴影蓦地覆盖下来，一团柔软的物体在他嘴唇上用力撞了一下。哈利呆呆地看着他，没有说话。  
“这不需要你来决定，波特。”过了一会儿，男人慢慢地说道。  
似乎有一束微小的光在内心深处点亮了，他不敢相信，也不敢多加猜测。但是如果——如果——如果是真的——如果有那么一点可能性——  
“呃……实际上，这算不上是一个吻。”他小心翼翼地说道。  
伏地魔扬起眉。  
“我的意思是——我已经成年了，这像是小孩子之间的开玩笑，我觉得——”哈利瞥了他一眼，注意到他眼底的调侃后有些自暴自弃，“好吧，我是说我想要一个深吻，这下清楚了吗？”  
“再清楚不过了。”  
当他们躺在床上的时候，哈利难以想象会有这样一个甜蜜的夜晚，空气似乎都是甜丝丝的，他蜷缩在伏地魔的怀里，手环着他的腰。他甚至想笑出声，虽然他不知道对方是不是真的明白了，不过他还有很多时间对他解释，他还能把更多的东西给他……哈利忍不住在他的脖子上吻了一下，后者马上低头看着他，皱起眉。  
“没有别的意思。”他嘀咕着。  
“我以为你困了。”  
“嗯……”男人细长的手拨弄着他的头发，那种感觉太舒服了，哈利又凑近了一些，将腿压在他身上。  
伏地魔抽离手指，落在了他不安分的腿上，慢慢地滑动。然后他探进了袍底，刮了刮胸口，哈利瑟缩了一下。  
“你这里很敏感，”他似乎饶有兴致，“这是个有趣的课题。”  
“我不觉得。”  
“可以试试。”他俯下来将他按在枕头上，哈利激动得出汗，但他确实困了，也不想再折腾一番，勉强推拒了几下。  
“明天，伏地魔，嗯……”  
“明天？”  
“不，等我醒来……别碰了，我很困。”他哀求着。  
“刚才我快睡着的时候，你打扰了我。”伏地魔慢悠悠地说道。  
哈利拗不过他，只好乖乖坐在他腿上脱掉睡袍，让他从上至下感受了一遍。他用指头微微试探的时候，哈利倒吸一口气，绷直了后背，不安极了。  
“呃，我感觉——”  
“放松，波特。”  
“我不能，我真的——你——汤姆！”  
被他叫名字的感觉是如此美妙，他含了一下男孩的耳尖，不再折磨他，退了出来。  
哈利松了口气，刚才那种感觉太诡异了，可离开后他又产生了一种缺失感，仿佛少了点什么。他爬到一边拉上被子，做了个深呼吸，靠在他的胳膊上。  
今晚应该能睡个好觉，他想。

哈利安安稳稳地一觉睡到了早上九点。他挣扎着醒来的时候，发现自己死死抱着一只手臂，而手臂的主人正靠在床板上翻看一本杂志。哈利眯起眼仔细辨认，那是一本薄薄的《唱唱反调》，不知是哪一期，上面印着他的大头照，下面写着“头号通缉犯”。  
感觉到了他的视线，他转过头，对上他的目光。哈利下意识缩回手，把他的手臂推回去。  
“呃……”  
“对这个感兴趣？”伏地魔盯着他，把杂志塞到他手里，摸了摸他的脸颊，若有所思，“他们选的照片不太对。”  
哈利扫了眼杂志封面，发现这是最新发布的一期期刊。他和照片中穿校服的自己互相瞪着，仿佛认不出对方。  
“嗯……这是我以前接受丽塔·斯基特采访时拍的照片，已经过去三年了。”他说道。  
男人随意地点了点头，收回胳膊。哈利注意到他的动作有些僵硬，马上意识到可能是自己昨晚把它压麻了，连忙讪笑着帮他按摩。  
“可我记得《唱唱反调》以前不刊登这个。”他说道，想到了之前被关在地牢里的卢娜，心慢慢沉下来，“是你们——你们威胁他——”  
“所有的杂志应该发出同一种声音，”伏地魔说道，“不过我承认，我觉得它以前刊登的东西有趣一些。”  
“那么你——”  
“我会再看一看以前的杂志，不过我不希望上面的内容被别人看到。”他打断了他的话。  
哈利停下了动作，抿着嘴唇看着他。  
“……四年级时我的一篇采访在上面发表。那时候没有人相信我的话，他们都不肯接受你已经回来的事实，觉得我是个疯子，邓布利多是个老糊涂，”他的声音发干，说得很慢，有些喑哑，“赫敏让我把我知道的事情说出来，认为大家有权利知道一切。回忆这些并不让我感到愉快，但这是一件有意义的事情。”  
他顿住了。他不知道自己为什么要说这些，就像内心的一个象征被击碎了，他想起他在昏暗的地牢里看见的赫敏的脸，光线里的灰尘将她的脸分割成两片。他想起罗恩，想起卢娜，滚烫的血搅混了他们的面容。他到底在做什么？  
“……这是我今天早上修理书架的时候找到的。”伏地魔忽然开口了，“你应该明白在这之前我并不知道有这么一份杂志。”  
哈利看了眼立在墙角的大书架，他难以想象那堆大部头古籍中还夹着这样风格迥异的杂志。  
“但你也不可能下令让它恢复登载正常内容，是不是？”  
“如果你不希望上面出现你的通缉令，我可以让它停刊。不要提多余的要求，波特……”伏地魔的声音渐渐变得危险了。  
“是啊，你想让谁停刊就停刊，你想怎么做都行，不是吗？”哈利的音量不由自主地拔高了。他咬住下唇，他没想过这样，仇恨再次将他的大脑塞满，甚至不知该怎样驱除。他无法控制，以至于咳嗽起来，喉咙中仿佛压着满腔的泪。  
他错了，他不该如此天真——他该怎样偿还所有的罪孽？而他又该怎样承担这一切，如果真的能够……  
“这就是你想要的？”伏地魔的话打断了他的思绪，“你希望看见一本杂志对你歌功颂德，这能满足你的虚荣心——”  
“总有些人，即使你到处散播恐怖，总有些人不吃这一套。他们知道真相是什么，到底该坚持什么。总有些人是这样。”哈利的声音盖过了他的话，他坐起来，眼眶发红。  
“……这只能证明这份杂志也没有坚持住，不是吗？”过了几秒，男人冷冷地说道，似乎强压着怒火。  
“不，是因为你们绑架了卢娜，你们拿他的女儿来威胁他！”  
“你们已经救走了她，波特！”  
“那不一样！”  
空气凝固了。他们互相瞪视着，谁也不肯低头。哈利的肚子叫了一声，伏地魔的嘴唇动了动，最后什么也没说，掀开被子起身离开了，用力摔上门。  
哈利在床上坐了几秒，弯下腰掀开伏地魔的枕头，从下面抽出了几本前几期的《唱唱反调》。封面依然是自己的照片，但标题却是闪亮的“救世之星”。他慢慢往后翻，吸了吸鼻子，喉咙有点酸。  
我不是，他想，我辜负了你们的期待……但感谢你们相信我。  
他慢慢往后翻，杂志中回顾着他的父母，他的出生，他在霍格沃茨所经历的一切，还有邓布利多、凤凰社，霍格沃茨的现状，他如饥似渴地阅读着，小声念出来，握着纸页的手指微微颤抖。  
除了他以外，还有很多人都在战斗……也许只是微小的反抗，也许会落得悲惨的下场，星星般细碎的光也能点亮夜空。他的心摇撼着，从深谷里挣扎着爬出来。这一切会结束的，总有一天会结束的。  
门响了一下打开了，伏地魔面无表情地走进来。哈利停下了翻书的手，转头看了他一眼，默默地合上杂志塞回原处。他显然也看过这些内容，那又会怎么想呢……  
伏地魔抽出魔杖指向旁边的书桌，桌面上立刻出现了一只陶瓷小餐盘，上面放着面包和牛奶。  
哈利在床上坐了一会儿，考虑着不吃的可能性，最后慢吞吞地开口：“现在吃早饭有点晚了。”  
“你饿了。”  
这是个陈述句，哈利清楚他的耐心已经耗尽，只好站起身朝书桌走去，余光看见伏地魔从枕头底下拿出了那几本杂志，又开始翻阅。  
哈利在书桌前坐下，心不在焉地拿起面包咬了一口，马上就感觉到了不对。面包烤得不错，但和他昨晚吃过的差别很大，没有加过多的调料，口感清爽。他又尝了一口，啜了口牛奶，有点感觉出来了——这味道似乎和他们之前在麻瓜早餐铺里买过的早点有些相似。  
难道这是伏地魔从那儿买来的？不，他不可能会再吃麻瓜的东西，那么……哈利想起自己之前为了劝说伏地魔吃早餐，曾费尽口舌向他描述那些食物有多么美味，对方当时不屑一顾，现在想来恐怕他并非完全不放在心上。  
“嗯——”  
“你四年级的时候在上面发表过一篇采访？”伏地魔忽然问道，他的手正压在杂志上。  
“呃，我只是接受采访。采访稿是丽塔·斯基特写的。”  
“这上面提到斯基特写过很多攻击你的文章。”  
“当然，她本来就喜欢哗众取宠。那份采访稿是我们逼她写的。”  
男人又看向手中的杂志，沉吟了一会儿。哈利等了几分钟，终于忍不住了，唤道：“伏地魔。”  
他抬起头看着他。哈利指了指面前的餐盘和陶瓷杯：“这是你做的吗？”  
“不是。”他回答得很快。哈利困惑地瞥了他一眼，拿起还未喝完的牛奶朝他走去。  
“好吧，那么，牛奶挺好喝的，”他故作不在意地说道，“帮我谢谢那个家养小精灵。”  
伏地魔冷哼了一声，没有接话。哈利百无聊赖地想着今天是他的生日，可他却为他做早餐，这似乎有点喧宾夺主……不管怎么说，只有这一天，他应该能宽限自己一天不去当救世之星，只做一个普普通通的男孩……不，这是做梦，他一点都不能松懈……还有这么多人在死去，可他却想找借口偷懒……  
“我会让他们停止监察这本杂志。”伏地魔又蓦然开口，声音中听不出任何异样。哈利愣了一下，猛地反应过来，跳了起来：“真的吗？”  
伏地魔冷冷地看着他不回答，哈利没有管这么多，将杯子放在一边便扑上来在他脸上亲了一下，又吻了吻他的嘴唇，手微有些颤抖：“我不敢相信，汤姆，告诉我你在骗我，我肯定是听错了——”  
唇缝被舔了一下，男人从床头柜端来牛奶，懒洋洋地说道：“喝光，哈利。”  
哈利眨了眨眼睛。  
“你还没有回答我的问题。”  
“这么说，你还想要一个吻？”  
这次他的笑容扩大了，说道：“我想，把它保留到喝完牛奶以后更合适。”

这显然是特殊的一天，午睡后哈利下楼时发现整座广阔的庄园空无一人，寂静得有些可怕。但他并不觉得害怕，阳光照在他的脚趾上，他打了个哈欠。  
“你把他们都赶走了？”  
“他们很碍事。”  
“包括马尔福他们？”哈利回过头。  
“你在关心他？”伏地魔尖锐地问道。  
“呃——他的魔杖还在我这里。”  
“他们在房间里，不会出来。”他的声音有些冷淡。哈利察觉到了什么，低声说道：“其实，那天我看到马尔福在厨房找零食的时候，我很惊讶。”  
伏地魔皱起眉，似乎对他频繁提起另一个人感到不悦，但没有阻止。  
“他看起来很小心翼翼，好像在偷东西，但这里本来就是他的家。”哈利点到为止，他觉得自己说的似乎有点多了，但他想看看他容忍的底线到底在哪里。  
“你对谁都有这种同情心？”男人的声音有点尖。  
“不是——”  
“你也为他庆祝过生日，是吗？”  
“没有，我不知道他的生日。”哈利感到有点好笑，他扭头在他的脖子上吮了一下，马上跳开，男人将他捞了回来，拽着他坐在沙发上，将他按进沙发垫里。  
“故意的，嗯？”他伏在他耳边说道，呼吸喷在他的颈间，哈利抽气，将腿盘在他腰上，“……你在折磨我，哈利……你简直让人发疯。”  
他惊叹着喘息，几乎不敢相信自己所听见的。今天得到的每一个惊喜都足够让他久久回味，他甚至觉得这像是他的生日，他是今天的主角——这种想法绝对不能让伏地魔知道，他可不想让他嘲笑。  
他们将所有的沙发枕都挤到地上，蟒蛇般纠缠在一起，沙发摇晃着发出断断续续的吱呀声。哈利向后仰着脖子，手指箍紧了粗糙的边缘。就放纵一天，他在内心哀求着，只有这一天……让他的梦长久一点，如果他迟早要醒来。  
模糊的拥吻和触摸，滚烫的摩擦，哈利面红耳赤，主动坐在他身上，拉着他的手靠近自己。男人目光暗沉，直勾勾地盯着他，仿佛想将他撕碎。  
“你很清楚你在做什么。”  
“对，我知道！我承认我干过荒唐事，我都干过。”哈利颤抖着让他握紧，舒服得出了口气，嘀咕着，“……真是个今生难忘的生日。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说我很喜欢，”他俯下来吻他，“快一点，汤姆……”  
哈利不清楚他们折腾了多久，只知道他们吻了对方无数次，这些甜蜜的吻似乎暗示着什么。当他搂着他的脖子亲吻的时候男人忽然推开了他，将一只离他最近的枕头摆回沙发上。  
“怎么了？”哈利莫名不安起来，内心发慌。  
“时间不早了。”伏地魔挥了挥魔杖，漆黑的丝绸升起来套在他身上。哈利蹙眉，清楚这不是真正的理由。  
“你累了？”他试探道。  
“你先回去休息。”他将其他凌乱散在地上的枕头一一放回，把哈利的睡袍和内裤扔给他，站起身整了整袍子。哈利快速穿上衣服，正想说什么，伏地魔不耐烦地挥挥手，催促他先离开。  
“在上面等我。”  
哈利张了张口，目光闪烁，最后还是点点头，转身走进楼梯间。他拐角处坐下来，屏住呼吸听着下方的动静——只有幻影移形的“嘭”的一声，和一片死一般的寂静。  
心脏沉沉地跳动着，似乎要飞出胸腔。他的内心有无数个问题不停地往外冒，堵得难受。伏地魔为什么要出去？他去了哪儿？他明明说已经把食死徒都赶走了，难道发生了紧急状况吗？哈利大脑发热，他勉强自己冷静下来，扶着墙站起身，扭了扭脖子，看了眼手表。  
现在是晚上九点，难以置信时间竟过得如此之快。这一天还有三个小时就要结束了，1998年的钟声即将在雪夜中敲响，长大，变老，衰竭……哈利动了动僵硬冰冷的脚，慢慢向客厅走去。他忽然不想听伏地魔的话了，他有种预感，如果自己就这样回到房间里去，肯定会错过重要的东西。  
哈利走到楼梯口，客厅的角落里蓦然响起了嘭的一声——与其说是角落，倒更像是在地下的某一处。哈利心里一紧，内心有了一个猜想。他从口袋里抽出魔杖，蹑手蹑脚地朝地牢走去。  
夜晚的地牢漆黑潮湿，时不时吹来一阵嗖嗖的冷风，令人头皮发麻。哈利用闭耳塞听咒掩饰好自己的动静，谨慎地往前走。尽头的门仿佛在摇晃，时不时透出一丝白光，刺眼极了。  
短短的甬道变得无比漫长，哈利终于踉跄着走到门边，贴着门缝往里望，可视野实在是太窄了，地牢里只有几盏烛灯闪烁着，光线昏暗。他深吸一口气，似乎吸入了血腥味。  
“谁让你来这儿的？”哈利等了一会儿，男人冰冷尖利的声音从地牢里传出来，他马上站直了身子。  
“没有人，神秘人，是我自己要来的！我等着一天很久了，你送我上路吧！”这个男音很陌生，有非常嘶哑，仿佛已经很久没有喝过水了。  
“你是怎么进入后院的？”  
“杀了我吧，杀了我吧！我不会告诉你的！”  
“你以为我不敢？”男人吼道，然后是一阵诡谲的呻/吟声，哈利猜测伏地魔对那人使用了摄神取念。后者倒在了地上，后背一抽一抽，但仍试图诅咒他。  
“……我不会屈服，神秘人……太遗憾了，那个叫莱斯特兰奇的女人不在，不然我一定要让她为我的妻子和儿子偿命！”他大叫着，似乎正被铁链绑着，挣动起来发出一阵令人牙酸的碰撞声，“你们都要偿命，神秘人!”  
他大声尖叫，又抽泣起来，含混地喃喃着几个名字，哈利只听清了一个“艾莉亚”。他下意识凑近了一些，大门被推得晃动了一下，发出吱呀一声，里面的两人都朝他看来。  
哈利在原地僵硬了一秒，只好摸了摸鼻子，从门后慢慢走出来，在伏地魔身边停下。他这才看清了被绑住的那人的样子。  
那是个很普通的乞丐似的中年男人，干枯的黑发蓬乱地散在肩上，发黄的皮肤上满是褶皱，一双混浊的眼睛死死地瞪着他。他忽然抬起手指着他，铁链发出格啷格啷的声响：  
“你……你是……”  
“我是哈利·波特。”哈利好心地提醒道。  
“对，哈利·波特！……救世之星！就是你，对不对！”男人的眼中迸射出摄人的光芒，他四肢着地地往前爬，似乎想靠近他，但被缠着的锁链勾住了，这让他愤怒地咆哮起来，“哈利·波特！哈利·波特！你能救我们，你能救我们！”  
哈利从来没有见过如此失态发狂的人，甚至比刚从阿兹卡班逃出的小天狼星、喝了吐真剂的小克劳奇还要令人毛骨悚然。那人痴迷贪婪地看着他，哈利却觉得他目光的焦点没有落在自己身上，只是在透过他看一个永恒的幻想。  
他后退了一步，这似乎惊醒了他的梦境，男人又尖叫起来，疯狂地挣扎，铁链将他的胳膊和腿磨得血迹斑斑。  
“先生，你冷静一点——”哈利勉强说道。男人看了他一眼，那疯狂的眼神令他如坠冰窟。他忽然猛地伸长手向他抓去，那瘦得能看见骨头的手指好像要将他撕裂，哈利的心跳停了一瞬间——  
“钻心剜骨！”  
红光直挺挺地刺入男人干瘦的胸口，他布满血丝的眼睛陡然瞪大了，脖子诡异地扭了一下，四肢抽搐起来，重重倒在地上，惨声连连。  
“你做什么？！”哈利脸色惨白，扭头看向伏地魔。后者面若冰霜，紧攥着魔杖。  
“出去。”他面无表情地说道。  
“你——”  
“你听见我了。”  
“你不能这么做！”  
“我再说一遍，出去，这里没有你的事，波特！”  
哈利气得说不出话来，他拔出魔杖指着他，咬牙说道：“我要留在这儿。你有什么不想让我看到，嗯？”  
“把魔杖放下。”  
“我不——”  
“波特！”  
他们对峙着，哈利倔强地瞪着他，手臂僵直，微微发抖。身体里那个压制已久的声音终于又冲破幻觉升了上来，在上空盘旋。它说时间到了，钟声响了，所有的假象都要破碎……握紧你的魔杖，把它对准你命中的敌人……去吧，去战斗吧，哈利·波特。  
一只骨瘦嶙峋的手抓住了他的脚踝，哈利慢慢扭头向下看去，那个男人趴在地上，已经停止了抽动。他半抬起头盯着他，发紫的嘴唇颤抖着，另一只手也朝他伸来：“哈利……波特……”  
哈利咽了口唾沫，眼睁睁地看着他的手越来越近，下一刻就要碰到他的脚背，他向后退了一步，那只抓着他脚踝的手立刻握紧了。  
“你在这里做什么？”男人直愣愣地盯着他，忽然怪叫起来，“哦，我知道了，你和我一样也被抓过来了是吗？”  
空气一下子变冷了，他重新换上了扭曲的仇恨面孔，怒视着伏地魔，举起皮包骨的双手朝他抓去：“快逃，哈利·波特！我帮你拦住他！”  
哈利摇着头，伸着手臂，喉咙嘶哑，眼眶不知何时湿润了：“不，不……”  
“快逃啊，快逃——！”  
他在做什么？他到底在做什么……不，不是……他是谁，他到底是谁……  
他冲过去将那人往后拖，却觉得自己的双臂仿佛软成了泥，什么也拽不动。大脑糊成了一团，视野被滚烫的泪水浸湿了，所有的一切都化为灰黄的影子。他听见有人在大吼大叫，有人在怒骂，他自己也在叫，但不知道叫了些什么，混乱而迷茫。  
快逃，快逃……  
可是——  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
冰冷的绿火将整面墙壁都照得瘆人，漆黑的影子拖在地上，宛若无数个漂浮在梦魇中的鬼魂。手中拽着的衣服一下子冰凉了下去，散成了灰。一座骨架倒在地牢里，空荡荡的房间中仍充斥着临死前从胸腔里爆发的咆哮。  
哈利·波特，哈利·波特！  
哈利惶然松开手，低头望着他肮脏的脸。所有的烛火都灭了。他无意识地后退了一步，猛地向外冲去。  
他没有忘记，一刻都没有忘。梦醒得刚刚好，他从万千罗网中逃出，将自己脆弱的伪装生生剥离。他在想什么？他又以为自己能做到什么……一天，一天，真的只有一天。  
哈利从未觉得自己跑得这样快过，他跌跌撞撞地扑进客厅，在黑暗中循着记忆跑向那扇大门。预料中的追击没有出现，他微有些诧异，没想那么多，举起魔杖发射了一道阿霍拉洞开咒。红光闪现，大门应声而开。银白的月光霎时铺满地面，冬夜冷冽的风如同一只膨胀的怪兽挤满了大厅，吹开他的鬓发和袍子。  
哈利回头最后望了一眼，双眼被寒风和黑夜刺得流泪。随后，他义无反顾地跑入白茫茫的花园小径。  
他拥有一种叫做爱的魔法，他一直觉得它不特殊，也不伟大，谁都拥有它，谁都能为了它而战斗。现在他依然觉得它很普通，他能把它给他的亲朋好友，也能把它给他的敌人，他最应该恨的人，无数噩梦中频繁响起的那个声音，他站在冰冷的湖面上，千万只苍白无血的手从船底涌上来，将他往下拉扯……杀了他，哈利，让这一切结束……不，我做不到……仔细想想，哈利，如果你不知道那个预言，你不知道自己最终要面对他，你会不会想杀死他？  
他赤着脚在雪地里飞奔，脚冻得发红，几乎失去知觉，指缝里挤满了肮脏的积雪。他眯着眼，试图在飞舞的雪花中找到逃离的路，冰冷的风从每一丝皮肤渗入身体，浸透他的骨头。他勉强呼吸着，低吼了一声，剧烈咳嗽，脚踩到了一块尖锐的石头，痛得一下子跌倒在地。  
他被爱迷惑了，以为自己能让一切变得更好。他和那个男人分享他的吻，分享他炽热纯净的灵魂，他错了，他的魂魄只剩下薄薄的一片，什么也装不进去。  
哈利闭上眼就是那个地牢里的男人癫狂的叫喊，这个世界还埋在阴翳之中，他有什么理由沉迷于爱？他强撑着从地上站起来，用雪擦掉膝盖上的血迹，正想继续往外跑，一股阴冷的气息从背后漫上来，锁住了他的四肢。  
哈利僵住了，没有回头看，使劲抬腿往前迈去，可他的挣扎只让冰冷渗得更深，仿佛流淌在血管里。这股力量如此熟悉，他在那条街道上与摄魂怪狭路相逢，陷入无影无迹的黑暗之中，那时候便有这样一种力量在他的灵魂中苏醒……比黑夜更深，比梦境更冷，他试图跨越眼前白皑皑的积雪，可黑色狂风抓着他往回拖。狂风的主人在他背后咆哮，声嘶力竭，似乎是一声声诘问：“宿命！宿命！”又像是：“哈利！哈利！”  
他们呼唤着他的名字，仿佛这是一个特殊的象征，但他知道其中深刻的不同。  
哈利匍匐在地上，整张脸压进寒雪里，眼睛冻得睁不开。那股力量越来越失控，缠着他的腰死命拉扯，他能感觉到那个人充斥其中的愤怒、焦虑、暴躁，甚至还有痛苦和恐惧，如同一碗混浊的药水。他不知道这是为什么，但毫无疑问，伏地魔强烈的情绪波动辐射般影响着他，令他崩溃、落泪，在地上打滚，痛楚蔓延全身。  
他被拖拽着往回拉扯，雪、杂草和石子刮擦着他的身体，滚烫的血渗出来，马上冻得冰冷，裂成了痂。伤口开裂又愈合，长成一层一层血壳，这些都不重要，他听见了他的吼叫，愤怒的面具下名为恐惧的魔鬼吸食养分成长起来。  
哈利意识到有什么出乎意料的事情发生了，一切失控了，他下定决心要逃离的那个人正在遭受苦难。尖叫，索求，他燃烧的黑魔法本能地死死囚住他——他需要他。  
他必须要回去。  
哈利深吸了一口气，用血迹斑斑的手擦掉眼角的泥土。风声寂静了一些，他转过身，认真地望向那团紧追不舍的黑色风暴，任由他将他裹住。出乎意料地，他没有感觉到痛，虽然很冷，但非常温柔。  
他必须要回去……否则他会后悔。  
“别担心，别担心……”他低声说道，“我会回来，我这就回来。”  
他蹒跚着朝那座城堡的大门走去，四肢已经麻木了，仅凭着意识摇摇晃晃前行。他缠绕着他，呼吸回荡在他的耳侧，将所有的风雪阻挡；又如同一个毫无安全感的婴儿，攀附着他，汲取他身上的热量，索要他的一切……  
“我回来了，我回来了，”他不停地喃喃着，也不知在安慰谁，双眼肿得看不清前路，掌心布满血痂和泥泞，“别怕，汤姆……别怕……”  
他推开大门，一步一步走向最深的哀嚎和恐怖，肮脏的袍子绊了他一跤，他扶着沙发站起来继续往前走。黑色风暴越来越厚，将他遮得严严实实，只留下一双眼。那个人灵魂深处的冰冷和黑暗如同涨潮的海水般涌上来，勒住了他的咽喉。哈利踢开地牢的门，黑色的阴影爬满了整个阴暗逼仄的空间。那个男人正背对着他坐在地上，似乎没有任何异况。  
哈利停了一会儿，走到他身边坐下。后者的肩膀动了动，迟疑着，慢慢地转过来。黑暗之门朝他打开。  
哈利早就习惯了伏地魔复生后扁平的蛇脸，可现在这张脸比之前还要可怖。他的双眼血红，如同两个大灯泡，脸颊惨白如纸，布满了黑色的痕迹，像是被撕裂开了。五官仿佛被烧灼过，模糊不清。  
哈利怔了几秒，强压下内心的恐慌。他无由来地想起曾在邓布利多办公室看到的记忆，毕业多年的伏地魔再次回到霍格沃茨谋求一个教职，那时候他的相貌也发生了类似的变化……融化的，灼烧般的……他注视着他，他本来应该选择逃避，他应该再次离开这里，把看到的一切都忘掉。  
哈利眨了眨眼，下了一个决定。他轻轻捧起他的脸，吻住了那两片凉薄的嘴唇。  
他亲自将自己推进了漩涡。  
四周一瞬间寂静了。下一秒，整个房间的黑色影子从四面八方袭来，如同尖锐的玻璃碎片挤入他的身体。哈利倒吸一口气，下意识抱紧了面前的人，咬牙坚持着。全身仿佛被冰凌狠狠刺穿过一遍，痛入骨髓。  
男人动了一下，血红的眼睛终于转了一轮。他慢慢地伸手抓住了他，蓦地将他狠狠按在地上，撑在他上方冷冷地看着他。  
哈利抽息着，他无暇去在意他在做什么。那些扎入他身体里的东西给他带来了更奇妙的东西，他感觉自己的灵魂以一种诡异的方式和伏地魔连接了起来，他对他灵魂的残破程度感到震惊。  
当他在自己脑子里苏醒的时候，哈利见过那片灵魂，虽然非常单薄，但至少还是完整的，也能维持正常运转。可现在它已经裂成了两片，在黑暗中摇晃着，显得极为不稳定，似乎还将继续分裂下去。  
他伸手去触碰其中一片灵魂，它马上被火烧了似的痛苦地尖叫起来，奋力挣扎，哈利紧紧握着它，勉强安慰着：“别怕，汤姆，别抗拒我……是我，是我……”  
他一手控制着它，另一只手轻轻抓过另一片灵魂。它们仍在尖叫，他试着将它们粘合起来，可粘合灵魂并不像粘两张纸那样容易，也不像缝衣服，只要有针线就能完成。  
两片灵魂扭曲着，叫喊得越来越厉害了，哈利耳膜震痛，大脑发昏，几乎无法思考。他需要一个粘合剂，他绝望地想，一个特殊的粘合剂，可这是黑魔法的范畴，他怎么会知道？  
伏地魔死死揪着面前的男孩，后者的脸上浮现了痛苦之色，但不及自己正经历的一分……灵魂被分裂，却没有消散，他以为自己已经习惯了这种折磨。可他在做什么？他居然敢操纵他的灵魂，他居然……  
男孩无意识地挣扎着，皱起眉头。他感觉到他在找一种方法，他温柔的安慰带着难以言喻的魔力，抚平了他的暴躁。他听见了他的抱怨，黑魔法……这是他擅长的范围，他知道怎么将两片灵魂粘合，但这里没有实施的条件。  
剧痛感再次撕开了他的胸膛，他怒吼着，伸手用力扯裂了哈利的袍子。  
别怕，汤姆，别怕……  
太可笑了，他怎么可能会害怕……  
别怕……我回来了……  
他不需要，根本不需要——  
别抗拒我……是我，是我……  
他望着尘埃中泥泞的男孩。这是他所见过最纯粹的魂魄。  
他们在地上翻滚，肮脏又癫狂，爱与痛是将他们紧紧捆绑的枷锁。他噬咬他的嘴唇，他的皮肤，他明白，他很清楚……他疯狂地在他身上摸索着，想要找到与自己契合的那一部分，他是他的，他属于他，他回来了——那就别再想离开。  
两片分裂的灵魂，最好的粘合剂便是另一颗灵魂。他一定也知道，当他选择拥抱他的时候，他的灵魂便落入了地狱。但如果那时候他转身逃跑，他会用全身力气杀死他。  
一波一波涌来的疼痛使他面目扭曲，这比第一次分裂灵魂还要难熬……他需要一个发泄口，能承受他的折磨的舒缓之地，面前就有一个最好的选择。如果这必须要发生，那就让它发生。  
哈利一瞬间就感觉到了痛，那一刻他甚至不明白发生了什么，也不知道这种痛苦来自哪里。箍着他的那双手使他暂时醒了过来，男人压迫着他，他的苦痛和力量像一座巨大的灰色城堡，城堡的阴影镌刻在灵魂之上。他喘息着，渐渐明白了他要做什么。  
他已经把灵魂出卖给了恶魔，他失神地想，当然，恶魔的灵魂也属于他……他带着血在雪中爬了一夜，他们再也不会分开了。  
两人近乎野蛮地接吻，交换着彼此的呼吸。哈利觉得自己似乎被撕成了无数片，卷进黑洞里吞食殆尽。海潮一荡一荡过电般涌过全身，他不受控制地剧颤，太疯狂了，他心生恐惧，可又渴望知道他会带他去往何处。  
他像个溺水者般死死抓住所有能抓住的东西，大声喊叫，胸口剧烈起伏，双腿挣动着，拍打不存在的水面。强力的压制令他窒息，他呜咽着，在夹缝中呼吸水面上的空气。男人将他翻过身，压进灰烬般的冷夜里。  
他被抛入深海，一开始只能感受到强烈的震荡和疼痛，紧绷的身体加深了这种折磨。漫长的磨合期之后，海浪终于冲上沙滩，他失去了回应的能力，倒在地上任他摆弄。疲软的躯体被磨平了痛感，另一种截然不同的感觉升上来，令他脚趾微蜷。他脸颊通红，闭上眼，勉强改变自己的姿势，让他更容易一些。  
灵魂深处有什么在慢慢黏着、涌动，进行着一场缓慢的融合。他要退离的时候他紧紧抱住了他的脖子，让他把他的全部都留在身体里。哈利精疲力竭，四肢沉重得抬不起来，身上伤痕累累，也不知是在哪儿留下的。他支撑着自己慢慢爬起来，仰起头吻他的脸，被空气中的灰尘呛了一口，又埋下身去，含住了。  
“哈利……”男人又尖又细的手指抓着他的头发使劲往里按，他几乎无法呼吸，但依然不愿意停下。他激动地喘息，无意识地喃喃自语，随后被压在墙面上毫不温柔地对待。  
哈利不知道他们折腾了多久，从黑夜到白天，从白天到黑夜，身体上沾满了污泥，灵魂一遍一遍接受月光的洗涤。哈利最后体力不支昏了过去，早上醒来时发现自己躺在干净的床上，灰白的光一折一折落在床单上。  
他微微一动，手臂和肩膀痛得几欲抽筋。昨夜的记忆涌上心头，他侧过头，紧搂着他的那人似乎醒了，手臂收得更紧了一些。  
哈利费劲地看了眼手表，现在是凌晨三点。第几个夜晚的凌晨三点？他懒得去分辨，地牢里分不清昼夜。他没法动弹，只好出声，可一说话就被自己极度嘶哑的声音吓了一跳：“汤姆。”  
横在腰间的胳膊挪了一寸，接着是被子的沙沙作响，背后的人覆过来，直勾勾地盯着他。哈利咽了口唾沫，不知为何他有种自己会被一口吞掉的错觉。  
“睡不着？”男人先开口了，懒懒地支着下巴看着他，另一只手摩挲着他微有些胡渣的下巴。  
“呃，我睡了多久了？”  
“不是很久。”他漫不经心地抚摸他的脖子，甚至碰了一下敏感的喉结。这个动作太挑逗了，哈利倒吸一口气。  
“我们——做了多久？”哈利犹豫了许久，有些尴尬地问道。伏地魔停下了手。  
“你想知道？”  
“算了，我还是——”  
“你出来了五次。你可以算算。”  
哈利愣了一秒，瞬间反应过来，一下子红到了脖子根。  
“我他妈不想知道这个！”  
“是吗？”伏地魔并不在意。哈利转过身，被单滑落下来，露出满身清晰的痕迹。他的脸红得要滴血，不禁怀疑他是故意不帮他清除干净。  
“你的表情很可爱。”男人慢悠悠地说道，“下次让你自己看看，哈利。”  
哈利忙着用被子遮掩身体，没功夫理会他。他发现这些痕迹甚至还出现在一些令人难以置信的角落，比如右手指缝，这让他后背发麻。  
哈利转头看向他，停了一会儿，忽然意识到了什么，伸手贴着他的脸颊上下触摸着：“你——已经好了？”  
“哈利！”男人警告道。  
不用他回答，哈利已经感觉到了哪儿不对劲。他的意识和另一个灵魂连在了一块儿，他能感知到他的情绪，他的一举一动，尤其当他触碰自己的时候这种感觉成了双倍。他似乎重新拥有了洞悉他思绪的能力，但和以前又有些不同。  
以前他只能被动地接收信息，现在他可以选择听或者不听。而且他相信这是双向的——他也能知道自己的感觉。可这到底是怎么回事？  
哈利无意识地抓紧被单，不清楚自己是该高兴还是担忧。这次他不可能那么轻易地摆脱这种联系了，他们被死死绑在了一起，甚至比双生子还要亲密。  
“你想要摆脱？”背后响起了一个冰冷的声音，哈利不安地动了动。  
“呃，我不确定这对于我们来说是不是好事。”他想了想，还是说道，“你的灵魂破碎了，只有把我的灵魂和你的用魔法粘在一起才能修复。但这种修复我们都不知道会产生什么结果，不是吗？我觉得肯定不只有——呃——现在表现出来的这么一点改变。”  
“灵魂共享是另一种延长寿命的方式，但我不能说这是一种很好的办法。”  
“我不在乎这个，汤姆，我想和你讨论另一件事情。”哈利说道，艰难地转过身。“我想说——别告诉我你不知道为什么会发生这种事，你很清楚你为什么会忽然崩溃。这方面的研究你比我强得多。”  
他认真地注视着他，后者的表情十分冷漠，没有回答。  
“你本来就是分裂出来的一片最小体积的魂片，已经不能再分裂了。可你刚才又杀了人，汤姆，你使自己产生了二次分裂。你在书上见过这种特例吗？你的灵魂太不稳定了，你杀了那么多人——你以前不在乎这些，是不是？你以为杀人没有报应，现在报应来了——”  
“闭嘴！”  
“别再杀人了，汤姆！”哈利大喊道，抓住了他的手臂，哀求地看着他，“你还没有意识到吗？因为伤害别人你自己又失去了多少，你真的觉得你所得到的比你失去的要多吗？”  
他吸了口气，继续说道：“你还记得你的灵魂没有破碎的时候吗？我相信那时候的你比现在强大得多……不是指魔力上的强大，而是作为一个人的完整性。你对自己的灵魂这样不在意，汤姆，可我很想让你知道，你做的所有事情都会对自己产生影响，无论是好的还是坏的。”  
他的眼眶有点红了，直直地望着他，微抿着唇。他能感觉到伏地魔内心翻涌的震惊和愤怒，他的手微微颤抖，哈利一下一下地抚摸着它们，试图让它们平静下来。  
“我——我很在意你，汤姆，你知道那时候我可以不回来的。如果我铁了心不回来，你没办法把我怎么样。我说这些话不是为了我自己——好吧，可能有一点，但我真的——我真的希望你好起来。”哈利说得有些艰难，握紧了自己的手指。  
他不是第一次这么做了，将自己的心放在他手里，任由他处置。这么做会有什么后果他很清楚，但他忍不住。这是他唯一的武器，也是他唯一能打动他的东西——也许，他经常怀疑伏地魔根本没有心，他翻脸比翻书还快。和这样的人共处需要很大的勇气，如果不是因为情况特殊，哈利恐怕也不会做这种尝试。他已经没有退路了。  
伏地魔平静地看着他，没有说话。他的手沿着他平坦的小腹上移，停在了他的心口。哈利颤抖了一下，马上挺直了背。他缓慢地摩擦着，将他拉近了一些。  
他的心跳，通过某种联系向他传来。这具身体里保存的灵魂和他息息相关，他知道他已经没法杀死他了，他甚至要依靠他，如果他死去，他的灵魂也会再次破碎。依赖他人是他最不屑于做的事情，但他别无选择。他们最终还是走到了这一步……他并没有太意外。  
如果他还是以前的他，他应该伪装自己，利用他的同情心，不知不觉将他的灵魂完全榨干，让他成为自己的牺牲品……这很容易做到，即使他能感知自己的情绪，但完全洞悉他的思想是不可能的，他的大脑封闭术比他所能想象的要强得多。如果他还是和以前一样……  
“你没有意识到，哈利，我们的灵魂被连在了一起。”他缓慢地说道，“如果我死了，你也会死……你该怎么办？”  
哈利张了张口，想说话却不知该说什么。  
“他们希望你杀死我，如果你无法做到，哈利……如果他们知道你和伏地魔有这样的关系……”他慢慢梳理着他的头发，微眯起眼。  
他轻柔的话语令他心惊胆战，哈利深深地吸气，他当然考虑过这个，虽然没有结果，但他知道有些事他绝对不会做。  
“你知道我在想什么。你能感受我的思想。说实话，我之前没有想过救你会付出这种代价，但我也——没有后悔，我不会因为救人而后悔。”哈利轻声说道，“我不觉得杀人是唯一的解决方案，我们需要的是结果，过程怎么样并不重要……我觉得——我认为——我一直想这么做，我不知道我能不能做到——我觉得你不是完全没救。我一直想让你明白，你对爱不屑一顾，可它就在你触手可及的地方。”  
他揉了揉鼻子，慢慢靠过去搂住他的腰，在他的嘴角轻轻碰了碰。  
男人的喉结动了一下。他低下头，伸手托住男孩的臀，这个动作让后者倒抽了一口气。  
“很痛？”  
哈利僵硬地点头，保持着一个动作不敢动。他想了想，又加了一句：“痛得要命。”  
“躺下来给我看看。”  
哈利迟疑了一秒，还是没有拒绝，小心翼翼地趴在床上。他曲起腿，这个动作非常羞耻，不过更过分的事情他们都做过……感受到他的手指，哈利捂住嘴，又咬在了胳膊上，努力使自己不发出声音。  
“放松，我给你抹点药。”  
“嘶……我知道——”  
“痛就叫出来，别咬自己的手。”伏地魔瞥了他一眼。  
“不是痛……”哈利沉吟着，完全忘记了自己原来想说什么，不住地扭动着，对方不耐地拍了一下。  
“我都听过。”他简略地说道。哈利的脸又红了，腿有些发抖，几乎立不稳。  
简单上药后哈利只能趴在床上休息，伏地魔靠在一边看着他，随意地揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发。  
“……我能感受到，你在做这种尝试。”过了一会儿，他开口了，哈利马上朝他看来，“我不做任何评价。”  
“我知道，你一定觉得很可笑。”他低声说道。  
伏地魔沉默了一会儿，说道：“失败了一次，可以理解为是运气……是我的疏忽……但是第二次，哈利，我很清楚这是一个陷阱，是你为我布置好的陷阱……”  
他的声音低下来，哈利屏住了呼吸，心跳加速了。他挪到他身边，将头靠在他的胸口。男人抚摸着他的后颈，低着头，似乎在喃喃自语：“我不觉得可笑……你有这个能力，让不可能的事情成真，哈利。”  
哈利愣了一秒，惊愕地撑起上身，声音发哑：“你的意思是——”  
“我没有什么意思。”  
哈利没有在意他的话，他微微颤抖，凑过去亲了一下他的脸，然后含住了他的嘴唇。然而他还没有实施进一步的行动，伏地魔推开了他，抹了抹自己的下唇。  
“你也许错会了我的意思。”他看着他，若有所思，“我是指，你所说的爱的力量……我不否认，哈利，这是一种全新的感觉，之前从未有过……不用契约约束的关系……”  
“可比任何关系都要——我不能说可靠，但你会觉得更有价值。我是说，一种依靠、陪伴、眷恋，彼此之间更深的了解，我知道你不喜欢依赖别人，也从不让别人知道你在想什么，但朋友之间凭的就是互相信任和理解——”  
“你管这种上过床的关系叫朋友？”伏地魔冷不丁打断了他的话。  
哈利噎住了，咳嗽起来。他瞪了他一眼，板着脸说道：“总之你明白我的意思。”  
男人不置可否，拍了拍他的头示意他该睡觉了，但哈利一点也没有睡意，仍趴在他胸口不想离开。  
“我还想和你说会儿话，”他说道，“我想知道你是怎么想的。”  
“你能洞察我的想法。”  
“但我想你说给我听，汤姆。”  
他拉开被子铺在两个人身上，把他搂进怀里，手搭在他的后背上。  
“我说过，我接受这种关系……虽然我更倾向于用契约把你绑起来。”  
他后半句话说得轻描淡写，哈利不知为何打了个寒噤。  
“我讨厌那些契约，”他抱怨道，“我一直觉得你不必采取那么极端的方式。”  
“我认为，我有必要对我的伴侣施行一些合适的措施。”伏地魔说道，哈利的注意力全都被“伴侣”这个词勾住了，“不过既然你不喜欢……”  
“呃，其实我只是觉得契约有一种强迫性。但我是自愿的，我们不需要那个。”哈利摸了摸鼻子，小心翼翼地说道，“我的感情不需要那种东西来证明。”  
伏地魔没有说话，靠过去覆住了他的嘴唇。他们亲吻了一会儿，他边吻边将他按在身下，哈利迫不及待地全身心沉浸其中。这是他们第一次在确认心意后接吻，比之前的任何一次都要美妙。他很快就动了情，爬到男人身上渴望地看着他。伏地魔抚摸着他，像是忽然想起了什么，漫不经心地说道：“对了，我想起你之前和我说过的一句话，哈利。”  
“什么？”哈利此时一点也不想思考问题，他感觉太舒服了，恨不得融进他的身体里。  
男人古怪地笑了一下。如果哈利注意到了这个，他应该会意识到大事不妙。  
“你说我不懂你对金妮的感情。”他轻声说道。  
哈利愣了一下，后背霎时冒出一层冷汗。伏地魔的表情看不出任何异样，但他就是有种想要夺门而逃的冲动。  
“呃……我为我那时候的言论道歉，”他向后挪去，想不动声色地从他身上下来，但被对方按住了，“我想，你现在已经懂了。”  
“我觉得我的重点恐怕不是这个。”伏地魔眯起眼。  
他手上的力道加重了，哈利忍住了涌到喉咙口的低吟，喘了口气，讪笑着：“我——我喜欢过她，在遇到你之前。我是说，我本来和她——嗯——是情侣关系，我不否认，但我会处理好这件事。”  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用！”哈利条件反射地回绝，注意到对方瞬间阴沉下来的脸色后又试图挽回，“呃，真的不用麻烦你。”  
“你在为她着想。”他尖锐地指出。  
“她被你的日记本折磨过。那不是一件有趣的事。我以前是喜欢她，她一直在等我。”哈利没有再继续说下去，心口发凉。他辜负了金妮，这是无可辩驳的事实，无论他怎么为自己解释也逃不过去。他依然愿意照顾她，但他们再也不可能回到过去了。  
“……我闻到了愧疚的味道。”男人说道，“这是最后一次，男孩。”  
“……我会处理好，真的。”哈利回过神来，勉强笑了一下，“我想睡觉了。”

他做了一个很长很长的梦。梦的开始是在一团无止尽的黑雾里，他在冰冷中无声无息地下坠……无数人的脚步声漫过耳侧，缓慢的，急促的，他睁开眼，发现自己抱着一只雪白猫头鹰，它大大的眼睛正和他对视着，雪一般亮。  
海德薇，他大声喊着，不知道自己为什么要这么用力，海德薇——  
猫头鹰笼旋转着落入寂冷的深夜，冰块塞满了他的咽喉。口腔里充斥着浓郁的血腥味，他用力伸出手，他想抓住点什么，他想攀到月亮上去，他想撕去夜的红色……狂风大作，它们在耳边齐声呼喊，尖锐刺耳，宿命，宿命！  
他的双腿陷入厚厚的积雪里，大脑中隆隆响着钟声。太深了、太远了，他的双眼被冻成了冰珠。可那个声音依然在大喊，宿命！宿命！  
哈利一下子睁开眼坐起来，大口大口喘着气，撑着额头。那个叫喊声仿佛烙刻在了颅脑中，一遍一遍摧毁他的城墙。他掀开被子想要下床，手臂一下子被拽住了。他回过头，伏地魔正紧盯着他。  
“你去哪儿？”  
“我……”他张开口，呼吸急促，发现自己什么也说不出来。  
“做噩梦了？”男人马上察觉到了他的不对劲，摸了摸他的手心和额头，皱起眉，“很凉。”  
哈利摇了摇头，什么也没有说。他按了按太阳穴，盯着黑漆漆的窗户看了一会儿，低声说道：“我梦见我的猫头鹰死了。”  
他还想继续说，伏地魔起身下床走到窗边，窗户无声无息地朝两侧滑开。冷风吹入温暖的房间，哈利打了个寒噤，拉上被子遮好自己。  
他眯起眼，天空已经开始泛白，天光在长云背后一升一亮。男人漆黑的背影像一道裂开的伤疤，模糊而深浓。他闭了闭眼，窗边的人转身朝他走来，在他床边坐下。他嗅到了一股寒冷的味道，一团软软的东西在他脸上挠了一下。  
哈利一个激灵坐起来，用力揉了揉眼睛。伏地魔手中抱着一只黑色的猫头鹰，它的羽毛看起来不太柔顺，似乎在外奔波许久，明亮的眼睛正盯着他。  
哈利傻傻地盯着它看，一动不动。他的手颤抖着，慢慢伸过去摸了一下它的头。猫头鹰啄了一下哈利的手。  
伏地魔把猫头鹰塞到哈利怀里，重新关上窗户。哈利小心翼翼地抱着它，盯着它左看右看，似乎有些不敢置信。男人把他往自己这儿抱了一些，让他靠在身前，手若有似无地在他身上游移。  
“你——你那时候没有把它杀死？”哈利扭头看着他，眼睛亮亮的。伏地魔没有回答，低下头来吻他的脖子，哈利觉得有点痒，微微躲了一下。  
“我让它听我的命令，这并不难做到。”他说道。  
“那时候你没有告诉我——”  
“我为什么要告诉你？”  
“你从那个时候就——”  
“闭嘴。”  
哈利识趣地闭上嘴，又逗了猫头鹰一会儿，将它放到地上，转过身面对着他。伏地魔正看着他，那浓郁的目光似乎要将他吞没。哈利被他看得热起来，口干舌燥，正想说话，一只手伸进了他的底裤。  
“检查一下你的伤。”他说道，语气平静，但眼中闪烁的红光暴露了他深深的渴望。哈利兴奋地喘气，他太期待了，一直以来他以为这只是自己的一厢情愿，他没想到从那个时候起他也已经开始把他放在心上。  
他们从凌晨折腾到了中午，简单休息后又继续。身上的汗干了一层，又蒸出来，哈利搂着他的脖子，尽可能地张开，挺起胸口，极力体会着前所未有的美妙。  
他断断续续地呼唤男人的名字，向后仰去，沉浸在一波一波的热浪之中。这一切都如此动人，他痴迷地凝视着他，男人也同样回望着他，他们的目光将彼此囚禁。可一切还没有结束，寒夜里跋涉的脚印还没有被风吹散，圣诞节的歌声仍唱着命运，他感受着从灵魂另一端传来的震撼，相通的情意从来都是一种罪恶。他们一个抓着一个，把对方拉扯到炼狱中去。  
傍晚的时候哈利坐在二楼的楼梯上听下面的对话。伏地魔的生日已经过去了，马尔福庄园不再是他们两人的乐园，食死徒们重新被获准出入这里。知道这个消息时哈利说不出内心是什么感觉，像是有一阵风吹过尚未愈合的伤口，渗进丝丝的寒意。  
客厅里的贝拉特里克斯和纳西莎正紧张地低声讨论着什么，偶尔飘来一些类似于“主人”“凤凰社”的模糊的词。她们的声音如同壁炉里慢慢焚烧的木头，有一搭没一搭地崩塌了。哈利有些恍惚，他意识到他们还站在那个圈子里，昨夜的狂欢是一场过分美好的梦。他并没有对他承诺什么，他得到了他的心，他以为这样就足够了，可除此以外似乎什么也没有改变。  
伏地魔到底是怎么想的？他自己又是怎么想的……他们该怎样面对这一切，他们的爱情到底是桥梁还是利刃，或者从头到尾都是谎言？  
哈利站起身，呆立了一会儿，摸着鼻子往楼上走。没走几步他便迎面撞上了一个人，后者咒骂着后退一步，看清楚他的脸后马上停住了，扭头绕开他往外走。哈利条件反射地抓住了他。  
“等等——”  
那人狠狠地甩开他的手，一个踉跄退到墙边，一脸敌意地看着他。哈利犹豫了一会儿，说道：“我忘了说，马尔福。我们很感谢你上次的帮忙。”  
德拉科冷冷地看着他，努了努嘴，说道：“我没有帮你们的忙，别想多了。”  
“呃，随便你怎么说。”  
“我不该和你说话的。我得走了。”  
“你们——有没有得到什么命令？”  
德拉科莫名其妙地看了他一眼：“什么？”  
“你们被召回来以后，汤——伏地魔没有对你们说什么吗？”  
“我不知道，”他马上警惕起来，眯起眼，“但你的话有点奇怪，‘召回来’？我们只是临时放假。”  
说完后德拉科不再理会哈利，转身飞快地跑走了。  
哈利在原地呆站了一会儿，转身走回通往一楼的楼梯。贝拉特里克斯和纳西莎依然坐在沙发上，他径直走到她们面前，定定地看着那两人。交谈停止了，她们朝他看来。  
贝拉特里克斯扬起眉，嘴唇微微弯曲了一下，扯出了一个讽刺的笑容。纳西莎只是微微皱眉，似乎是记起了伏地魔之前的警告，抿紧嘴唇一言不发。  
哈利看着她们，一时不知该怎么开口。他忽然意识到自己与她们——与这群人之间有多么不可解的仇恨，他盯着贝拉特里克斯的眼睛，他看见了飘荡的蓝色围幔，一束光穿越围幔进入另一个世界，所有无能为力的绝望都涌上来，然后是某种想攻击的冲动……  
“如果你敢在这里和我动武，波特，主人马上会了结你的性命。”女人尖利的声音打断了他的思绪，哈利晃了晃头，才发现自己不知何时已经抽出了魔杖。  
“我刚才听到你们在讨论凤凰社。”哈利强忍下想要攻击她的冲动，依然紧握着魔杖。  
她的眼睛微微睁大了，像是嗅到了猎物般兴奋起来，低声说道：“我知道你想问什么。你害怕了，想让你的朋友们来救你，对不对？”  
没等他回答，她马上继续说道：“但你别想从我这里打听到任何消息，波特。凤凰社不会来救你的，来了也是无功而返……到时候你也得死……”  
哈利敏锐地捕捉到了其中的关键词，追问道：“无功而返？你们在做什么？”  
贝拉特里克斯怜悯地看着他，正要说什么，一个冰冷的声音在他们身侧响起：“贝拉。”  
三人浑身一震，扭头朝声源望去。伏地魔正站在茶几的另一侧，他慢慢朝他们走来，在哈利身边停下，冷冷地看着两个食死徒：“我记得我说得很清楚，贝拉……需要我再重复一次吗？”  
“不，主人，我知道——”贝拉特里克斯脸上的笑容僵住了。伏地魔没有理会她，面无表情地继续说道：“不能和哈利·波特说话，贝拉，你应该不是故意装作不知道，是不是？”  
“主人，是波特先挑衅我的，是他先说话的，你知道——”  
“我知道？……不，我不知道。”他轻声说道，“我只知道你在违反规定。”  
贝拉特里克斯的声音变得更尖细了，带着一丝颤抖：“不，不要惩罚我，主人！我对你是忠诚的，我不会背叛你！我不是叛徒，主人——”  
“看你接下来的表现。那么，现在我得给你一点……”  
一只温暖的手握住了他握着魔杖的手，用力按了一下。他用余光看向身边的男孩，后者侧着头，看不清表情。他顿了顿。  
“……这次我先不计较。如果有下次……你知道会是什么结果，贝拉。”  
贝拉特里克斯松了口气，忙不迭地点头，感激道：“我以后不会了，主人。我的忠心永远属于你……”  
“好了，退下吧。”  
她用力地点头，激动地看着他，仍没有离去的意思。哈利以为她会提出留下来，但她只是渴望地盯着伏地魔看了一会儿，依依不舍地幻影移形离开了。  
一旁沉默已久的纳西莎也低声告退，客厅里只剩下他们两人。哈利松开了伏地魔的手，他觉得有些冷。  
“哈利。”  
“别和我说话。”他说道，又马上后悔了。内心有一道口缓缓裂开，仓惶的风漏进来。  
他们沉默了少顷，哈利晃了晃头，微颤抖着声音说道：“……我不知道，他们是不是昨天就进来了？”  
“昨天我们一天都在床上。”  
“所以你想说什么？”他扭过头，忽然有种难以忍受的感觉，“这算什么，伏地魔？你觉得这算什么？”  
男人眯起眼盯着他，眼睛显得格外红。他抓住了他的手，哈利甩了一下，没能甩开。  
“你想我回答什么……哈利？”他低声说道，慢慢攥紧了他的手腕，“你想要什么答案？”  
“我没想从你这里得到什么答案。我是说，我不需要你说我喜欢听的。我只想知道你觉得伴侣是什么？你觉得伴侣和仆人有什么不一样？”哈利的声音不由自主地变响了，眼眶发酸。他不知道这些情绪都是从哪儿来的，也许早就埋藏在内心的某个角落，只是被一时的欢愉掩盖住了。他不知道自己做得究竟对不对，即使不知道他也依然去做，可他又问自己到底为什么？  
“你觉得我对你像对我的仆人？……我没有命令过你，哈利，你也没有黑魔标记……我觉得我对你的容忍已经足够多了，你说呢？”  
“那你告诉我他们在做什么？你的食死徒，他们显然不是来这儿聚会的不是吗？”哈利逼近了一步，“你们要和凤凰社开战了是不是？就在我们上床以后——就在你说你接受这种关系、我是你的伴侣以后？”  
“我没有这么说过。”  
“别傻了，我感觉得到。”哈利扯了一下嘴角，“所以我问你你觉得伴侣是什么？一个供你消遣的玩意儿吗？”  
伏地魔没有马上回答。哈利的心一点点沉下去，男人的手渐渐变成了将他钉在原地的囚笼。他真的懂了吗？他真的明白爱是什么吗？——他是不是高兴得太早了？  
“……我们的灵魂在一起，哈利。”他说道。  
哈利顿了一下，用力咬住了自己的下唇：“是啊，没错，我们的灵魂在一起——必须要这样不是吗？只有这么做你才能活下来，我知道是这样，我了解你——”  
“你了解我？”他打断了他，冷冷地说道，“你了解我什么，波特？……从邓布利多那里看到的记忆让你觉得那是我的全部，是吗？”  
他的声音中酝酿着暴风雨，逼得哈利向后退去，但他仍紧抓着不放，继续用那种有些尖利的嗓音说道：“比起我的话……你更相信邓布利多，是不是？”  
“我试图相信你，伏地魔！可你看看你在做什么？你不让食死徒和我说话，你在怕什么？怕我承受不住他们的讽刺吗？”哈利讥讽道，“不，你只是怕他们告诉我你布置给他们的任务，我明白，你不希望我知道你在做什么，可这正是我想知道的——我可以不在乎你以前怎么样，如果你需要，我会把在冥想盆里看到的都忘掉。可我需要了解现在的你——我必须要知道，我他妈最讨厌隐瞒——”  
“一点都不许忘，男孩。”他冷酷地说道。  
“……你知道吗，我以前没有在意，原来我听见他们称呼你主人的时候会是这种感觉，”哈利强忍着手腕上传来的一阵一阵的刺痛感，克服内心的不适，扯了一下嘴角，学着贝拉特里克斯的口吻说道，“……我的主人。”  
男人的手臂僵了一瞬。  
“我对你是忠诚的，我不会背叛你……我的忠心永远属于你……”他朝他笑了一下，有些讽刺，“你喜欢这样。你让我相信你，伏地魔，我真的想相信你……”  
“……知道我现在在想什么吗？”  
“我没兴趣偷窥你的思想。”  
“管好你的嘴，下次再叫我主人，我会把你绑在床上。”  
“你——”  
“是什么让你觉得我是一个会束手待毙的人，哈利？”他用力松开了他的手，背对着他走到前面，用一种有些讽刺的口吻说道，“敌人来进攻自己的营地，你觉得我应该坐下来和他们喝杯茶，是吗？”  
哈利原本正揉着自己的手腕，听到这句话后，他的动作停下了。他张开嘴，却不知该说什么，最后冒出来一句：“……喝杯茶也是不错的选择。”  
“这不可能。”  
“为什么不可能？看吧，你和我都能坐下来谈一谈，还有什么不能——”  
“我和你是在撞见的第一面就坐下来聊天了对吗？”伏地魔转过身看着他，目光暗沉，“如果我对你说……波特，我决定停止这一切，我改过自新……你会相信？还是觉得这是一个陷阱？”  
哈利浑身僵硬，慢慢地说道：“我……不觉得你会布置这样的陷阱。”  
“你了解我，哈利，没有人像你这样了解我。”他深深地看了他一眼。  
“可是——可是——”  
“既然你清楚我不会布置这种陷阱……那你也肯定知道，如果他们要来我会怎么做。”  
“你怎么知道他们会来？”  
“那天的那个闯入者，他让我发现这里的防御系统出现了人为破坏的漏洞。”伏地魔简略地说道，“痕迹很新，就在你被带走后这几天。”  
哈利咽了口唾沫，僵直着身体说道：“他们想把我救走，我知道。”  
他停了停，握紧了拳头，看了他一眼，又撇过头，轻声说道：“实际上，你给我一点时间——我——我可以去说服他们，我会告诉他们你已经改变了，我们可以坐下来谈谈，汤姆。”  
“现在又叫我汤姆了，嗯？”伏地魔冷笑，“想要离开？——换句话说，想要逃跑？那叫我汤姆还不够……黑魔标记，或者牢不可破的誓言……自己选一个，然后我放你走。”  
哈利后退一步，不敢置信地看着他，浑身冰凉。他简直不能相信他们又退回去了，他们好不容易迈出的一步成了白费。  
“你觉得我这是逃跑？”他艰难地牵了牵嘴角，“你觉得我回去了就不会回来了？——妈的，你觉得我是这种人？”  
“你不是，但我不相信凤凰社，哈利！我和他们打交道的时间比你长得多！”伏地魔看起来同样恼火，在客厅里走来走去。哈利盯着他的背影，呼吸更急促了。  
“可——可我们应该试一试——试一试，汤姆！你不尝试怎么知道？你不会失去我……你知道，我的灵魂永远属于你。”  
他的声音低下来，像是落进了软绵绵的羽毛里。  
男人赫然回身，直直地看着他。哈利没有躲开他的目光，这像是一种邀约，他朝他走来，越来越快，抓着他的肩膀将他按进沙发里。指甲一划勾开了他的上衣扣子，他的手贴在他前胸，慢慢下滑至小腹，拨开布料。  
哈利抽了一口气，下意识就要阻止——他现在没有心情和他做这个，他还不是很能适应这种感觉——对方的渴望在他的灵魂中过电。他的手抖了一下，被伏地魔制住了。  
“灵魂？”他喃喃着，轻柔地抚摸，哈利吸着气，“不只是灵魂……但是哈利，你理解错了。和谈是不可能的，政治家寻找最稳妥的解决方式，愤怒的民众只想报仇雪恨。”  
哈利想说点什么来反驳，但只能含混地应着，口中发出难耐的低吟。他们不再说话，沉浸入充实而高频的相契。他按着他翻来覆去地亲吻，仿佛要把他的灵魂吸出来，哈利几次难以呼吸想要躲开，都被他不依不饶地抓了回来。更难以承受的是身体内部的折磨，一次次将他压进柔软的沙发垫深处的力度，哈利紧抱着怀中的枕头，浑身打颤。他被翻过来，男人伏在他身上盯着他，敞开的黑袍垂在他手臂上，指尖描摹着他的下巴。哈利张了张口，又闭上了嘴。他几乎为他们的结合神魂颠倒，可这不是他想要的。  
“哈利……”他在他的额头上落下一吻，如同一个仪式。哈利一震，猛地推开他坐起来，手臂微有些发软。  
“不，不是这个……回答我，汤姆，你不打算和谈，是吗？”他一字一顿地问道。  
“你很清楚。”  
哈利揪紧了沙发垫，强扯出一个笑容，说道：“我明白了。”  
他停了一秒，慢吞吞地从地上拾起袍子胡乱套在身上，缓缓垂下酸软的腿。男人的声音在背后响起：“你不明白，哈利。”  
“我理解你，伏地魔。”他摇摇晃晃地站起身，扶着沙发扶手，回头看了他一眼，“我理解，你知道……我一直想更了解你一点，想找到除邓布利多告诉我的另一面。但我现在觉得他说得没错。”  
伏地魔的表情有些扭曲。  
“又是邓布利多……他就算死了也依然阴魂不散，是吗？”  
他的声音在黑暗中显得格外阴冷，哈利无动于衷地整理着自己的领子，没有看他。  
“他死了，如果你非要提这个，对，他的确死了，”他说道，“……你给了我一条必须要走的路，一个开始和一个结局……而他牵起了整个过程。”  
哈利抬起头，目不斜视地走向楼梯间，背影没有丝毫颤抖。  
“我理解你，伏地魔……无论如何，我们的灵魂在一起。”

哈利将自己的衣物抱到走廊尽头的客房里，坐在床上发呆。客房的床没有那么柔软，非常冷，洒满了月光。他摘下眼镜，盯着自己的手掌看了一会儿，把脸埋进掌心。  
这一切都是自己的错，他想。是他让事情一点一点走到这个地步。原本他们都不用这么痛苦，原本这只是一个杀或被杀的问题，他以前以为杀人已经是最困难的一件事，可现在他才明白这是一种解脱。  
如果他们还能回到以前不死不休的关系，他只需要思考如何打败他、结束这场噩梦，而不是在黑白之间的灰色地带苦苦挣扎……哈利不好说自己到底想要哪一个，他已经走得太远，扯不回来了。  
他换上睡衣，关了灯，直挺挺地躺在床上。天花板上晃动着不知从何处涌来的昏黄灯光，他有种莫名想哭的冲动。可他已经很久没有哭过了。那一天到来的时候，他会站在哪一边？哦，这根本不用思考，他不可能背叛他的朋友……如果伏地魔执意开战，他只有一条路可走。如果他一定要杀害他所爱的人，他会亲手了结他们之间的牵绊，无论采取什么方式。哈利自虐般地胡思乱想着，心痛得绞起来，难以呼吸。  
他翻来覆去无法入眠，想着那个人现在可能在做什么，控制不住地去感受他们之间的联系，触碰到一点后又快速收回，闷闷地翻了个身。  
睡觉吧，他昏昏沉沉地想着，总有那么一天……  
哈利睡得并不深，总感觉有人在身边走动，脚步声击打着耳膜。他想坐起来看一看是谁，可却像是被噩梦魇住了似的，只能徒劳地挣扎。半夜似乎有人推开了门，站在床前一言不发地看着他。他们在寂静中对峙着，隔着一座看不见的深渊。那人修长的手慢慢抚摸他的头发，他感到又舒服又缱绻，在被子里蜷成一团。过了一会儿，也不知有多久，他离开了，房间里再次陷入一片寂静。  
哈利在梦中挣扎着，他想把那个人留下来，让他的手继续徘徊在他的发间；他想让他继续看着他，即使什么也不说……他皱着眉挣动着，呼吸急促，最后一下子坐起来，喘着气，直愣愣地盯着墙壁。房间沉湎在黑夜中，空无一人，仿佛那只是他可笑的幻想。他擦掉鼻子上的汗，吸了口气，拨开被子下床。  
走廊和房间一样漆黑一片，哈利没有开灯，也没有点亮魔杖，凭感觉摸索到了那个房间。  
他在门前站了几秒，一阵冷风吹过他的背脊，寒意嗖嗖窜上来，糊里糊涂的勇气全都跑光了。他做了一会儿心理建设，还是轻轻推开了门。  
令他感到惊讶的是，伏地魔的床上亮着一束球形的荧蓝色光芒。他原本正背对着他，此时转过身来，那束光便晃到了他身上，在袍子上落下一片蓝色的影子。  
“呃……你没有睡？”  
“你想在我睡觉的时候做什么？”  
“……没有。”哈利咽了口唾沫，把一句“我就是来看看”憋了回去，在门口僵站了一会儿，似乎对自己的脚趾产生了非同寻常的兴趣。过了几秒，他抬起头，清了清嗓子：“是这样，我想表达一下我的态度。”  
伏地魔瞥了他一眼，打开了灯，熄灭魔杖，坐正了看着他。  
“你想说什么？”他冷冷地说道。  
哈利被忽如其来的亮光刺得眼睛发酸，揉了揉，话涌到嘴边又咽了回去。他犹豫了一会儿，还是鼓足了勇气：“我不会站在你这一边，汤姆。”  
他停了停，伏地魔没有动弹，仍面无表情地盯着他。  
“我觉得你应该早就料到了，”他继续说道，“你很清楚你的举动在让我为难，我不可能放弃我的朋友……但我也没有资格要求你做什么。所以我告诉你这个，嗯——我只觉得我有必要说出来。既然你没有对我隐瞒，我当然也应该坦白。”  
说出这段话比哈利想象得要容易，他本以为自己会说不下去，或者伏地魔会愤怒地打断他，但两者都没有发生。他的胃稍微痛了一下——也许不是略微，但他至少还能凭自己站得笔直，不必表现出痛苦。  
伏地魔薄薄的嘴唇动了动，露出一个讥讽的冷笑。  
“所以这就是你的态度……你思考了一个晚上，在半夜来告诉我这些？”他的声音冰冷，“你是不是觉得你很安全，我不会对你做什么？”  
“我没有这样想——我知道你可能会把我关起来，甚至杀死我，但我还是要告诉你，”哈利说道，试图让自己显得有底气一些，“你也把真相告诉我了不是吗？你本来可以瞒着我，假装配合我，但你没有这么做。我无法赞同你的做法，可你没有骗我，这让我很高兴，真的。”  
他停了停，咬了一下嘴唇，挪动脚步慢慢走到床边。伏地魔的目光钉在他身上，随着他移动。哈利温柔地看着他，低声说道：“我爱你，汤姆。”  
他弯下腰在他的脸颊上吻了一下，靠在他的肩膀上，合上眼。一种沉甸甸的解脱感从内心升起来，将胃痛冲散了几分。  
停在这儿吧，他想，如果这是一本小说，或者是一部电影，那就让它停在这儿吧——停在这儿吧。  
他嗅到了一股冷冷的气息。不是香味，只能让人觉得冰冷，但并不难受，反而很宁静。他深深地呼吸着，眷恋着它，又无比清晰地意识到自己马上就要离它远去。  
一只修长的手覆上他的头发，用力抓了抓，和梦中一样。男人的另一只手从后方揽过他的腰，有力地将他带进怀里。  
“……也许我看错了人，”过了一会儿，他慢慢地说道，有一下没一下地梳理着他的头发，“我不该选择你，哈利……你总让我感到惊讶。”  
“呃，我本意不是让你惊讶——”  
“我知道。”他简短地打断他，“我能辨别真心和伪装。”  
他不用刻意感知就知道他在想什么，推测哈利的心思对于他来说毫无难度。更何况对方根本没打算隐瞒，他竭力向他表达自己的爱，没有保留地付出，他清楚自己已经赢了——他控制了这个男孩，但也同时被他控制。危险总是双向的……这是一个很深的陷阱，他疏忽了，就这么简单……  
似乎觉得侧坐的姿势有些不舒服，哈利转身跨坐在他腿上，专注地看着他。他的目光仿佛有某种魔力，吸引着他深陷进去，他搭在他腰上的手收紧了一些。  
但付出不代表会有回报。在做这些事之前，他应该事先预料到一败涂地的结局。  
“他们很快就会到来，哈利……到时候你就会明白言语所能表达的是多么无力，”他看着面前的男孩，缓慢地说道，将他的睡袍袍摆推至腰侧，“你会知道一个灵魂所凭靠的东西……一句誓言所包含的冲动……在真正的……真正的力量之前，扭曲得有多快。”  
“这不是冲动。”哈利说道。伏地魔向前靠来，他只能仰躺在床上，袍子被掀到了胸口。他抚摸着他的左胸，没有说话，仿佛在试探一个模糊的未来。哈利抽着气，有些疲惫。  
他的确感到了无力。他清楚他的意思，可他一定要将一切说得这么明白，连一点幻想都不留下。哈利闭了闭眼，在脑子里回想朋友们的脸。罗恩……赫敏……金妮……他们陪他度过了六年，和伏地魔在一起的几个月就敌得过这六年吗？就敌得过所有的安慰陪伴、所有的砥砺扶持，就能让他放弃自我吗？……他说的都不是假话，他爱他，但也恨他，这种恨因为爱和性的存在而变得矛盾又复杂，不纯粹的恨甚至让他感到有些可耻。如果他们只是站在两个世界里自说自话，只用恨来彼此沟通，也许这一切会更简单一些……可当他们这样平等、平静地对话，他忽然明白他永远也忘不了他。  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，将他的睡袍拉回去，把他抱起来放在旁边盖上被子。他熄灭灯，躺下身。哈利侧头望着他，忽然说道：  
“汤姆。”  
“我不会让你睡别的地方。”  
“呃，我不是要说这个。我是想说，这是最后一次了。”  
男人没有回答。寂寞像山一样庞大。

陋居。  
罗恩坐在沙发上翻着这几天的《预言家日报》，最新的一份因为翻得太急而一下子撕裂了，被扔在一边，纸上被撕成两半的人仍诡异地朝他挥手。  
赫敏从厨房走出来，手中端着两杯牛奶，将一杯放在他面前的茶几上。罗恩仍皱着眉和一篇报导较劲，她在他对面坐下，问道：“你在看什么，罗恩？”  
“看看这篇，”罗恩头也不抬地将手中的报纸塞给她，指了指右上角的一个豆腐块大小的文字框，“它是不是说哈利已经——已经——”  
他挥舞着手，脸渐渐涨红了，似乎不知该怎么表达自己的想法。  
赫敏接过来仔细一看，那是一篇关于某个侮辱食死徒的男巫被捕入狱的报导，并不长，完全看不出这和哈利有什么关系。她困惑地看向罗恩，后者正一脸紧张地盯着她，紧抿着嘴唇。  
“嗯——我看不出这有什么问题。”她老实说道。  
“你不觉得入狱的人名字和哈利很像吗？”罗恩说道，“你看，哈利·洛克特，只差了一点点，你说是不是——”  
没等他说完话，赫敏叹了口气，合拢报纸。  
“我们讨论很多次了罗恩，神秘人如果真的杀死了哈利，我相信他会大肆宣扬这个消息，而不是隐瞒在一个角落里。”  
“可是已经过去好几天了！一点消息都没有，这不可能——我觉得——”他结结巴巴地说着，赫敏把牛奶递到他面前，他下意识接过来喝了一口。  
“味道还不错，”罗恩评价道，慢慢地看向赫敏，眼睛忽然直了。  
“等一下，你怎么在这儿？”  
“为什么我不能在这儿？”  
“卢平说过你应该好好休息，赫敏！牛奶是你泡的吗？”  
“嘿，我只是起来活动一下——”  
“不行，你不能进厨房，快回房间里去，你的伤还没有好！”说到这儿他停住了，赫敏将右脸朝他转来。她脸上恐怖的伤痕已经完全看不出来了，只有额角还留着一个小小的白印。  
“我昨天就好得差不多了。卢平教授配置的药很管用，我还留了一些。”她高兴地说道。罗恩的眉头依然没有松开。  
“可是你身上有那么多伤，赫敏，卢平说了你得好好休息——”  
“那些伤并不严重。我已经休息好几天了。”赫敏说道，沉吟了几秒，抬起头来看向他，“实际上，今天晚上我也想去。”  
“什么？——不行，我不答应！”罗恩愣了一秒，反应过来她指的是什么，从沙发上跳起来。  
“我也想去救哈利，罗恩——”  
“我不能让你去冒这个险！——你知道那天我看见你受伤的时候是什么感觉吗，赫敏？”罗恩瞪着她，仿佛那儿有一只三只眼的巨怪，“我们已经安排好了，你只需要呆在这里等我们的消息！”  
“呆在这里？呆在这里？你怎么能说这种话？”赫敏也站了起来，抄着双手，“你受伤的时候我们让你退出了吗？你觉得我一个人呆在这里担心受怕，不知道你们成功还是失败，有没有人受伤，不知道哈利到底怎么样……你认为我会感到好受？”  
罗恩后退一步，没有回答。他永远无法忘记那末日般的一天，潮湿黑暗的地牢里浸泡着发酵的绝望。他在布满灰尘和血迹的轮廓旁蹲下身，冰冷的月光斜斜地照进来，落在女孩凹陷的眼角。太恐惧了，他甚至不知道自己是怎么回到家的。所有的器官都停止运作，只留下声带嘶哑地振动。赫敏，赫敏，它叫喊着，那不是他的声音，赫敏，赫敏——他在她床边坐了一夜，金妮劝他回去，他没有反应。  
“如果受伤的是哈利……你该怎么办？”他这样问她。金妮沉默了一会儿，转身离开了。  
“让我也和你们一起去救哈利，罗恩。他是我们的朋友，所有人的希望，我不可能呆在这里等他的消息。”赫敏哀求道。罗恩回过神来，僵硬地扭了扭脖子，没有马上回答。  
“我去问问卢平教授。”他最后这样说道。

罗恩没有把哈利的秘密告诉任何人，除了赫敏。  
哈利的身体里曾有一片伏地魔的魂片，他已经得到了身体，他们和他朝夕相处过一段时间，甚至还在他的帮助下闯入了马尔福庄园——这一切都太匪夷所思了，若非亲身经历这一切，他绝不可能相信。  
这件事涉及魂器的秘密，罗恩不可能告诉别人，所以只能将自己的困惑传达给赫敏。  
“他真的很奇怪。”他说道，那时他正坐在赫敏的床边，“他没有杀我们——当然，他用不了魔法，可我以为他至少会表现出一点想杀死我们的态度，但是没有。而且他——嗯——”  
他停了下来，不知该不该继续说下去。赫敏用鼓励的目光看着他。  
“我是说，他非常奇怪。”他咽了口口水，说道。  
“你之前说过他很奇怪。”  
“比那更奇怪。他——好像不想让哈利死掉。我是说，不是那种需要利用哈利做某些事才让他活下去的程度，而是真的想救他，想照顾他。这太奇怪了。”罗恩说完后忐忑地看着她，搓着双手，似乎在等待她的评价。  
赫敏沉吟了一会儿，说道：“确实很奇怪。你确定没有看错吗？”  
“当然，那时候哈利发烧了，他不让我靠近，一定要亲力亲为。”罗恩抓着头发，有些烦躁，“我以为他想要下毒，所以一直在旁边盯着他，但没有发现任何奇怪的举动。”  
赫敏冥思苦想许久也说不出个所然来。两人沉默了一会儿，罗恩低声说道：“你说，赫敏，哈利有没有可能还没有死？——我是说——”  
“他当然没有死。”她斩钉截铁地说道。  
他们潜伏在黑夜里，一个跟着一个无声无息地朝马尔福庄园走去。韦斯莱先生和金斯莱前段时间悄悄破坏了这儿的防御系统，但他们没有加入这次的行动。卢平认为参加营救的人不需要太多，原本仅仅确定了他和罗恩，但在赫敏的强烈要求下变成了三人行。  
幻影移形发出的声响可能会引起食死徒的警惕，所以他们选择幻影移形到附近再步行至庄园。走在最前面的卢平做了一个手势，他们在栅栏旁停下。他抽出魔杖凭空挥舞着，绕了一个小圈，跺了跺地面，几分钟后才回身朝他们点点头，赫敏和罗恩松了一口气。  
“你们记得地牢在哪里，是吗？”卢平低声问道。两人点点头。  
他们沿着花园茂密的灌木丛往里走，一路小心翼翼地掩饰自己的身形，避免踩中树枝树叶。一只孔雀忽然从草丛中沙沙地冒出来，大摇大摆地走过，把罗恩吓了一跳，倒退一步。  
“注意一点儿。”赫敏低声说道。  
穿过花园的路途显得极为漫长，不知是花园面积太大还是他们走得太慢，抑或是内心的凌迟延长了折磨的广度。当他们站在城堡的大门旁时，卢平一脸严肃地研究了一会儿那扇门，带他们绕到了一面大窗户旁。  
“从这里进去。你们先来，我最后。”他说道。  
大厅里一片漆黑，只有从窗帘缝中漏进的银色月光偶尔流淌过地面，如同快速闪过的魅影。罗恩落在地毯上，发出一丝细微的震动。他张开手臂把赫敏抱下来，卢平跳下窗框，用魔法将窗户无声地重新锁上。  
罗恩指了指前方，又指了指自己，示意他可以带路。赫敏微微皱起眉，不知为何，她总觉得有哪儿不对劲。窗户封锁得并不严密，很轻松就能打开。伏地魔肯定知道他们会来救哈利，不可能毫无防备，可他却对马尔福庄园门窗的严密程度并不在意，这说明什么？……也许他布置了其他更牢靠的防御系统，也许这就是一个陷阱。  
赫敏心下一沉，张了张口想说什么，罗恩已经开始带着他们往地牢走去。她握了握手指，最后还是没有出声，跟着他们往前走。  
罗恩在墙壁的一角摸索了一会儿，拨开了一个被地毯遮住的开关。卢平用屏蔽咒遮掩住地牢打开的声响，原本平整的地面裂开了一块，出现了一个矩形的入口。赫敏望着黑洞洞的入口，内心的不安感更强烈了。  
地牢的走廊空荡寂静，只有他们刻意放轻的脚步声。幢幢影子摇晃着，时短时长。赫敏握紧了手中的魔杖，警惕地观察着四周。走廊并不宽，一览无余，如果有人用幻身术藏在这里，他们很容易受袭击。  
三人缓慢前进，尽头的牢门越来越近，一缕幽幽的风吹起了赫敏的额发。她拭去额角的汗，揉了揉酸痛的眼睛。离牢门最近的是罗恩，他已经伸手要去抓那只青铜门把手。一抹黯淡的光从门缝后晃出来，门的一角似乎挪动了，赫敏脑子里绷紧的弦猛然断开，她条件反射地抓着罗恩的手臂往后扯，尖叫道：“小心！”  
门一下子被从里面撞开了，隐隐的淡白色烛光铺满了整个地面。  
哈利猛然坐起身，喘息着，发现自己的双脚没有被被子遮住，被冻得又冷又僵。他用手掌捂住脚底板轻轻摩擦，忽然感觉到了什么，扭头望去，发现身边的被子是空的。  
手上的动作渐渐慢下来，哈利盯着被褥看了几秒，伸手摸了摸被单，还残留着一点温度。  
他掀开被子爬下床，穿上拖鞋，想了想，把放在床头的魔杖取过来。  
哈利推开门，走出几步就听见了从楼下传来的沸腾的喧闹声。有几个男人在咒骂、大吼大叫，还有桌椅翻倒、玻璃破碎的令人牙酸的声响，有人似乎被椅腿绊了一跤，发出一声惨叫。哈利皱起眉，内中猛地被揪紧了，快速朝楼梯口跑去。  
那些叫喊声似乎来自食死徒，他听见了贝拉特里克斯尖锐的大喊声，她正勒令一个巫师退开。能让食死徒如此紧张对待的人并不多，哈利有些喘不过气来，胸口发痛。  
毫无疑问，一切已经开始了，可这来得太快了。所有人都做好了准备，只有他还在迟疑，以为刀子不会这么快落在身上——但那个男人早已决绝地抛下了他。  
暴躁的吵闹声越来越近，视野颤抖着，哈利加快了步伐。他即将冲出楼梯间时一个黑漆漆的物体嗖地朝他飞来，他连忙扑倒在地。一只花瓶重重地砸碎在楼梯口，有几片碎片洒在他的背上。  
哈利抖抖袍子站起来，谨慎地贴着墙壁往噪声最响的地方挪动。脑袋变得越来越痛，魔法光束在黑暗中穿梭，将地毯、墙壁和沙发砸出冒烟的小坑。到处都有念咒声和跑动声，无数时隐时现的衣袍、手臂和腿在眼前影影绰绰，令人昏眩。  
哈利尽量弯下腰，躲过一道朝他飞来的红光。他发现所有食死徒都在往同一个方向跑——那里似乎是地牢。哈利内心咯噔一声，他的猜想被证实了。  
他的朋友们来救他了，但他们以为他被关在地牢里。伏地魔显然也料到了这一点，所以事先让食死徒在那儿埋伏……一个食死徒看见了他，指着他喊了句什么，一脸兴奋。哈利想也不想地举起魔杖指向他，吼道：“昏昏倒地！”  
刺目的红光击中了他的肩膀，食死徒身体一晃，两眼一翻向后倒去。哈利看也不看他一眼，飞快地朝地牢跑去。  
忘掉吧，全都忘掉吧……激烈的心跳混合着冰冷的意志，走廊里漆黑的食死徒背对着他，哈利两眼通红，握着魔杖的手臂微微打颤。忘掉吧，忘掉这一切，在踏上战场的这一刻他们便不再是爱人。拨乱的指针回到了零点，他们终于重新站在了正确的位子上。命运让他们彼此对峙，相爱的错觉总会在刀锋中支离破碎。  
他深吸一口气，用昏迷咒击倒了一个挡在他面前的食死徒，以他缓缓倒下的身体作掩护，快速穿过不远处转过头来一看究竟的另外两位，手疾眼快地发射障碍咒绊倒了一个朝他扑来的男巫。  
“波特！是波特！”  
“拦住他！”  
“快拦住他！”  
那些原本背对着他的食死徒纷纷转过身来，一张张惨白的脸像油画般化去了，又狰狞地扭动起来，宛若一个个将他吞噬的黑洞。他努力向前挤去，走廊里的食死徒并不多，但通道实在是太窄了，他没前进多少就被堵在了中间，被三根魔杖同时指着。  
他喘着气，抿紧嘴唇。一个满口黄牙的食死徒上前一步，眯着眼看着他，阴恻恻地说道：“噢，来救你的朋友，波特？……我们知道你会来的，主人早就告诉我们了……”  
他还想说什么，旁边的一个一头乱发的女巫不耐烦地跺了跺脚，打断了他，声音非常粗哑：“和他废话什么？杀了他，主人一定会奖赏我们的！”  
“你疯了吗？主人让我们活捉他们！”另一个男巫叫道，不耐烦地将她撞到一边，举起魔杖抵着哈利的下巴，眼睛发亮，“好啊，波特……最好不要反抗，不然你愚蠢的朋友也难逃一劫——”  
“哈利！”不远处蓦然响起一声喊叫。所有人的注意力都被转移了一瞬，哈利趁机用力撞开了那个一口黄牙的食死徒，从夹缝中挤出去，跌跌撞撞地往前跑去。  
他看见了巨大的牢门，以及站在牢门边的两个男孩女孩。他们正和三个食死徒周旋，一道透明的屏障摇摇欲坠地隔在他们之间，随着魔法光束的击中不停闪动着脆弱的蓝光。  
哈利大喊着，朝一个食死徒发射昏迷咒，但被后者侧身躲过了。一道障碍咒擦着他的胳膊落在地上，哈利抽了口气，正想回击，背后忽然有人推了他一把，将他重重撞倒在地。  
“哈利！”屏障后的罗恩和赫敏齐声大叫起来，罗恩吼了一声，鼻子发红，似乎要和那群食死徒拼命。背后的牢门推开了，卢平从里面闪现，飞快地加入了战斗……  
哈利勉强躲避着那些瞄准他下手的魔法和腿脚，在分分合合的缝隙中寻找他的战友们。魔法光束尖锐的呼啸声切割着他的耳膜，他深呼吸着，在地上打了个滚，抹去嘴角的血。这才是他应该信赖的人，这才是站在他身边一直帮助他的朋友……他们从来不会放弃他，愿意重新闯进炼狱里来救他。他徘徊得太久了，只身落险，没有人拉他一把，他无法从泥沼中逃出来。  
哈利站起身，用手肘撞开了一个离他最近的食死徒，转身将一道昏迷咒送给刚刚踩了他好几脚的另一个歪鼻子男巫。肩膀上已经添了好几道裂口，正汩汩向外淌着血，热量从体内飞速流失。  
阻挡食死徒的屏障上的光微弱地晃了晃，熄灭了。哈利感到喉咙撕裂了般疼痛，他艰难地向前挪去，朝那三个人影伸出残破的手，宛若趟在泥泞的血中。带他出去吧，他从未感觉自己如此软弱，拉他一把，带他离开这里……他是这样需要他们，昏天暗日的疯狂褪去了，他始终一个人在曲折的小路上前行，连影子都陷到暗海里去。  
一道红光命中了他的小腿，一股电流猛地窜上来。哈利眼前一黑，身体不由自主地向前扑去，失去了知觉。

他再次睁开眼的时候，发现自己躺在黑漆漆的房间里，旁边围着一群熟悉的面孔。他挣扎着眨了眨眼，有些恍惚。坐得离他最近的男孩侧过头，察觉了他的动静，眼睛一下子亮起来。  
“哈利，你醒了！”他兴奋地叫道，意识到自己的声音有些响，马上捂住了嘴。赫敏和卢平都朝他探过头来，认真地看着他。  
“啊，你终于醒了，哈利！”  
“呃……我昏迷了多久？”  
“大概有二十分钟。”赫敏看了眼手表。门外传来隐隐约约的撞击声，哈利内心一紧。  
“这里是哪儿？”他问道。  
“三楼的一间储藏室，”卢平说道，“你昏迷以后我们冲了出去，但这里已经被施了反幻影移形咒，没办法离开。大厅里的门窗也都被施了禁锢咒。这恐怕就是他们的目的。”  
“他们要活捉我们？”哈利想起了之前听见的话。  
“是啊，不过我之前以为他们要把我们杀死。”  
“确实很奇怪……我觉得我们没有被活捉的价值。”  
哈利的手伸进口袋里，摸到了自己的魔杖。他记得晚上睡觉前他把魔杖放在了衣服口袋里，可醒来的时候却发现它出现在床头柜上，而且上面的禁制取消了。毫无疑问，这是伏地魔干的。可是为什么？  
活捉……恢复正常的魔杖……哈利感觉有什么东西闪过大脑，想要抓住的时候却消失了。他忽然意识到直到现在他都没有看见伏地魔，只有一群听命于他守在庄园各处的食死徒在拦截他们，却不敢下杀手。他吞了口唾沫，门外的撞击声又响起来，夹杂着吵吵嚷嚷的叫骂声。  
“你们有看见伏地魔吗？”他问道。三人都摇了摇头，赫敏低声说道：“没有，哈利。我本以为他很快就会来抓住我们，可他看起来似乎不在这里……”  
“不，他在这里。”哈利想也不想地说道。所有人都看向他，罗恩张开口似乎想问什么，仓库门忽然猛地震动了一下，令他们心跳一停。卢平站了起来。  
“铁甲咒快要拦不住他们了，我们得马上从这里出去，”他说道，一片黑暗中只有他明亮的眼睛清晰可见，“我们得想办法打破门或窗户上的禁制，否则就必须要干掉所有的食死徒。”  
“实际上，我不讨厌这个建议——”  
“别开玩笑了，罗恩！”  
“还有伏地魔。”哈利补充道。罗恩脸色一白，摸了摸鼻子，不说话了。  
又一声剧烈的撞击打断了他们的对话，四人浑身一震，对视一眼。卢平指了指堆积在仓库一角的一堆粗绳，其余三人明白了他的意思，点点头。  
门终于轰地一声被撞开了，刺眼的白光瞬间洒入。带头的食死徒迫不及待地第一个冲进仓库，漆黑的影子一下子填满了仅剩的光芒。然而他刚跑了几步脚就被一根拉直的粗绳勾住了，身体因惯性向前倾，重重摔倒在地。跟在他身后的巫师收力不及，被他狠狠地绊了一跤。他挣扎着想要站起来，可后面的食死徒已经一蜂窝地挤上来，丝毫没有给他站立的空间。  
“别再往上挤了，你们这群蠢货！”  
“前面怎么回事？！”  
“他们在哪里？”  
“我的手，我的手！”  
仓库里一片抱怨、咒骂声，食死徒们东倒西歪，混乱不堪。藏在两旁架子上的罗恩和哈利没有放过这个好机会，快速用束缚咒将他们绑得严严实实。赫敏和卢平击昏了几个没有中招的食死徒，后者一挥手，他们从架子上跳下来，踢开挤成一片的食死徒向外冲去。  
走廊两侧的房间门都敞开着，弥漫着黑夜的阴影，如同无数只盯着他们的眼睛。卢平尝试着砸开其中一个房间的窗户玻璃，但上面的禁锢咒太坚固了，无论用什么魔法都难以留下痕迹。  
“这恐怕是伏地魔亲手布置的。”他说道。他们此时正站在二楼尽头一间客房的窗台边，面面相觑，满头是汗。厚实的窗帘微微晃动，一开一合，仿佛在嘲笑他们只是做无用功。罗恩不停地走来走去，挠着自己的头发。  
“那该怎么办？”他问道，“他们早晚会找到这里——”  
“肯定有办法出去的，我们再想想，他说不定会有疏漏的地方——这里有这么多房间，他难道都一一锁上了吗？”赫敏低声安慰着，没有人回应。的确，房间太多了，伏地魔说不定漏掉了某一间。但同样的，他们也没有时间和精力全部尝试。一楼还有几个守着大门的食死徒，伏地魔不知何时会忽然出现……一座座沉重的大山压在他们背上，哈利有些喘不过气来。  
“再想想，他可能会漏掉什么？——哈利，你有什么看法？你知不知道——？”赫敏看向他，努力使自己看起来轻松一些。后者愣了几秒才反应过来，整个人像是在冷汗中浸了一遍，浑浑噩噩。  
“嗯——我觉得我得去找他。”他听见自己这样说道。这非常陌生，像某个人借着他的声带在说话，但他马上就意识到这是唯一的、最应该做的选择。  
罗恩惊恐地看着他：“哈利，你的意思是——”  
“就是你想的那样。”  
“这太荒谬了，怎么可能！”  
哈利还没来得及说话，卢平先开口了：“实际上，这恐怕是我们早晚要面对的情况。如果我们一直找不到出去的办法，迟早会碰见他。”  
“可是——可是——难道我们要自己送上门？”  
“与其让他在背后捅一刀，不如自己掌握主动权。”  
罗恩脸色苍白，求助地看向赫敏，用口型说“他们疯了”。后者正皱着眉思考这个计划的可行性，没有理会他。  
“呃，是这样，我的意思是，我自己去见他。”哈利不得不打断了他们。  
“什么？”  
“这不行，哈利！”赫敏朝他用力地摇着头，“你一个人太危险了！”  
“听我说，我不是在冲动，我应该这么做。我得自己面对他，你们明白吗？我清楚会是这样，只有我们两个人——我知道会有这个时刻，我们一直以来做的都是为了现在，为了能打败他，”他大声说道，盖过了他们的声音，“但这个人是我，不是别人，也不是一群人。只有我——我的意思是，能走到这一步，所有人都有功劳。但最后的一步，我很明白这是属于我的。”  
他的话有些混乱，身体因为激动而微微颤抖。他深呼吸着，清楚这就是他想说的，无论在什么时刻，无论是阴冷潮湿的密室还是黑暗绝望的墓地，无论在哪儿，他都得独自面对他，他们之间没有别人。  
所有人安静下来，默默地看着他。哈利紧握着魔杖，克制着内心蔓延的悲壮和一种没有来由的决绝。但他并不意外，也没有任何后悔，仿佛很早很早以前他就知道有这么一天——他陷入泥潭，他被拯救，他将重新踏进窄门里，孤身一人。  
“……不要去，哈利。”过了一会儿，赫敏轻声说道，眼眶发红，“还没有到那个时刻，你知道……”  
他知道她指的是什么。魂器还没有被完全消灭，他无法杀死他，他的决定似乎来得太早了，还有其他的、更妥当的办法……  
他低头看着地面，又抬起头，朝她咧嘴一笑。  
“不，我知道就是现在。”

无论如何，他们的灵魂在一起。  
他爬上四楼，慢慢地沿着寂静的走廊往前走。他拢了拢袍子，袍尾已经撕裂成了好几段，于是扯断了几截塞进口袋里。  
我爱你，汤姆。他的吻落在他的脸颊，气息像烟灰落满了肩头。那一幕是淡灰色的，他们的体温和呼吸都是淡灰色。最后一次了。  
他的心脏稳健地跳跃，灵魂无声地呼唤着，牵引他抵达那个人所在的地方。他知道他还在这里，在某处等待着他的到来。他们都明白会有这一刻。  
哈利在四楼走廊中间的一个房间前停下脚步。所有的房间都敞开着，只有它关着门，如同一个终点。他将手放在门板上，停了一秒，用力推开了。  
房间里什么也没有。这么说或许不太合适，这个房间没有一件家具，只剩下四面墙壁，不知本就如此还是被刻意清理成这样。向阳的那面墙有一扇打开的窗户，窗边站着一个深黑的男人，仿佛已经和这片黑夜融为一体。听见开门声后，他转过来望着他。  
哈利关上门，顿了顿，慢慢朝他走去，在房间中央停下。胳膊上的伤口隐隐作痛，他用另一只手擦掉额头上的汗，抬起头看向他。  
“我来了。”他说道。  
男人没有说话。风从窗外吹来，吹鼓了他肮脏的袍子。哈利闭了闭眼。  
“桌子上的魔杖是你放的，对吗？”  
“我想你需要它。”他开口了。  
“你想让我逃出去？”  
男人若有所思地看着他，几不可见地摇了摇头：“不。”  
“那么，你是想——”  
“决斗的双方需要保持公平，”他说道，“你应该有一根完好的魔杖。”  
“你让食死徒活捉我们，为什么？”哈利问道。  
“你应该知道原因。”  
“不，我不知道。”  
伏地魔只是看着他，保持沉默。寂静在两人之间酝酿，哈利慢慢握紧了汗津津的手指。  
“我们打过一个赌，”过了几分钟，他开口了，“你认为你的朋友肯定会回来找你，我觉得不会。”  
哈利没有说话，他知道自己只需要听他说下去。  
“那一次我输了，我承认我的失败……但这不代表其他的任何事情，这只是一个愚蠢的玩笑……你知道，哈利，我仅有的失败中大多数都和你有关。我记得很深刻，所有的失误我都尽可能去避免，但在你身上却一而再，再而三……”  
他停了停，窗外的风沙沙地响起来，吹皱了他们的眉眼。哈利感觉自己的心口热热的，又有点痛。  
“我问自己为什么……为什么这个男孩在一岁的时候就能打败伟大的伏地魔王？为什么他能一次一次挫败他的计划，一次一次从他手中死里逃生？……很显然，这是运气，侥幸，因为有很多人在帮助他。这当然不是因为他自己，他的魔法能力不及我的百分之一，他当然不可能打败我。”伏地魔的声音忽高忽低，他离开了窗边，绕着房间的墙壁走动，哈利跟着他转过身子。  
“很多事情只有自己去做过才明白为什么。”他说道，拉开了被哈利关上的门，向外走去。  
“你要去哪儿？”哈利追问道，跟着他跑出去。  
他们一前一后走在长长的走廊里，寒风从左吹到右，从黑夜吹到白昼，从他的灵魂吹进他的灵魂。  
哈利加快脚步追上他，走在他身边，握住他冰凉的手。他的内心升腾着一种宁静的温柔。男人的手在他手心挣动，似乎要将他甩开，哈利握得更紧了一些。  
“……难以理解，哈利……”过了一会儿，男人低声说道，“最后一次？你不懂……你以为随意两片灵魂都能粘合在一起？你觉得一片分裂的魂片遇到一颗完整的、纯粹的灵魂会发生什么？”  
伏地魔停下脚步，看着他，伸手贴着他脏污的脸。哈利不由自主地望进他深红的瞳孔里，呼吸一停。  
男人薄薄的唇片动了动。“……被扭曲，被消灭，或者……”  
他摩挲着他的脸，蓦然用力捏住他的下巴，俯下身压了一下他的嘴唇。  
“……被吸引。”  
哈利呆呆地看着他。  
“还有变得疯狂。”男人补充道。  
他咽了口唾沫，呼吸终于畅通了一些，喃喃道：“……疯狂？”  
“难以想象的程度。”  
“呃……我不太明白。”哈利老实承认道。  
他没有解释，只是看着他。暗淡的月光下男孩的脸庞显得有些狼狈，沾满了汗水和血污，嘴唇苍白，呼吸一丝一丝跑出来。他一整夜都在琢磨着那个吻，回想那些模糊的夜晚，不知从什么时候开始一切都变了。他对他说爱，将头靠在他的身上，那一瞬间所有的屏障都破开了。他忽然明白灵魂和灵魂的交缠并不是不可能的事。  
他总能让他惊讶……总能做到不可能的事情。他能改变一切，也包括他。  
他转身继续往前走，步伐很快，哈利不得不小跑才能跟上。他们绕过一条隐秘的楼梯来到大厅，那里空无一人——哈利本以为会有几个食死徒。伏地魔径直走到大门前，苍白宽阔的手搭在冰冷坚硬的门板上，缓慢地抚摸着。  
哈利看着他的侧脸，内心不知为何升起一种惶恐。他猜测到他要做什么，但这不可能——这不会是伏地魔做得出的事，太疯狂了，他不能接受——  
男人看了眼后方，抽回了自己的手，说道：“你的朋友在等你。”  
“……什么？”  
“你该回到他们身边去了。”  
“不，不要。”他重新抓住了他的胳膊，哀求道。伏地魔无动于衷地望着他。  
“这难道不是你所期待的？”他轻声说道。  
“什么？不是——”  
“不用解释，哈利。”  
“见鬼，我什么时候这么说过？”哈利瞪着他，大声说道。他不明白——不明白他怎么能这么残忍，将这种话说得如此轻易，仿佛从来都不在意。他明明知道他是什么心情，他明明——明明——  
伏地魔不置可否，哈利狠狠揪着他的袍子，忽然搂住他的脖子去吻他，男人没有拒绝。  
他迫切地吮吸他的舌尖，动作有些鲁莽，伏地魔不耐地将他推远，又重新吻住他，咬了一下他的下唇。哈利退缩了一瞬，还想继续，男人的食指探进了他的口中，压住他的舌头。  
“他们在等你，哈利。”他再次说道。  
“不是——别走，汤姆！你他妈——你觉得这能解决问题？你以为我想要的是这个？”哈利拨开他的手指，大吼道。  
伏地魔舔了舔指尖，看了他一眼，冷笑着说道：“这是我想要的，哈利。我想这么做，所以你得接受。”  
“你疯了，你不可能会这么做！你不是一直想要杀死我们吗？你怎么可能——你的食死徒——”  
“你说对了一点，我疯了。”  
“我没在和你开玩笑！”  
“我也没有，哈利，很遗憾，”他冷冷地说道，“把这当成我送给你的礼物，就算早来了七个月。”  
他甩开他的手，用力拉开大门。含着晨曦微光的风倾斜进来，扑了他们一头一脸。伏地魔的黑袍在风中猎猎飞舞，他微眯着血红的眼，似乎有些不适应这样的光和风。  
这一天总会到来，他们都明白。  
他们最终将面对彼此，不再隔着任何人，也没有任何模糊的幻觉。他在被摄魂怪吞噬的梦中醒来，灵魂在永恒的夜中游荡……他们审视自己的灵魂，审视一切巧合与命中注定，复活节深蓝的雪中埋着希望，钟声在头顶敲响，教堂里有人在风中歌唱，唱着命运，唱着归宿，唱着回到一切开始的地方……那时候他就该知道，他将遭遇一生的劫难。  
“不用觉得这一切来得很轻易，”似乎看出了他的想法，男人说道，没有回头，声音飘荡在黎明里，“想想你失去了多少，哈利……”  
他不再看他，大步踏入风雪里。  
哈利呆站了几秒，猛地冲出大门。冰凉的雪花在他的脸颊上一触即走，他跌跌撞撞地往前跑，伸手抓向那个高大的身影。他伫立在黑白交织的界限里，回头看了他一眼——也许没有，仅仅是他的错觉，他大喊着，双眼痛得流泪，抓住他，他不能——不能——  
四周卷起一圈漆黑的小风暴，落叶、积雪和草根都被翻到空中，四处飞舞。哈利后退一步，用手遮着眼睛。  
当风暴终于停止，他放下手臂时，花园里已空无一人，仿佛从未存在过。  
他空空地张着口，喉咙被冻住了似的，什么也说不出来。  
“哈利，哈利！”背后传来一串焦急的脚步声，他侧头望去，罗恩、赫敏和卢平正朝他跑来，呼着白气。  
他们停在他面前，喘息着，吸着鼻子。罗恩左右看了看，问道：“哈利，发生了什么事？是不是——”  
“他走了。”他说道，全身的力气似乎都跑光了。  
“什么？”  
“他走了，再也不会回来了。”哈利看着地上干枯的树叶。过了一会儿，他将一块石子踢远了。

<正文完结>


	2. 番外1:伦敦尽头的夕阳

露西偷偷关注傲罗司的那位青年已经有段时间了。  
一般来说，魔法部的单身女巫常常会青睐傲罗司的精英。他们需要接受极为严苛的训练，对魔法的熟练度往往比同龄人高许多。做事谨慎，成熟冷静，也许还拥有一些一般巫师没有的天赋——倘若相貌还称得上清秀英气，那么就不能怪那些女巫总喜欢讨论他们了。  
但露西很清楚自己并不是因为这些理由对那个年轻人感兴趣。她听说过一些前些年沸沸扬扬的传闻，这个看起来二十岁左右的男巫不费吹灰之力便摧毁了一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师，让英国巫师界摆脱了长久的黑暗。还有些人说他刚出生时就有人预言他会打败神秘人，而他的魔法天赋也在霍格沃茨求学时期中崭露头角……露西好奇地看着那个在不远处整理文件的男人，难以将他和那个传闻中的大巫师联系起来。  
他很瘦，头发乱糟糟的，那副圆框眼镜似乎是好几年前的款式了，身上深红色的巫师袍也看不出是哪个名牌。他整理文件的时候没有人和他说话，但露西看得出周围的很多男巫和女巫都时不时用余光偷偷观察他，和她一样。  
过了几分钟，他抱着一叠纸朝外走去，经过靠近门口的几张办公桌时一个女巫马上转过了头，又觉得自己的动作太过明显，匆匆转回去作为补救。  
露西理了理衣领，知道自己的机会到了。  
年轻人走出办公室，她迎面朝他走去，唤了一声：“嘿，你好。是傲罗司的波特先生吗？”  
那人朝她看来，意外地微微睁大眼睛，点了点头：“是的，我是。你是……”  
“魔法法律执行司的艾瑞特，我是尼克司长的秘书。”露西大大方方地说道，“这是要递交给司长的文件吗？直接交给我吧。”  
“没关系，我正好要去找尼克司长谈话。”他笑了笑，用漂浮咒让那一大叠文件浮在空中，“呃，如果你还有别的事情，可以先去做。”  
“我的任务，就是护送这些文件回办公室。”露西指了指在空中上下浮动的文件，朝他吐了吐舌头。年轻人摸了摸鼻子，这个动作让她觉得有点可爱。  
露西永远也无法忘记那些黑暗的日子。那时候她已经从霍格沃茨毕业，但还没有找到工作，整天在对角巷游荡。早上匆匆忙忙去应聘面试，晚上便坐在破釜酒吧一杯接一杯地喝啤酒，直到半夜才回家。她和爸妈经常为工作的事情吵架，为此她早出晚归，只是为了不与他们碰面。一天早上她又和母亲争执起来，一气之下冲出家门，却没想到那是她最后一次见到她。  
“对了，波特，”她忽然开口说道，又感到有些后悔，“我知道你可能被很多人问过这个问题，但是——我是说——”  
她停了停，有些说不下去了。对方已经停下步来看着她。  
“你是想问伏地魔是不是我消灭的吗？”他温和地问道。  
“不，我知道是你——除了你不会有别人，”露西连忙说道，“我从小就听过你的名字，我知道你。但我——我想，你不会觉得，嗯，你是怎么做到的？你不会害怕吗？”  
那个晚上她醉醺醺地回到家，客厅里的灯一晃一晃，如同一只鬼魅跳进她的心脏。地毯上布满泥泞的陌生脚印。被掀到了另一边，玻璃茶几歪在一侧，花瓶、笔筒、纸巾筒和烟灰缸倒了一地，仿佛刚刚遭遇了一场劫掠。她木木地站在原地，手中的包落在了地上。  
“……很少有人问我这个问题，”他的声音将她从回忆中拉回来，露西连忙看向他，后者的表情很平静，“有很多人问我是怎么做到的，他们追问当时的每一个细节。我回答了一些我能回答的，于是他们编出了一个伟大的故事。”  
说到这儿他笑了一下，露西从这个笑容中看到了其他含义。  
“嗯——我知道没那么容易……你肯定经历了很多。”她小声说道。  
他耸耸肩，说道：“每个人都很不容易。我收到过很多人给我寄来的信件，他们给我讲述自己在战争中遭遇的事情，向我表达感激……非常多，有时候你难以想象你所生活的这个世界的某个角落在发生这种事情。每个人都一样，痛苦的经历不需要拿出来炫耀。”  
露西呆了呆，想说点什么，但话语一到嘴边又消散了。他们一个一个走进魔法部，认领自己的亲人，朋友，同事，像领回被社会抛弃的诗句。但她没有领到属于自己的只言片语，也许她的人生就是一声哀嚎。一个穿着黑色袍子的男人拄着手杖走过来，朝她抬了抬帽子，点点头，双手压着杖头，用一种机器般的冷冰冰的声音说道：“艾瑞特小姐吗？艾瑞特夫妇在昨天晚上已经被处死了。”  
“……什么？”她的声音仿佛一缕颤抖的弱风。  
“他们抢夺了不属于他们的魔杖，而且袭击工作人员——”  
“我爸妈的魔杖是自己买的！他们不可能抢别人的魔杖！”  
“麻瓜不可能会魔法，魔杖不会选择这样的主人。”男人冷冷地说道。  
“他们不是麻瓜——”  
“艾瑞特小姐，你也得跟我们走一趟。”  
当——  
魔法部的大钟重重地响了一下，周围的人仿佛被按下了快进键似的从身旁飞速走过。一封信从空中飞来，停在了哈利面前。他将它拆开，眼睛慢慢瞪大了。  
“你知道吗，艾瑞特，有时候事情不像我们想象得那样。”他将信纸重新叠好放进口袋里，语气变得轻快了许多，“你觉得你只有那一条路可以走，其实不是这样。有时候你可能会做出一些——呃——疯狂的决定，但如果那是你想做的，那就不要迟疑。”  
“还有——你一直等待的东西，说不定会在未来的某一天到来。”

他将一张纸绑在魔法部猫头鹰棚的猫头鹰脚上，拍了拍袍子上的灰，转身离开。  
黑暗的日子已经过去了三年。有时候他会觉得人是一种很奇妙的生物，他们能在极端艰难的环境下忍辱负重地生存，又能在悲惨结束后很快地将它忘掉，重建生活。伏地魔的名字不再是不可提及的存在，那些夸张失真的故事也成了人们茶余饭后的闲谈。收到第一封感谢者寄来的信时的怅惘已经消散了，时间能磨平一切。  
哈利按了按自己的左胸，那里的颤动提醒他，某个人还在离他很远的地方。  
从马尔福庄园回到陋居后，很长的一段时间里他都想逃出去找他。他还有话要对他说，他还想给他很多很多东西，他不明白他为什么可以做到毫无留恋地离开——他被这些问题绕进了死胡同，整夜无法入眠，满脑子都是那个男人踏进雪地的背影。  
为什么？  
哈利想不明白，走不出来，但时间依然缓慢流动，日子还是得往下过。  
这三年里，他去了魔法部，成了一名傲罗，有无数人追捧他、爱慕他，挤在他的办公室门口只想看他一眼。他们能见到他们想见的人的，只要想，就能见到。可他该怎么办？他该到哪里去找他？  
哈利拒绝了所有的机会，和金妮分手，一个人搬进格里莫广场12号。他想过他也许不会再回来了，也想过重新开始，但他不甘心。  
哈利幻影移形出现在伦敦边界的一个小镇上，打了个喷嚏。弗农姨夫曾带他们来过这儿，那一天是他的十一岁生日，天空中下着倾盆大雨，他们来这里躲避那些被他称为“邪门”的征兆。  
但还是没有躲过去，他想，该来的总是会来的。  
哈利十八岁生日的时候收到了一大堆礼物。赫敏给他寄了一套沉重的急救包，罗恩送给他一大包从对角巷买来的糖果，弗雷德和乔治直接将韦斯莱笑话商店最新的产品打包好送到他的办公室，引来了一片惊呼。  
在一大堆各式各样闪闪发光的礼物袋中，哈利发现了一只深黑的小袋子，里面放着一束深红色的玫瑰花，一共十八朵。花瓣上沾着露水，里面有一张空白的贺卡。他将它抽出来，仔细翻转着看了看。  
“这是谁寄的礼物，哈利？”罗恩好奇地问道。  
“呃，没有落款。”  
“说不定是某个暗恋你的女生，哈利，注意一点儿。”弗雷德拍了拍他的肩膀。  
十九岁生日的时候他又收到了一束，一共十九朵。他将玫瑰花取出来插在去年的花瓶里。这些花似乎被施了特殊的魔法，一直保持着最初的模样，没有凋零。哈利给它们浇上水，摆在窗边。他想他已经知道了赠送者是谁。  
哈利走过一片泥泞的草地，旁边是一条宽阔的河流，在夕阳下闪耀着浓橙色的光。他穿过小树林，透过斑驳交错的树枝能看见不远处的一间矮小的木屋。窗户是开着的，哈利的心跳莫名快了起来。  
小木屋比以前整洁不少，当初被海格撞掉的门已经安了回去，整体上了一层褐色油漆。他在崭新的木门前犹豫了一会儿，试探着敲了敲门，问道：“请问有人在吗？”  
门里没有动静。哈利又紧张起来，原地踱着步，不停地抓自己的袖子，怀疑自己是不是搞错了。  
那封信上只写着一个地址，字迹和当初日记本上出现的字非常相似，哈利马上联想到了这两年在生日时寄来的玫瑰，不加思考地直接来到了这儿。但现在想想，也许这只是一个陷阱，有人想要暗算他，将他骗到这个荒无人烟的地方来。哈利从裤兜里抽出魔杖，吸了口气，推门而入。  
一进屋他就闪到了门边，警惕地朝左右看去。屋子里非常干净，几乎没有家具，头顶悬挂着一盏白炽灯。向阳的方向开着一扇窗，窗台上摆放着一只装着玫瑰的黑色花瓶。  
哈利心脏收缩了一瞬，屏住呼吸朝那儿走去。  
玫瑰花朝着窗，层层叠叠的紧致花瓣如同高级丝绸。哈利盯着它看了好一会儿，忍不住碰了一下，花瓣蓦然抖动起来，发出清脆的叮的一响。  
他吓了一跳，向后退去，却转上了一堵柔软的墙。他下意识抓住了，扭头望去，对上了那人深红的眼。  
伏地魔按住他的手，慢慢握着放在自己腰上，轻轻摩挲着。哈利依然痴痴地盯着他看，似乎怎么也看不够。  
“嘿，别动，”感觉到对方似乎要离开，哈利的另一只手也环上了他的腰，凑近了仔细地看他，“你的眼睛……”  
“哈利。”  
“和你送我的玫瑰花很像。”他嘀咕着。男人的眼神暗沉下来，压在他背上的手用力了一些。  
“你一直住在这儿？”哈利问道，一只手贴上他的脸，他的皮肤似乎有魔力，呈现出一种珠光般的光泽，“我不敢相信，我以为要去阿尔巴尼亚找你——”  
“我去过那里，”他说道，“但我不打算停留在一个地方。”  
“唔。”  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，微眯起眼。  
“上个月我打算回来看看，”他慢慢地说道，“我希望情况已经好些了……之前我看到了那些关于你的报导，说实话，哈利，我没想到你居然是这样和他们说的。”  
“嗯？”哈利一时没反应过来，意识到他指的是什么后涨红了脸，“那不是我的本意！我只是——我本来和他们说过不要让丽塔·斯基特来写！”  
“一场在马尔福庄园秘密进行的战争……不费吹灰之力便赶走了神秘人……擒拿食死徒……”伏地魔没有理会他的辩解，漫不经心地摸着他的腰，“挺有趣，你知道我最感兴趣的是什么吗？”  
他的尾音微微上扬，哈利简直要被这低柔的嗓音折磨疯了。  
“什么？”  
“那些捕风捉影的，关于你和某些女郎的风流韵事。”伏地魔的手温柔地触上他的后颈，他的表情没有任何异样，但哈利自然不可能以为真的什么事情都没有。  
“那些都是他们用来吸引人的噱头，我根本没有——”  
“你没有？”他轻轻地重复道。哈利张了张嘴，什么也说不出来。  
“我——好吧，金妮曾经是我的女朋友，但我们早就分手了。我也没有和拉娜约会，那次其实罗恩也在场，但他去上厕所了。呃，还有珍妮弗也是假的，她有男朋友了。”哈利绞尽脑汁地想着，时不时偷偷看伏地魔一眼，越来越心虚了，“真的，我没有和别人谈恋爱，也没有喜欢别人。我——我只是——我只对你有感觉，汤姆。”  
他讨好地看着他，凑上去在他嘴角碰了一下。男人一下子捏紧了他的脖子，按着他的后脑勺吻了上去。哈利下意识抱住了他的脖子，张开嘴放他的舌尖进来，任由他攻城略地。对方冰冷又火热的气息裹住了他，他宽阔的手放肆地抚摸着他的大腿，然后是臀部，恶意地揉了一把，忽然一个用力托着他抱上了窗台，拨开他的双腿。哈利紧抱着他的头，前倾着身子，将自己整个人送到他面前。他的腿盘在他的腰上，男人隔着布料极有耐心地摩擦他的私处，哈利浑身发烫，贪婪地嗅着他身上的气息，伏在他的颈间舔吮他的脖子。  
裤子很快就被褪掉了，内裤湿了一大块，哈利觉得大腿有点凉，忍不住凑得更近了，手指解着他的衣扣。  
“哈利……”男人含着他的下巴，摩挲的速度加快了一些。哈利被刺激得双腿打颤，不住地呻吟，腿无意识地张得更开了一些，很快就在他的挑逗下射了一次，瘫软着被他从窗台上抱下来。  
“去床上？”他说道，虽然是问句，但丝毫没有征求哈利意见的意思，推开了卧室的门。  
一沾到床哈利就不耐地脱掉自己湿漉漉的内裤扔在地上，开始解外袍的扣子。他热得难以忍受，但又莫名希望自己更热一些，能完全承受住他们的欲望。他已经两年多没有任何性生活了，一旦重新燃烧比烈火还要剧烈。男人慢慢脱掉袍子，在他面前俯下身，分开他的双腿。  
“很急？让我看看……”他的语气有些调侃。哈利感到下腹有一团火窜上来，刚泻过的东西又有些硬了，勉强控制着自己不去触碰，暗示性地用大腿蹭了蹭他。伏地魔将他的臀抬起来一些，摸索到了那个隐秘的入口，探进了一根手指。  
哈利低低地抽了口气，绷紧了身子。他们太久没有欢爱过了，那儿极为紧致，一根指头进入都有些困难。伏地魔的动作还算有耐心，他随着他的深入喘着气，期待又害怕。  
“我觉得，”当按摩着他的手指变成三根的时候，哈利叹息着说道，“嗯——我想知道，你是不是来看过我？我是说，有时候——轻一点儿——我有点感应。”  
他已经找到了他的那个点，却故意不去碰，拍拍他的臀让他转过身。  
“你有感应？”他在他耳边问道，哈利敏感地缩了一下。  
“有一点，但我没看到你。我猜你用了幻身术。”他不住地扭动，因为男人的手正折磨着他挺立的乳头。  
“别动，”伏地魔说道，捏着他的股瓣微微分开，哈利感觉到有什么顶在了他已经充足扩张的入口上，兴奋得流汗，“看来感应比我想象的要强……但刚才你想用魔杖攻击我，是吗？”  
“不，那只是——那时候我太紧张了，没有在意——”  
内部被慢慢填满，哈利舒服得呻吟了一声，紧紧抓住面前的枕头。伏地魔掐着他的腰不让他躲避，一开始只是缓慢的试探，一点点深入，打开窄小滚烫的甬道。哈利几乎要溺死在他难得的温柔中，大脑轰轰作响，什么也无法思考。  
“我去看过你，”他说道，“我不意外你当了傲罗……尽管这是个愚蠢的主意。”  
哈利没有回答，他已经完全沉浸其中无法自拔。男人的位置找得很准，一次次又深又快地用力顶在那个点上，撞得他尖叫着向前扑去，又被抓回来继续深入。前面已经肿痛得要爆炸，哈利不知道伏地魔愿不愿意让他先高潮一次，手已经情不自禁地向下摸去，被男人制止了。  
“不是现在。”他不耐烦地说道，哈利混乱地呻吟着，深深地喘气，将臀部抬得更高了一些。  
“那就快点，汤姆。”他哀求道，身体内部的渴望折磨得他发疯。他被压进枕头里，腰和大腿根都捏出了一道道清晰的红痕，红肿的穴口因高速进出而形成了一圈白沫，随着进出不餍足地翕张着，似乎还想吃下更多。  
感觉到对方终于要到了，哈利亢奋得颤抖，男人摸了一把他的小腹，握住了他翘起的性器。他已经硬到仅一点点触碰就足以崩溃，毫无保留地泻了他一手，两眼发白，滑腻柔软的后穴急剧收缩着，紧紧含着男人不放，直到让他也完全达到顶点才瘫软下来。  
哈利趴在床上平复着呼吸，他仍有些不清醒，四肢无力，难以动弹。一双手绕过他的腰将他捞起来，放在大腿上。  
“难受？”  
“嗯——不，挺舒服。”哈利有气无力地说道，没有注意到男人正盯着他的下身看，“不过有点累。”  
伏地魔随意地用指尖刮了刮他的乳尖，哈利哆嗦着避开了，又拉着他的手按在上面。  
“我想起一开始的那个愚蠢的实验——我是说，你说身体接触能减少防备。”哈利说道，享受着男人略有些粗暴的伺候。他用两根指头捻起他的胸尖肆意摩擦，又舔了一下，哈利觉得自己似乎又要硬了。  
“你很敏感。说实话，你那时候表现出的……热情，令人惊讶。”他低声说道，将他的胸口揉搓得发红，哈利将头埋进他的颈窝，随即被捏着下巴抬起来激烈亲吻。他刚伸出舌头就被对方卷走吮吸，他的力道控制着他——哈利喜欢这种深到触动灵魂的吻，他能感觉到对方不加掩饰的渴望和占有欲，这让他无可救药地感到兴奋。  
身体又重新热起来，他们将性器抵在一起摩擦，哈利从没有体会过这种感觉，抽着气，撑在他身上扶着慢慢坐下去，顶到底的时候难耐地喘息了一声，开始挺动。他们换了好几种姿势，到最后哈利被折腾得浑身酸痛，胳膊都抬不起来，喉咙哑得说不出话。  
他迷迷糊糊地摸出魔杖，旁边的人手疾眼快地夺走了放在一边。  
“你要做什么？”  
“有点渴。”他老老实实地说道，将被子扯上来遮住半张脸。伏地魔挥了挥魔杖，旁边的桌子上的茶壶摇晃起来，开始冒烟。不一会儿，它升起来自动咕噜咕噜地沏满了旁边的一只杯子，杯子平稳地飘到了他手边。  
伏地魔试了试水温，看向缩成一团的哈利，问道：“能坐起来吗？”  
“嗯……”  
他磨磨蹭蹭地坐起身，朝伏地魔挪去。后者将杯子凑到他嘴边，他抿了一小口，有点烫。  
“太烫？”男人马上察觉到了他的心思。  
“呃，还好。”  
伏地魔没有理他，微微动了动手指，指尖闪过一道微光。他将杯子重新递到他唇边：“再试试看。”  
“啊，这次好多了。”  
男人将喝完的茶杯放在一边，把他揽进怀里，自言自语：“……八十六摄氏度。”  
“什么？”  
“没有。你明天不用上班？”  
“我写信让罗恩帮我请假，”哈利舒舒服服地靠在他胸口，一手搭在他肩膀上，“对了，你搬到我家住吧？我家里现在没有人，我们可以天天一起睡。”  
伏地魔抚摸着他后背的手一停，很快又慢慢向下抚摸去，落在了腰侧。  
“我本来没有打算现在就让你知道我在哪里。”他说道。哈利一愣，无意识地握紧了手指。  
“噢，这样，”他干巴巴地说道，“我知道，你打算等上几十年，等到我死都不来见我，是不是？”  
“哈利。”  
“我知道，我不在乎，你就是这样的——就那么做好了，伏地魔！”他大声说道，侧过身背对着他，朝床的另一头挪去。  
男人伸手来捞他，哈利很用力地甩了一下手，还是被死死扣住了。一只腿挤进他的双腿间蹭着他，哈利又羞又气，又不想回头，于是抬腿踢了他一脚。  
“波特！”男人的声音变得危险起来，他抓着哈利的肩膀按在床上，后者不停地扭动着，随即被狠狠拍了一下屁股，羞耻得他满脸通红。  
“我说得没错，”哈利挣扎着，“那时候我求你留下来，你还是走了——一走就是好几年，从来不给我写信！我本来想去找你，但我知道如果你不想让我找到，我也没有办法。”  
“不许这么和我说话，”伏地魔伏在他耳边说道，压着他的双手，“你觉得我是为了谁？”  
“我知道你会这么说，”哈利被压制得难以动弹，只好不再做无用功，“但你没有考虑过我的感受，我想要你，可是你假装不知道——你能找得到我，可我不行，这不公平！”  
他喘着气，伏地魔忽然捏着他的下巴吻过来，他无从躲避，只能愤怒地瞪他。心跳渐渐变得急躁而无律，男人伸手托住他的后脑勺，将他拖近，狠狠捏了把他的臀瓣。哈利倒吸一口气，胡乱咬了他一口，他扯掉他刚换上不久的内裤，握住了他微有些反应的性器。  
亲吻很快就演变成了混乱的性爱，哈利大张着腿仰躺在男人面前任他驰骋，放荡地呻吟着，满脸晕红。伏地魔的手徘徊在他敏感的腰侧和胸部，他急促地喘息，似乎有些无法承受这过分的激情，无意识地抓住他的手摩擦自己勃起湿透的下身，色情而淫靡。伏地魔目光微沉，俯下身吮吸他白皙的颈侧，然后他干燥的嘴唇移到了胸口深色的乳晕上，微微蹭了蹭，含了进去。潮湿的舌头或轻或重地研磨着变得坚硬的点，惩罚似的又吮又咬，手指毫不客气地揉搓着另一边。  
这种刺激太强烈了，哈利绷紧脚趾，性器戳在他的小腹上，险些要被弄射一次。他求饶着，又下意识挺起胸想要更多，可男人却移开了，用力往里面顶了顶，抵在了那个点上。  
他们一直持续到了凌晨，哈利背对着伏地魔坐在他的大腿上，勉强支撑着自己不倒下去，随着激烈的进攻迷乱地低吟，喊着他的名字。小腹早已泻得一片狼藉，泥泞不堪，男人将他转过身，抬起一条腿侧着往里面入，这个姿势进得格外深，哈利尖叫着，紧抱着他的后背，压抑地仰起头，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
当他再次尽数释放在他身体里后，哈利爽得四肢打颤，但实在没有力气动了，只好趴在床上任他摆布。他恍惚地觉得自己三年里高潮的次数都没有这一个晚上多，那时候他几乎感觉不到欲望，像是生了场病，把一切希望都带走了。他有时候会朦胧地梦见男人的背影，或者只是一种冰凉的感觉，醒来后面对着空荡荡的被窝和濡湿的内裤发呆，内心重新被滚烫的绝望掩埋。  
他想要的只有这个男人能给他。他明白——很久以前就明白——他的灵魂缝补了他的一部分，于是把自己的影子也留在了那里，像一种顽固不化伴随终身的瘾，再也摆脱不掉了。  
所有人都以为他得到了什么，荣誉，名声，爱戴，锦绣前程，诸如此类的东西，重重压在一个刚成年的男孩身上。可他们不知道他在一瞬间成了最贫穷的人，连灵魂都不属于自己了，一个漩涡把他的魂魄吸进地狱里去，他大叫着不要，不要——沉重冰冷的皇冠砸在他身上，他哭了起来。  
“……我希望我回来的时候，情况能变得好一点。”伏地魔擦干净他的身体，将他拥进怀里，望着漆黑的窗户，“那是我唯一能做的选择。”  
“我知道。”哈利闷闷地说道。  
“我不想看你去解释，”他继续说道，“这不需要解释，不需要……我不喜欢看见他们议论你，猜测你做过什么……那是属于我的。”  
最后一句话温度有点低，哈利不安地动了动。  
“你没有想过公布我们的关系——”  
“你想这么做？”  
哈利想了想，摇了摇头：“我不是很在乎。”  
“我想过，哈利，当我在报纸上看到那些花边新闻的时候，我想过把你抓回去关起来，”他慢慢地说道，摩挲着他的胸膛，“但我猜得到你不太乐意。”  
“呃……那不是我能控制的。”哈利小心翼翼地说道。  
“我不是在怪你。”  
“我能明白那种感觉。其实我想过很多次放弃……我觉得罗恩似乎知道点什么，他劝过我。我和金妮分手的时候他就有点不对劲，他问我你为什么走了，我说不知道。我不能告诉他你是为了保护我——我是说，有谁会相信这种事，相信我们相爱？”  
“如果你想说，你可以告诉你的朋友。但我不赞同过度公开。”伏地魔说道，“如果我看到报纸上有人讨论你是不是有黑魔标记，或者揣测我们的私生活……”  
他极有暗示意味地停下了。哈利侧过身，摸了摸他的脸，靠在他的肩膀上。  
“你无法阻止别人做这种事。其实我早就习惯了，舆论只是被操纵的玩偶，我不是很在意别人会怎么想。”哈利低声说道，“但你说得对，我得告诉我的朋友。你知道吗，四年级时，所有人都以为是我自己把写着名字的羊皮纸扔进火焰杯里的。我知道不是，可当我的朋友也不相信我的时候，我真的很难过。”  
他静静地看着他，冰凉的指尖慢慢描摹着他的脸颊。他翠绿的眼睛，挺拔的鼻梁，丰满的双颊和柔软的双唇。这是他的，他想，他的柔软和坚硬都是他的。当他察觉自己对他的生活的失控已经抵达顶点的时候，他清楚自己该收网了。  
“这些年你都干了什么？”哈利问道。  
“去各个地方逛了逛。”他简略地说道，“我回了一趟我们初遇的地方。”  
“初遇？”哈利一愣，“你是说那条麻瓜街道？”  
“不。”  
他一抖，感觉有电流冷冷地通过心脏，将所有的旖旎都驱散了。男人深红的眼看起来如此遥远，如同两个深渊。哈利揪紧了被子，喉咙发干。  
“你是说……”  
“就是你想的那样。”  
“我不懂你是什么意思。”他猛地坐起来，扭头不去看着他。  
伏地魔没有动，定定地望着他。  
“我从来不后悔，哈利……我不后悔选择了你，也不后悔去了那儿。”  
“够了，我不想听。”哈利粗暴地打断了他。  
“我在那里站了很久。我记得很清楚，那时候你看着我……我在失去意识前看见的最后一双眼睛。你创造了我。”  
哈利身体一僵，沉默了很久。  
“不，是你创造了你自己。”他动了动脖子，语气有些生硬，“选择我的是你，用杀戮咒的是你，一次一次逼得我不得不走上这条路的也是你。是你创造了自己的命运，我没有创造你——一定要说的话，我只是给了你另一个选择。没有人能主宰你的人生，汤姆。你在无师自通地操纵魔法的时候，它就成了你的一部分。”  
男人看了他一会儿，撩开了垂到男孩额前一缕黑发。  
“你说得对。但我还是得说，哈利……我不太喜欢缅怀，”他缓慢地说道，“我会琢磨让我想不通的事情，但基本上没什么能难倒我。只有一件事情我思考了十几年……直到现在。不久前我得出了一个结论。”  
他看着他，哈利无法躲开他的目光。  
“我不后悔，但我欠你一句话。”伏地魔慢慢向他靠去，嘴唇停在他耳边，“我感到……愧疚，非常……但愿不会太晚。”  
哈利的眼眶霎时红了。

三天后。  
罗恩来不及放下他装满各种公文的斜挎包，也来不及换下身上那件不太合身的袍子，急匆匆地赶往魔法部所在地附近的一个咖啡厅。那天他忽然收到哈利寄来的一封信，让他帮忙请三天的假，连理由也没有写清楚，让人摸不着头脑。他按照信上写的那样做了，而今天已经是第四天，哈利依然没有出现。下班前魔法法律执行司司长专门找他谈过话，听他话中的意思似乎哈利如果继续失踪，他们会严肃对待这件事。  
罗恩心事重重，刚回到自己的办公室还没坐稳，有什么在眼前晃了一下。一团银白色的雾气蓦然在他面前出现，凭空扭曲成了一只清晰的银色牡鹿。  
“我在‘富力咖啡厅’等你。赫敏也在。”牡鹿张口用哈利的声音说道。  
罗恩推开咖啡厅脏兮兮的玻璃门，没留意脚下的台阶，险些被绊倒，抓着旁边一个麻瓜坐着的椅子的椅背才支撑住自己摇晃的身体。他心不在焉地道歉，朝周围看去，很快就找到了哈利和赫敏——他们坐在窗边，正朝他挥手。  
罗恩松了口气，抓了抓头发，大步朝那儿走去。  
“嘿，你去哪儿了，哥们儿？”他一坐下就这样问道，摸着鼻子，“忽然让我请假，司长今天把我抓住唠叨了好久……”  
“抱歉，事出紧急。”哈利说道，背挺得很直，罗恩不禁注意到他似乎换了一身从没见过的袍子，“是这样，我有事情相对你们两个说——你们还记得以前寄给我的玫瑰花吗？”  
一听到这个，罗恩和赫敏顿时来劲儿了，眼神变得敏锐了许多。  
“当然记得——你找到那个人了？是谁？”  
哈利顿了顿，手指在桌面上敲着，似乎在寻找合适的措辞方式。  
“呃……其实我一直都知道是谁。”他说道，“抱歉，不是我不想告诉你们，只是我觉得这个比较突然，有点难以接受。”  
罗恩和赫敏面面相觑，后者犹豫着问道：“你是说，那个人比较出乎意料？”  
哈利点了点头：“是的。”  
“是我们认识的人吗？”  
“当然，你们都认识，”哈利目光一转，看向罗恩，“罗恩，你还记得之前你问过我为什么他会离开吗？”  
“啊？他——他是谁？”罗恩一头雾水，皱起眉，“等等，你说的是——”  
“我刚和金妮分手的时候，你问过我为什么伏地魔会离开。你那时候为什么会问这个问题？”哈利认真地看着他，罗恩愣了愣，内心不知为何浮起一种不好的预感。  
“我——我只是觉得可能有点关系，”他结结巴巴地说道，求助般地看了眼赫敏，“你和金妮谈了那么久，忽然就分手了，我觉得——”  
“你真的觉得很忽然吗？”哈利打断了他的话。罗恩张了张口，不知该说什么。  
“其实你知道，我和金妮——呃——战争结束后我们只约会过一次，就是分手的那一次。她有没有跟你说过那时候的情况？”  
“没有。我问过她，她没说——”  
“她告诉我你喜欢上别人了，”赫敏忽然插话道，紧盯着哈利的眼睛，“但她不知道是谁，我也不知道。我一直有留心在你身边出现的人，可没有任何迹象。”  
她的目光令哈利退缩了一瞬，他有些狼狈地搓了搓手，坦然承认道：“我是这么和她说的。这不是她的原因，是我自己的原因……我本来也想再等等，但后来觉得还是说清楚比较好……对我们两个人都好。”  
“哈利，你说你喜欢上别人了？——是谁？”罗恩终于从震惊中回过神来，鼻子涨得很红。  
“不是魔法部的人，对吗？”赫敏问道，“也不会是霍格沃茨的同学，你和他们没有太多的来往。”  
“不是他们，”哈利低头看着自己的手指，“我知道你们可能会不相信——是这样，之前我说了谎，罗恩。那时候我说我不知道伏地魔为什么会走，其实我知道。他是为了我才走的。”  
周围的空气寂静了一会儿。旁边一桌的男女起身大笑着离开，椅子摩擦地面发出刺耳的声响。  
“……我记得那时候你自己一个人去找他，哈利。”赫敏低声说道。  
“是，那时候我必须得去找他。我和他谈了一会儿，”哈利停了停，抿了一下嘴唇，“是的，就是平静地谈了一会儿。没有战斗，也没有死亡。其实在我被关在马尔福庄园那几天，还有之前——我单独和他呆在一起的时候，有些情况就改变了。我是说——这很难相信，但我真的爱上他了。”  
哈利说完这句话后就闭了一下眼，深吸一口气，勇敢地睁眼看向他的朋友们。赫敏和罗恩微张着嘴，僵在原地，似乎还没有缓过神来。  
“好吧，你们可以骂我，打我一顿，指着我的鼻子说我蠢，我都不在意——但事实就是这样，我想改变一些什么，我那时候觉得如果这一切能够停止，用什么方式都无所谓。”哈利有些自暴自弃了，“他是我见过最没有感情的人，不懂得同情和愧疚，我知道——我知道这很不对劲，但我觉得让他明白什么是爱也非常重要。有时候改变一个人比杀死一个人还要难，可这是更有意义的事。”  
他有些口干舌燥，手指握在一起，内心有块石头不停地下坠、下坠。来这里之前他想过如果他们不肯接受该怎么办，他不会放弃他的爱情，但他也不能抛弃他的朋友……他的身上绑着太多的桎梏了，但如果不是这样，他无法成为他自己。  
“你是说，那天他为了你离开了。”过了几分钟，罗恩忽然开口道。哈利立刻看向他，脖子有点扭。  
“呃，是的。”  
“那么，他对你是——”对方脸上的表情有些扭曲，仿佛极为纠结。  
“他为了我，把这一切都放弃了。”哈利说道，罗恩看起来像是吞下了一粒不合胃口的怪味豆，“如果我们没有确认过心意，我不会和你们提这个——如果我的尝试失败了，我会让它们永远烂在肚子里。生日给我送玫瑰花的就是他，我请假也是去见他。这些事情我本来可以一直隐瞒，但我真的——你们对于我来说很重要，我不能，我是说，我想得到你们的认同，虽然不太可能。”  
罗恩和赫敏又对视了一眼。前者低下头，不知在想什么。后者叹了口气，拍了拍哈利的手背。  
“你做的是对的，哈利，”她的声音有些沙哑，“放下仇恨……很多人都做不到。可你无法替别人放下仇恨。”  
“……我知道。所以在收到那些受害者的信的时候，我有时会觉得愧疚。”  
“不用愧疚，是你阻止了这一切。他们的灾难不是你造成的，谁也没有资格阻拦你做什么。”赫敏说道，“如果你真的想，真的打算和他在一起——我不会阻止你。”她看了眼罗恩，又重复了一遍，“你做的是对的，哈利，没有人能做得到这件事。”  
她很浅地笑了一下，轻声说道：“……我为你感到骄傲。”  
落日将整块玻璃照成了浓郁的深橙色和深紫色，整个伦敦在夕阳温柔的注视中下沉，沉入另一片希望的深夜中。  
<番外结束>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crack (a Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973463) by [farfalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfalle/pseuds/farfalle)




End file.
